


Don't You Want Me: SnowBaz

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Blow Jobs, Class Differences, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Depressing, Dirty Talk, Eating Disorders, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Grocery Store, Harassment, Hospitals, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vomit, boy crush, boys flirting, butt plug, carry on au, gay fluff, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 141,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Baz is an overworked employee for an understaffed grocery store, who puts up with his job in order to support himself while attending school. The black sheep of the family, Baz's father cuts him off from the family inheritance. He's left to make due on his own, but does so determined to finish school and do well by himself. His mother having died when he was young, Baz holds onto the memory of her love, when life grows hard.Simon has been spoiled his whole life, and can't seem to appreciate his parents' efforts to get him ahead in life, including a free get-into-top-notch-school card. Despite countless perks, comforts, and financial support, Simon is finally starting to realize...He's truly unhappy. While never admitting to arranging his marriage, Simon knows that his relationship with Agatha seems to please their parents more than it does him. An unplanned trip to the grocery store after a failed night with Agatha completely turns Simon's world upside down.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 40
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

BAZ

I'm gonna quit this job one day, I swear on my Mother's grave...

"Baz! Clean up in aisle 4! Baz!!!" I groan and lean my head against the wall, wishing I were dead. I turn around to face my boss, his arms crossed and everything. Like I need this.

"Oh Crowley! Seriously? I just swept that aisle an hour ago!" Al, the store manager (git) just stares back at me and his face goes red. It's not as if I just insulted his over-bearing wife, again. I've got two more strikes, on that one.

"Well, now you're gonna mop it up. No break until it's clean. A customer is complaining she needs something right near the vomit and won't leave until she gets it. Clean the aisle so she can finish shopping, yeah?" Before I can protest, Al disappears behind the safety of his office door. Great. I go through a list of insults in my head, while grabbing the mop and bucket from the closet and heading over towards aisle 4. I hate my job. Hate my life. Considered killing myself this morning and then thought about the paper I have due by the end of the week. My teacher was acting like it would count for half our grade earlier, but I'm skeptical. Guess I'll live through anything, for a good grade.

When I turn into aisle 4, I see students from (but of course) my own bloody University Class. Or, maybe from my class. Probably. I'm mostly online (and still surprised I've managed to swing it, for this long. Special circumstances, low income, scholarship, etc. I'm such a bloody 'case' I can't even stand it), so I wouldn't recognize them if it weren't for the uniform. While optional for the most part, the jacket is Watford's signature and very few students go to class without one at least hanging off their shoulder or tied around their waist. Figure, since I'm hardly at class anyhow, it wasn't worth the money to bother with purchasing one for myself. Anyway, the students are all laughing, except one who....

Wow. I mean, Crikey....Who in the Bloody Hell is that?

SIMON

Of course she would. In a fucking grocery store. What the Hell am I supposed to do now? 

"Agatha! Stop! It's not funny, alright? This is disgusting. Let's just leave..." I try to grab my girlfriend by the arm but she pushes me off laughing with her new "just friends" holding onto her. I've been calling them both Thing 1 and 2 in my head the whole way here. I'm not the best at names. They both "guffaw" along with her. It's the most cliché thing I've ever seen. If anyone needs a pair of Goons for their next feature film...Agatha calms down so she can wipe some of the muck off her lip. She turns to face me and pouts.

"Oh come ON Simon...be a love and just wait! The manager said he'd have someone clean up the mess anyway, and I want my crackers. I'm so hungry and they're on the shelf right next to the...next to my...well..." Agatha starts laughing again and the two blokes who've been eyeing her all week (as if I hadn't noticed) laugh with her. They're not bad looking. One has a cleft in his chin and the other's got wicked hair that probably doesn't need any product or whatever. They're both fit and all, being football players. Agatha's not fooling anyone about her motives for wanting to hang out with them. A nice break for the eyes, since she's mostly stuck with me 24/7. 

Agatha and I have known each other since we were kids because of my parents. The Salisburys and the Wellbeloves are the richest families in town. They basically funded the entirety of Watford, so neither Agatha or I'd ever needed to stress about doing well in school, in order to get in. She and I have been dating our whole lives. I guess...I mean, technically. Our parents seem to have plans for the both of us, when we graduate. Looking at Agatha now, I can only imagine what she'll be like when we're officially tied to be married. I rub my hands over my face, wishing I were anywhere else but in this bloody grocery store or whatever. Agatha's saying something...

"Oh God, now what?" I drop my hands and look up to see that Agatha wasn't actually talking to me, but to someone else. I was trying so hard to block Agatha's noise out of my ears that I never even heard him approach. And he's just staring at me. My throat catches and I think I've stopped breathing. How can a person's eyes even be allowed to fucking look like that? They're so...I feel my face flush.

BAZ

I open my mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. The girl is telling me to hurry up, I think. There's nothing to say back at them, really. They don't need me to lecture them all night, I'm sure. I should just...Holy Hell, he's blushing. The boy across from me has bronze curls and tanned skin. His uniform is too big for him, I think. His tie is askew and sloppy and his mouth...

"Is there a problem?" I blink at the sound of the girl's voice. She looks stoned or something. No...drunk. From the way Al was talking I would've thought the vomit came from a kid who couldn't help himself and the customer waiting to shop was an elderly woman. But now...

"Are you deaf or something? I said "IS THERE A PROBLEM?!" I glare at the girl for a moment before dragging the mop and bucket towards the mess. The kids move out of the way. Bronze Curls is beet red now. Oh. I thought maybe the girl had spilled her dinner, but maybe...I lower my gaze and do my best to catch the mess into the mop before mixing it in with the water. I try to hold it together, ignoring the water changing it's scent as I keep at it. The boy has moved further away, but the girl and her body guards (Oh Lord, are they really? They actually could be!) just watch me the whole time with evil grins on their faces. I swear, there's no other way to describe it. The scent coming off of the girl matches what's now in the mop bucket. Confirms 'Bronze Curls' didn't hurl his guts just now. So why is he avoiding my gaze? 

"Oi! Are you done yet? Plan on ruining the floor, so you can see through to other side of the world?! I want my crackers, MOP BOY. Just go on and get out of our..."

"Agatha STOP! Just leave him the Hell alone! This was your fault!!!" The smile fades from the girl's face and I look over at the boy.....Oh Crikey. I can't tell for sure, but....I think I'm actually smiling at work, for once. Ms. Vomit is gonna be in real trouble when Bronze Curls gets alone with her...

SIMON

I can't believe we're at the bloody ice cream shop after what just happened. All of the other customers have gone. The manager had come over to kick us out but then Agatha (bless her glass heart) dropped our parents' names. So, here we are. Agatha licks the spoon she was using for her banana split. The only thing left to eat are the cherries. She's sobered up some, but acting as if she were never drunk to begin with. I can't wait to get back to my dorm. It's the only thing I know I don't have to share with her, what with rules and everything. Expulsion, scandal if we were caught, tabloids galore, blah-blah-blah. Agatha's saying something. I close my eyes and lean back against the booth. After shouting at Agatha in the store, she had started bawling and wouldn't stop until I promised to take her here. It was embarrassing. And that store clerk...God. What next? Agatha starts bitching some more.

"What's that, your highness?" It escapes my lips before I can stop myself. I open my eyes to see Agatha smirking at me. We're alone (thank God, Thing 1 and Thing 2 got bored after the whole grocery store incident). Two staff members are pretending to clean behind the counter. The only things really left to clean are Agatha's dish and the booth we're sitting at. "Agatha, seriously. Can we go now? Please? I'm tired."

"Oh boo hoo, Love. Almost done. But like I was saying, after our wedding, we should move to California. Daddy wants us near home, but I can't with this place. Can you imagine us in Cali? A mansion all to ourselves? We could get our own closets, maybe even dedicate whole floors to ourselves. You know, one for you and one for me and then we'd have to share the rest...Separate closets, separate bathrooms..."

"Separate beds..." I mutter. 

"Sorry? Didn't catch that." 

"Separate meds." I sneer at her. Funny. In meaning to cover my sincerely wishing for separate bedrooms, I accidentally poke at the fact that her parents both take anti-depressants. Oh well, no wedding after all...

"Funny Simon. I'm almost done, so don't start acting funny on me.." She starts to dangle cherries above her mouth, eating them one by one (the male cashier perks up from his tasks to get a glimpse of her, Agatha pursing her lips. Apparently most guys are into that shit, but it makes me want to vomit, personally). I roll my eyes and look out the window...I jump out of my seat and Agatha nearly chokes on a cherry.

Him. It's really him!

BAZ

One of these days I'll end on time. For Christ's sake. At least most of my homework's done. Just a few finishing touches, some re-writing and reading. Probably'll grab a bite and drop dead on the bed, soon's I'm done. If I set my alarm, I'll finish in time to send it to the professor via email, by tomorrow morning. I'm so tired, though. I'm bloody beat. If I had to skip working on it tonight, so I could sleep....It'd be my first late assignment to date, if it came to that. I shove my hands further into my pockets and try to shrug my jacket further up, to make up for the fact that I forgot my scarf, again. Man am I beat. Just a few more blocks...

"Oi! Stop! Hold on a minute!" I hear running footsteps combine with my own and stop to turn around.... [Whack!] Bronze Curls and I crash into each other and start to fall. My feet slip from underneath me, and I cringe, trying to yank my hands out of my pockets to protect myself from the concrete sidewalk. I brace myself....But I land soft. I realize I've squeezed my eyes shut and open them to see blown out blue staring back at me, crashing into me...His arms are wrapped around me possessively, protecting me from the pavement underneath us both.

SIMON

We're so close I think our hair is mixing together. I've never seen grey eyes like his, before. With a fleck of blue. It's stunning. I realize I'm practically drooling over him and hastily stand up. 

"Um, sorry." He just looks at me like I've grown a second head. His cheeks flush. It makes me realize how pale his skin really is. Practically white. And against his Ebony hair....Jesus. He bites his lip (I hope I'm not blushing, as well. That'd just be...weird.) and slowly pushes himself up. I reach out a hand on instinct and he takes it. When I pull him up his grip tightens and I can see the flex in his arm, through his thin jacket. Piece of garbage, that. He'd look great in my winter coat, if I could ever find an excuse to give it to him. We're both standing now, but neither one of us knows what to say. He looks confused and I realize that I'm the one who hailed him. Reluctantly, I let go and back away a step to give him space. He lets out the breath he'd been holding (for me?). 

"Right, um...Sorry." Like I didn't just say that already?! Why am I such a git? But he smiles warmly in form of response, relaxing a little. I can't help but smile back. He's the next to speak and it's heaven...

"It's okay. I should have warned you I was stopping. Or I should have slowed down or..."

"Oh! Uh...No. That's not what I meant. I mean, yeah. Sorry for that as well, but..." Why is this so bloody hard? Luckily he seems to understand.

"Back at the grocery store. No need to apologize. I gathered it wasn't on purpose. I mean, she seemed...your friend. She's.."

"Girlfriend." He starts at that.

"What?" I wish I could fucking process thoughts before blurting them out. The guy looks like I just punched him in the stomach. But it's only fair to be honest...I mean, I wasn't really flirting with him. Not technically, so...

"She's your girlfriend? Huh. I thought maybe you two were siblings. Or something." Am I imagining things or does he sound different than before? Surely not heartbroken or anything. Just get it over with, Simon.

"Um, yeah. We've been going out for awhile, I guess."

"You...don't sound too happy about it." Does he look hopeful? God, what the bloody Hell am I doing?! I'm not really gay. I don't think. How would I even know? I've only ever been with one girl. Why does he have to look at me like that? I try to sound cool.

"Well, I mean, she wasn't at her best back at the store. I'm sorry you had to clean up her mess. We never should have gone in. Honestly, didn't realize there was a grocery store in the area, until tonight. Thought she'd gone bloody insane when she dragged me in the store's direction, and then by the time I realized we were actually in there and bothering everyone... Well, you shouldn't have had to deal with that. You're a real sport for doing your job, and all." I wish I could smile reassuringly at him, but I'm too embarrassed. He pities me and smiles for both of us. 

"It's my job, I guess. Can't complain too much or else money becomes a bit of an issue. Um, I...I'd better let you go..You look like you've had a long night. But...thanks. Thanks for stopping me, and everything. Goodnight." His smile starts to fade as he turns away. For some reason I panic...

"Simon Snow." He stops and turns to look back at me. "My name...it's Simon Snow." I start hopping from foot to foot, though I'm not cold. The grocery clerk blushes again, and looks away as he mutters his name.

"Basilton Pitch. It was nice meeting you, Simon Snow. But really. You should get inside before you freeze." And then he turns around and disappears into the night. I'm still standing outside ten minutes later when the manager taps me on the shoulder, yelling at me for the check. It's higher than usual because Agatha threw up her Sundae all over the floor.

BAZ

Prince Charming literally crashes into you and you bloody run away, as fast as you can. That's brilliant. That's fucking lovely! 

I keep my jacket on, knowing the heater will take awhile to work as I turn on the lights to the living area and make my way to the computer. I've decided to finish this bloody paper if it bloody kills me, before allowing myself any sleep. It takes real effort not to check the time on the clock and to focus on the work. My stomach is rumbling but I don't even care. I pull up my paper and see I've already made edits I had forgotten about. Just one more page...

**********

I've had writer's block for the last half hour. I keep thinking of Bronze curls...Blue eyes...Tanned skin...Simon. Simon Snow. 

I tell myself that he was just being polite. He's admittedly dating a girl and...upset about it? He was just being kind. He stopped me to apologize. He blushed and fidgeted around me, because he was embarrassed by what that girl had done at the store. He was doing what any other person would have done in his situation. Simon doesn't _want_ me. And I don't care, because...

With a heavy sigh, I save what I have and shut down my computer. I grab a granola bar from the box on my desk and take only a couple of bites before heading to the bathroom for a shower and so I can brush my teeth, quick. When I set my alarm, it shows that I'll only get three hours of sleep, before I have to wake up and finish my paper in time to email it to Professor Bunce. When the lights are finally off and I'm in bed, I close my eyes and hope I'll remember that this day was real, when I wake up. Simon's name is a whisper on my lips as I crash into sleep. 


	2. On Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after meeting for the first time, both Simon and Baz realize they're obsessed with each other. And Simon starts to realize what his obsession with Baz really means for him and Agatha's future. To Baz's shame, he gets distracted in a way where it causes him to miss turning in an assignment. Hoping make things right with his Professor, he ends up attending her class in the flesh.

SIMON

I dump Agatha off at the Sorority What's-It's-Face and hand her over to her ridiculous circle of girlfriends. One tries to flirt with me right in front of Agatha and instead of getting jealous or (God forbid) possessive of me, she actually encourages me to take her friend out for drinks while she sobers up. Aleister Crowley and for Fuck's Sake! I don't even say goodnight to her as I head over to my part of campus. Lord knows what time it is. Good thing my paper's done. Good 'Ol Shep. Don't know what I'd do without the bloke. Sometimes, with writing, I get....well....block-headed or what's it called. It's not that I can't come up with a good story or what have you, but this.... Professor Bunce just slacking, likely. No instruction at all except..

"You are to complete a short fictional work, minimum of 1100 words, due a fortnight from now. You may slip it in my mail slot, if you like, email (No texting! Lord). Make sure to check grammar, spelling, and the usual that anyone else on staff would expect from their students. And I fear it is necessary for me to stress.....don't forget to add your name to the document please. Class will finish early today. You may stay and get started now, study or..."

"Oi! Wait a minute! That's it?! What are we supposed to write about?" Am I really the only one who's curious to know? Everyone looked at me, like they felt sorry for me. Wankers. Professor Bunce's expression doesn't change, but I bet you anything she's wondering why she has to deal with me or whatever. It's not like I wanted to take this class, it's a requirement for graduation. Not enough extra-curricular credits or electives or whatever they're called. Didn't think they cared about non-requirements at Uni. I asked someone about it and they said "Enough English credits...Blah, Blah, Blah." I hate school so fucking much. It's not like I get a choice in careers anyway, if Agatha's parents get their way. Anyway, Bunce is all like...

"That I'm leaving up to you all. Please pick your own topic, the number of characters, writing style. As long as it's a fiction, you may get creative in choosing to incorporate history, science fiction, (no smut please)." Some people in class laugh at the last one. "Also, absolutely NO FAN FICTION! There's a place for that sort of rot, and it's not here. Act like you're submitting your work for publication and be proud of your writing." When I just stare back at her she says "In other words, Mr. Salisbury [My name's Snow you bitch]...make it up. But don't botch it."

Anyway, I really meant to come up with something cool. But...if I had even been given a starting line or....something. Anything! All I knew at the time was that I wanted it to be about dragons. There's a kid at school who's been known to write papers for money. Seriously, I wasn't going to make him do the whole thing...it's just...well.... Agatha had been on my case about not taking her out enough. When I tried to brush her off, explain that I had loads of school work to do...her fucking parents got involved! Said they'd be disappointed to see Agatha and me not getting along. To be frank..they offered me a car. So I could take Agatha out, but really it was a bribe. It's on campus, right now. A Lamborghini. A fucking Lamborghini to take out her Royal Highness. Who would say no to that? Back to the point...I'd been so busy going out with Agatha that I fell behind on my work. Ended up paying for the whole paper. Shep had emailed me the copy he'd written (Did I read it? Sure, I did. I think), then I'd emailed Professor Bunce. That was yesterday and the paper wasn't due until about an hour ago. 

I get to my dorm and finally feel like I can relax. My dorm is the best on campus, no question. Two canopy beds (No room-mate. Dad paid someone off, so no-one can bugger in either), two desks -one for the computer, the other for books, laundry, food, whatever. We even get our own mini fridge, per dorm. Mine's extra large cuz it's supposed to be for two blokes, again. Walk in closet, a huge chest with telly on top, and of course, we all get our own private baths at this place. I mean, this room was meant for two people and there's, like, only one to the dorm. But what a bath! Rain shower heads, claw-foot tub (I don't use it, but still, fancy), and double sinks. But my absolutely favorite part about this room....no girls allowed. No "funny business" on campus, though why they don't assume students of the same sex can't still shag is beyond me, considering what year it is and all that. 

I peel off my clothes and groan with delight. My tie had been bothering me earlier so I was tugging at it all night. My clothes always feel like they're stuck on me, even though I ordered a larger size on purpose. I'm always so bloody hot. Which is a pain, seeing how you're an automatic outcast at this place if you don't wear that stupid jacket to class, at least four times a week. I know no-one can see me through the window because I'm far enough back in the dorm and I'm the highest level up (Literally. My dorm room is the sole tower of this place. Being rich has its perks now and then, let me tell you), so I strip naked and go over to the computer. Without even grabbing my robe, I sit down and reach for an apple nearby. As my computer loads up, I think back to how the night ended. 

Basilton. He was so shy about his name, for some reason. Wouldn't even look at me. He looked about my age. Wonder what school he goes to? Or, is he even in school? His eyes...God Dammit. And that skin... I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, going over all of his features. He only brought his hands out of his pockets for a moment, but his fingers.. I imagine sucking at them, one at a time. And of course, now I'm rock hard. I palm myself with one hand and search for a site that would be restricted for most students, but comes up easily for me. Mom and Dad bribed the school to get rid of the lock on my computer, blocking me from non-approved sites. Sometimes, I'm embarrassed by my parent's wealth, but now...God I need this. I need it right bloody now..Lately, I've been finding myself watching Gay Porn more than Straight. Because when you're one or the other you get off by watching the opposite, yeah? Cuz it's wrong or some shit? I usually can just click on the first video that comes up, but find myself browsing videos, scanning faces, seeking out characteristics that...Bingo. 

An image pops up of a guy, more on the slender side but not too skinny, with long black hair and blue eyes. Not the same, but good enough. I click play and watch as he services himself. I start to sweat, my breathing is labored but I wait...I hate coming too fucking soon, it's such a waste of time. I notice his mouth moving and click on the sound, turning it on. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out loud when I hear him talk..

"Fuck me Daddy. Breed me...I need it....I need you....Oh, Daddy. Daddy, thank you....Daddy." My hand flies to my cock, I can't fucking stand it anymore. I start wanking myself as if he were really here and I'm fucking him. I can hear him begging me, pleading, whining...I start blubbering: "Oh Crowley...Oh fuck..Basilton...Baz...Oh Baz...Arghhhh!!!" I aim away from the keyboard just in time, shooting my load all over the floor...It's a few moments before I can catch my breath again. I lazily reach for the tissues to wipe myself off and drunkenly head for the bathroom. Was planning on taking a _hot_ shower that night, but..well..plans change don't they...?

BAZ

"Mmmm, Simon...Unh..Si..Simon" I wake up reluctantly, from the most wicked sex dream, I've ever had. That boy, that fucking Lord. I realize I'm sweating, but not from the heater (Turned it off before getting under the covers, last night. I'm not stupid. That thing's so botched, I'd of risked setting the building on fire, if I'd left it on overnight). I've kicked my blankets off and when I look down, I can see my erection through my pajama bottoms. I don't even care that the walls are paper thin. I grab myself hungrily and start moving my hand up and down, over my pajamas. 

"Simon, please...Simon, please....." I've never been so turned on by anyone in my whole life, and we had just barely crossed paths. He was so fucking sweet to me last night...But in my dream, I was Simon Snow's submissive. He glared at me with those bright blue eyes of his, and he was angry. It was so hot. He fucked me hard and spit on me and...fuck. Oh FUCK! I quickly yank my shirt off and don't even care that it's sweaty as I cram it in my mouth so my neighbors can't hear me scream. I then push down my bottoms and grab onto my raw cock and masturbate, desperately. I whine and muffled sounds come out through my shirt-gag, and I'm fucking drenched with sweat. I need it so bloody bad... I need him....Simon...Simon Snow...Oh FUCK! My load is massive and makes a complete mess of me and my bed.

When I finally catch my breath, I'm embarrassed, though no one's around. He's probably forgotten about me completely, by now. What a sad lot I must look like, at the moment. Who would want this mess? Sadly, I wobble to the bathroom for another shower, though I just took one last night. Or this morning...(God. Don't even look at the time until you've rinsed yourself off, you pathetic whore). When I'm done, I grab another granola bar and load up my computer. I've dressed in the closest outfit to me and the bed, not caring if it's possibly the same outfit I wore yesterday. Not as if I have anywhere to go today, with no work and only two online classes to deal with. When I reach for my phone my heart drops to my stomach. It's unplugged from its charger. My alarm never went off. I panic and plug it back in. Then I grab my lap top and look at the time. No! That's not...how is that even fair....?

"Bollocks." I grab my coat and am out the door in seconds. I don't like wasting money on cab-fare so I sprint with all get out toward the direction of Watford Campus.

SIMON

We're at the cafe on campus and Agatha is once again flanked by Thing 1 and Thing 2. Tired of hearing about them yet? Yeah! Me too! Apparently their real names are Stephan and Ollie if you can believe it. Kinda standard sounding, if you ask me. 

"Basilton.." I try out the name for myself, then try the nick name I've been playing around with. "Baz..Baz Pitch..."

"What are you playing at?" I blush. Agatha and friends stare at me, like I'm a blubbering idiot. Well, to be fair.

"Just...going over character names for my story. For Bunce's assignment, you know?"

"Why? You turned that thing in days ago, didn't you? Wasn't it due at midnight?" I shrug. 

"Sure, if you say so." I cross my arms, impatiently. It looks like they finished their food long ago, but are not in a hurry to move. Other students scan the café for seating. I see some have to go outside and eat on the grass, because there isn't any room. Agatha is laughing about something, and I look back at her, annoyed. 

"What?"

"Oh Simon, do pay attention for once! I was saying how I wouldn't be caught dead working at a bloody grocery store, if my life depended on it. That bloody clerk was so slow and stupid. He looked like he could barely lift up the mop he was using. Bet that job has sucked the life out of him...What a useless piece of nothing." I hope she can't see my face burn. I open my mouth (to say something scathing I'm sure) but notice something outside that shuts me up. Agatha looks satisfied, like I gave her the reaction she was looking for or whatever. She says something else and then she, Ollie, and Stephan pick up their trays and go over to the garbage cans by the door. I get up and immediately another group of students take our place. One of them brushes away our crumbs as if to make a point, but I ignore her. I go over to the window to see Baz struggling to get through a group of students, in trying to make his way to the English department. He falls and some people laugh (I'll kill'em!) but just gets up (his jacket's torn, now) and enters the building, hurriedly. 

He's a student at Watford! How the Hell have I not seen him before now, it being my final year? He doesn't look that much younger than me, so he can't be a Freshman. I mean, maybe. But no, that doesn't feel right. He's gotta be in my class. What student at Watford would need a grocery job for, I have no idea. Most students here get their tuition paid for by their parents. Some get lucky with scholarships. Whatever the reason for his being here, it doesn't matter. I smile to myself.

We're both attending the same school, we're both on campus this very moment, and Agatha....well....I don't think it's working out. I think I might be gay...

BAZ  
  


"Professor Bunce! Just listen, will you..."

"I was 'Just listening,' Mr. Grimm-Pitch." I roll my eyes at that. Hate my own name. Still can't believe I let it drop last night in front of a Watford student, no less. Can't believe he didn't beat me up, then and there. Lucky I remembered to drop the 'Grimm.' It probably saved my life. As soon as school's over, I'm changing my name. Turning over a new leaf. I cover my face with my hands, humiliated. This is the one thing possible for every student everywhere, no matter what your circumstances are, not matter the quality of the work you're turning in, no matter how busy life gets....(Argue with me, fine! I don't care..You're life is harder than mine, you're right and I'm wrong!) Earning credit for turning work in on time/no late assignments. I've never had a late assignment in my bloody life! I've never even had to ask for an extension. I lower my hands and start to speak again, but she holds up her hand and shakes her head. I feel like I'm in a bad book.

"Basilton. I believe your story and will accept your assignment late, but as late. It's only fair to the other students who had the same task presented to them, and with advance notice of a deadline to complete and turn in their work. And while I understand you work long hours, I would still think the benefit of not having to attend in-person classes would assure finished work and timeliness, on your part. I appreciate your work in general, but can't make exceptions at this point. You're not in danger of failing class, anyhow." I look up at her.

"What's my grade at?" She hesitates. "How much would this affect my total grade."

"As I mentioned..." But I cut her off.

"Professor Bunce, I'm not trying to suck up to you. Really! I just...well....planned on getting an A in this course, and I know you haven't even read the story yet, but..." I throw my hands up in the air. "Please? How can I get those points back?" Who am I kidding? It's not like my Dad cares, really. Although it would be nice to stick it to the old man with perfect grades. Though I'm a little behind with my credits (been meaning to sign up for some sort of physical activity, but as far as cost per semester goes, I always just fall short), I'm not actually worried about flunking out of school. I've worked too damn hard for that. Still, this...this assignment....this class. It's the reason I wanted so badly to go to Watford to begin with. To write. To create a means of escape for people who know bloody well they'll never really be able to afford the life they deserve, no matter how well they do or how hard they work. Books. Even the idea of reporting or writing stories for tabloids...anything! To get anything less than an A in this course is not optional for me, and I know it. So many "good" writers graduate and never get to use the Watford name towards any means of real work. I want my A. 

Professor Bunce smiles at me. I think maybe she'll give me an extension or something, but instead...

"You could attend classes in-person for the rest of the semester."

"Um, sorry. What?" She rolls her eyes. 

"You heard me. There are only four weeks left. I'm not asking you to take all of your courses in-person. Just this class."

"My work. I can't..."

"You work for Al Granger. Correct?" I don't even know what's happening at this point. Why did I think coming here would actually work? Can't very well change the fact that I'm going to have to change my entire life around, to get this grade. I just slump in my chair and nod. 

"Good. We're old class-mates. I'm actually close friends with his wife." I raise an eyebrow. "Who is a _lovely_ person, I'll have you know." I smirk.

"Why feel the need to say that then. I never mentioned how I feel about...." she interrupts me.

"Basilton, how many days a week do you work?" I mutter something and she leans forward in order to hear me. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that? I thought I heard you say six."

"That's because I do work six days a week, Professor. If I don't, I'll be paying the school money for the rest of my life, even if I do well for myself. I have too many student loans. There were only so many scholarships available to me. I need the work. Today's my day off, but I can't just show up to class and not get one day to catch up on errands and school and..."

"Basilton, listen to me. Your circumstance is unusual because not all of your online courses were meant to be online courses. This one gives credit to those who participate in class, that you can't earn strictly online, anyhow. Surely, you know that." I start at that. What....the....fuck.

"But I thought, I....How the bloody Hell didn't I know that?!" She gets up and opens a door in the back of the office.

"Penny love, would come here a moment." I hear someone calling "Coming Mum" from the hidden room. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was never going to get top marks in this course anyhow. Participation points? Seriously? I must be dreaming. A girl with thick black/brown hair and glasses comes out and eyes me curiously. Professor Bunce has her sit in the chair next to me.

"Basilton, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Penny. Penny, this is Basilton, one of my students. And one of your peers. I'd like you to show him around campus, after my class ends, today." Penny looks over at me and smiles. 

"Hello! Are you getting an early start on next year or something? How did you hear about Watford?" She's hilarious. I just stare at her.

"Um, sorry...What? Wait...Where the bloody Hell did you come from?!" Professor Bunce is clearly amused by the situation. 

"I've converted my office closet into a private study space for my daughter. Basilton, I'm sorry you've missed out on the benefits of campus life for all of your years of study. I know you are strictly an online student at the moment and rent an apartment in the village. I thought, since you'll be attending my class in-person from this point on, you may want a tour of the cafeteria, library and other amenities." _I wish_ , I think to myself. Why bother admiring the campus when I'll be at work whenever I'm not doing homework? Professor Bunce reads my mind. 

"I'm going to recommend to Mr. Granger [I grunt] Yes... Mr. Granger to you and me....that you be allowed to only work three times a week." I can't believe this is happening. What the hell is happening?

"You don't understand. I have rent and tuition and in case you haven't heard..." 

"Let's worry about that later. Class is about to start." She gets up to move to the classroom, as does Penny. I sigh and follow them both, only now realizing I don't even have my books or pens with me. Students are already in the room. I see an empty desk in the back corner and sit down in it, hazy about the whole situation. Penny has seated herself in the middle of the room, and Professor Bunce is standing before the class. I look up at her miserably. She smiles at everyone and of course, to my horror...

"Class, I have wonderful news. There is a new student with us today. He has been doing his work outside of class since the beginning of the semester but will now join us for the remainder. Mr. Basilton." Smart of her not to drop my father's name. Not everyone knows about my family's history, but the few who do....I hate it when people stare at me like that. Professor Bunce is asking me something.

"Er, what?" 

"I said is there anything you'd like to say, before we get started?"

"Um, yes. I forgot my paper and pen at home...." A hand appears in front of me, offering one of those pens that you get gifted to you in felt boxes. Whoever owns this must be loaded. I look over to my left and nearly fall out of my chair...Simon Bloody Fucking 'Bronze Curls' Snow is smiling the fuck back at me. He's just as good looking as he was last night, except for his eyes. They're different somehow...they look...hungry...they're like fire. Crowley. When I don't take the pen right away he shrugs and says..

"Sorry if it's not your type. Suggest you take what I'm offering anyway. I have an extra notebook too, if you'd like..."

Seriously....What.....the......fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought chapter 2 wouldn't happen for a month or something later, but then really really got impatient and wanted to see where the next chapter would take these two. I got excited, so I'm sorry if it's rushed and weird and stuff. Want to mention I haven't been to school in ages. Sorry for any inaccuracies, as far as what University life is actually like. Thanks for reading! Promise I won't post notes after every chapter.


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon get an opportunity to work together on a class assignment.

SIMON

I had planned on searching the English building for Baz before class, and had stopped by several rooms and ducked my head into a few offices (Only one with an actual Professor in it. Don't know why he was so touchy. What he was doing in his office wasn't _technically_ against the law, or at least I don't think) but couldn't find Baz anywhere I looked.

Basilton Pitch. BP. Baz. Bazzy (No, I don't like that last one). I give up when I realize I should be getting to my own class room. Can you believe they take attendance at Uni? Thought I was done with that shit when I finished Private School. Man was that embarrassing. Actually had to work with a tutor, was only allowed to go out if it was with Agatha, and endless parent-teacher sessions to end practically each bloody day of what was supposedly to be the best time of my life.

Although, I have to admit, it felt nice knowing those really were my own answers on those tests and my thoughts written down in every class paper...not Mum and Dad having to use bribery as a last resort. I didn't end up anywhere near the top of my class, but it was me, in the end. Makes me hate myself even more for having Shepard do my homework for me, though it isn't always. I'll make it up to him. I'll make it up to myself. I know that in the end it's my fault, but...I can't help wondering if Agatha's partly to blame? I know, I know, it's all on me. But what if she weren't in the picture, anymore? Never questioned the set-up, accepted my fate (and hers), and have always gone with the flow 'n what-not. But since last night, and since meeting...him! 

I've entered the class room and even though he's in the back corner, and the class is mostly full, I see Basilton Frickin' Pitch sitting down at a desk...for Professor Bunce's class. He's never stepped foot in this classroom before now, or...any classroom, maybe? He looks uncomfortable and nervous, like it's his first day on campus. Seriously, what the Hell is this guy's story? His eyes look glazed over. He's all the way in the back, but I can tell from the doorway that the blue's gone from his eyes, and they're just grey now. This is insane. I saw him enter the building and all but...wait. Stay the fuck away from my desk Bunce!!!!

Penny, who usually sits closer to the front of the classroom, has removed her jacket from a desk near the middle of the room, changing her mind, and on second-thought heads back to sit next to Basilton. She is just now arriving at his side and situating her jacket on the back of the desk chair. Penny smiles down at Baz, all friendly-like. Anyone else would label it as "being nice".... But she can't fool me. I know damn well what she's really up to...Probably going to try and ask him out after class. I can see it in her eyes, even through the thickest glasses in the universe....she's plotting.

I've never moved so fast in my life. A couple of students protest when I climb over their desks and knock their bags to the floor, and then (after tripping a bit over my own feet) my arms are around Penny's waist as I lift her from her half-sitting/half-standing position and spin her to the back of the class room, behind the desks. A couple of students laugh but Baz just sits there, numb, like he doesn't even know we're right there next to him. Who the fuck hurt Baz, to make him look like that, I'd like to bloody-well know!?!? Penny protests of course...

"Simon! Golly, what's with the acrobatics?! Do you want to hide from Mum so badly you have to sit in the very back? There's a new student here, and I'm supposed to.." I turn us so my back is to the rest of the class and it looks like we're being secretive or some shit. Friends up to their usual 'ole antics or what-else. We could be friends. Why not? I've said 'Hello!' back at least twice this semester. I see she's about to call for dear ole Mum, and put up a hand to shut her up. I reach into my pocket and pull out a 10 pound note. Call me pathetic. It's not like it's the most ridiculous sum in the history of...well, whatever you'd call this. Lust, love, downright foolishness if I'm honest with myself. He doesn't even remember my name, probably. But I don't care. So, I beg...

"Hey, Pen! Tell you what...It's your lucky day! There's an empty chair closer to the front, where more can admire that wild hair of yours! Aaaannnnddd you get to pocket an extra note on your way to your seat. It's just...I reallllyyyyyy need to feel the sun on the back of my neck, right now. It's too lovely outside...and this seat's right near the window...and...Say, why knock a bad idea? You wanted that very desk a moment ago, didn't you? Didn't I see you sitting down, pretty as a picture? Like a Queen, you know!? Though, Hmmm. Magic's gone, now. I swear you look better when placed right in the middle of things. Like you're the sun and we're just..."

"Okay! Okay! Crikey! Just...well..give it here then!" I hand her the note and then hand over her jacket, before she walks away.

I take off my bag (Single strap organic cotton luxury back pack or some shit. Present from Mum) and set it down on the floor before sitting myself. Satisfied at first, but then realize I have no idea what's supposed to happen next, on my part. I pretend to stretch in my seat (Pfft! Corny as fuck. I HATE whatever this is, I really do. Feels so FUCKING funny I could slam my own body against the wall, right now. I need the gym. Or the track. Maybe when class is over I'll go out on the grass and do fifty push-ups or something. That'll help), and look over at Basilton Fucking Pitch, who came to my class today and is gonna stay for the actual bloody class today and right now looks as if he's been beat to death and someone forced him to stay awake for an entire class-period when he should be sleeping and whoever made him this way I swear to God I'll fucking kill'em! And yet, he looks wicked-handsome and lust-blown when he's tired. Jesus fucking Christ. What now?

Ah Crikey, is class starting? Has it started already? I hear "Basilton" and my ears prick up. I look towards Professor Bunce. She's saying something about "Basilton" being on-line for the course, or something. Now she's asking Baz if he has anything to say for himself (Oi! What's with the third degree, he just got here!?)...And now he's answering. Dear God, I'd beat my way through a forest full of monsters to get to that voice. The sound of it almost makes me hard but I avoid getting an erection by picturing Agatha naked. Baz is asking for a pen. Somewhere along the line, I'd actually activated enough brain cells to produce paper and pen on my own desk, after sitting down. Now my pen is in my hand, and I'm reaching over to hand it to him...

BAZ

In case you were wondering, I accepted the pen. And the notebook. And I still don't understand what the fuck just happened....

The sun is shining through the windows behind us and mixing in with Simon's hair. He's such a friggin' Greek God, it's ridiculous. He's turned forward now. He's only semi-relaxed, his limbs are all over the place, his arms changing position every now and then, his pelvis pushed slightly forward, his foot pushing and grinding against the desk leg (my mouth goes dry), his leg jittery, yet he's stealthy about it all. He's not making any noise, so hasn't been told to sit still. I notice his shirt's partly un-tucked and imagine lifting it up so I can lick his abs upwards and then moving myself up to latch onto his neck...(God! Just stop! You're gonna get a hard on, in front of the whole class).

I keep trying to angle myself so that I can catch glimpses of him now and then. I wish I were a slacker, so I didn't care about hearing what Professor Bunce has to say. Still thrown off from actually being here in the flesh, I don't take as thorough notes as I probably should (Jesus, I didn't know pens could feel this good, when you write. Where the Hell have I been? How much did this cost?). With difficulty, I force myself to block Simon Snow out of my peripheral and stare straight ahead, zoning in on Professor Bunce. She prattles on for a bit about our recent assignments (I can't believe I forgot to plug in my phone...), and then talks about our next one.

"I want you to co-write an original work with another classmate in the room. We're all here for once (She winks at me and Lord Help Me I almost wink back. Caught myself just in the Nick of time.), and we're of even number, so there'll be no singular authors for this one (some groan). As much as I wish we could all manage life on our absolute own, I'm sorry to say that's just not possible in any profession, in any circumstance of life, no matter your personality or personal history. We depend on our ability to serve ourselves, but also our neighbors and communities, and by our willingness to collaborate, and work with others, like it or not. In short, you can't live successfully in this world unless you can learn to share this life with those around you, open your mind to new or contrasting ideas, and offer your own ideas in return and with respect. This collaboration is meant to give you an understanding of what's expected of you in life after Uni, so take it seriously. And yes, though you will have other assignments given out on a smaller scale, I am giving you all of four weeks to complete this project, together. Consider it your final. As soon as I've finished listing all requirements, I want you to choose your partner and join your desks together..."

I grip my desk by both its sides like my life depends on it and half-spin to face him the same moment he does me, and we slam into each other [BANG!]. I nearly fall over my side and just save myself from breaking my own nose. One of the desks cracks (he's so fucking strong...) and I stand up and start apologizing the same time he springs to his feet and asks if I'm alright? Simon and I look at each other for a moment and I hope to Jesus Fucking Christ I'm not blushing again. Bollocks. He bites his lower lip (Shoot me now) and leans forward over his side of our now joined desks, using his hands for balance. I think he's going to say something when he stops and pales. At the same time, we both turn to face the rest of the class. Everyone's turned around and staring at us. I see Penny shaking her head, eyes closed. No one else has moved their desk. The desks are all still facing forward and in their original positions (Wait. We were told to join desks with our partners, weren't we? Didn't she say...?). Professor Bunce raises an eyebrow and I know I'm beet-red when she repeats herself, with more emphasis...

"As soon as I've _finished_ _listing all requirements_ , I want you to choose your partner...." She smiles at me and I wish I could disappear into the floor. "...And join your desks together. Note that Simon and Basilton are both taken."

SIMON

God he's so fucking smart. Watching him write notes is like watching porn. Fuck me all over. Every now and then I can tell I'm getting hard, so I just picture a different girl from my class naked to avoid having to deal with it. I mean....later I'm definitely going to deal with this, but now...

"And I was thinking we could start out with a list of ideas coming from each of us, and trade off later. I know we only have a few minutes left. Figure we could get together later, or whenever's best for you, and decide on a basic story-line. Might be a good idea to establish one or two character profiles each, and see if anything matches up. Whad'ya think?" Baz looks over at me. The blue fleck is back and I want to pick him up by his shoulders and slam him against the window and bite at his lip and spit on his face and make him talk again and...

"That's brilliant. Uh, when are you free? I only have one more class today and then I was gonna grab food and head back to my dorm. Or, we could meet at your place...." Smooth Snow. Might as well say "Feel like shagging, after only knowing each other for less than 24 hours?" I definitely feel that I've crossed a line somewhere, because the blue starts to blink in and out of the grey in his eyes and he looks thrown. I try again. "I mean, if you're free. That is...if you don't want to meet tonight, we could..."

"Yes. Um...Sorry. I mean, is that okay? Could I see you later tonight, and we could....talk?" I sigh with relief. He's not offended, just...something else. I dunno. I try again.

"Want to meet for dinner? If you don't have plans, we could meet at the Cafeteria on campus (What other cafeteria would you be referring to, you Git!?! I feel like crashing my own desk over my own head!). Say 6? Or later, if you like..." Baz smiles. I think my whole body's ready to burst. It's the first real smile he's offered me this whole class session.

"That would be lovely. I mean, right. Good. 6 works for me. Actually, right now I'm supposed to..." 

"Ahem!" We both turn to see Penny standing above us. Her arms are crossed and she's started to tap her foot. I roll my eyes.

"What, you want more for the seat-exchange? Class is almost over anyway, so.."

"Class _is_ over, dummy." Both Baz and I look out to see half of the students in the room have gone and others are putting their desks back in order. Some had set them face to face and others placed their desks alongside each other. Don't know how I didn't notice we were officially done for the day. Normally, I'm the first to leave. Penny looks exasperated.

"Simon, if you don't mind, Baz and I have a date..." My soul leaves my body and my heart is ice. I feel my throat tighten and I think I may choke to death. Did I ever verify that Baz was gay, or even Bi? I really thought that maybe...

"She's taking me for a tour of the campus grounds, and that's it! It's not actually a date. Her Mum's idea..." The words blur together but I catch them all the same. I look across at Baz and his eyes are just...Jesus Fuck, I want him now. This is pure torture. Wait a minute...He seems dead eager to clarify Penny's words. Desperate even. I wish I could just ask him. It's okay to ask, isn't it? Or are you just supposed to know and never talk about..Penny interrupts my train of thought.

"Right! And she said after class was over. So, let's go." Baz smiles at me shyly and gets up. I shove the notebook I was using in my bag and we set our desks right. He and Penny start for the door, but he stops and turns back to face me.

"Sorry. I almost took your things." I see him handing my notebook and pen back to me and almost take them, but then think better of it.

"Actually, my bag was starting to get heavy. You keep them. Honest. In case you want to work with them before tonight. I'm really glad we're working together and that we're gonna have dinner (Smooth. They'll put my face next to the word in the bloody dictionary, for that one...) " Baz smiles and tucks the notebook under his arm. The pen he just clutches in his hand and my heart swells. Glad my next class is a lecture. I need time to think about how I'm gonna break up with Agatha...

BAZ

The campus is massive and students are everywhere, laid about the grass, some reading or chatting it up by the fountain that must have cost a fortune, and the library....if I could really afford to spend more time on campus, that would be where I'd live. That is if it weren't for Salisbury Hall. It's the most luxurious building I've ever seen. There are several flat screen televisions with headphones so that anyone wanting to study or spend quiet time in the space won't be disturbed by those viewing campus-approved entertainment. Vending machines with the usual cheap stuff but also a coffee place, with options for anyone willing to spend a few extra pounds on scones, or fresh fruit or freshly made juices and bubble teas and cake and sandwiches. I'm starving but hope my stomach doesn't rumble too much and that Penny can't hear, when it does.

Anyway, Salisbury Hall isn't just one level. There are several computer rooms and computer cafes on all four floors. A lot of students probably bring their own laptops, anyhow. I think school computers have restricted access, while you can technically do whatever you want on your own computer. Though, not really. I wouldn't bring my laptop here to watch porn for Crowely's-sake. There are many sofas and lounge chairs and love seats all over, and tables and bar stools and even throws and pillows spread out. Are those people actually sleeping in here? We walk a bit further into the space and I see a map of everything in the building and how to get there, like a bloody mall "You are here, now." with an index and everything. I see something that causes me to start. 

"A BOWLING ALLEY!?" Penny looks amused by my reaction.

"What? This isn't the only University that has one. You do know that, right?" I just shake my head, in wonder. Reading the index further I see there's a pizza place attached to the bowling alley, and a Sundae Station. Not too far is a gift shop for visiting relatives (I scoff at that. Imagine Dad wearing a Watford cap after what happened to him with this place...), and a bookstore. While I assume mostly it's there for text books (I ordered mine, so I'm not sure if they're from this specific location or not), I hope they also have a real bookshop with fiction and poetry and everything else. I'll have to save money, for something special. I only own a measly collection of reading material, but do well enough by the library in the village. 

Penny suggests going back to the coffee place for a bite, and then find a table to sit and chat. Her class isn't for another hour, and I've got nothing but time before 5:45ish. She asks me if she can get me anything, but I lie and say no. She buys me a large cookie anyhow and a ginger bubble tea. God Bless her. She doesn't even know me. Lucky for her I'm able to handle the ingredients in the cookie alright. No allergies or dietary needs that I'm aware of, or else it'd be awkward. 

We find a table further back, but luckily the place is less crowded than usual, according to Penny. We practically have the room all to ourselves. I find I'm starting to like her. She's nice. And she really has no reason to be. Her mother just dumps me onto her load today and she acts as if the meeting's been planned for weeks. She seems not to mind being around me, at all. Of course she's the one to start the conversation, and I'm doing my best not to be ravenous with my food.

"How in the Bloody Hell did you swing only attending online courses, up to now? I'd go absolutely bonkers! It's not that it isn't impossible, but if you have the option to be actually in the classroom with other students and be able to talk to your professor in the flesh...Personally, I would go crazy if my entire time at Watford was spent in my dorm or worse, from my own childhood bedroom! It wouldn't feel like I'd actually gotten into Uni." She looks at me like I'm an alien from another planet, but in a good way, if you can imagine that. I can't help but laugh.

"I admit it's not ideal. Especially after getting a real tour of this place. I just was very thorough in my application letter and explained in every way possible how online-schooling was the only way I could "attend" this school. Like you just said, it isn't impossible. There were certain strictures initially, but in the end I just made up my own degree and course plan. It's not as popular an option as it should be, because people fear an unrecognizable major doesn't look right when making real life applications. But I had to get in this school, and I couldn't imagine myself sticking to a traditional class schedule and....well... I've made it work, but there have been difficulties. I needed money of course and the only work I'm eligible for at the moment, the only steady work out there for someone like me is retail or what-have-you. I got the grocery job and combined with the scholarships, student loans...It just wasn't possible for me to live on campus on top of it all. I wasn't going to consider paying for a Watford room that I could never afford. I kept trying to tell your Mum, but...I have no idea how this is going to work now, to be honest. I'm so bloody close and if I have to drop out now...." The high I was feeling moments ago, dissipates. Penny shakes her head.

"There has to be something you can do. These employees here, the one's who served your food, are student-workers. Everyone needs a leg up now and then, even someone who's seemingly well-off." I'm already shaking my head at her. 

"I know it might be hard to believe, but while I do believe I'm grossly under-paid where I work, they're not unreasonable with my wages. I've applied to the student jobs here before, but compared to what I now earn at the grocery store....I make just enough to pay the rent to my unit, if you can believe it. Then there's food (you get a discount for working at the store, obviously). I walk whenever I can and don't own a car. Plus, I got an early start on earning my own money. I lied about my age and actually started working a year earlier than I was technically allowed to, by legal standards. When I felt safe to admit my real age to my employers, they weren't happy I'd deceived them but knew that they couldn't let me go, with so much turnover constantly happening at the place. Most students who work at Granger Grocery break off when school is in session, and their parents pick up the slack. Because my situation's different, I'm there year-round. I started out working only four days a week, but they bumped me up to six when so many people started to quit or admit they were only there for summer or to earn cash during the holidays." Penny's starting to show real concern for me, now. The look is coming, the one I hate....and then the question I can never seem to avoid.

"What about your parents? You aren't actually providing for all of this alone?" I try and make my face to appear as expressionless as possible. There's no need to make innocent people feel sorry for you or guilty because they can't help. It's never their fault, I'm the way I am.

"Parent. My mother died when I was a toddler." Penny looks mortified, but I continue on before she can apologize for not knowing something she was never told. "My father and I...well. We never got along. Mum was the glue that held us all together, before she died (This isn't one hundred percent true, but is not exactly a false-hood, either...). Eventually my Dad re-married, and had more children. Suddenly, it was as if Mum and I never existed in his life. While my step-mother's alright by me, really tried to make it work...it just...it wasn't a good fit. And when my Dad found out I was gay...and that I wanted to go to a school he's held a grudge against ever since he got kicked out himself...Well, I haven't spoken to my father or family in about eight or nine years, now. I've lost track, actually. Long story short, I'm on my own when it comes to funds. My step-mother is a good person. She tried to send me money under my Dad's radar, but he found out and there were consequences, to say the least. Since then, I haven't even bothered to look into the possibility of mooching off of extended family. Luckily, the place I live rents cheaper than most because...well, I'm not going to get into that right now. I shouldn't have said so much, our first day meeting, and I'm sorry." I can't look at her. Perhaps I should go. I start to get up when she reaches for me and covers my hand with hers. When I look at her, she's admirably calm. Not crying, but clearly upset all the same. I can tell she's keeping it together for my sake, and I love her for it. 

"Basilton. Could we exchange phone numbers?" She doesn't even add "In case you need someone to talk to?" or anything. Just simple. Clear and kind. I smile and she does too. 

"Okay." I say. Simon's notebook and pen lay on the table between us both. She writes down her cell number for me and I tear off a corner and give her mine. She looks nervous now. I'm anticipating her question but let her ask it anyway.

"Can I tell my Mum what you've told me? About your Dad, and...well....Everything?"

"She already knows." Penny shakes her head in disbelief.

  
"Basilton, no. If she knew..."

"Penny, your mother is also my Counselor and Adviser. I'll admit, I haven't used her to my benefit and am usually so tired when I try to that she ends up repeating herself to me, constantly. I haven't met with her as often as I should have up to now, and....well....as far as my family history goes, she already knows. And after meeting with her today, she knows absolutely everything. I was hoping she wouldn't find out that I work as often as I do, but.....Crowley. She's offered money already, but I've put my foot down in accepting it....and....I don't know. Like I mentioned, I have no idea how this new situation is going to work. I refuse to take money from your mother or yourself. Thanks for paying for my food just now, but...Well, I'm hoping to talk to her about all this and come to a better understanding. I wish I could accept her generosity, but she could get in a lot of trouble. It wouldn't look right and with my Dad's history with the school..." The look on Penny's face tells me that she finally understands.

"You're Basilton Grimm-Pitch, aren't you?" I can only look at her, in response. She stays quiet for a moment. I wouldn't blame her at all for asking for her number back. And tearing up mine. But instead she says...

"I think we should be friends."

******

It's not a secret who I am to the world, and anyone could put the pieces together themselves, easily. But all the same, Penny swears to keep my last name out of conversation and on the hush, in case anyone nearby is listening. People on campus are well-aware that I exist, but hopefully would never recognize me unless prompted. I know I'm being paranoid. Probably. What my father did to the school was years ago, and maybe most have forgotten. If the Grimm-Pitch history with Watford is what parents are gossiping about to their kids coming into the school versus tales of their own fantastic campus-life experience, they must not have had much of an experience themselves, as former students -to be fair. Still, it's something I can't let go of, considering...

Penny and I collect our things and get up to leave. It's time for her to get to class and she suggests I spend my time in the Reading Room (Seriously, thank Salisbury for this place, whoever you are!), where she says there are books for borrowing, if I need to fill time between now and my date with Simon (Study Date, mind you. I'm not giving my hopes up. He's just being nice. Plus, he's straight and has a girlfriend. Still excited, though). I thank her and head in the direction of the Reading Room, when she hails me once more before parting.

"Oh and in case you didn't know, we're best friends, now!" And she's gone and out the door. I just spilled my God-Awful history (or most of it) to the most positive and perceptive person on the planet, after getting paired with the most attractive man I've ever met in my life for a school assignment in my mother's favorite class as a Watford student...All this before dinner (where I know for a fact that they serve more than my usual night cap of granola bars).... I'm still waiting to wake up from this beautiful nightmare. I almost don't want it to end.


	4. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon meet for dinner, but Baz gets caught in a thunderstorm while making his way across campus. So, plans change.

SIMON

I find a table by the window for two and set my jacket on the back of the seat. It's starting to rain and I worry that maybe Baz might get caught in the drizzle. Before grabbing food, I wait for him to show up and think over how I'm gonna go about this. Never got around to breaking up with Agatha or deciding when that's going to happen. It really has to at some point, I'm finally starting to realize. Baz or no Baz, it isn't fair to her. She's been a real bother of late, but...she didn't used to be like this. Taking advantage of our name and money connections, getting out of failing classes by threatening Professors with our parents. I want to end things with her, but there would be major repurcussions. No lamborghini, for one. Agatha's father was crystal clear on that. The car was sort of a bribe for me but really for Agatha's sake. And the rift that this could cause between our families...I pull out my notebook and a few pens. Know it's a bit childish, but switching between different colors when I write or even just highlighting randomly and for no reason, helps me focus in. It makes me eager to complete my school work or some shit. I start listing ideas for stories, switching between three colors (blue, green, purple)...

1\. Dragons

2. ~~Sex Addiction~~ -No Sex, according to the rules. Bollocks.

3\. Online/Internet Addiction -phones, computers, television, etc...

4\. Prince Charming and ?

Wish I were better at this. I know Baz is smart. The way he shifted gears and the way he took the lead in class, but without making me feel like the idiot I am...Lord, I'd better not make him do this thing all on his own. Professor Bunce'll be able to tell in any case, how much we all participated in this thing or whatever. Says she knows us through our writing (I lucked out with running into Shepard. He knows what he's doing. He reads past work of your own and bases what he writes on your personality or style, or something like that). Professor Bunce apparently doesn't know _me_ as well as she thinks. Unless she really _does_ know it's Shep instead of me sometimes, just with my name on the top and she just doesn't care or...

There's a flash of lightning that makes me jump in my seat, followed by a wicked roll of thunder. I look out the window and see it's now pouring something dreadful (God, I hope Baz's okay in all this...).

“Sorry I'm late!” I look up at the sound of his voice and feel like my heart's about to explode out of my chest. Baz is drenched to the bone (his jacket not doing a damn thing for him). I should be more concerned, but fuck me for saying this...I've never been more grateful to see him looking so bloody poor and sad, because my God....His face is covered in droplets, some trickling down his face. With his sharp features, and trembling lips, he looks fucked out of his mind and so bloody desirable I could come right here and now. His eyes are wild and I see bits of water clinging to his lashes. His hair...Jesus Fuck Almighty. It's an absolute mess and it's driving me insane, right now. I start salivating and have to swallow my own spit, so I don't drool all over myself. He sits down, but I think better on our meeting for dinner, like this. He has to be absolutely freezing.

“Wait! I'm sorry I didn't check the weather before. We should have just gone straight to my room. I don't have a room-mate and...Say, wait a minute.” I stand up and grab my jacket. The place is crowded now, but I don't care. People are too distracted by the storm and each other to be bothered by the fact I'm about to rip Baz's shirt off...

BAZ

I feel awful for being late twice in one day. This really has never happened to me before! I jotted down some ideas and then started journaling in the Reading Room (Inspired to after my talk with Penny, earlier. And her mother, for that matter. I fear I'm loading myself off on the mother-daughter pair, but anyway..). Needless to say, lost track of time. Forgot my phone at home, but saw the clock on the wall and swore to myself that this will “never happen again,” and ran as fast as I could towards the Cafeteria.

I'd tucked my (Simon's) notebook underneath my shirt, with his pen slid into the middle and clipped onto the top of the pages. Then I zipped up my jacket (Fuck. Where did that hole come from? Well, at least it's only on the arm), wrapped an arm around my waist to keep the notebook pressed against my stomach, and bolted in Simon Snow's direction.

As soon as I enter the place I notice Simon sitting at a table for two by the window, and I try to look cool (Yeah right. Of course I'm a fucking mess, right now), running over and apologizing as best I can. As I sit down he starts apologizing to _me_ for some reason. And...invites me back to his place. I'm trying to register this when I see him stand and grab his jacket. Thinking maybe he really means it, and that he's taking me to his dorm, I stand up. Nothing could have possibly prepared me for what he does next.

SIMON

All I can think about is pneumonia or fever or deadly colds and Baz being out of commission for perhaps the rest of the semester, or what-have-you. So, I grab my jacket and go over to him as fast as I can. He stands up and I don't even ask permission or give him fair warning when I lay my jacket on the table for a mo, and work his ruined jacket off his shoulders, taking it in both hands and cramming it into the trash nearby. It happens so fast, he doesn't have time to resist or fight me off. Understandably, he starts to protest a bit..

“Hey! Simon, what are you..?!”

Then I grab the front of his shirt and (seeing that it's old and already has too many holes in it) rip it right off of him, shutting him up. I toss that in the trash, as well. Hope it wasn't a keepsake or something. Baz's face flushes and my God it's....I mean...I don't know what to say. He's perfect. The color of his skin, and his bare arms and his pecks bare out, nipples hard from the cold, and....fuck all...he has my notebook and pen shoved inside the front of his trousers, partly hiding his stomach. Crushing down the urge to rip it away so I can see more of him, instead I take my jacket and cover him with it. I button it up all the way and (testing the waters, I guess), pull him in close to me. If I wanted to, I could kiss him. I somehow manage not to, but can't help wetting my lips. His own lips tremble and his eye lids fall closed, but just for a moment. Catching himself, I watch him blink them open at me, and he's glowing. I could stare into those eyes for the rest of my life. He's the prettiest damn thing I've ever seen.

BAZ

I start to get warm and manage to stop trembling. Honest, I didn't even realize how cold I was until Simon draped his jacket over me. It wears like a coat, because he ordered it large. But we're close to the same size in any case, him being only slightly taller than me, so it works for me. After I calm down a bit and Simon backs away (His lips are wet, and his skin seems to glow in the cafeteria lights and his curls are falling into his eyes), he then gestures me over to the counter. He asks me to pick out what I want and then we can go to his dorm room.

Pretending to decide on what I want, what I'm really wondering is how I can afford anything more than a bottle of water and maybe a piece of fruit? I have some money in my trouser pockets (luckily not too wet, or semi-dry from being in my wallet), but I'm thinking I'll be too beat at the end of the night to walk home and will actually have to catch a lift. So saving my change, I buy a bottle of water and an apple and wait for him to make his choices. He hesitates for some reason. Not sure why. Finally he makes his order and I'm gob-smacked by the list of food.

12 Cherry Scones

4 Sandwiches

2 Soda Bottles

1 Bottle of Sparkling Water

2 Oranges

For some reason, I feel over-whelmed and out of place. He makes his purchase with a card, and the clerk is the non-customer-servicey, non-cheery type. So I don't hear the total spoken aloud. Which means Simon might not even know how much he's paid for the food. He doesn't really seem to care. I think back to the pen. I hope my expression's neutral when he turns around to face me and we head towards the door. Then I stop, realizing something just in time...

“My keys! They were in my jacket pocket.” I go back to the trash and am about to reach in to dig around when Simon catches my arm. I tense and he blushes, releasing my arm and taking back his hand.

“Sorry, mate! I didn't mean to grab you like that!”

“I didn't mind.” We both sort of stare each other for a minute. I really, really, really didn't mean to say that out loud. But he shakes it off (Oh whatever, he doesn't like me. I know he doesn't), and tries to explain.

“I just mean, you don't have to do it like that. Grab that metal looking stick hanging up on the wall. Your keys were in your jacket, yeah? Stick in the weighted end and bring it back up when it gets heavier or you can hear it click.” Simon hands me the rod-like contraption and I do what he says. I feel something “catch” towards the bottom and when I pull out the rod, it's holding my keys (through my jacket pocket, dangling halfway out of the trash), a ring and some loose change. There's a piece of lettuce stuck to my jacket, and a dirty napkin, but for the most part -no unnecessary mess. It's brilliant.

“That's...that's amazing!” Simon laughs at me.

“You really are experiencing campus life for the first time. Sorry I didn't ask if you had anything in the pockets before tossing your jacket away. Also, for not asking permission to do it in the first place. C'mon. You can put that thing back and keep your keys, the money and the ring...well, you can hold onto the ring until later. There's a lost and found in each building, but I think this one's on the other side and up a floor. It's getting late, so we should go.” I pocket the ring and the change and re-toss my jacket in the trash. I've been putting off buying a new one, for too long. Maybe I can get one for cheap, later. For now, the warmth from Simon's Watford jacket is way better and more comfortable. We head towards the doors and I'm about to brace myself for the storm still brewing heavy outside, but then Simon calls me back.

“Oi! Do you want your own umbrella? There's a bin just here.” I look over and see a bin with black umbrellas for free use, and above it are coats dangling off of hooks, with “Please return when/if able. Stay Warm and Healthy!” They're better than my old jacket, by far. I wonder how they can afford so many to just have available for Watford students? Could I really keep one, if I needed to? I'll wait on that, in case someone else needs it more. They're all black and generic, like the umbrellas. I may have noticed some umbrellas and coats seemingly on display for purchase in the library (thought that was weird) and Salisbury Hall, but Penny hadn't mentioned the fact that they were for anyone who just needed them, and you didn't have to pay. Wow. Something like this should happen everywhere. I wonder if they change the coats to heavier ones and add hats and scarves and gloves, during the winter?

Simon sets down his bag of food for a moment and grabs both an umbrella and a coat (me having borrowed his jacket). I take an umbrella, as well. This place is way too much for me and I almost feel guilty, leaving without paying for the umbrella. Simon looks over at me and he looks worried, so I fake a smile. We head out across campus and I notice many other students have borrowed umbrellas from other buildings, as well. It looks as if each building has a similar set up as the one we just left. Some have their own (You can tell by the colors and patterns against the sea of black umbrellas), but all are in a hurry. If not running, then speed walking. Simon and I go for speed walking, with our food to carry. The rain-water is soaking through my shoes, but I don't care. Simon Snow is walking along-side me and I feel as if I could accomplish anything, now.

SIMON

I feel like running, most of the time. Like I always have to being going somewhere, making something happen. That I'm missing something important and that I'm going to go out of my fucking mind, if I don't just go. My Mum always worries over me and says I should want to keep still for even an hour to rest. That's what sleep's for, I tell you. Things are happening over _there_ , not wherever I am, at the current moment. When you feel like you're going to explode, punch a hole in the wall, kick down the door and scream at the top of your lungs, you leave. You leave fast. You run.

But with Baz, I don't really feel like I need to go anywhere in a hurry. Still want to, maybe. But want, not have to. Having him next to me, walking with him across campus in the rain. It's peaceful even with the noises from the storm. It's home.

If anything's driving me insane, it's the fact that I wish we were at that stage in our relationship where I could rip his clothes off right here and now, throw him down in the mud and fuck him in the rain, with the thunder and lightning covering the noise of his screams. Might be too early for that. Should probably ask if he's gay first. And break up with Agatha. Or cheat on Agatha. Oh God, I hate that I'm with Agatha right now and that she's a girl. Still have to end it with her, but at least after everything, if she had been a bloke I could say “Thanks for confirming that I know how sex with blokes works, so I don't make a fool of myself in front of someone I actually care about. Sorry it didn't work out true-love wise.” I know I'm mean. I know, alright! I'm a complete jerk and waste of space on this stupid planet. That's the other thing about Baz. The way he looks at me, like I'm not some bloody tosser, some pathetic idiot. He looks as if he's okay with being near me and...God I _think_ I know he's gay but...well...

I glance over at Baz. I think he looks happy and I wish I were bold enough to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. We're almost at my dorm but I feel like talking (so I can hear him talk back) and try for easy conversation.

"Say, can I ask you something?" He looks over at me. We're just at my building and there's an awning next to the main entrance. I lazily close my umbrella and drop it off in the bin pressed against the door, a dry spot far away enough from the rain and bad weather. Baz copies me and joins my side as I fish in my bag for my key card.

"Um, sure. Anything." I want to stick my tongue in his mouth but instead ask..

"You weren't really going to dig around in that trash bin for your keys like that, were you? You would've made a mess and gotten rotten food all over you, probably." He shrugs.

I find my card and press it against the card reader. It glows green and the door unlocks for us. We carry our food inside. There is another bin over by the wall for other borrowed umbrellas and hooks with more black coats in the entrance-way. Baz offers to hold my bag for me while I return the coat I borrowed on one of the empty pegs. The courtesy crew goes around campus at the end of each night and re-distribute shared umbrellas and coats that have been cleaned, and make sure there's an even number for each building the next day. First time I've used a campus coat. Bet it's a knock off brand of something else, but good enough for crossing campus in the rain, when you're desperate. Baz carries both our food bags and follows me to my dorm. Referring to his keys...

"They were most likely towards the top of the trash pile inside the bin, is what I figured. And I'm used to digging around the trash and dealing with dumpsters with my job and all. I work at a grocery store, so I'm used to rotten food all over me." I stop at that and just stare at him. What the bloody fuck are you expected to do when you work at a grocery store? But he doesn't notice my concern and continues..

"Besides. Haven't you ever gone through with doing something you didn't want to, in order to get what you want or need?" I make myself smile and shrug. 

"In a way, yeah. I have..." We're at my room now. Baz seems thrown off by the fact I have my own personal stairway and tower to myself. I try to act casual but am now so nervous I could vomit. I'm going to keep him here for as long as fucking possible or God help me, I'll never forgive myself for letting this night go to waste. I turn around to ask if I can take my food bag back and notice him looking inside it. The look on his face... I have the sudden urge to hold him close and never let go. But instead I clear my throat and say...

"You know, I really got carried away when I was ordering all that food for just myself. Most of it won't keep past a certain point before going bad. You'd be doing me a real favor if you helped me finish it all off. Or you could take something home with you." The noise he makes by way of response...It's all I can do to keep from boiling. Who the fuck made him this way? Who the fuck hurt him?! I breathe out slowly to cool myself down, as I unlock my door. Once I get him inside, I don't know if I'll ever be able to let him go...


	5. Simon's Dorm

BAZ

When I step into Simon's room, I think about my Mum. She always talked about how her dorm room was the most luxurious, comfortable, warm and loving space she had ever known in her life. She always referred to the bright colored walls and how there was perfect lighting for study and reading and extra blankets in addition to whatever students brought in on their own. Sturdy desks and your own bathroom. Simon's room even has its own mini fridge. There are shelves with dishes just above it and a separate sink and small counter with a microwave, and extra drawers for silver ware. While technically having less kitchen space than my own unit, I'd trade spaces with Simon any day.

While Simon starts arranging food and sorting through both our bags, I excuse myself to use the restroom to dry off. I don't know what to do with his jacket, so I gently rest it on the back of the chair by the computer. Entering the bathroom, I'm amazed by the amount of luxury presented before me. It's massive! Double sinks and a clawfoot tub...I wish I could fill it up and soak in it forever. The idea of a working hot water faucet, of a tub deep enough to swallow me whole....A large shower, that looks more expensive and up to date than the anything else I've seen on campus. 

Getting my wits about me, I close the door so I can strip out of my wet clothes. The notebook and pen are still tucked into my waist-band, luckily not too damp. The center pages are all dry. After setting them on a small table, I use a towel to dry off. I remove my trousers and underwear and hang them over the edge of the tub (hope he doesn't mind) and see a robe hanging up on a peg. There are three S's woven into each other (I wonder if the person sewing on the letters made a mistake?), in gold thread. I close my eyes, trying to bring my head back down from the clouds.

He's rich. He can afford whatever he wants and could buy all the food on display at the campus cafeteria, if he wanted to. He gets his own tower and a private dorm room and can splurge on stationary and goes to Watford and he's strong and protective and generous and.. He's stuck with me, for a partner. What would he do if he ever saw where I live? There's no bloody way I'm going to invite him over to my place, to work on this assignment. But then what? Am I supposed to just mooch off of this guy, eating his food, sitting on his bed, using his computer...Simon just offered me half of his food, pretty much. I can't repay him back. Not right away, anyhow. The excitement I was feeling just a moment ago dies instantly. Why am I admiring so much that isn't even mine? Did I actually ask permission to borrow his restroom? I'm honestly afraid to borrow his robe, like I was considering a moment ago. What should I do? There's a knock on the door. I flush all-over, embarrassed as if he could read my thoughts.

“Could I put on your robe, before you open the door? I'm not wearing anything, my clothes were all wet.” I feel guilty, like I've been caught doing something wrong.

“What?! Um, yeah. Right. Go ahead!” His voice sounds funny through the door. 

I don the robe, tying it tighter probably than necessary, then tell Simon to come in. He opens the door and blushes. God, I wish I could know what he's thinking, right now. I wish...I wish I could....talk to him. I wish I could ask about his girlfriend, and how I might compare...He clears his throat and presents a shirt and a pair of sweat pants to me. Sighing with relief, I take them from him gratefully. It's too much. I've never been given so much in one day since my mother was alive. I mumble 'Thanks.' He looks me up and down quick and opens his mouth only to shut it again, changing his mind about something. I try and find his eyes, but he avoids mine as he quietly shuts the door.

SIMON

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He's....He's....When he comes out of that bathroom, he won't be wearing any underwear. Jesus. Holy Shit. Crowley and Bollocks and FUCK ME he was wearing my robe and he was naked underneath and fuuuuuuuckkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!

I get distracted by the mess on my second desk. How the Hell is this going to work?! Panicky and sexed-up and pumped as all fuck I go over to the desk and with both arms brush everything off and onto the floor (Hope he didn't hear that. Did something just break?). I grab the clothes lying over the other desk chair and shove them into the hamper. Then I stop and see the the food I've divided between two plates. They're resting on the extra bed, for now....looks stupid.

I glance over at the table and chair set by the second bed, which is mostly for decoration, but obviously more appropriate for the occasion. Normally when I eat in, I'm lying on my bed watching television or eating when at my computer. But I go over to the table and chairs and pull them away from the wall. I get the plates of food and bring them over to the table and then go to grab the two soda bottles from the my bag. The food that I didn't pull out of mine for our meal, I added to his (Will he be okay with taking it? Does he drink sparkling water?).

When I scan the room for anything I missed or forgot to shove under the bed (good thing the maid's due tomorrow), the door to the bathroom opens. Baz is in my sweat pants and long-sleeved shirt and is holding my notebook and pen, that I gave him. I want to give him my entire wardrobe. I want to give him my share of the food and the rest of my pens and my trust fund and whatever's in my wallet and tell him he can keep my jacket and my back pack and I don't know what else. I want to tell him all this and more, but manage to keep it together enough to ask him...

“Hungry?” He smiles, and I sit down at the table. He follows my example but doesn't dive in. Since I know he's waiting for me to make the first move, I carefully unwrap my sandwich and take a bite....It's the most gratifying thing in the world to see him do the same. I can tell he's resisting smiling from the taste and I think to be sure to remember what sandwich I purchased and to make sure there's always one in my fridge for him, when he comes over.

BAZ

The sandwich has chicken and lettuce and tomato and mayonnaise and cheese and cucumbers. The soda is abosolute heaven (know it's bad for me, but don't care one bit!), and the scones are absolutely perfect. I think I heard Simon order Cherry Scones, but they're actually Cherry Scones _with Almond Slices_ baked right in and topped with sugar glaze and confectioner sugar! The orange I keep by the side of my plate, so I don't eat it first. If I'm full before I get to it, I can keep it for tomorrow, and have it with bread and peanut butter.

It's real work eating slow and careful, afraid of possibly throwing up from the shock of such rich and hearty food. I've read somewhere that your body is actually full before you feel full, yourself, so I've never worried about the still-empty feeling I'm used to whenever I finish eating my meals. But this time, it's different. There is a moment when I know as much as I want to, I can't possibly enjoy another bite until probably tomorrow, even with Simon's insisting I finish it off. I beg to be allowed to take something home with me, to get him to lay off.

We don't talk about it, but it's obvious that my transaction of '1 water bottle and 1 apple' is a reflection of my status and position, money-wise, compared to him. I love him for not asking me outright, because I don't want him to give me money or feel he needs to solve my problems for me, when it's not his job to. Believe it or not, we do manage to cover the topic of the assignment for Professor Bunce's class, over dinner. After cleaning up, we move to the two desks in the room. He sits by the one holding his computer and I take the spare desk. As far as the project goes, here's what we've established so far...

Theme: Science Fiction; Two Main Characters: Trent and Cal; Style of Writing: First person, trading off between characters.

*No sex

*Limit how often a character cries, in the story.

*No Fan-Fiction, please.

*Must be conflict.

*Don't feel pressured to end on a high or happy note.

*1200 word minimum.

*Both students must contribute an equal portion of writing to the project. Approx. half of the story should be written by one student, the second half of writing belonging to his/her/x partner.

*Any number of characters allowed.

*Extra credit for thinking outside the box.

*This is your final project, for this course. Make it count!

Us each taking responsibility for one of the two characters (He'll be writing for Trent and I'll be writing for Cal) and trading off perspectives within the story or going back and forth, writing excerpts in response to the other's entry. (Common idea, I know. We won't get extra points for originality on that score..Simon was so excited to be hearing of the concept for the first time, it made me laugh. He's the most adorable person, I've ever met!). They would get lost in a forest together, strangers at first. Then leave the forest, inseparable. Destined to be there for one-another, for the rest of their lives....

SIMON

“I can't wait to start researching about different kinds of monsters!” This is brilliant. He's so bloody brilliant! I'm actually excited about school, for once. I don't even care about our grade (I mean, my half of it. Hope he doesn't get dragged through the mud, cuz of me.). I know I'm going to enjoy this. And the trading back and forth thing...Baz says it's common as fuck, and that he knows other pairs are going to do it too, but whatever. I've never heard of it before and it's damn genius for two authors to be working in that vein or what-not. We can't get in trouble for making it sound like two voices cuz that's the bloody point! And it doesn't say anywhere on the list that we can't do that, so...yup!

Baz smiles at me from the second desk. Wish it were from the second bed.. God, I'm glad that I know there's food in him now. He's more relaxed, and there's a new glow about him. The brightness of his skin catches up to his eyes, and to see him smile like that....As if reading my thoughts, he shakes his head at me.

“I keep telling you, that maybe we should re-consider on that, since others will definitely be doing it too!” I pout at him. Don't even care about trying to act all “cool” and shit. Now that I know I can be my idiot-self around him, I go all-out bare and can't seem to stop myself from showing my true colors. Don't know if that's good or bad, but here we are.

“C'mon! Please, Basilton?! It'll be fun! Professor Bunce never said we couldn't do it this way, right? I want to see what happens! Just let's start the damn thing, and when we meet next, we can see if it works or if it doesn't. I know we just met, but I'll trust you if you tell me we need to re-think the project after we've at least tried it this way. It was your idea! Please?!” I pout out my lips, corny-like. And Baz looks like he's ready to submit. I have an idea.

From my own desk, I go over to him and kneel before him, as he's sitting down. His cheeks color as I do, and his breath catches. Meaning to fold my hands together and play-act like I'm begging for my life, instead my hands go straight to his knees, and roughly. When my brain finally catches up with my body, I realize that it's a miracle I've held out as long as I have. I wanted him right there in the grocery store. I wanted him out in the street by the Ice Cream Shoppe and imagined myself bending him over one of the desks in the class room and fucking him against the windows at the cafeteria with everyone watching... I think of him naked, every inch of his body exposed before me. The room changes and I feel as if I'm on the edge of a cliff and about to step off it. I can feel myself get warm and suddenly, I'm not playing around anymore.

I hesitate for a moment. It's too fast. I'll scare him away. But when he doesn't tell me to get away from him, my hands slide from his knees to be over his thighs. I grip them gently. I can see his chest rising up and down, his eyes submissive as fuck, and his lips part for me. He's looking down at me, but I know I'm in charge, even as I stare back up at him. My lips start to twitch and I start to pant. When I move towards him to be closer, he moans out loud, in response. Then he starts to whimper, like a puppy. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. And I can feel myself getting hard.

I can't help it...I know it's only right to let the first night pass, untouched. I know I'm technically still with Agatha and that he knows it too. I know he's so innocent and pure and weak and I wish I could let him go, give him a chance to get away from me as fast as possible before he gets hurt...

But instead, I move my hands up further on past his thighs. He purrs and hums and slouches in his chair, gripping it by the arms. I move my face to be in-between his legs and my face brushes against his semi-hard cock, as I pull his sweatpants down past his thighs and below his knees and I nuzzle against him. I can feel him twitch. He gasps as I lick upwards on his shaft. When he moans out my name, I swallow him whole...

BAZ

It's not my first time. I've had a rough patch in my life, where I really needed the money, and hadn't the opportunity to get a job anywhere else but in alley-ways and behind bars and next to dumpsters. I don't think at the time that I even really understood how prostitution worked. I'd ask for less money than I thought I should have, so people were less likely to turn me down when I proposed myself to them. Mostly men, a few women, but always older and always willing to pay even a few extra pounds or share a meal for an extra make-out session, blow job, and then later when I felt ready...more than that. Sex had always felt like work to me, because it was. I found early on that I preferred men to women. It didn't take too long for me to confirm for certain that I was gay. But the rush I felt, the few pleasurable points of the job never lasted long. I've always felt wretched and wrong, when it came to sex. But now....here with him...with Simon...I feel like nothing else in the world matters. Nothing about my past or my future matters, because he's here. Because he's touching me, tasting me...because if I'm lucky, I'll be allowed to touch him back.

Simon licks and sucks and moans with his mouth all over my dick. His hands are feeling up my stomach and then going back down to hold me firmly by the hips. I can't believe it's all real. It's so much pleasure and I'm so horny and I want to come so bloody bad. Without warning, I start to pump myself into his mouth, grabbing onto the arms of the chair for support. I hope that later I'll forget how pathetic I sound and am embarrassed by the noises coming out of my mouth. But it's never felt this good before. I look down at him and his eyes are closed. Those perfect lashes, and those curls...he's so fucking beautiful. I pump faster and he stops bobbing his head, holding still for me. Letting me fuck his mouth...I can't hold back any longer..

“Simon...I'm...gonna...come...I...unhhhhhmmmm...mmmm” I watch him take my load in his mouth, like a pro. He opens his eyes to look at me, while I come into his hot mouth. I keep moaning and crying out and whimpering as I empty into him and he commands me to give him everything I have in me, with his stare. When I finish, he releases me and swallows...(Oh my God..) and then he crawls up onto me and opens his mouth to show me he took it all, before sticking his tongue in my mouth, devouring me. I close my eyes and kiss him back. He pulls away too soon and starts growling at me. His body is trembling and I reach up to graze my fingers over the mole on his neck.

“Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck Baz. Fuck!!!” He pulls away and lowers himself back down to yank my sweatpants off from around my ankles and then crawls up to wrap both arms around my waist. He picks me up and we make out with each other as he moves me to one of the beds. I let him lower me down, so I'm lying on my back with him on top. After kissing some more and feeling each other all-over, he pushes himself off me. He looks so angry and wild and sex-crazed..he's magnificent. He orders me to take off my shirt (his shirt) and I do. He grabs it and tosses it to the floor. Then he strips down to nothing. I lie panting on the bed, as I watch him rip his clothes off, buttons flying all over the room, grunting and barking. He gets off the bed to remove his pants and his belt and his underwear and I can see his body is shiny with sweat. I gasp out loud at the sight of him, as he crawls back on top of me and then stands on his knees, on either side of my hips. His erection...Crowley. Oh fuck... His eyes are bright and wild, and I get dizzy just seeing him now grab onto his cock, with those gorgeous hands of his. Strong and big. He starts to masturbate over me and talk dirty...

“Call me Daddy. Beg for Daddy's cum. Beg for it, Baz....” The words trigger something in me. My lips quiver with excitement and I'm over-whelmed with pleasure, as I do what he tells me...

“Please Daddy. I want your cum. Want Daddy's cum. All over me, Daddy. Feels warm, heavy..Oh, Daddy...You're so strong. Daddy, my Daddy...Daddy...” His eyes roll back into his head and I stick out my tongue, ready for my treat as he barks out..

“Baz. Fuck Baz...Arghhhhh FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!” His load shoots across the front of my body and it's perfect. It's hot and heavy and covers my stomach, my pecks, reaches all the way to my tongue and some of it goes down my throat and some of it lands on my nose and in-between my eyes. He empties himself completely. He blinks his eyes open and his expression is so loving and soft. He praises me and I'm in heaven..

“So good Baz. So perfect...Oh, let me lick myself off you. Please. Let me eat myself off of you...” He lowers himself down and starts to eat himself off my front. He works his way up my body as my chest heaves and I coo and mewl out to him, and when he gets to my mouth pauses to let the spit and cum covering his lips drip onto my face . Then he licks and sucks and laps at my face and finds my eyes, holding my gaze for a moment, before showering me with kisses...I use the last of my energy to show my gratitude..

“Thank you..” My eye-lids grow heavy and I whimper, not wanting tonight to ever end. After a moment, I reluctantly start to rise up from the comfort of the bed, intending to clean myself off before getting my things together. Simon gently lowers himself on top of me, pushing me back onto the bed, and whispers “Stay...” against my lips. I'm weak. With my remaining strength, I raise my head up slightly to suck at his lower lip, tasting him. He kisses me back gently. My head falls back onto the pillow and the lushness of the bed envelops me completely. His arms wrap around me protectively, and I roll into him as I drift off into sleep.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz spends the night at Simon's. The next morning, Simon looks for any reason he can find to spend more time with Baz.

BAZ

I wake up with a slight jolt. The warmth and comfort from the bed, and the memory of Simon kissing me, leaves me with a drugged feeling. I blink open my eyes and see that the moon is shining brightly through Simon's dorm window. I realize I'm damp and I feel something brush lightly at my chest. Simon had been gently using a wet rag to clean me off, while I was asleep. He notices I'm awake and stops to move his face closer to mine, nuzzling up against me. He's half-dressed with pajama bottoms on, now. I croon as he runs his fingers through my hair and he kisses my forehead, lovingly. I want to kiss him back, but my body is so weighted and I feel so tired that all I can do is mutter “time...”

Simon smiles against my forehead and grabs his phone from the bedside table, reading 2am to me. Obviously, going home now would be moronic. I should get as much sleep as I possibly can here, if I'm to get up early enough and with the energy to cover course work, class, take care of my late paper for Professor Bunce, and a shift at Granger's all in one day. The only option I can think of in such a pathetic sleep-state is to spend the night, but set an alarm. I've trained myself to function with as few as three hours of sleep, but decide to spoil myself and try and sneak in at least six.

Just barely accomplishing a request for a wake up call, I yawn and burrow into my pillow. Blinking my eyes open again, I see Simon enter something into his phone. He takes a long while to get the time correct, but honestly...I wouldn't mind an excuse to stay with him longer than I really should. Simon Snow will be the death of me, I swear... Simon lets me know I'm all set with an alarm and that he'll get up with me, so he can give me a ride home. Whispering out a thank you, I can tell I'm going under again. Simon masterfully pulls the blankets out from underneath me and covers me up with them. He leans over me again and kisses my temple before whispering in my ear.

“Get some sleep, Babe..” I fall back asleep...

***

“Shush! Basilton Grimm-Pitch, please lower your voice. Daddy will hear you..”

I'm five years old. My nursery has a few books and some toys and a few stuffed animals. Mum and I are on the large rug, in the center of the room. I'm in my pajamas and grabbing my mother by her neck...

“Mummy! Mummy! Tell me another story!!! Please!!!”

“Only one more and then really Basilton, you must go to bed straight after!”

“Yes! Yes! One more, one more...” Mum sets me on my bed and makes me lie down. Then she gets to her knees by my pillow side, so she's at level with me. She's tired but still glowing. Mum smiles at me and tells me about Watford, again.

“There was a girl named Natasha. She loved to read, so, so much. She loved to hear stories and to see books and to listen to story-tellers and to learn how to write, in school.” I smile. Mum doesn't waste time with too many details, and I know my favorite part is coming up soon. She continues on..

“Natasha studied so hard, so she could go to just the right school. Watford University.” She waits for me, because I always like to practice pronouncing the school's name just right.

“Watfurd Uniburdumpy...” Mum corrects me and I determine myself to get the name right, in time for my next birthday. But pronouncing the name of the Best School in the Whole Universe, isn't the best part. Mum knows I'm waiting for it, so she goes on.

“Do you know why Natasha believed that Watford University was just the right school?” I laugh, because I do know. But I want to hear Mum say it and she does, because she loves me.

“Because the people at Watford University let you read and write and create whole worlds, in this magical class called 'Writing Wonderful Fiction'. The 'Wonderful' part is a secret, between just you and me. Don't tell anyone, love! But what's even better about the very, very important job, is that they help you do it! They'll teach you to fight monsters and save innocent people from wicked wizards! That's why they make you pay so much money to go to such an important school. Fighting monsters is such an important job, the school will take really good care of you. They'll be your guides, Baz. They'll have all the food you could ever want and thick blankets, for when you get cold. There's a space where all the world's best books are kept, and there are very important buildings and magical fountains on campus, and sturdy desks to write your notes on, in rooms fit for Kings and Queens! Work hard and be good and you may get to go one day, yourself.” I jump up in bed, excited and happy and hopeful that Mummy's words will come true, for me...

“Watfurd! Watfurd! Watfurd!...” I stand up in bed and start jumping. Mum looks worried, now.

“Basilton! Please be careful, you'll hurt yourself...” The bedroom door opens and my father walks in. I stop bouncing and just look at him, wondering if maybe he might say good night to me. Or that he loves me. Or that he wants me to go to Watford University, too. My Mum leaps up and blocks him from my sight. I think she's playing a game, but will realize when I'm older that she was protecting me.

“Malcolm, I'm sorry if we disturbed you. Basilton is going to sleep and...” [SMACK!] I pale and my eyes go wide. This is the first of many times that I see him strike her. She falls back onto the bed, and I start to cry.

Dad looks at me a moment and I swallow my cries, though I can't stop the tears from coming. Mum starts shaking on the bed. I crawl over to her and not knowing how to fight monsters yet (Because I'm not at Watfurd yet. Not at the magical school with the magical class that will teach me how to defeat all evil in the world if I'm good and I get in, like Mummy says..), I simply put my hands on my mother and look up at my father, helplessly.

There's a moment when I think he may hit me, too. But instead he tells me to go to sleep and be quiet. Then he just leaves my room. I fall softly on top of my mother to protect her, in case he comes back...

***

When I wake to the sound of Simon's alarm, I blink a few times, unfamiliar with his choice of alarm sounds. I yawn and roll over to see Simon rubbing a hand through his hair as he sits up in the other bed (I hope the one I'm lying in isn't the one he prefers, usually). I feel I should be slightly offended that he chose to sleep in the other bed and not with me, but I'm actually grateful to him.

I've never slept that well, in my whole life. My own mattress is due to be turned and flipped, but I'm usually always up so late with work or from school, and have little time to waste in the morning for the same reasons. Usually, I don't have the energy to deal with it. Now, having just woke up after experiencing what must be a brand new mattress, that pulls you into sleep not wanting to let go...I'll never forget my stay in Simon's dorm room. The first time? The only time? Simon comes out from using the restroom and I start to get out of bed. Then I stop myself, realizing...

“Er, Simon?” He turns to look at me. There's a smirk on his face, and I can't help but roll my eyes.

“Yes, Simon. I'm naked underneath the sheets. Could I please have my trousers? They're in the bathroom.” Simon's eyes darken...Oh Crowley, I'll never get out of here at this rate. He starts to make his way towards me. Fuck me, I wish I could stay. Of course I do. But with a day full of work and school, sex is not a good idea right now. Grabbing the blanket from the bed and using it to wrap around myself like a toga, I slip past Simon and into the bathroom. He protests and grabs for me, but I duck him. He's pretending to be angry with me, but we're both laughing. I do let him catch me his second attempt, if I'm going to be honest. He grabs me by the arm and pulls me in for a quick kiss before telling me my breath stinks and he's got mouthwash in the bathroom, if I want. I'm too happy to be embarrassed by the comment and I thank him, before easing myself out of his grip and finally getting a chance to dress.

***

When I emerge from the bathroom, I'm topless. I've forgotten about what happened in the cafeteria. Going to a now-dressed Simon Snow, I notice that he looks a little down. Something he's reading on his phone. He sighs heavily, but brightens when he turns to see me half-naked.

“Hmmm. You may turn a few too many heads, when you leave campus. Not really sure how I feel about that. Mind if I force one of my shirts onto you?” His phone pings and I can tell he's forcing himself not to look. The smile on his face looks a little pained. The energy in the room shifts, and I feel a little awkward.

“Um, yeah. That is, if it's alright. I'll give it back, when I get the next opportunity...” [Ping!] Simon goes to his dresser and grabs a shirt for me to borrow and I grab my keys from his jacket pocket. Telling him that I'll text him as soon as I'm able to (we exchanged numbers last night during dinner), I gather my notes and head for the door. My hand is on the handle when he grabs me from behind and turns me around, pulling me back into the room. Of course, the right thing for me to do is put a stop to it, though I don't want to.

“Simon, I have to...Oh!” He turns his head and starts to suck at my neck. I have to lean against him. As my eyes roll back into my head, I wonder if graduating Uni is really as satisfying as people claim it is? What would happen if we both skipped our classes today, and...But I force myself to raise my hands up to Simon's chest, and I feel it rising and falling, his heart beating fast (Bollocks, what did I do that for?! Now I'm certain to be late on my course work. A few things are actually due by the end of the day. Oh Crowley, I hate myself for trying to resist him).

“No...Ummm...Si...Unh...” My legs buckle and he wraps his arms around me. I nuzzle into him, at the same time begging him to let me go. He brings his lips up to my ear and I adjust for him, so he has better access. I've gone from pushing him away to clutching onto his shoulders. He whispers seductively..

“Don't you want me?” before licking into my ear and then switching to biting my neck. I moan and whine. One of his hands lowers so he can massage my stomach, I start to moan louder as I can feel his hand lowering further... [Ping!]

Simon's mood shifts and he sighs heavily. Releasing me finally, he goes over to his desk and grabs his phone, silencing it and putting it in his pocket. After donning his jacket and getting his food bag out of the fridge, he asks me if he can give me a ride home, before he has to get to class.

SIMON

”Is that....Is that really your car?!?!?”

Baz looks like he's going to die right where he's standing. I wish I could call the car my own, but I tell him the truth and that I'm just borrowing it from someone I know. Agatha's father texted me this morning to tell me that “He thought best if, considering the circumstances, Agatha hold the deed to the Lamborghini...” Well, let's not get into that right now. We're just getting in when I hear Agatha yelling like a banshee, and getting louder by the second. I look up and see her running at top speed from a way off, but heading in my direction. She sounds a little upset....

“SIMON FUCKING SNOW SALISBURY!!!!!!!! Get the fuck away from my car and give me the fucking keys which you know BLOODY WELL BELONG TO _ME_ , NOW!!. I know Daddy texted you!!! Simon!”

Smirking, I slide in behind the steering wheel and ignore Baz's questions, pulling out of the student lot. When I look in the rear-view mirror, I'm just in time to see a blur of Agatha when she's 'really mad.' It gives me permission to take off as fast as I can afford to go, without killing anybody (a few students have to jump out of the way, but I don't feel guilty. I hate people who stand in the middle of the fucking parking lot, just to talk to each other).

Anyway, the car...Now, when I say 'borrow'...

***

Baz just stares ahead from the passenger seat, not wanting to ask questions he's unsure of being allowed to ask. I appreciate his silence, but am about ready to burst myself, to be frank. Meant for him to hear it from me, but since we're here...Well, time for the next step, I guess. Was hoping it might be over dinner, or something. So, I just blurt it out right there in the car.

“I dumped Agatha last night while you were sleeping. Don't remember if I ever told you her name? That was her texting constantly, this morning.” Silence. I glance over at him and he's just staring at me, his eyes wide. I clear my throat and continue.

“You see, after last night...and it's not just because of you, so don't feel bad about it. After we kissed and...everything...Well, first you passed out.” I smile at the memory of watching him sleep. Though I can't see him, I'm pretty certain Baz is blushing. I hear him make a noise that makes me want to pull over to the side of the road and fuck him senseless. I keep going with my explanation of Agatha's behavior, back by the student lot.

“Then I cleaned you off, cuz...Well, I guess I'd want someone to do the same for me. Would've been unpleasant for you to wake up like that, after what we did last night. With...well...you know. Having some of it still all over you and sticky or dry or whatever. Sorry I woke you. Though I guess it's a good thing I did, so we could sort whether you needed to be up and gone by a certain time.” I'm going too bloody fast, and I don't really know what he thinks of all this, but I'm pretty sure this needs to be told in its full fucking glory.

“Which brings me to my next point. That is, when I set my alarm for us both to get up...Well, probably should've done it with more class...but...”

“That's when you dumped Agatha? Right after you set your alarm, you texted her that you were breaking up with her? At two in the morning?” I blush at his words, though they're true. Feels cowardly to dump someone via text versus face to face. Though, seeing Agatha just a minute ago, I'm feeling like I dodged a bullet. We're at the Ice Cream Shoppe, which is where Baz told me to drop him off. I park the Lamborghini and turn to look at him.

“Look. It was a long-time coming. Our families have a history together. Agatha and I have sort of always been paired together, since we were kids. It's a long story. No, actually it isn't. You just heard it. Oh right, the car. It's.....not mine. Agatha's father sort of bought me off with it. So I'd spend more time with his daughter. After I broke up with Agatha, I gather she called Daddy straight off and when I was looking at my phone this morning, he'd left me the message about taking back the car. Don't really know what I'm going to do for transportation now...” That's a lie. My parents will buy me a new car, if I ask them for one.

Shit, my parents. What are they going to think of all this? Our parents have been business partners and friends since before Agatha and I were even born. I'm so tired of Agatha and her parents, though nice people and all (I mean that, sincerely. Agatha does have good in her, I know she does. And her parents have been nothing but decent to me). I'm embarrassed by the whole mess.

Baz reaches a hand over to cover one of mine and I look at him, a bit nervous. When he smiles, I know he understands. It feels so fucking good to be around him, and so close. I'm going to work my ass off on this project, for Professor Bunce's class. No excuses, this time. No cheating. No going to Shep for help. Baz is probably the singular best thing that's ever happened to me, and for so many reasons. I just want to keep him with me forever, but know I have to let him go now. For hopefully not too long a time. He kisses me goodbye and I wait until he turns the corner (Wonder why he didn't ask me to drive him to his door?). Guess I should give Agatha her car back. Hand over the keys. Just as I'm about to drive away, I notice that Baz forgot the bag of leftover food, from last night.

BAZ

Home again. It feels different. I'm at my door, but I can't make myself go in right away. I have so much work to do and no time to do it, but I can't move. Something's keeping me from going in, like I'm afraid.

I've always been aware that I don't have it as well as most. After spending the day at Watford yesterday, and seeing how other students study and where they spend their free time, and so much luxury it made my head spin...I realize that I'm ashamed of how poor I am.

I'm a prostitute. Was. If I had always worked for Granger's Grocery, maybe I'd feel different. But last night with Simon, though it was the best blow job I've ever had, couldn't help but bring back memories of my first few weeks living out of my father's mansion. If I were to ever make it as a writer of fiction, how would I explain my background to everyone who cared to ask? Luckily, that isn't a part of my life anymore, and hopefully never will be again. But the money I make now just barely covers my expenses, and if I'm about to be shorted work shifts...

I wonder how many other students at Watford will owe the school as much as I do, after graduation?

SIMON

I turn the corner and see Baz just standing by what I'm guessing is his own front door. He looks off, like something's just unsettled him. Maybe he's realizing he forgot something.

“Oi! Basilton!” He turns to see me and is only mildly surprised to see me run up to him. I explain that he forgot his food. He shakes his head.

“Simon, I can't take that from you. I didn't pay for any of it.”

“Sure you did! This apple's yours, and the water. I just...added a few things I decided I don't want anymore.” He looks nervous, now. I try different tactics.

“Mind if I eat it then? Do you have to log into your class right away? Can I come in?” Too fast, always. I wish I could punch myself in the face, sometimes.

“Seriously Basilton, what's wrong with you taking it?” I regret my words, because I see that he's actually thinking up a reason to say no to me. Maybe last night was just wishful thinking on my part? Maybe he's feeling rotten, because I broke up with Agatha for him, and he isn't interested in taking this any further. He looks guilty as fuck. Hope it isn't because of me. I try to look confident, anyway.

Suddenly, the world disappears from beneath my feet and I need something to hold onto. I can't bear it. The idea of losing him now. Of understanding just why I was so against my dating Agatha and why the idea of marrying her still makes me want to break something, to tear my hair out by the roots. Not only understanding finally that I'm gay, but to have it be with Baz in my life and within reach. Everything fell into place because of him. I understand now that it doesn't mean he has to love me back. Because I....Please, let him say something now. Anything.

“Simon. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. You don't understand. I wish that I could drive back with you to campus, this second. It's just....” His voice falters and he looks broken. Like he did when I first saw him sitting in class. Like he did when Agatha was berating him at the store. It hurts to look at him, when he's this way. I want to hold Baz in my arms, again. Want him near me, always. I take a step towards him.

“Baz....Babe...Why can't I come in, really? Why won't you invite me into your home? I'll understand, whatever the reason. I just want to know. What do you need from me? What do you want me to do?” How I find the words, I have no idea. They don't sound like me, really. Usually, I never know what to say, because I have too much I have to get out and all at once. But this time, I know just when to stop. There's a brief pause. He sighs and turns to unlock his front door.

“Come in...”

BAZ

This is it. These are the last moments we'll ever share with one another and I can't bear it. Simon's looking at everything, going over every single crack in the wall. Every stain that won't come out, no matter what I do. Realizing how much he sees is broken and good for nothing, including me. After setting the bag down next to the door, he just sort of froze. His expression a look of mild surprise, at first. Surprise turns into shock, into confusion, into pity. It's similar to what I'd imagined his reaction would be like, but even worse. I have a couple of lawn chairs set up and drop down into one of them as he gives himself the full tour.

Outdated half-kitchen. Mattress with pillow and blankets across from the desk (which is actually just an old table, by the way) with my laptop and a chair with a leg super-glued on. Decent bathroom, I guess. Nothing like his. The door's missing, so there's a blanket hanging off of the door frame. For privacy, though I don't ever have guests and I live alone. There's still a half empty box of granola bars out and some cereal and soup in the kitchen. A small dresser, and a lamp. It changes position in the space, depending on what I'm doing. There are maybe a few books, but I haven't had time to read as much as I'd like to. I think they're under the bed, now. My phone is still connected to its charger and the cord connecting my laptop to an outlet by my bed is strewn across the floor.

Simon finishes the tour (doesn't take long) and comes and sits in the chair next to me. I realize they're the best kept pieces of furniture in the unit. I apologize, though I'm not sure what for, specifically. He broke up with his girlfriend, because of me. Lost his car. I probably distracted him from his studies and kept him up late. He could be missing class, this very moment. Maybe he lied about when his first class of the day was supposed to start? I ate his food, and used him for his money. To have Simon now see where I live, and that I truly won't ever be able to pay him back for everything he's given me...it hurts more than I thought I would. I try giving him an easy way out.

“I'm sorry. Simon, you don't have to stay. We can exchange texts and I can give you my email address, so we can still work on the project, together. And I'll change my seat when we're in class next, so you don't have to be near me. You shouldn't have to see me again, if you don't really have to.” My voice is tight, but I manage to get it all out and in the open. He doesn't say anything. I look over at him.

He's angry. He's steaming and his leg is jittery. He's clenching and un-clenching his fists and I hate myself for making him this way. Even though I know he's a lighted fuse at the moment, I reach for him. His body stills at my touch. Confirming that he knows I'm a monster. Tears fill my eyes so I turn away. He won't ever see me cry. I wouldn't be able to stand it, anymore. His voice is dangerously low when he finally speaks.

“I know bloody-well I don't have to fucking stay in this shit-hole of a flat. Why didn't you tell me this is the way you live?!” I wasn't prepared for him to start shouting. He's out of his seat and pacing the floor. I can hear him, but I won't look his way until he orders me to (Don't cry in front of him. Don't you dare). But a noise escapes me and I'm ashamed of myself. Simon comes up to me and grabs me, pulling me up out of my seat and slamming me against the wall.

SIMON

It's so much pain, I can't stand it. It's hard to breathe, and....all I can see is red. I'm always too fucking hot except it's cold as fuck and I'm a fucking mess. I want to beat someone into a bloody pulp. I want to kill. I want to scream. I want to hurt someone and bad. This isn't fair. This isn't fucking fair!!! FUCK. FUCK THIS SHIT!

BAZ

Back on campus, When Agatha was shouting after Simon, she called him by the name of Salisbury. Simon Snow Salisbury. I don't have to ask if his name is linked with Salisbury Hall. His family must have funded the construction and addition to Watford Campus. Penny had gone on and on about the building when she saw how impressed I was, on entering and exploring the place. The Salisburys provided a safe space for students to grow and to work. They've created student-jobs and provided something for the school that's wonderful and brilliant and beautiful.

Simon's richer than I thought he was, and I shouldn't be allowed anywhere near him. His name is a permanent fixture at Watford University, and his reputation probably one of honor and deep respect. And I dared to look at him. I try to apologize again, my throat tight and making it difficult to breathe....but he shuts me up with a kiss.

His kiss is hungry and passionate and needy and rough, all at once. He keeps grabbing at me, throwing his arms around me, clutching at me, like he's afraid of us both disappearing and losing each other forever. When he finds a hold on me that satisfies him, he starts trembling. It's only now that I let the tears fall down my cheeks as I kiss him back, clinging to him. Wanting so badly to be a part of his life, to be worthy of it. I'm dizzy and worn and tired. I'm so bloody tired. My ears are buzzing, but I can hear Simon's words, all the same. His voice sounds broken, now. And he's begging...

“Live with me. Let me keep you...please....Let me keep you close...”


	7. Christopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz decide to live together as dorm-mates for the remainder of the semester. Having only known each other a short time, both dwell on the serious turn their relationship has taken. One of Simon's friends expresses his concern on how fast the relationship is moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Possible spoilers for those who are unfamiliar with 'A Clockwork Orange,' during a character introduction in Simon's second segment.

SIMON

When I was a kid, I had a friend named Christoper. He was bloody brilliant. Amazing with worms and mud-pies. It was the easiest thing in the world for me to make him shoot milk out of his nose, during snack. One of my favorite things to do with Christopher was that we'd pretend we were sleeping during nap-time whenever the teacher passed by our mats, but when we thought she wasn't looking, we'd play war of thumbs and Rock Paper Scissors (quietly).

Did I mention we were five and six years old, at the time? Primary school, you know? This was back when I attended public school. It was close to home and convenient for my parents or Adam (our butler, at the time) to pick me up, when I was done. Close to my parent's work, an' all that shit. During recess, Chis and I would trace each other's shadow with chalk and one time we tried climbing the giant tree by the sand box (Never made it past the first branch), so we could hide from our teachers and stay in the tree and live with the birds, until school was over.

One day, Christopher invited me over to his house to play. Our parents had a chat over the phone, and all was arranged. Mum and Dad had work, so Adam had to drive me. I brought a tote bag with some of my toys along, in case we needed them. Adam pulled into the neighborhood and seemed puzzled. He pulled out the address to double-check, and looked out the window at what must have been Chris' house. Then he shrugged and came around to open my door.

When I stepped out of the car, Christopher came running from his garage straight at me. He gave me a big hug and said he was so happy that we were going to have a play-date. I said goodbye to Adam and put my free arm around Christopher, the other carrying my tote of toys. Chris' mother greeted me from the garage, and asked if I'd like to come in for cookies and milk? When I entered the garage, I realized that it wasn't a garage at all, but their actual house! I don't remember finding anything off about it, really. But it made me think of my own house and how much more there was to it. Chris' house had only two bedrooms and one bathroom, a kitchen, a living space, and then there was the basement. That was where we ended up playing. I didn't think to ask why their house was so small (Super-relieved I didn't, when I grew older). I thought it was kind of fun. Like a secret hide-out house.

Anyway, Chris and I had a blast. He loved my toys! Said he didn't think kids were allowed to have toys that were that fun-looking, or 'too expensive' like his Mum told him. I had enough toys at home and didn't really care one way or the other, so I told him he could keep the ones I brought to his house, for himself. He freaked the fuck out! Did laps around the basement and shouted his brains out. His Mum came downstairs and asked him what all the racket was about. When he told her, she looked a little upset. I could tell she wasn't mad, but something was wrong. She tried to calm Chris down and told us both that she'd wait until she spoke with my parents, first. Was pissed at that. They were my toys, not my parents'. So, we watched telly and played and ate snacks until my own Mum came to pick me up. She was coming home from work anyway, so Adam didn't have to come and get me. When I saw her car pull up to the house, I ran outside as fast as I could.

“Mummy!!!!! Can Christopher have my toys?! I don't want them anymore! Can he? His Mum said I needed your permission, I guess. Can he Mum? I want him to have them! We had cookies and milk and played in the basement and watched a film, but on telly and with commercials!!” By the time I was done talking, Christopher had come out to join me. His Mum followed him, and she looked nervous. And my Mother...well....for some reason, I knew something bad was going to happen.

Mum smiled but not in a good-feeling way. She eyed Chris' Mum up and down and then looked past her at the house. My parents only made it their business to get to know areas that pertained mainly to key essentials for our family and their friends. Christopher's didn't appear on their map of hot spots, I guess. This was the first time anyone from our family had any reason to venture into this particular neighborhood. It was easy for mother to judge and compare Christopher's living situation with our own.

A million years passed by, as Chris' Mum explained my idea to her, but how she didn't feel right accepting the toys without my Mum's consent. Then Mum told me to wait in the car, while she speak with Christopher's mother. Chris and I said goodbye, and I got in the car. It wasn't long waiting for her. As we pulled away I could see Chris waving, his figure getting smaller and smaller, until my mother sharply turned the corner and he disappeared, completely.

On the ride home, Mum told me that Chris and I couldn't be friends anymore. I made a face and pouted, knowing that she couldn't keep us from seeing each other at school. Parents hate schools and too many kids in one room. That's why they always want to leave so fucking soon, when they pick you up. We got home and I was sent to my room, for trying to give my toys away. 

Later, at dinner, Mum and Dad told me that I would be leaving my current school and going to a Private one instead. I was so upset I couldn't eat. I begged and begged and cried and threw tantrums, but my parents wouldn't budge. They told me I wasn't to see Christopher again, and I would get to wear a uniform, and that it was a good thing, and would give me a better chance at making a name for myself or some fucked up shit. That if Christopher came over to our house, he was sure to steal from me. That it would be better for us all if they could arrange for me to go to school with Agatha, the girl who I have to play with when Mum and Dad's friends come over to talk boring adult shit. It was one of the worst moments of my life. I was bloody careful, after that. Kept my things to myself, made sure I never offered to pay for something unless it was for Agatha, because I knew my parents loved her family. They actually gave me extra allowance as I got older, because of Agatha. We would get "married for certain,” they said.

The memory of Christopher kept me straight and certain, in their eyes...and then years later, Agatha had to drag me into that fucking grocery store. That glorious grocery store, where Basilton Pitch was employed and on shift. Now I can say, without caring about the consequences, without worrying about being good, without being so miserable and rotten feeling, and feeling like such a bloody disappointment and a rich prick and a failure if I didn't behave the way someone of 'my position' is fucking supposed to...fuck them. Fuck all of them.

BAZ

“Favorite color.” I smile, as Simon runs his fingers through my hair and speaks against my lips. He kisses me before I can answer him. We're lying on my mattress, wrapped up in each other and making out and then pausing every now and then to quiz each other on the typical characteristics you go through to see if you're compatible, but really we're just doing it because we're both idiots for one-another. Though we've had our first meeting and everything and had a lot happen between then and now, I feel like I'm almost on a first date with him. A first date with benefits, but still. I give him my answer as I reach around to massage the back of his neck. He closes his eyes and I knock my forehead against his.

“Blue. Yours?” He kisses me first and I kiss him back and he traces my ear with his lips as he whispers his answer back to me.

“Green. Makes me think of trees and grass and summer, I think is why.” He climbs over me and gently pulls at my bottom lip with his teeth, as I gasp out loud. I reach up for him and he teases me by pulling away slightly. After I finally agreed to move in with Simon, he pulled me to my bed and we've been clinging to each other and procrastinating on our school work, so that we can hold onto each other for 'just a moment longer.' I know Simon has class soon, so I put out the final question to him.

“Your greatest fear?” Simon pulls me up and arranges me so I'm straddling him. He wraps his arms around me and I bring my hands up to take hold of his shoulders. Simon's answer melts my heart.

“Losing you...” I kiss him once more (and then again), before making him leave. Simon tells me he'll call me later, before leaving for class (I was too afraid to ask if I had made him late, though he was in no hurry to go). I'm about to log into my next class, when I hear an alert on my phone.

When I check my messages, I see a text from Penny saying “Don't worry about your work shift, today. Mum took care of it. Enjoy a night off!” I should be relieved, but for some reason the text unsettles me. I come down from the high I was feeling a moment ago, and sit back in my chair to think about everything that's happened in just three days, if that.

Though I knew my work schedule would change with the new arrangement at school, I didn't think things would happen this quickly. I'm appreciative to Professor Bunce for the gesture, but am worrying about how the Hell I'm supposed to provide for myself, with such a decrease in hours at the grocery store? I think of Simon and worry I've already taken too much advantage of his generosity and kindness. Worse, that he knows and doesn't care. But I don't have time to just sit around worrying, I apply myself to my class work and take breaks to either work out, read, or graze off of the stock from Simon's food bag. I notice today, that working out seems to take precedent. No fooling myself as to why.

Simon Snow just saved my life, an hour ago. When I thought I'd lost him forever, I'd given up. Nothing else mattered, when I thought I was looking at him for possibly the last time. That I might never hear that voice say my name, ever again. Even with my school work, graduating with honors won't mean a damn thing, if he isn't at my side when it happens.

Having just lost a work shift, I decide to put money out of my mind and focus on school. When I've finished with classes, and sent Professor Bunce the late-homework I owe her, I get to work on my portion of our final assignment.. Simon told me he'd feel better if I started us both off. I'm nervous going into it. This will be the first story I'll ever give to Simon Snow, to read and peruse and comment on. To love or to hate. No other assignment for this class has held as much at stake, as this one does now.

“Don't fuck it up,” I say to myself.

I open a new document and begin our story...

SIMON

After class is over, I get back to my dorm room and see that thing hanging off the door-knob that says “Maid Cleaning!” I knock, in case Nico is right by the door. He opens it for me and tells me he's almost done with cleaning up my fucking disgrace of a pig sty mess of a room. He's the best fucking maid in the entire universe, and no-one had better try and test me on that one.

Nicodemus is my favorite maid at Watford. When he first came to clean for me, I was in my room for the rest of the night. Told him I didn't mind if he cleaned while I watched telly on one bed, while he took care of the rest. Then I switched beds when he was ready to work on that, too. Was watching 'A Clockwork Orange' again. Don't know why that's my go-to film. Could be because it's the one book I've read out of school that's actually resonated with me. Was pleased as punch to find the movie didn't want to make me vomit because of too many similarities or differences or what-else.

Anyway, I'm watching and we're at the part where the Alex character is trying to reach up for some naked lady's tits but can't because he's brain-washed and all. The lady starts to back away from the audience, and there's a strobe light on her or whatever. I'd completely forgotten that the maid was even there, when he started bloody cursing from the other bed, scaring the shit out of me...

“What the fuck is this shit?!?!!! What the FUCK is going on!?!?!?” I guess after he'd finished turning the bed, Nico had arranged himself on top and joined in watching the movie, without me realizing it. He told me he'd never seen the movie or read the book, before. Said it was too popular and that put him off from it. We've been friends, ever since.

I put in a request with the cleaning staff, to make Nico my regular maid. He was happy about the arrangement. We were fast friends, and Nico knew early on that he could do whatever he wanted in my room, whether I was there or not. He uses my computer, watches telly if he needs a break, grabs something from the fridge, or whatever he wants. Nico is just now collecting laundry from my hamper and adding it to a separate laundry bag with my name on it. He then adds that to the laundry bin connected to his roller cart of supplies. I go over to one of the beds and plop down on it, smiling. Of course, he notices I'm in a good mood.

“What the fuck is your problem? What's with the face?” I shrug from the bed. He grunts and arranges his supplies on the cart. When I don't answer at all, he looks over at me again. The look on my face causes Nico to raise an eyebrow.

“Seriously, what's up with you? Who put you in such a good mood.” I'm in such a dream-state and am used to telling Nico everything. So, of course I tell him. Really, any excuse to say the name out loud...

“Baz...”

“What?! Baz who?! Is that even a real name?” Nico goes to the fridge and helps himself to a drink. I clarify that Baz is short for Basilton, as he sits down on the other bed. I'm only half-aware he's there, because I'm thinking of Baz. Of my Baz, who in just a few hours, I'll be...

“This Basilton-Baz or What's-'Is-Face isn't the same one who put me to work turning two beds this morning, 'stead of one? Eh? Have yourself a little slumber party?” I shrug to confirm. Baz had to make me leave this morning, even though he didn't want to. He agreed to live with me and I'm over the fucking moon. I'll have to rent a campus car, to drive to his place later, but I figure....

  
“Simon! Got wax in your ears!? I asked what Agatha thinks about you breaking the rules for the sake of some random bloke, before her? Don't think she'll mind you invited someone over that you just met, when you've told her 'No' a dozen and one times to sneaking in?” I roll my eyes and turn to face him.

“You know girls aren't allowed in here. I can have a friend over if I want to.” Nico smiles at me, and winks.

“Right. And you know that the students here don't give a rat's ass who's allowed in their dorm room and who isn't and no-one's ever been caught with sneaking in their sweetheart or whomever they please. So, what makes _him_ so special?” He smiles knowingly at me and I feel as if I've been caught at something. Whatever, he's a tosser. He can believe me or not. I grab a drink from the fridge and toast Nico, before snapping off the top and taking a swig. And of course, the next thing he says to me is...

“Did you fuck him good last night and then mess up the other bed to make it look like you slept separate from each other? There was only cum on one of 'em.”

I spit out my drink, soaking my front. Nico simply takes another swig of his and toasts the air, towards me. He gets up as if to leave.

“Oi! Nico, what the Hell?!?!” He laughs and shakes his head at me.

“I was wondering how much longer it was going to take you to really figure out you were gay. Saw that porno site you love so bloody much (I stare at him open-mouthed.) What?! Why do you look so surprised? You know damn-well I use your computer, when you're gone. Guess what site always prompts first?” I feel my face burning. I'm about to speak, but he continues on.

“Anyway, I actually came by much earlier today to clean and was reaching for the knob, when I thought I heard the damn porn coming through the fucking door. But then I realized it was you talking funny and someone else -someone who was definitely NOT that Wellbelove bitch. Oh don't get defensive (when he see's my face). You know she's a bitch. You were always so afraid of what your parents would do to you, if you broke up with her. So what, you're gonna cheat on her while shagging this Baz fellow..?”

“HOLD...THE FUCK....ON!” I'm standing up now. Usually, I like bantering with Nico, but this is too much. “We did NOT shag, last night! We just....fooled around....And Agatha, well..” I feel guilty, because I know it's not her fault that this happened. Not really. Nico seems to lose his humor about the situation and sees I'm struggling with my thoughts. He motions for me to sit down on the bed and I do. He seats himself in one of the computer chairs. Time for a lecture from the old maid, again.

“Simon, look...I'm glad to see you're showing signs of starting to really go by your own stride, for once. Do what you really want to do. I've seen the Wellbelove girl on campus and knowing she's your girlfriend sort of pisses me off. Doesn't really fit right, in my mind. Never has. And whenever I'd see you two together, it wasn't ever couple-like. You never seemed happy with her. First hint as to why was when I caught you watching the football game for the men's team, while emptying out the trash by the bleachers (I start to say something and he cuts me off again). The look on your face spoke volumes, you idiot. The next hint....well, I just told you. Gay Porn. And not just sometimes, because it's every bloody time I touch that perverted computer of yours that it pops up. Forgotten myself what a straight porn looks like, because of you. Broke my heart in a way, seeing you stick with the Wellbelove girl, after realizing what was going on. Glad to see you've finally come around. Are you still going with Agatha, or what?” I sigh heavily and tell the truth. That I cheated on her. Broke up with her seconds later. Nico doesn't look too pleased with me. I feel awful, like I've let down a favorite Uncle.

“Well, I guess it was inevitable. I've only met your parents a few times, but understand why you felt you had to go with her and for as long as you did. Everyone on campus knows how close both your families are. You should have broken it off with her first, before hooking up with this Baz character, all the same. You know you should have. But what's done is done. When do I meet him?” I'm a little embarrassed by this too, for some reason.

“Well, actually, sooner than you think. He's moving into the dorm. We're gonna be room-mates.” Nico's eyes go wide at that.

“Simon, I don't know. Didn't you only hook up with him, last night?”

“Um, yeah. But I had known him for twenty four hours, by that time.” Nico makes a face.

“Oh! Well. When you put it that way...”

“I know it's fast, alright?! Anyway, we're not buying a home together or something. He's a Watford student, too. So you see, he has every reason to live here. We won't even see each other as often as we'd like to, because we have different classes. It's not all that unusual for two students at the same school to room together.”

“True, but you'll both be fucking around, shagging every other hour, whenever you're in this room together. Keeping each other from your studies on a nightly basis, versus just from time to time like all the other rich brats that run around this here school, cuz they live in separate dorms. You've only known him for a bloody day and you think you're in love. I can tell, so don't argue the point. You're in over your head, young man!” Nico points a finger in my face and I push it aside.

“Nico. We didn't shag!!! We just..Look. When I say twenty four hours, I really mean thirty two or thirty six or whatever. And anyway, he needs this room. His place is...it's not...Oh Crowley! It's absolutely freezing in there. I don't think Baz even notices because he's warm from constantly having a mild fever, or some shit. He doesn't own a television, there's no carpeting, he can't afford real food, and his bathroom is...He just...He can't stay there. I have more than I need in this fucking dorm room, than he has in that flat. Why can't I share this with him? Especially when he deserves it more than I do? Do you know how many bloody scholarships he's won?! Besides, he's my partner for a school project and really smart and I know I've never been a good student, so...”

“Oh here we go!!! So that's your game, is it?! Thought better of you before, now! But you're just like the rest of them!!! Fuck off!!” Nico gets up to leave, frustrated. Nicodemus is my only real friend on campus, and I hate to see him this offended. I run to him and grab his arm. He turns around and I try to smile. His face softens, but only a bit.

“Nico, I know you're worried for me. But I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Even if it doesn't work out the way I want it to, I just know it's worth it to try with Baz. I have to, Nico. I'm...I'm happy with him. I'm better. You know, I actually turned in an assignment I didn't pay someone else to finish for me, just now? Before I came in? Believe me, I don't want to take advantage of Baz the way one would think. He cares about school so fucking much. Baz told me something this morning about his Mum going here and...it made me realize I'm supposed to be truly getting something out of all of this. Of course I always knew I wasn't going to just live off of my parents, forever. But now I understand what that really means, for me. He's good for me, Nico.” I can't help going on about Baz, like this. I'm so fucking happy right now. Nico brings me back down from the clouds, as gently as he can.

“What about your parents? They're paying for this room, and for two in any case. But I don't think this is what they had in mind. You plan on telling them? Take it, if Baz's living situation made you feel sorry for him, his family's not from your parents' social set. Gonna tell them that someone you've dragged from the gutter's moving in with you, after only knowing him a day and a half?” Nico isn't poking fun, when he asks.

I think about Chris. I think about Agatha. And about how my life's been planned for me since the day I was born. I think about Baz's eyes, and his hair, and the way he looks when he's writing and the way he says my name, and how his mother loved Watford and about how he smiles when he's around me, and his laugh, and how he looks when he's sleeping, and how I can just be myself around him, but want to be better..And then I think of my parents, who tell me constantly they expect me to work hard when I'm at Watford and how I only really started to live up to their expectations, since meeting Baz. And again...Christopher. The hug he gave me when I visited his house, that one time. I still remember the way it felt. My mind is made up.

“No, I'm not. They really don't have to know.” Nico looks worried, but for some strange reason I'm not. I'm not worried in the least bit. Because sooner than soon, Baz will be in my arms again. And because he fucking wants to be.

BAZ

I'm not going to go on and on about how many boxes I ended up packing (two), or how long it took to get me moved in (a matter of hours), or what we had for dinner (those amazing chicken sandwiches, and sparkling juice, and chocolate cake) when we were done sorting his and my things in his closet (I protested, but he's taking me shopping for a new wardrobe, whether I like it or not. I'm going to try and talk to him about it, later).

What's important is what happened after. I mean after we worked on school. Starting off by studying for separate course work, before discussing the story we're writing together (HIM: “What!? Can I read it now?! Please!? I can't do my part, until I've read yours..” ME: “No! It's not ready. Tomorrow afternoon at the latest, I promise!”). I mean to say, what's really important about the move into Simon's dorm room is what happened after all of that. Our first night together, as dorm-mates.

We're in bed, for the night. The lighting in Simon's room has some sort of soft-setting, where it's low enough for us to have a chance at falling asleep, but just light enough where we can still see each other. Him and me on one of the two beds, the other still made up. Simon holding me close, like he promised he would. Me submitting completely, and putting a hand over his heart as he strokes my neck. Us both finding each other's eyes, before touching foreheads. Warm under the covers, tangled up together in pajama bottoms. I slide my hand behind and along his back, rubbing it and tracing the line of his shoulder blades with my fingers. Simon does something similar with me, only it's more like a massage as opposed to a caress.

When we're in bed we quiz each other again, like earlier. Making up for lost time, sharing as much as we can about ourselves, before the next day is upon us. Not worrying about running out of things to discover later, because we know it won't be an issue. I'll admit I repeat a question on purpose, so I can hear Simon's answer again. Over and over again. I ask him...

“Your greatest fear?” And he whispers to me, warmly..

“Losing you..” And then we're both asleep, safe in each other's arms.


	8. The Dryad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz lets Simon read his first contribution to their story, for Professor Bunce's class. Simon reacts strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not to be confused as a cross-over with Red Queen series. Different/New Cal, for this fic.

SIMON

I've been waiting too fucking long for this moment. It's finally happened. Baz finally gave me the go-ahead to read his first segment of our story, for 'Writing Fiction' class! He's working on some other assignment in our dorm room (Our dorm room. It feels so fucking good to call it that!), so I decided now was the perfect time to dive into it. Hoping to give Baz some space, I decided to read the story in one of the study rooms in the building.

Every dorm gets at least four or five private study rooms on the list of amenities, in addition to desks and computers and shit in your own dorm room. I choose a smaller one, so I'm not hogging from study groups or whatever. There's a love seat against the wall, so I sprawl myself on top of it (after locking the door and putting up the signal flag, so others know the room is in use). I hold the document in my hand and read the title we both came up with...

THE DRYAD KING

by Baz Pitch & Simon Snow

My heart warms, when I see he took my advice and used his nick-name as a pen-name, too. My preferred name for him. Baz said his Mum called him by it a few times, before she passed (Gonna have to tread carefully, there. Don't want to push him to tell me the full story on that, too soon).

I'm looking at the first page, and his character's name heading the chapter. I'll have to remember to do that for my part, as well. And now I'm nervous. I hope I can follow it all. Keep up with the style and live up to his way of writing. Baz is so much more advanced than I am, when it comes to school. I don't want to drag him down. I'm so afraid of that. Sighing and adjusting myself on the love seat, I snap out of my funk. I don't want to waste anymore time, feeling like a failure. Especially when it's over something I haven't even tried, yet. Well, here it goes...

***

CAL

“Hold on. Just another minute longer. And...wait! I've got it! OK, Martin. I'm coming down now.” I descend the ladder from the top, where I've just finished installing three new light bulbs in the hallway ceiling lamp, of Carpenter Mansion. Martin is getting impatient with me. It did take longer than I thought it would, originally. Both Martin and I have been on the service roster for years, him longer than me. We're only halfway through our shift, but have already cleaned several bathrooms, cleaned the floors, changed bedding and only now just finished checking the building for any burned out bulbs. It's been a long day. Martin hollers at me from the foot of the ladder.

“Oh for Heaven's sake, Cal! Are we done, yet? Time for a break, yeah?!” When I hop off the ladder, careful of the old bulbs stuck in various pockets on my apron, Martin folds up the ladder and arranges it so he can carry it at his side. I notice him struggling and just take it out of his hands, without asking. He'd never admit that I'm stronger than him. Or that he's getting on in years. Or that he's been sick, while on the job.

“Hey! Give that back! It's my job to carry the ladder.”

“Your job is to go back to bed this very minute, so that you can get some rest. Why don't you go back to your room for the rest of the day? I can finish up.” We're putting away the ladder and heading towards the servant's kitchen, for biscuits and cheese or whatever's left over. If we're lucky, there's usually a slab of glazed ham left over from the King's breakfast, or a pastry of some kind. Martin complains on the way there, as usual.

“And lose my wages for the day?! No Siree. A man's gotta eat. You don't get to eat left-over scraps, if you don't work. Don't even care if people know I'm sick. They've already got a stretcher on standby for me, cuz of my age.”

We stop by a window with freshly planted flowers, just outside of it. I pull out a watering can from behind one of the drapes and open the window. Martin leans out the window and tells the flowers 'Hello my friends! All's well in Carpenter Mansion!' The stems of the flowers tilt slightly, as if replying to him. I pour some of the water onto the flowers and other plants that I can reach. Not too much, because I don't want to drown them. When I replace the watering can and close the window, Martin and I continue on. When we arrive at the kitchen, Martin and I grab a table. I sample a cheese biscuit as he rants conspiracy theories at me.

“I'll bet you anything, that they don't want you to stay home when you're sick, cuz they hope others catch what you've got. King doesn't have a choice but to use the locals for his staff, or he'd have to pick his own bloody nose for himself. But he hates the poor more than anything else in this world. Feels offended by the sight of us. So, he puts us all in a situation where we can't help but get weak and weary and too poorly to work at all, and it's all cuz he wants us to die off one by one and under his thumb. A trick to get rid of little people, like you and me.” I can't help but laugh at that. By little people, he means him at 5'5” and me at 6'.

“What if I force you? Make you do it? Lock you in your room?"

“We share a room, Your Royal Highness! You gonna lock yourself in with me?!”

“I asked you not to call me that! Martin, you've been sick for days. I'll cover for your work. It won't be an issue. You should be in bed this very minute, and you know it.” I can see I'm swaying him.

“Well, I don't know. The King's not one to go all cheery and happy with employees going off the job with no advance warning. He's executed poor-folk, for less. If it were a request in advance for a later day, maybe. And the King would have to approve of it. But to just go to my room, when I'm on shift....I mean, King Carpenter wouldn't like it at all. Wouldn't believe me of being sick. Accuse me of trying to get out of work.”

“Let me talk to him, for you.” Martin looks over at me, eyes wide. He puts up his hands and shakes his head 'No' so energetically, I think it's going to fall off.

“Cal, no! That'd be a bloody waste of time. You can't just go and ask the King for favors being made for the sake of his servants. Really. I'm not that bad! I'll be fine.” Martin looks so pale, and rotten, and sickly, that I almost can't stand the sight of him. His eyes are watery from exhaustion, his body trembling for random bouts whenever I'm with him (Fever is what I'm thinking), and I can tell that he's pressing his lips together, to suppress another coughing fit. Martin has always been there for me. He offered to share his room with me in the servant's quarters, when everyone else was afraid to, and when I couldn't find an affordable unit off site from the mansion. Covered for me when I dropped a dish in the kitchen, my first time working. Said he'd take it out of his own salary. I owe him this much.

“Don't worry Martin. I've been avoiding the King's quarters for too long, anyhow. This is certainly a more than good enough an excuse to face my demons, if you know what I mean.” Martin looks like I've just signed a death-wish. Perhaps he's right. But I'm going to try for him anyway.

Martin can't hold it back anymore and grabs a cloth towel in the kitchen to cover his mouth as he coughs and wheezes and cries. I fix him up with tea and honey and lemon and get him a blanket. Because we're technically on break anyway, he submits to resting on a stool and far away from anyone else, so he doesn't get anyone sick. I've never seen anyone look so guilty on account of having taken ill and being over-worked. My heart clenches for him. It's now or never. I leave Martin with the other servants as I head up to the King's chambers, for the first time in years.

~~~

King Carpenter just stares back at me, as I make my request to him. He's sitting on his throne, donning a crown and cape of black and silver, with rings on every finger. One of those rings could pay for a year's worth of travel and board, I'm certain. There is an empty glass on the table and a bottle of liquor, next to it. There are guards on either side of him and they are heavily armed, but I somehow manage to state my case.

“Martin wants to work, when he should really be in bed. Please, your Majesty, I'll take on all of his tasks and fill in for him, so that you wouldn't really notice his absence. I could do his work for him.” I wait for him to respond. He looks at me, as if I asked for the bloody crown off his head, instead of permission to work for a sick friend.

“You say that you could cover for him, and that I wouldn't even notice his absence? Is that right? Why should I care for someone who is so unnecessary to me, according to you?” I decide to ignore that last bit.

“Sir, it would be my honor. Martin has been an asset to the cleaning staff and the servant roster, for years. Longer than me. He's the reason things run as smoothly as they do, and why everything in this mansion is in such great shape (I don't clarify what I mean by 'great shape'). I'd be happy filling in for him, so that he can get better and re-join our team, in good health. I truly believe he would only need a week, to recover.” The King shakes his head, annoyed. I just wait.

“Boy, I've no time for this. Request denied. Both of you return to your work, immediately. That is all.” I'm frustrated with the injustice of his decision. Hardly any real discussion took place, on the matter. It's as if the King wasn't even listening to me. I clear my throat and he looks up again. The guards sense the King's anger and put their hands to their weapons.

“You Majesty, I beg of you. Many of the servants here are sick or injured. But there's nothing to cover them, when something goes wrong. No allowances given to them, by their Lord and King. It's going around that you don't care if we live or die. That the only reason you make things so difficult for us, is because you're selfish of your wealth and afraid of creating equality and balance, among the people who reside on your land. Not everyone appreciates you, the way you believe they do. But if you were to only make it known that..” The King bolts upright, practically jumping out of his chair, and glares at me. He clenches his fists and starts shouting.

“How dare you! What is this garbage you dare throw in my face, and in my own home?! Insults!!! Threats!!! And all for an old servant? A pest and a nobody?! Who gave you the right? You good for nothing Son of a Bitch.” I've been calm up to this point. But now, I feel the anger inside me boiling. The King has moved from the throne and is now inches away from me, almost pressing his nose against my own. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He lowers his voice and threatens me.

“One more false move on your part, Cal. Just one more. The slightest thing...and then I'm ending our arrangement. Out of sight and out of mind was the deal, and you've held your end of the bargain up to this point. But now, you come in here demanding rights, like you matter! Only rats and rejects do what you do. It doesn't even matter to anyone if they do their jobs well. You sweep up dirt for a living, because that's what you all are, to begin with. Don't you realize that holding the job title of a servant, a bloody worker, means you're not meant for anything better than what you currently have?! So hear me, Cal. One more miss-step and you're next on the chopping block, if you get my drift. So, what'll it be? You son of a damn whore....”

I spit in his face.

~~~

The King allows me to remain in my room with Martin, until he can schedule an official date for the moment he's been dreaming of and the moment that I've been patiently waiting for, all these years. Our arrangement was the result of an anonymous plea, stated in parchment died green and left outside the King's bedroom window. It was knocking against the glass and stuck in the vines that cover the mansion. It read thus:

"This written plea comes to be in the possession of King Carpenter, from a close friend and ally; Spare the life of the 'Orphan Boy Named Cal', in exchange for his servitude to Your Majesty. Cal will work for Your Majesty, but out of sight. He will serve, but without bothering or coming in direct contact with the King, unless there is a state of emergency. If the Orphan Boy does not maintain his distance as requested, OR if he resists his Royal Highness in any way, may death be brought down upon him. The pen-holder that writes this plea, begs his Majesty to consider the above."

As cruel as it sounds, the petition saved my life. I was a young boy and parent-less. King Carpenter found himself stuck with me on his hands one day, and he lazily ordered for me to be killed and ground up for the farm animals to eat. Someone from the King's Mansion (or from the City or from the Village, I don't know) stuck their neck out for me that day. I've never found out who sent the King that letter. Never got a chance to thank them. I pray they know that I tried my hardest to live as full and long a life as I was able to. That I owe them my deepest gratitude.

That night, the announcement of my execution traveled fast. Martin accepts me in our room, guiltily. He doesn't cry, and I love him for that. We don't talk, because there's no need. We both know how much we care for each other and are grateful for the time we've had in getting to know one-another, over the years. Martin starts shivering from his fever, so I gently lay him back in bed. I'm getting a cold cloth for his forehead and thanking the Heavens above that the King was so focused on insulting me that he completely forgot or missed who I was speaking up for, to begin with. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if Martin got dragged down with me, too.

Many servants stop by our room to say good-bye to me, but not all. The guards recently positioned outside of our door scaring people off. It's pointless though. I won't try to escape. To be honest, I'm almost relieved that soon this sad and sorry life will be over. That perhaps I've been good enough, so I'll end up the in same afterlife as my Mum, when I leave this place forever. I think of Mum, trying my best to remember the sound of her voice. Then I look up at the moon through the barred window of the servant's room. I whisper goodnight to it, as I fall asleep.

~~~

It's freezing and I wake up feeling that something's different. What's that sound? I look up at the window. The bars usually blocking entry or exit are gone. I look around and see they are now lying on the floor, with leaves stuck all over them. They look warped. When I hear Martin exclaim, I look over to his side of the room...Aleister Crowley.

A full grown tree has erupted from the stone flooring and now fills the space with green and Grey-brown. One of its branches has thrashed itself against the door. Now that I'm fully awake, I hear guards pounding on it from the other side. When I sit up in bed, Martin sees that I'm awake and immediately comes to my side.

“Martin, what happened?! What the Hell is this tree doing in here? Where did it come from?”

“Cal, get out of bed! Come on! You have to go!”

“What? What about you!?” Martin looks at me sadly, clutching a blanket around himself, with one hand.

“Cal, you don't have time. Don't worry about me.”

“But you can't just...” Martin lets the blanket drop to the ground and wraps me into a hug.

“I promised your Mother, Cal. Promised her that I'd see you make it alright, in this world. I'm old. Too old for this life. But you still have a chance. You stood up to the King, when no one else would. You matter.”

“YOU MATTER!!! Martin, I won't...”

“If you loved your mother in the slightest, you'll climb that tree and go out that bloody window, this very second! Look! Its branches extend right up to the ledge. And it's not that far of a drop down. Escape your execution. If you were ever a real friend to me, then you'll go for help. Save us all! Don't you understand what this is (gesturing towards the tree)? It's a sign. The forest is full of magic, Cal. The Woodland Fairies. They're with us! Have been with us, all along.” I absolutely hate Martin when he's like this. Those ridiculous stories with sprites or spirits or what-else!

“Oh Bloody Hell! Not this again..Martin...” The knocking gets louder. I can hear guards shouting from the other side of the door. Martin sees he's not going to win the argument. I'm staying, and that's that. So, he takes a chance on one of his usual whims. He turns around and speaks to the tree in the middle of the room.

“Help me out here, will you?” I want to laugh, but then freeze...as the tree obliges Martin's request. Before I can dodge, one of the branches reaches for me. I struggle against it, trying to kick and wrestle my way out. It's no use. I catch a glimpse of Martin, smiling at me sadly. He waves goodbye....and then the tree branch wraps around my waist, picks me up off the floor and throws me out the window and into the pond, outside of the mansion.

Of course, it's not deep. But I'm confused and afraid. I struggle in the lily pads (Fight with them), but they don't let me go. Actually, they guide me. I find myself being pulled away from the mansion and across to the other side of the pond. When we reach the other side and I'm able to stand up, the lily pads let me go. For some reason, I'm careful when I entangle myself from them, so that I don't cause them harm. When I stand in the tall grass, I'm soaked to the bone and confused as all Hell. I'm angry at Martin for pulling such a trick on me like that (When I get my hands on him!)...

There are gun shots coming from the window I just escaped from. And then everything is quiet. I fall to my knees, just staring at our window. Martin. There's only a moment for me to feel sad. To register what just happened. I know Martin is dead. There's the sound of guards exiting the mansion, getting louder by the second. I scramble back to my feet and just freeze, not knowing where I can go. Then a voice, like the sound of rustling leaves, calls to me. As if sent from heaven, and now all around me, saving my life with his words and casting his spell on me...

“Run towards me. Don't stop until I tell you it's safe. You'll know where to go, when you turn around. Run, Cal. Run now. Run!..”

And I do.

–> _Your turn, Si! Looking forward to Trent and Cal first meeting! I'm willing to change anything you like. This is just a first draft, anyway. It's up to you, on whether or not that last line is Trent talking to Cal or some other mythical creature. Also, I only added character heights, but you can add hair color, eyes and everything, if you have ideas. Also, last thing...mansion substitution for castle working or no? P.S. -On the fence with Martin and Carpenter for names. Thoughts? Please correct any and all typos you find, when reading. I hope you liked it, but please tell me if you didn't and why! I need criticism!!! -Baz_ <3

***

SIMON

Crowley....Holy shit.....Fuck, Baz.

BAZ

After finishing my homework, I decide to try out Simon's shower (Our shower. Not used to the thought of this being partly mine, yet). It looks newer, and much better than the one I'm used to. I turn on the faucet and strip in the bathroom, hoping it doesn't take long for the water to get warm. I'm surprised when I first test it, to find it's hotter than I expected and that I don't have to wait, to get in. Usually, I have time to check my messages or read a page or two before I can start showering comfortably, after turning it on.

I step inside and think I hear a funny noise when I close the shower door, like it slammed shut even though I was careful. Hope I didn't break anything. It's a rain shower-head and I'm experiencing it for the first time. It's absolutely divine. I arch my neck back and push my hair out of my face ignoring the strange sounds, in the background. Like a second door just opened and shut, except louder this time.

Reaching for the soap bar, there's another popping or clunking sound, like something fell. I reach to turn off the faucet, so I can investigate the noises. But the source is upon me like a lightning bolt, as Simon enters the shower (Fully clothed. Though when I glance downwards , I see that he's not wearing shoes). I cry out loud and he grabs me roughly from behind and drinks the water pooled at my neck. He grips me tight, so that I don't fall when my knees buckle. I mewl.

“Simon...Si....Wha...MMmmmUnh” Simon bites my ear and rubs my chest and stomach with his hands. I can't help but arch my lower back, and I can feel his erection through his wet clothes. I reach back to grab his hips and he lets go for a moment to undo his trousers. His voice is low and gruff and heated and I bite my lower lip, trying my best to be quiet, so I can hear Simon's voice.

“You're amazing. Jesus Fuck, Baz, you're so fucking smart. Fuck, and you're mine, Baz. You're really fucking mine. Oh Fuck.” He reaches down between his legs and I feel the head of his dick push gently at my hole. Whining, I change the position of my hands and reach back, gripping myself from both sides. I pull myself open even wider for him. He pushes in slightly and moans out loud. When I push back, taking him in a bit further, he suddenly stops me by clutching tightly onto my hips. One of his hands then moves up to cup my face, and he pulls my head back so that our faces are touching. His mood shifts suddenly and he sounds nervous, when he speaks to me next...

“Baz. Darling. It's my first time.” I arch back further and angle my head to kiss him with all the love I have in me to give. Simon returns my kiss and presses in just a centimeter further. I gasp into his mouth, and water trickles onto both our faces. Simon's trembling. I can tell he's holding back, because he's afraid of hurting me. He asks me “What should I do?”

It's in this moment that I know I trust this man with my whole heart and soul. That I want to be a part of his life so badly and that I'd do anything for him, if he asked me to. That I'm already in love with him. I'm so very much in love with Simon Snow. My life. My heart. And that I know him so well, already. Know what he needs to hear from me, right now. So, I tell him..

“Fuck me Daddy..”

Simon growls into my mouth, and grabs me violently by the hips. We break away from our kiss and I put my hands out in front of me, to press them against the shower wall. I arch my lower back and lean forward. Simon roughly thrusts himself into me, bottoming out. My body wracks with pleasure, as I whimper his name over and over again, begging for him to fuck me. The water is still hot and pouring down heavily on us. Simon is still half-dressed, his trousers down and around his ankles. His clothes must be soaked through. I crane my head back as best I can, so I can look at him. Simon's breathing heavily, his jacket loose and hanging off one shoulder, his shirt clinging to his wet body. I'm so full, and he's so warm and so deep inside of me. I wait, letting him know that he's in charge. Simon holds us in this position for only a moment...and then he starts to move. Slow at first...and then..

"Oh Baz. Fuck. OH FUCK!!!!!!!!"

And he's so good to me. He goes faster when I beg him to...

SIMON

We clean each other off afterwards, and I take Baz to bed with me. Holding him against me. Gripping onto him, even though I'm exhausted from sex. Loving him and keeping him warm against me. Not letting him go. I'll never let him go. I throw a leg over him, as if to lock him in, to trap him with me. Because he's mine.


	9. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz has an unpleasant incident occur at work. Simon writes his first segment to 'The Dryad King.' The night ends on a poor note.

SIMON

I wake up to the sound of Baz dressing. What-the-Hell time is it, anyway? I blink through the darkness and see he's using the light of the moon coming through the window, to dress. He's tying on an apron, or something. Yawning loudly, I move up to be in a sitting position (I mean half-lying down, and sitting up at the same time. I think. Fuck if I know. So Bloody tired, I don't even register what it is I'm doing). Did Baz just say something?  
  


“ErmmmMMMWHa..?” My eyes finally focus in the dark, and I see Baz coming towards me.

“Sorry I woke you,” he whispers. Baz moves to be on top of me and gently pushes me back to lying down. Like I did him, our first night together.

“Baz, what time is it?”

“You don't want to know. I'm off to work.”

“Mmm. I thought Professor Bunce rigged it so you wouldn't have to go...” My eye lids start to get too heavy for me, and I can't help but close them. Baz kisses my temple.

“She arranged it so I wouldn't have to work, as often. I still have to go in, three times a week. I have an early shift today. Then I'm meeting with Penny later, for a bite. I'll text you, in case you're off of class.” He lays the blanket back over me and I roll to my side, yawning.

Before I nod off for good, I can hear Baz whisper in my ear..

“You called me Darling, last night. I hope you'll do it again, later. Go to sleep, Si...”

BAZ

“So 'Mr. Fancy-School-I've-Got-Connections-with-All-the-Professors-at-Uni' finally decided to show! Hope you're not too spoiled, now you're not working full-time. There's trash to be taken out. Get to it!” Mr. Granger wasn't working the last time I was on shift, so he's not actually aware of how many hours I've already put in, this week. But I'm too happy to argue, after what happened with Simon, last night. Not just in the shower. He went on and on about how he knows I'll be a famous author, one day.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that all of this is real: Simon, extra hours of Study and on Campus, improved living arrangements, Penny, the fact that I'm just plain happy about everything, now. It's too good to be true, and I'm still waiting to wake up. I've stopped worrying about money and just decided to enjoy my education, while I'm at Watford. Mum would've wanted it that way, anyhow.

I've finished taking most of the trash out, but have to go back and sweep around the dumpster. I grab a broom and dust pan and put on work-safe gloves, before heading outside. Even the smell and the mess can't dampen my mood, today.

I'm just closing the dumpster lid when I hear someone call my name, so I turn around...[SPLAT!!]. I stumble and fall back against the dumpster, almost falling to the pavement. I'm already covered in bits of garbage, but now I'm completely covered in sauerkraut, as well.

When I look up, I see Simon's ex-girlfriend standing a few feet away, with the empty package in her hands. Her face is smug, and she pulls out a phone to take a picture. I've completely forgotten about her, for some reason. I don't even know how to react. She flashes her phone at me, and then turns around to leave.

TRENT

I'm waiting by the lake in the forest for the Orphan Boy. I know he isn't a 'boy' anymore, but I can't help calling him that. That's what he was when I first met him, anyhow. He won't remember me, I'm sure. We were little or young or whatever you're supposed to say.

He was playing by the tree I was born from. Started out as a bud and then a leaf and now look at me. Dryad Prince of the forest! Anyway, he was right below the branch I was sleeping on. His laughter woke me up. I was a shy thing, at that age. But he looked happy. Was rolling around in the grass, sweet-like. Was jealous of that. Wouldn't learn how to use my powers to shift into human form, until I grew older. So, I didn't know how to talk to him, then. An older human was with him. I think his mother?

Where was I? Sorry, I'm scatter-brained. Just excited. He's coming to the forest, tonight. Martin failed to give his usual signal to the flowers by the window he communicates from, at the appointed time. Did earlier that day, but later...Well, that's how I knew Orphan Boy isn't safe at the castle, anymore. The plants who live inside the mansion were helpful (Poor things. Won't live as long as they were meant to, damn bloody Carpenter King or whatever his name is. Always putting them in those prison jars with just a bit of dirt. Man doesn't know shit about plants). They passed on the word of where the Boy was being kept and in what room. Did what I could to help him out of that place....Wish I could have saved Martin, too.

When the leaves above me rustle, I smile and turn around. Sure enough, he's finally here. Scared, though. Good thing I shifted, before he got here. Hope I look human enough, though green all over. No human I've met up to this point has taken on that color, themselves. The Boy stops dead in front of me and his eyes go wide. His cheeks red (that's good, yeah? When humans do that in your presence?). I take a step forward and he takes one away. I frown.

“Oi! What gives? Why do you back away from me?! I'm a friend to you, Orphan Boy!” The Boy looks down to the lower part of me and gulps, then looks away. Confused, I put my hands on my hips and come in contact with bare skin.

“Oh! Um, sorry. Forgot about that part.” Trying to go off of what the Boy (Cal! That's his name, I remember now) is wearing himself, I envision myself wearing clothes. When I look down, there are dark green trousers on me (look a little different than what Cal's wearing, but whatever). I'll find out later, my pockets don't work the way they're supposed to. Guess they're supposed to open and hold shit in them. Right now they're just painted or drawn on. I try saying hello again.

“Your name's Cal, yeah? I'm Trent. Come on, and I'll show you a place where you can hide from the King.” He hesitates, but steps towards me.

“How....how did you know my name?....How did you...do that?!” referring to my new clothes.

“I can grow anything from plants, if I want to. Always had the gift in me. Can't be King of the forest until I prove myself worthy of leading or whatever, but still. Get to practice whatever magic is within my range. Anyway, come on! Those guard or knights and who all-else cares you've escaped will be on your tail. Why do you people say that, anyway? You don't have tails really. Do you?” Cal just shakes his head then opens his mouth to speak. But he holds his tongue when we both hear shouts coming from not far off.

“Cal, go over to that tree just on my left. Quick!” He hesitates a moment, just staring at me. The voices get louder and I'm about to cause the grass to grow around him (which would look mighty suspicious-like. Don't want to do it, actually..), when Cal finally decides to trust me and darts over to the tree. I tell him to press his back to it and he does. Then his eyes go wide as the bark opens up around him and swallows him into the center of the tree. I change my form to that of an oak tree, just as the gaurds come into the clearing by the lake.

As we wait for the guards to search the area and leave, I think to myself...”Huh. Hope Cal's okay in there. I've never actually done that, before! Hope he can breathe, alright...”

Finally, the gaurds leave the clearing, giving up their search. I go back into human form (For the most part. I explained my look to you earlier, yeah?). Then I release Cal from his tree (My tree, I guess. Oh whatever, he looks alright, anyway). He comes out gasping for air and collapses onto the grass. I bend down to his level and take his face in my hands, inspecting him. He's changed a bit since I last saw him. Older, longer hair and darker. Sharper features. His cheeks turn red in my hands and I pull away, thinking maybe I hurt him.

“Sorry! Did I do that?!”

“Um...do what?” He doesn't sound as afraid as he looks. Which is good, I guess.

“Make your cheeks color that way? They keep changing from white to red or pink.” I reach for him, but he grabs my hand and takes hold of it. He bites his lip and I copy him, for some reason. Then he frowns and inspects me further, taking my hand in his and looking at my fingers.

“You...feel different. Your skin....”

“Like leaves? I'm made up of mostly greenery. Some dirt, weeds, vines, roots and what have you. Don't always look like this. I rarely go as a human, cuz it's hard to get rid of the green and not many of you take to this color, as you grow. I mean, I've never met any of you who've..”

“Not met any of us...”

  
  
“Humans. People. Like you.” Cal is fascinated by me. But still a little afraid, I can tell. I try and help by standing up and backing away.

“Anyway, come on. I know where you can hide, until things die down in the castle and village. Believe they've got a notice out about you missing and escaping execution. At least that's what the plants in the castle are saying, now.” Cal just shakes his head.

“You lost me. What is going on, exactly?”

“I'll explain back at my home, promise! Just come on!” To myself I think 'Seriously, do all humans have to question every single bloody thing? Even if it gets them killed?'

I start moving away, and then just plain turn my back on Cal and walk towards my dwelling, further into the forest. While really I could live anywhere I like, there's a cave tucked away and out of sight that feels like home, to me. Figure Cal might like it, too.

It's not long after I set off, that I hear him call for me and run after me. Soon, our stride matches, and we're on the same footing. He'll probably want to know why I saved him, tonight. Can't remember what I'm supposed to tell him. Not the truth. Not right away, at least...

→ _First thing I have to say is this...I'm not good at this stuff, I don't know what I'm doing and I hope it's matching with the part you've written already. Hope you like it!!!!!!! Made shit up. Screw research. None of it's real, anyway?! BTW we CAN swear in this thing, right? They already took away shagging. Fix any mistakes I made, cuz I know you're wicked smart. I added that last bit from Trent, because there's supposed to be conflict or some shit. Honestly, have no idea what it means. Ideas?_

_P.S.-Thanks for pushing me, Darling. I've never worked on homework as hard as I am now!_

BAZ

“I'm telling you Penny, it was the most random thing! I know I'm dating her ex, but to come all the way out to my work. Why wouldn't she wait until I was back on campus?” Penny and I are at Salisbury Hall. I've texted Simon, but his phone went straight to voice mail. I was sort of relieved. There are things I want to talk to Penny about that I can't, with him around.

“Baz, that's horrid! Why do you think Agatha took your picture? Like, to post somewhere to maybe embarrass you, or what? Seems stupid, to me.” Penny and I are splitting a pizza (if there are left overs, I'll bring them over to Simon, when I'm done). I wipe some pizza sauce from my mouth and shake my head.

“I have no idea and I don't care. I just hope that maybe it really is for her personal satisfaction, and that Simon doesn't need to find out. He'll throw a fit. I took a shower in the men's locker room on campus, so he wouldn't know. Used the communal laundry instead of private dorm service to clean my uniform, and borrowed clothes from the lost and found.” Penny takes a drink of soda and leans her elbows on the table. She just stares at me, like I've told her I've won the lottery (and I feel like I have with Simon.). I'll admit, that I wanted to meet with Penny alone, so I could gossip about our relationship, to her.

“Crikey, Baz. Simon Snow Salisbury. You know his parents funded this place? I mean, obvious, I guess. Still! I didn't know he was into blokes.” I smile to myself.

“I think I'm his first boyfriend.” She starts at that.

“So you're both dating. Officially?” I frown.

“Well, I guess so. I mean, we live together.” I can see the skepticism on Penny's face.

“Fast, isn't it? Shouldn't you be officially dating before rooming with each other? 'Stead of the other way around?” Of course I've asked myself this question too, but have been too paranoid to really analyze it all. I just don't want to lose such a good thing, by being my usually dank and depressing self.

“Of course it is, but....Penny. I've never met anyone who makes me feel the way he does. I'm...happy. And...well....we...” She sits bolt upright.

“You did NOT shag already?! Hasn't it only been a week?! In any case, less than two!?” I blush, in answer.

“Baz, I don't know about all of this. It's so fast, it's ridiculous. I'm glad you're living on campus, now. But...well....”

“Well what? You know there are no other rooms available, that I can afford. There are only three weeks of the semester left, anyhow.” She avoids my eyes, here.

“Since we're on the subject...”

“No, I don't know what's going to happen when school ends. Please, just be happy for me, Pen.” She softens when I use her nick-name. Cool trick, that.

“Well, I guess I can't really do anything about it. Just promise me you'll text me, the second something seems off...”  
  


“So you can tell your mother and she can take care of things for me? Penny, I can't take any more advantage of your family, than I already have. You know I won't.” Penny sighs, and I feel bad speaking so harshly towards her. But she nods in agreement (or submission) and tries to smile. I sigh, and try to make her understand.

“Penny, thank you for caring so much. But I know I want to be with Simon right now, and that he wants to be with me. We care about each other. We really do. And even if later on it isn't meant to be, I know already that it was worth it.” And Simon is worth it. He's what's keeping me above water, right now. Without him, I'd sink fast...

SIMON

I don't know why Agatha would text me a picture of Baz covered in garbage and old food, when he's at work. She had captioned it “My replacement? Really?” Then Agatha texted me later saying that she theorized Baz is taking advantage of me and my money (Lord, I wish he would! I want to buy him things, but half the time he says no. Gonna have to talk to him about that). When I broke up with Agatha, I'd told her I met someone else, but didn't get into specifics. Baz and I have been out on campus together enough times since the break up where she must have figured things out, on her own.

When I turned off my phone earlier (Wanted to add my first bit to 'The Dryad King.' Hope it isn't rubbish), I missed his text inviting me over to Salisbury Hall for food (Blech! I hate my name. Glad he likes the building, though). But really, after reading Agatha's texts and seeing the picture she sent me, I wasn't in the mood. So I wait for Baz to show up in our dorm.

Baz comes in with left over pizza for me, the angel. Also, a bag I recognize as the kind they give away at the communal laundry on campus. Should tell him about private laundry service, so he knows he doesn't have to. Wish I had the appetite for the pizza. I must be bad at masking my mood from him, cuz he immediately puts the pizza in the fridge and comes to sit with me on the bed, concerned as fuck.

“Simon, is everything alright?” I feel my phone vibrate, but ignore it. Baz scoots closer to me and I wrap my arms around him and pull him into me. He seems taken aback, but then relaxes into me and kisses the top of my head.

“Si, what's wrong?” My phone buzzes again.

“Nothing. I mean, well..” How are we gonna talk about Agatha? I don't want to embarrass him, but if he's going to get harassed at work and there's nothing I can do to stop it...[BUZZ] I curse out loud, not hiding the fact that my ex has been trying to get in touch with me.

“Oh for fuck's sake! If that's Agatha again....” Baz sighs and falls back onto the bed. I'm so fucking angry, I could punch a hole through the wall. I grab my phone to open up my messages. But the texts aren't from Agatha....they're from Nico. Baz tries talking to me, wanting to make me feel better...

“Si, it's okay. I know Agatha sent you the picture of me at work and really, it's not that....Hey! What's going on?” I've run to lock the door to our room and have gone back to Baz, grabbing him and lifting him off the bed. He complains, as I shove him into the closet.

“Change. Now! Don't ask why, I'll explain later...” Baz starts to say something and I can tell he's worried, but I'm too busy sorting through my blazers to dress Baz with, to really care. When I ignore him, his mood shifts and he's a bit pissed off. Don't blame him.

“Simon. What's going on? Was that Agatha texting you, just now? Why are you so worried? She only tossed some food on me, so I'm not hurt. And why do I have to change?”

“Fuck, Baz! I said no questions!!! Oh Crowely, I...I can't answer you right now....just please do this for me!!! You have to...”

[KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...] Oh shit. Why me? Baz is shaking his head at me.

“Simon. I demand an explanation, right now. That's Agatha at the door, isn't it?” I color at that. I try to control my temper.

“Look, I know you're mad and I seem like a complete git, right now. But you don't understand....” [KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK] “My friend, Nico? He's just texted me a 'Code Red'. That means...” [KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK].

“Oh really Simon, just let me handle this. She just wants to mess with me, because she's jealous. I can handle Agatha, if you'll give me the chance!” I've got handfuls of clothes and hangers in both hands and can't stop Baz as he storms out of the closet and marches straight to our door [Realize now, I could've blocked him].

“Baz, wait...just change first!!! [KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK] That shirt, it isn't...”

“Up to your standards?! Didn't think you cared about how expensive or "in" my wardrobe was, before now!” Oh Bollocks! Are we really going to have our first real fight, right FUCKING now?!! I drop the blazers on the floor of the closet and go to Baz, ready to beg.... [POUND, POUND, POUND, POUND].

“Baz....No, wait!!!!” But I'm too late. Baz unlocks the door and opens it for my parents, standing on the other side. Nico was working the grounds tonight, and had sent me warning texts that my parents had arrived on campus and then a 'Code Red' text when he saw them enter my building.

Baz looks confused. My mother looks him up and down, scrutinizing him and his clothing. Luckily, the pants are of a high name brand [Don't look new at all, but hopefully Mum doesn't care]. But Baz's shirt is from several seasons ago. And Mum notices. She even has the audacity to reach out and feel along his arm, to test the quality of the fabric or whatever. I'm boiling inside, but remain calm when I say...

“Mum, Dad, this is my new room-mate. Baz...” My Mum cuts me off..

“Basilton Grimm-Pitch. It's a pleasure to meet you, finally. And after all of the rumor and gossip that you've gone and died on the streets, working as a prostitute. Your father never talks about you, but those of us who used to be in his circle still remember. I'm Lucy Salisbury, Simon's mother.”  
  


It's like someone just handed me a basket of live grenades. I'm shocked and confused as fuck, and have no idea what's just happened. When I look at Baz he looks...God, I wish I could grab him right bloody now and take him far away from campus, promising we never had to come back. Promise him everything he's ever wanted and more. Baz looks absolutely destroyed. He's paler than ever and the fire's completely left him.

If picking fights and being at odd ends with him gets the color in his cheeks and the blue back in his eyes the way it did in the closet...I'd rather be his worst enemy and pick fights with him every day, as opposed to this. Something's wrong, no shit. Baz swallows hard and backs up so that my parents can enter the room. My Dad sulks, like he doesn't want to be here. But my mother...

“That is your name, isn't it? No mistaking the hair and eyes. Your features match hers to a T. I knew Natasha well, when she was alive. You were too young at the time, to remember me now. What are you doing in my son's dorm room? Has your father come around and decided to let you back into your fortune? That'd make you almost as well-provided for as Simon, if so.” Baz backs into the bed and sits down. He's trembling something fierce as he just stares back into my mother's unforgiving eyes. I want to run to him so badly, but hold my ground. My head is spinning...

What fortune?


	10. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon are on their best behavior around Simon's mother, in the hopes of keeping Baz out of trouble with her and the school, for staying in Simon's room.

CAL

I'm safe, for now. That is, I think I am. This man of the forest (No. Not man. He's a Woodland Creature, like from Martin's stories. Crowley!), seems trustworthy enough. He technically saved my life, just now. Trent. What the Hell kind of name is that for a tree? Well, Trent...Tree...never mind. What's interesting is that he seems so human, at the end of the day. His facial expressions, the way he walks and with a light swagger, long muscular arms and thick fingers...I wonder if maybe I should suggest he create a shirt for himself, to cover his chest, but never actually say anything...

What the Hell is wrong with me? I'm talking about a tree spirit! A dryad, to be specific. Martin's wisdom of forest creatures must have seared into my brain, after hearing so many of his apparently not-so-wild stories.

Trent stops me and points just beyond the tall grass to our right. Fireflies dance among the fields, as if putting on a show for us both, like they were expecting us at just that moment. It's beautiful and I tell Trent as much. He takes my hand (his grip is strong) and pulls me into the tall grass. Aside from the fireflies, I can barely see, it's so bloody dark out. Trent could be leading me off the edge of a cliff, for all I know. But I submit myself fully to him, and follow him anyway. All I can make out now are random flashes of light from the fireflies in the fields, and the brightest set of blue eyes I've ever known, casting their spell on me.

With his hand holding mine, I know I'm safe. And I'd follow him anywhere...

BAZ

Of all the scenarios possible as a result of my meeting Simon's mother...who knows everything about me and my family, who has just revealed the worst part of me to the one person I'd wish to keep it from, the woman who has left me a nervous wreck and knocked me clear back to where I started, when I first ventured out on my own, without a cent to my name...the last thing I could have predicted was her and her husband treating me and Simon to dinner, at the most expensive restaurant near campus....

SIMON

We're in the closet changing clothes, our backs to each other. My parents are waiting in their limousine parked outside, now taking up who knows how many spaces, in the student lot. The place we're going for dinner has a dress code. I'm now facing the mirror and can see Baz stripping down to his underwear, in the reflection.

His shoulders curve and fold as he reaches and stretches in order to put on the suit I picked out for him, parts of his spine poking through his back. I've tried to get him to eat more, but don't actually want to shove food down his throat and make him sick. He's gained only a pound since we've started dating, if that. But he's got more muscle to him, at the same time.

I try to focus on changing, and ignore Baz in the mirror. His back is to me the whole time we're together. I only catch a glimpse of his profile and see his face is broken, spirit-less. He finishes changing first and exits the closet to wait for me, dressed in my favorite grey suit. I pushed a blue tie on him, hoping it will bring the fleck back into his eyes.

***

We both slip into the back seat of the limousine, where my parents are waiting.

“Sorry we're late, Mother.”

“Simon, I hope you didn't rush your new friend. We've all the time in the world. I assume all of your homework is done.” I roll my eyes and slump back in my seat.

“Sure, why not!?” She ignores my attitude and turns to Baz.

“And Basilton! How wonderful to find you're taking after your parents, by attempting at Watford.” Oh God, shoot me now. I just know that 'attempting' bit was on purpose. They didn't _attempt_ anything, his parents fucking went here, together. Baz somehow manages to keep his cool. For me or for himself, I don't know...I just don't know about any of it, now...

“Thank you Mrs. Salisbury. It's an honor to be attending a school my mother loved so much.” When I dare glance at Baz, I can see him trying out a smile for my Mum. Jesus, he looks so God-Damn stunning dressed up like that and I hate myself for thinking that way, because he looks like he's struggling to keep from breaking down and falling apart, in front of my parents. Like he's struggling to breathe. What sort of sick fuck would I have to be, to see him miserable like this and get off from it?! What? She say something?

“What?!”

“Simon, please pay attention! I was asking why you felt you needed to keep your friendship with Basilton Grimm-Pitch a secret? It's not as if he's his father.” What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I look at Baz for an explanation and his lips are pressed together, fists clenched. I realize he's trying not to show my mother that he's actually shaking...

***

The Elite Club has a restaurant (where we're going), a library (though nobody actually reads in it), a gym (where people take selfies of themselves in work-out gear, standing next to the weights), private outdoor pool (They actually stick fucking security guards at the fucking gates to keep local kids and families out, though nobody from the club uses it for anything except to fucking tan by!), several suites for weddings, special events, what-have-you, and a grand dining hall for Holiday Brunches. The place is posh, in short. For families like mine, I guess. Few students from Watford can afford to come here, without their parents loaning them money. My mother bought our family's membership, ages ago.

We've been seated at a booth, towards the back and by the window, that gives a view of the lake. There's a party boat with lights hanging off it, passing by. The stars are out and the moon is just visible behind the clouds. I wish more than anything that Baz and I were alone, in this moment. My parents sit on one side, Baz and myself on the other. We order drinks. When Baz orders water, my mother corrects him and orders him a soda. She orders his entrée, as well.

BAZ

The only thing to really do at this point is feign politeness. Be good. Do whatever I have to, in order to still be a part of Simon's life, after tonight is over. I don't even care about school, anymore. Not really. Simon is who I'm here for, now. If I'm good, maybe we'll remain friends after dinner is over. If I ask carefully, he might help me look for a new home. 

SIMON

I hate salmon with a passion. Why does she always order this shit for me, when we dine out?! God, I wish I could just take Baz and go somewhere else. Wish I didn't have to bloody swallow every fucking thing that comes out of her fucking mouth. Why does she have to pay for all of my shit? One day, I won't need her money but.....HerMmWhat!?

“What?!”

“Simon, honestly. Must you pick at your food, like that?” Mother finishes her roast chicken (most of it anyway) and then tsk tsks at my plate. I ate the God-Damn vegetables, you Bitch. What more do you want?!

“Well, Mother....Perhaps you didn't hear me those hundreds of times in the past when I told you I don't eat sal...”

“Basilton, I must hear what happened to you after you left your father's mansion! Where did you live all those years before happening upon my only son? Surely, not in the streets, as people have been saying?!” I roll my eyes. There's no stopping her, so what's the point. Baz sounds calm when he replies.

“Unfortunately, that was in fact the case. I left my father's home without any money, and had to make due. I was lucky to find work, when I did.” Baz finished most of the steak and potatoes my mother ordered for him (impressive, him having just had pizza). Mum must have thought he needed fattening up, to order that for him. My mother presses onto Baz and I want to rip her throat out.

“And what kind of work was that? I've never heard of a Grimm ever trying for low-grade or menial work, which is what you've been rumored to have stumbled upon!” Baz's voice is tight.

“I work for a grocery store, in the village.” My mother is amused by this bit of information, of course. God, can't this just be over with, already?! Fuck me!

“As in _still!_ My dear, a Grimm working a clerical job! When your father has so much money stored away in banks all over the world!? You do know about your family's inheritance, don't you? And of course, there's the stock-exchange...” I don't know if I'm angry or hurt by this information. Probably both. Why didn't he tell me? What the fuck was he doing in that poor excuse of a flat, when he came from so much money? I know he's not on good terms with his Dad, but can't remember why. Baz is obviously nervous, but answers my mother's questions anyway, the angel.

“Yes, Ma'am. I'm still committed to earning as much as I can on my own, until I can finish school. I'll have more time to work, then. I'll be seeking a financial advisor, as to covering my student loans and as soon as possible. It helps that I don't really have high aims as to living in a bigger space, than necessary. We don't all need as much as we think we do, after all. I don't take to the idea of wasting money on un-necessary luxuries. We can't all drive by limousine.” My mother's smile drops from her face, but she recovers quickly...and stops being nice.

“That's the exact answer I would expect from a prostitute off the streets. You weren't very selective of your clientele, Basilton. One of your regular clients is a business partner of mine and old classmate. He recognized your mother's features, as well. As little money as she had from her side of the family, she hung off Malcolm's arm often enough where any of us would recognize their elusive off-spring. It's no secret how you're able to afford a Watford education, without help from your father.” I want to punch her in the face. I want to take Baz's hand and run, fast. But of course, I stay seated. I let the heat wash over me. Who the fuck touched him? Who the fuck stuck their dick in his mouth? My breathing is labored. My lips start to tremble. My father looks concerned, but my mother feigns mild interest in my reaction to all of this.

“Simon, be a dear and take a walk outside while your father and I discuss Basilton's future living arrangements?” I let the air seep out of me, and take one more deep breath, to calm myself down. When I feel I've cooled a bit, I connect eyes with my mother as I reach over and touch Baz's thigh. They can't see my hand, but my parents sure as Hell see me doing it anyway. My mother's reaction is priceless. I'm too afraid to look over at Baz. But my voice is clear and confident when I say..

“No thank you, mother. If you're to discuss my boyfriend's future living arrangements next, I'd rather hear for myself what you all have to say.”

BAZ

I scold myself over and over again, while this is all happening, as I witness the look of confidence drain from Mrs. Salisbury's face (To Self: Don't smile. Don't you fucking dare.....). When I look over at Mr. Salisbury, I know that his thoughts are processing in a similar manner, to my own....

SIMON

Oh, well Fuck Me. Was that too sudden? Honestly, my mother's taking it pretty well....

“Simon, you're not gay.”

For her, that's taking it well. Really! I mean, her face isn't even red, anymore. 

BAZ

It could be that dessert was going to happen in any case, but I can't help wondering if we're all just stress-eating, after what just happened. I'm waiting for venom to shoot from Mrs. Salisbury's mouth, aimed at me eating my mint ice-cream with blackberry sauce. We actually were all allowed to order for ourselves, this time. I take it to be a bad omen, but at the same time....Well, Simon and I are holding hands over the table now and in front of his mother. So, there's that...

His grip is possessive. His thumb caressing my hand as he stares down his mother.

His father keeps pretending to sneeze into his napkin to cover his snickering. It's like watching an actor on stage try not to laugh at the fact that the set collapsed in on itself, mid-show.

SIMON

“What's this about Baz's living arrangements, now? Is he moving out? If it's a matter of money, you can empty my account to make up the difference. I'm not letting him move back into his old place, and I'm very much decided on the matter.” 

My mother hasn't said a word since I finally convinced her that Agatha and I are through (“Oh but Darling, you loved each other _soooo_ much! And now it will be dreadfully awkward between our families. Don't you want to spend Christmas with the Wellbeloves?”). Take it that's the main reason she dragged Dad down here and away from his work. Agatha no doubt texted her immediately after she did her father. Fuck them all. They can do what they want to me, as long as they leave Baz the Hell alone.

“Mother, you're awfully quiet! Nothing more to say?” I've never felt so fucking good, in my whole bloody life.

BAZ

Simon's mother finally gets some of her composure back, and forces herself to smile at us both. I bite my lower lip, bracing myself. If she kicks Simon out of his dorm, because of me...

“Basilton, dear. Don't look so upset. We're not going to ask you to move out of the dorm room. You may live with Simon for the remainder of the semester.” Simon's father turns to stare at her as if she's morphed into a grizzly bear. Simon and I are of course shocked. I shake my head, disbelieving.

“Mrs. Salisbury...”

“Please call me Lucy! You're dating my son, after all.”

“Um...Lucy...I appreciate how open you are with all of this, but I completely understand if you want me out of your son's dorm. Honestly, (Simon grips my hand tighter, but I run my thumb along his fingers to reassure him) I feel I've taken advantage of your son, and hope you'll forgive me for...”

“Being the cause of His and Agatha's break up? What's to forgive..?”

“Mother, I didn't....”

“Hush, Simon. I'm devastated over their parting ways, of course. But it would be cruel to throw you back into the streets, with only three weeks remaining in the semester. What if someone found out? It wouldn't be good for Simon's reputation, if we were to encourage that. Actually, I'd find it interesting to see if you're the first of your family to really accomplish it -finishing your university education. It's never been done before, for either a Grimm or a Pitch. And to think, the Salisbury Clan had a hand in it!” I'm lost here. Mrs. Salisbury sounds like she's on a tangent of some kind. I shake my head again, hoping to clarify things with Simon's parents and to be completely honest and open with Simon about my father's past. Seems like it's now or never. Simon's trying to defend me, though his mother is partly right to call me out on my father's history with the school.

“Mum, back off! For Christ's-sake! Baz is one of the smartest people I know...”

“Like his mother. Yes dear, that was a shame about poor Natasha...” I desperately try and wedge my way back into the conversation.

“Mrs. Salis...Lucy...I want to be honest with you and Simon, while we're on the subject. I'm aware that my father attended Watford, but was unable to finish due to unpleasantries. It was wrong of him to attempt what he did, and I agree with the decision made by the school to relieve him of his studies. Obviously, I wasn't there myself when the incident happened. But from what members of his staff have told me, I know that his actions were unforgivable. My mother on the other hand, had no...”

“Oh, and how interesting that is on top of everything! Yes, Basilton. You're absolutely right! Your father wanted to ban all non-heterosexuals from admittance to Watford and led a protest, as well as having started a petition. And right up to the Dean's office! 'Straight to Watford' is what I remember it being called! Is that why you decided to be gay? But how is he supposed to feel slighted by your pressing yourself onto my son, if he now pretends you don't exist?”

“MUM!!!”

“Hush Simon! But what I was talking about before was your mother, Basilton. And about how she had to drop out of school her final semester, so she could marry into your father's wealth, to support herself and her situation? You do know all about _that_ , don't you?”

SIMON

I think back to the look on Baz's face when he spoke of his mother to me, and her love for education. For Watford. I think of the pride and joy Baz gets from completing homework assignments and from reading, and journaling. The energy that fills him, when we work on 'The Dryad King', for his mother's favorite class. I can tell by the look on my own mother's face that she's not making any of this up. Baz's Mum never graduated from Watford University. I grip Baz's hand tightly in my own, refusing to let go.

BAZ

Please, Simon. Don't let me go. Don't ever let me go...

SIMON

“Well, anyway.... (She's still talking. Why the fuck is she still talking?!) Simon, we really only came by to drop off your new car. The Wellbeloves have told us what happened. When we asked our contacts from the school, they say you've been spotted in a campus car. You can't seriously think it's acceptable for you to be driving a campus car around Watford and around town and the village? (When I get my hands on whatever fucking spies she's got lurking around campus this time, I'll...) A Salisbury?! The very idea! Oh, dear. Simon, your face is terribly red. Just be still, love...” I swallow hard and take another deep breathe, exhaling out slowly. I'm gonna kill someone. I want to hurt someone and bad. I'll wring their bloody necks....Through gritted teeth.....

“Mother. I think it's best if you and father left, this minute. I'll take care of the check...”

“Son, who fills your accounts, in the first place? Some of your money is your own and inherited, but not all of it. Don't act as if you've earned it, dear. And won't you thank me for the Rolls-Royce we've brought down for you?” Oh for FUCK'S-SAKE!

“Mum, you didn't!” I hope I don't squeeze Simon's hand so hard, that I break his fingers.

“It's on campus, love. In the student lot. Your father drove it down while I took the limousine. You're not far from home, you know! Oh dear, your friend....Pardon me. Your _Partner_ doesn't look very healthy at the moment, does he?” I look over at Baz, and wonder if he's in need of a doctor. He's the palest I've ever seen him. Like his soul has left his body...

BAZ

The ride back to campus is quiet. Simon's mother smiling the whole way, the rest of us miserable and tired and worn.

When we get back to campus, his parents show Simon his new car. It's ridiculous how much it stands out in the lot. Other students and teachers are hovering around it, when we arrive back. They quickly disperse when they see Mrs. Salisbury threateningly raise her phone in the air, ready to call for campus security. Simon then stands still as stone as his mother kisses him on the cheek, and tightly thanks her for the car. He breaks down for a brief moment when he hugs his father goodbye. I follow suit and thank both of his parents for dinner, hating myself for knowing how much I owe them both.

As much as I'd love to say I could afford holding onto my dignity after Mrs. Salisbury's reign of terror, the fact of the matter is that I need a home. I need every free meal I can get. The Salisburys just provided me with both, this evening. I'll lose my right to live on campus the second I graduate, but for tonight I'm still grateful to have a bed to sleep in. So, I do my best to behave.

I'm so close to keeping everything bottled up inside of me. I'm so close to waiting for them to leave campus....but I can't let it go. When Mrs. Salisbury is about to step into the limo, I call out to her and she looks back at me. I pretend that it's just her and me, in the lot. I pretend I don't actually care what her answer to my question is, and brace myself when I ask...

“My mother. Why did she leave Watford, when she wasn't done? I was only a child when she died, but I know that my parents didn't love one-another, like they pretended to when she was alive. She never would have left school for him, and after what he did. So what really made her leave? What happened?!” Simon tries putting a hand on my shoulder, but I brush him off.

“You said she had to leave, due to her 'situation.' What did you mean by that?! Why couldn't she stay, when she was so close to graduating anyway, according to you?!” I'm desperate. I'm pathetic and less-than and she's won. Mrs. Salisbury has allowed me to stay in her son's room for the rest of the semester, because she knows I'll be gone long before then. Her smile is wicked and I'm put in my place, when she answers...

“Why dear, didn't you know? Your mother had to leave because she was pregnant with you...”

SIMON

We're back in my dorm and Baz is trying his best to break free of me. I'm holding him in my arms, as tightly as I can, refusing to let go. I kiss his tears away, and stroke his hair and shush him and stay calm for him, and fight for him, as hard as I can, all the while he's struggling in my arms. He was begging me to let him go, to let him out of the dorm. At first. Now, he's begging for me to kill him, and I can tell he really means it. He's pleading, when he isn't gasping for air and apologizing and begging for my forgiveness and wishing he were strong enough to kill himself. He begs for death, because he needs to talk to his Mum. My heart is breaking, but still I won't let him go.

I remember a trick my father used on me when I would wake up crying in the night for Christopher. When I would beg my Dad to drive me to his house to play, so I could give him my toys and so I could say I was sorry, and so we could run away together and never come back...

I hold Baz with one arm and use my free hand to press gently over the top part of his chest (his sternum, I think). When Baz stops trying to wrestle away from me, I lay him down on the bed. I use my other hand to press gently onto the lower part of his chest and carefully push down, so he feels some of my weight. Baz starts breathing at a more normal rate, and his eye-lids flutter closed. I feel his chest rise and fall, and it's like I'm pushing my own life into him, helping him get over his pain. Soon, his body calms and he stops begging for me to hurt him, and I remove my hands and lay next to him. He doesn't resist when I pull him close to me.

Baz reaches for me, timid and afraid. He carefully opens his eyes and looks into mine. The blue flickering in and out, like he's trying his best to stay here with me...as if he wanted to. His eyes are full of tears and are so desperate and hopeful-looking. After everything that happened in the last few hours, I realize to my amazement that _he's_ afraid of losing _me_. His fingers find the mole on my neck, and when he whispers my name, when his eyes come back to me, letting me in.....I know.

It was supposed to happen after the best sex we've ever had, or after graduation, or when we'd maybe take a vacation together. In my greatest dreams, when we'd decide we wanted to find an apartment and move in with each other, in a real home. Where we could lock all of the doors and be ourselves, in a place that belonged to just us, and one that we could both afford. But it's happening now. Always too fast and too soon. But always with him, and with no doubt in my mind....

“I love you, Baz.”


	11. Human Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon focus on homework and studying, making progress with 'The Dryad King'. While researching for the assignment, Baz and Simon take another step further with their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Sex scene coming up in this one... Possibly NSFW chapter.

TRENT

I'm watching the leaves dance in the wind, enjoying the way their color seems to really come out, with the light of the sun. They're still at an age where even strong winds won't blow them off their branches, and they hold on strong. When the time comes for them to fall from their trees, of course I'll be upset. It makes me feel better, knowing they'll return themselves to the earth, once they've passed on. When I see new buds pop up on the trees, I imagine old friends being given a chance to start over; to be born again. It's different depending on the type of leaf, as far as how long it takes for them to come back. When they finally do, they always ask me how my winter was, without them? That's another thing about me; I don't die or disappear into the earth, when it gets cold. The magic that found me was of a peculiar kind. Even the Witch who accidentally charmed the tree I came from was bloody confused, when I first said "Hello" to her. She was even more confused when I started hopping from plant to plant, and then started manipulating pretty much the whole forest. Anyway, the only way I can get hurt or die is if someone were to set me on fire (Or at least, the witch seems to think so). Wouldn't be fun to be turned into a book or whatever, but at least I'd feel something. It's not like I'd be completely gone.

Here's what I wish I could tell all humans, if given the chance, about mother nature; especially on what it means, when you kill a tree; You aren't a bad person if you've ever used paper or read a book, in your life. Taking from mother nature is actually alright and fine, as long as humans give the earth twice as much back, in return. Not driving if you don't have to, planting trees and flowers (in the earth, not prison bowls), recycling or re-using or what not, helping to clear dead branches and weeds away, so we can breathe easier. Picking up your own rot. Not throwing scraps of our dead love ones on the grass or around trees, as if mocking us with the dead. Not wasting what the earth has sacrificed and being resourceful with our gifts to you, so that you can live a good and healthy life, as a human being. We're doing our best to stay strong and healthy, and trust humans care to give us a hand, every now and then. Though it gets harder, as each day passes. Some humans have done their very best to help, but not all. And not by near enough.

Anyway, if you're wondering about the 'Orphan Boy' (Cal, I mean)....well, things got interesting in the field, the other night. I was curious about what it felt like for humans to crash into each other or whatever it's supposed to be called (Cal calls it kissing, I think.), so I took Cal in my arms and tried it for myself.

His reaction was interesting. His face turned all red again (So I _am_ the reason that it happens, when it does!), and he looked all lit up, at first. Then he looked nervous and guilty. So while he continued to follow me home, he turned quiet and lost his voice when I'd ask him questions. I don't bother asking him if he's alright, anymore. And while I've created blocks with trees and branches, so he can't run away from me, he's resigned to giving me the silent treatment, though stuck with only me to talk to.

Now, I turn when I hear a noise and see Cal charging for me, huffed up and strong-willed and red-faced and intense as Almighty. Getting up to apologize for 'crashing' (and I guess for keeping him close, not wanting to let him go and possibly against his will) I start to open my mouth. But he grabs me and slams me against the rock wall near us both....and crashes into me, the same way I did him. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around him, moving my mouth around, closing and opening it again.

This feels new. This feels....amazing. Even better than the night with the fireflies. Not sure if it's intentional on my part or what-else, but the vines along the rock wall grow and curve around us both, as a result of our 'crashing.' We're wrapped up in each other's arms, as they create a wall of green around us, hiding us from the rest of the world...

BAZ

When Simon told me he loved me, I felt the tightness in my chest melt away, though my body seemed to hum all over. I opened my mouth to say something back (anything), but he covered my mouth with his, so that I couldn't speak. My eyes rolled back into my head and I could feel him pulling me on top of him. I straddled one of his legs and could feel him get hard, against my thigh. Simon's breathe caught in his throat as I began to grind against him. He bit onto my lower lip and I shifted myself so that I could undo his belt. We get completely naked with the exception of the blue tie Simon made me wear, that night. Simon took the blue tie in his hands and pulled me towards him, with me wearing nothing else, and it was......Fuck. I mean, Jesus.

SIMON

Several days after my parents visited Watford (God, I'll have nightmares about that evening for decades. No question!), Baz and I are balls-deep in homework and studying for tests. He's in the library (Can't help but notice he doesn't go to Salisbury Hall as often as he used to), and I'm in one of the study rooms, working on 'The Dryad King'. Can't study in my dorm room, unless Baz is there to ground me. The telly's on for “background noise” two seconds flat, if I'm to be left alone, in there. And I've been on the lap top more than I'm on the computer set up in the dorm room, anyway. So, there's no reason for me not to make it a habit of snagging a study room, as often as possible.

School's managed to be good and bad, at the same time. I know I'm gonna be lucky if I get a D in Math. And History is brutal as fuck. But I've got to try. Honestly, I'm supposed to be a Communications Major, but honestly have no idea what the fuck I'm supposed to do, when I graduate. Have a counselor, but he's never in his office when I'm free from class. He's terrible with answering emails and I just sort of gave up on him being any bloody help. Been meaning to ask Professor Bunce if I can piggy-back off of Baz's sessions with her (I know, I know, I feel bad even thinking about it, but I've got to at least ask her what she thinks about my situation, school-wise. It'll only take a moment! Swear it!). As for Shepard....Well, he's been trying to push papers and test answers on me for cash and I've been ignoring him.

By the way, don't wait for me to hash it all out with Baz about my cheating in the past, because that moment's come and gone. Baz certainly wasn't pleased when he found out, but he didn't leave me at the same time. Good, yeah? Said he would, if I didn't put a stop to it, though. Thought love knew no bounds....love.

I sigh, setting aside my lap top and leaning back into the couch and the pillows, provided in my favorite study room (There's a mini fridge for anything you want to keep handy, when you take study breaks. All study rooms get one, but still. Also, extra pillows, a desk and chair, and lights hanging up on the ceiling, as well as several lamps and an array of stationary tools, including multi-colored pens and stickers and highlighters and tabs and shit. Has a fancy sink and towels and a microwave with tea and honey and sugar). What was I talking about? Oh, right...the “I love you, Baz” moment.

Baz was going to say it back to me, that night. I could tell. But I also knew he was too weak and broken up, after what happened with my Mum. I wouldn't have believed him, then. Shut him up with a kiss and we ended up shagging immediately afterwards, so he couldn't say it back (It got to the point where we were too mentally exhausted from the events of that night, to even talk, beyond my “I love you”). But I would have been ready to hear it from him the next morning, or the next day, or the day after....and he still hasn't said it back, yet.

I shake these thoughts from my head, like maybe three or four times a day. School sucks (sort of, I dunno). But my life afterwards will suck even more and Baz will feel poorly towards me, if I don't at least finish my education. I've got to finish...not just for Baz, but for myself. For the future that I'm sometimes too afraid to even think about. So, back at it.... I've had plenty of practice lately on the subject, so I start working on a 'Crent' make-out session, for the story. Not like porn or anything. The bloody teacher's gonna see it one day! But still, can't help but get a little turned on, typing it all out. One of the rules was “NO SEX, NO WAY” for our Writing Fiction assignment. But Professor Bunce didn't say anything about not having the main characters of the story fall in love. And based off of what Baz's written already, I'd say he agrees with me. 'True love' is where my two favorite leading men were heading towards, anyway....

BAZ

I admire the grounds and the buildings (Again and again. This campus really is stunning to look at), as Simon and I make our way towards the hiking trail in the woods, with our school stuff. We've brought some food along and some napkins, just in case. When discussing the plot line of our story with Penny over a quick bite at the Cafeteria (she understands my tentativeness to venture in or around Salisbury Hall, after I told her what happened), she suggested that Simon and I take a walk on the hiking trail along the river, just off campus. Penny thought we could take pictures of any plants or greenery we thought interesting, to help inspire and aid in writing 'The Dryad King'.

It's been amazing, writing back and forth with Simon. He's got so many amazing ideas, and with each new segment of his that I read, I notice more attention to detail and more descriptive segments, about the characters or the landscape (Also, less swearing. Seems sweet to me, for some reason). He's so good at writing his segments, that I almost feel as if the world he's helped to create is really a place I could visit one day. He describes setting and location so clearly, for you. It's a real gift, and I've told him as much, though he doesn't buy it. Thinks I'm being kind.

Simon and I have been going steady and strong, for the most part. We're definitely dating (It's official) and care for each other deeply. There's no question about that. I'd do anything for him, and feel he knows it.

But after meeting his mother and hearing about my family's history with the school...about how Mum never graduated from Watford and I'd be the first Grimm or Pitch to do it, if I get that far...I don't know. Simon is my whole world right now, but I've never stopped caring about completing my University education. And Simon has been so supportive of me, this whole time. I just hope I don't upset him, with my studying so much and (as of late ) away from him.

I'm not so daft where I'd believe graduating Uni is going to be the only real accomplishment I make in life, but I've worked too damn hard to get distracted from the path I'm currently on. At the same time, I've lately wanted to tell Simon how I truly feel about him. Put school on hold and only focus on him. So badly that it hurts. Not just because of what he said to me that night, bringing me back to him when I thought my life was over. When he told me he loved me and I knew he meant it, he brought me back with his words, with his touch, and just when I thought my life was ending. But since then, the moment has never been quite right. There's never been a good moment for me to say “I love you” back. And I hate wondering why that is...?

SIMON

When we get to the hiking trail, we walk down it awhile and see a smaller foot-trodden path, veering off a bit. When we explore the almost hidden 'mini-trail', we see it leads to a clearing where there are many flowers and plants on display. It's away from the path, some trees blocking any passersby from our view. Like it was made just for us.

Baz finds a large branch, full of luscious green leaves. He then closes up the entrance into the area, so we're not disturbed. I set our things down on a blanket while Baz gets out his phone to take pictures of the different flowers we see, as well as of a few different trees and some bushes. I take some pictures with my own phone and then we both take out our notebooks and pens and sketch and write, for awhile.

I don't think we've said anything to each other, since leaving campus grounds and making it to this spot. As I'm working, I realize that I'm actually afraid to look at him. Because I care too much...I dunno.

BAZ

After awhile, we both take out the food we've brought along and have a sort of picnic. The sun won't be setting for maybe another hour, but it's obviously much later than when we both sat down, and not as bright out. I finish my sandwich and then lay back on the blanket. Simon does the same.

Finally realizing I've been avoiding his gaze all day, I roll over to look at him. Simon's lying on his back, notebook resting on his chest, pen lazily placed between his fingers. He's magnificent. Sexy. I've been so afraid of him, these past few days. So afraid of his love for me. Of allowing myself to be truly happy.

But now, there's something about the way the light hits his face through the leaves of the trees, towering over us. Something about seeing his chest rise and fall slowly, as if he's getting all hot and bothered...

Simon's eyes are closed, his lashes so lush and full, lips parted...I feel myself growing hard and move over to be closer to him. Closer to my amazing, incredible, and perfect boyfriend, Simon Snow. Simon who held my hand during one of the worst moments of my life, and didn't let go when the worst part of me was put on full display, for him to see. Who has saved my life twice, already. Who I need all over me, right now. Right fucking now...

SIMON

I feel his weight, as he takes my notebook away and crawls on top of me. When I open my eyes, Baz is looking down at me. He reaches for my mole and starts grazing over it with his fingers, like he does often. It's such a stupid little part of me, and for some reason, he's in love with it.

Reaching up to run my fingers through his hair, I can feel myself get hard beneath him. He closes his eyes and moans when he feels my erection, against him. I open my mouth for him as he falls onto me, and his tongue finds mine and we're making out, and grabbing at each other's clothes. I sit up and he straddles me and I'm reaching to undo his trousers when his hands catch mine.

I can feel his hard dick against my thigh and can't help groaning out loud. He holds my hands firmly and I open my eyes to look at him. He's glowing like an angel, before me. He's the most stunning human being I've ever seen and our lips are so close, they're almost touching.....but I wait for him, holding back. I watch his face open up for me, and his lips curve up into a small smile as he whispers..

“I love you, Simon.”

I bite my bottom lip and try to stay quiet (the trail's not far off, just behind a bunch of trees near us), but hear myself grunt and FUCK ME! I can't help myself when I'm near him! Not even now, after we've fucked so many times, and in so many different ways I've lost track....I even start to growl, for Crowley's-Sake. He releases his grip on my hands, and I rip off his shirt...

BAZ

We're outside and we're near a path that gets used almost constantly, no matter the time of day (though we're closed off from sight, with my make-shift barrier). I can even hear voices through the trees, though faint. I've kicked branches and things into a part of the path leading to the clearing and used a larger tree branch to block the entrance to where we're about to shag. But it was lazy work. Someone could still find us here, or hear us fucking, if we're too loud...

I start to grind against Simon as he undresses me, and then gasp as he positions me so he can reach down to grab my dick, as I balance myself on his shoulders. I stand up on my knees partly, to help him gain better access. Someone from the path laughs at a joke made by whoever's accompanying her. I let out a silent scream as Simon sucks at my nipple, switching to teasing it, with his teeth. He reaches behind and squeezes my ass-cheeks. I wish he would spank me hard. Call me names, and make me scream out loud. I want people to hear...

SIMON

I gently release Baz and scoot backwards to strip off the rest of my clothes. Someone steps on a branch, nearby. Baz hears it too, and strains to keep from making too much noise, though he whimpers softly. Us both completely naked, I grab for my dick and start to pump. We're both sweaty. It's so fucking hot outside, Crowely! Baz waits for me to lay down on my back, and he doesn't even have to guess at what it is I want him to do, the Darling. His look is lust-blown, and we're both horny as fuck. When I've laid back on the blanket, Baz crawls on top of me. He kisses me gently, before getting up on his knees again, backing up to be just over my dick. I grab his hips and he lets me direct his body, so that he's where I want him to be.

Before we go on with it, Baz sucks at his fingers (Jesus Fuck. Oh Fuck, Baz...). I wait, licking my lips. My cock twitches as Baz reaches behind himself and his fingers curve and shift underneath his body, so that he's fingering himself, right in front of me. Prepping himself for me (Fuck, Baz, Fuck...So fucking Hot, Babe. Oh fuck!). I can hear a small group of people running along the path and Baz pouts his lips, whining softly. Fighting so hard to be quiet, poor Baby. My dick is soaked with pre-cum and my chest is heaving, fuck me. Oh, fuck me. When Baz finally removes his fingers, I take him by the hips. Baz goes still, and stares into my eyes. I hold his gaze as I lower him slowly down on top of me, and watch his expression change to one of pure ecstasy as his hole swallows my dick. He puts his hands behind him and uses my thighs for support. I lick my lips and whisper to him...

“Ride Daddy. Ride me Baby...”

And he does. And I'm in heaven. It's the best it's ever been. It's so hot and messy and beautiful and I wrack my head back and forth, my mouth gaped open in a silent scream, as he increases his speed. My whole body is trembling with pleasure. The sound of a bike, maybe, and of someone talking, someone shouting “Hello” to someone they see....The sounds of birds and of the water from the river...and of Baz whispering my name, so desperate to be loud. To scream out in the open. We're fucking outside and there are people all around and anyone could come up to us any fucking minute and maybe they just stand over us watching, telling us to fuck harder and then spitting on us, and getting their own dicks out so they can mess their cum up with ours, and there are so many people watching and they're surrounding us, praising us both and when I'm thinking all of this, Baz and I catch each other's eyes. I come so hard and deep into him, as he comes all over my chest and mouth and forehead...thick and creamy and white and just for me. I taste him on my lips, and when he lifts himself off of me, he holds his ass-cheeks together with his hands. Holding all of my cum deep, deep inside of him.

When I've caught most of my breath back, he stays as he is while I crawl around to be behind him. I place my hands over his, and he leans forward so that I can open him up again and see what he took from me. He falls to his knees and leans forward, burying his face into the blanket and I can hear his muffled screams as I eat myself out of him. When I can tell he's stopped, I collect his cum, still all over my chest and on parts of my face. When he senses me leaning over him, Baz lifts his head and tilts it back towards me. I watch him eat himself out of the palm of my hand. Another couple of hikers pass by, talking. My head spins, almost hoping they find us behind the branches...Fuck Baz....Fuck.

BAZ

We dress each other carefully, and kiss each other between each item of clothing we manage to get back onto ourselves. When we're finally dressed, Simon takes me in his arms and I nuzzle against him. We're both still breathing hard, but he finds my eyes and caresses my face warmly. I smile back at him and a rush of pleasure surges through me, as he says...

“I'm in love with you Basilton Grimm-Pitch. I love you so much. I'll never fucking stop...”

CAL

Trent explained that I'm in danger. That he was told about the way the King has treated me, most of my life, and how he wanted to know I would always be safe. So, he led me to his part of the forest that he calls home. Apparently, when I was little, I came out with my mother to a tree that he was living inside of. He could sense me when I was near him. I wanted to pick a flower, but my mother told me that I should leave the flower in the ground, for all to admire. That it would die sooner than it was supposed to, if I picked it out of the ground. I felt sorry for the flower that I had almost doomed, so I leaned towards it and kissed each of its petals, by way of apology. Trent said he felt every kiss from me that day (Before Trent could form himself to his own being and take on the form of a human, he simply hopped from one plant to another, living inside whatever plant that he wanted). The kisses I gave the flower all those years ago were nothing like the kiss I gave him when we were tangled up in vines, together.

I believed his lies when he told me that it was all for a reason, his saving me. That he was told to, by a higher being. That I was meant to save his forest and that he knew how to keep me safe and would protect me always. But in truth, as Trent's recently admitted, he just wanted me. He just wanted me close, and always. Trent believed that if I knew that was his sole reason for keeping me in the forest with him, that I would try and run away. One day, he finally confessed that he has no idea how to keep me safe, from King Carpenter and his knights. That the first time he saved me from them, he had no idea what he was doing.

Of course, we argued and I fought to get away at first, hurt by his lies and mistrustful of someone who would swallow a living man into a tree trunk, without knowing if I'd be safe. But the fight didn't last as long as it should have, because I'm weak. Because he's full of magic and love and a warmth that I've never experienced, my whole bloody life. And now I know that I'll never run away. Never from him. Trent cares for me deeply and I've found I've come to worship him. I'd follow him anywhere.

It's been over a week, maybe longer. And we've kissed once, twice, three times. Crashed into each other, is how he likes to call it. We're now in a boat made out of thick leaves, their stems forming a sort of tether to the nearest tree. There are fireflies and stars out and it's magical. We're unable to float down the river, but can still feel the water move beneath the boat, as we lay in the bottom of it. I'm in his arms and our foreheads are touching, and by the light of the moon, he looks magnificent. He runs his fingers through my hair, and I trace the shape of his ear...He took on the form of a human for me. Because he wanted me. It's still all too amazing to be true.

I don't care a wink, that he's keeping me prisoner. That if I tried to run away, he'd send his vines after me, or grab at me like the tree from inside the castle...In just a short amount of time, he's become my whole world. If not for him, I'd fall. I'd crash into a thousand pieces. I didn't realize it until he lured me into the forest, but my work load at the mansion was killing me slowly, before Trent forced me to finally rest. And he saved my life. Now, his eyes light up like the stars and his smile is heavenly as I whisper to him, in the boat....

“I love you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I feel I should take the time to state that I don't know shit about plants. I'm not an environmental expert, at all! 
> 
> *If you are reading this on April 22nd = Happy Earth Day!!!!


	12. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon find they're suddenly the center of attention, at Watford Campus. Baz's history comes back to haunt him, once again.

CAL

It's an absolutely gorgeous day, and Trent and I decide to go for a walk along the stream, near his home. The birds can be heard singing and animals look up at us, as we pass them by. A couple of chipmunks even climb up on Trent, and take a nap in his hair, for a stretch. There is purple and yellow and blue and green everywhere and there is a light breeze that causes the leaves all around us to rustle.

Trent and I are holding hands and we're talking about paper. About books. He keeps reassuring me that I'm allowed to read anything I want, or write. But I don't buy that. He's being kind to me, and lying for my sake. I wish I could save the planet single-handedly, because of him. Crazy as it may sound, I've fallen in love with a tree spirit. A prince of the forest. Too bad I was born as a human. I know I sound like an idiot, but I don't care. He scolds me about my worries, but I'm insistent on them, because I want to know how I can help. So I can make sure that Trent is around for as long as possible, and that he has a home as good as the one he does now, forever.

“Trent...”

“Don't...”

“But...”

“I said stop! You say you recycle, and you go to the library all the time. You practice penmanship so your hand writing's decent enough to catch as many words on the page as you can, and you use both sides of the paper. You sometimes act as if everything is your fault, you know that?! I'm not mad at _you_ for all of the pollution and damage that's happening, now. It shouldn't be up to just one human being to fix it all, and just like that!”

I want to believe what Trent tells me. I want to believe him so badly, but I can't stop thinking of myself as a monster. A permanent stain on this earth.

TRENT

“Well, as long as you really mean it. But it's....I just...” Cal gets that look that I hate. Where he looks almost like he's dying right before my very eyes. Like a flower wilting at record speed. He looks paler than pale and tired and rotted through. I'd burn in order for him to live. I'd wish to be turned into his favorite book, so he could come back to me every day and read me over and over again. I just want him to be happy. What he says next pulls at my heart-strings.

“I just want for you to be safe. I don't ever want to hurt you.” I turn to look at him.

“Then stop hurting yourself.”

SIMON

I have no idea how I did on that test. For sure got two answers wrong. Fuck, I hate math. Problem is, it's my own fault for not taking the time to write out a cheat sheet for myself, like the Professor said we could. Got so worked up over my bloody history homework, that I didn't really have time.

Anyway, picked up a few cherry scones, some sandwiches, some bananas and then grabbed some peanut butter and bread and some beverages at the mini-store, close to our dorm. Baz said he wanted to study and read, so I left him alone for awhile. Hope he didn't grab food when I was out, and that he'll be hungry.

When I open the door, I nearly drop the bag of food all over the floor. Not that Baz would have noticed, because he's working out, turned away from me and topless, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He's got on sound-canceling headphones. They block out noise and have Bluetooth and you can listen to music and shit. Forced them on him as a gift, and I loved him for not acting embarrassed or whatever. Feared he might want to pay me back for them, but instead he kissed me and kissed me, again and again, and told me he loved them.

Honestly, the main reason I got them for him is cuz I tend to get a little worked up when playing video games or even when I'm studying, sometimes. So, I got Baz the headphones to block out my noise [FUCKING SPAWN!!!!!!!!!!!! Do I have ANY FUCKING BLOODY COCK-SUCKER TEAM-MATES!?!?!?], so that he can read or study with me in the same room. If it's too late for him to go to one of the study rooms or study in a separate building, I mean.

Fuck. Baz's just finished his set of push-ups, his shoulders curving and shifting, the muscles in his arms contracting, his lower back glistening with sweat...I gently lower the bag onto the desk near me and undress right there by the door. I creep over to him, from behind. Baz gets up into a plank position, and I take the waistband of his sweat pants and underwear and pull them down, causing Baz to gasp out loud and lower himself to laying on his stomach. He takes the headphones off and shoves them aside, already whimpering. I open up his ass-cheeks and taste him, before he even has time to say my name...

BAZ

“I'm gonna kill you one of these days! I fucking swear it!!!!” I'm pissed at Simon for making us have to rush to class, but at the same time I'm laughing. We both forgot to set our alarms for class, last night. Simon ambushed me when I was exercising, and fucked me right there on the floor. Of course I'm glad it happened, and love him for it. But then he followed me into the shower, as well. After just a few bites of the food he brought in, we were completely exhausted. Rinsed our mouths out with mouth wash and then stumbled to and collapsed on the nearest bed. We both had the best sleep of our lives, afterwards.

When we saw the time on our phones this morning, we jumped out of bed like the building was on fire (Thankfully, we had at least both remembered to charge them, overnight. Simon has an alarm clock for his night table, but forgot where he put it, and we've just been using our phones, set five minutes apart). Honestly, I've never dressed myself faster, than I did this morning. Simon was even quicker, and stuck half a scone in my mouth as we ran down the stairs.

Now, Simon and I are racing across campus to the English Department, for Writing Fiction. We were able to turn in our first draft early, and I was hoping to ask Professor Bunce if we could get a moment alone with her, after class. There's a side project we wanted to inject (a sort of study on paper usage, in a University setting) to pair with our paper.

Worried that maybe the originality points are low for 'The Dryad King,' I made the suggestion to Simon and he's all for it, too. Says it has something to do with what his Dad does for work (He's an inventor, of some kind), and always wanted to show his Dad his support, in some way. I think Mr. Salisbury has invented several robots that pick up trash off the highways and in alleyways, or something. Usually, his work is related to saving the environment, according to Simon.

In any case, we want to take a poll with as many Watford professors as possible, to see how many classes require physical copies to be turned in on paper, versus online submissions for class work and examinations. We're both hopeful that Professor Bunce is for the poll, as well. The only reason she might not be, is that we're close to ending the semester and there's the issue of time. Still, won't hurt to try.

“Baz, I swear! No more interruptions like that, ever, ever again. For the rest of our lives. After last night, I think I'm good on shagging for the rest of the...”

“We're outside and on campus! Don't!” Of course I'm laughing. He stops goading me anyhow and just winks, instead. Jesus, I'll never graduate at this rate.

We make it just short of one minute (we're the last ones there). When Simon and I are past the door and in the class room, Simon hoots and holds up his hand to Professor Bunce for a high-five. When I see the look on her face, I have to check the analog clock on the wall to be sure of the time. By her look, one would think we were an hour late, or something. Then I notice the rest of the class is staring at us funny, too. Except for Penny who is staring down at her desk, and blushing maybe? Simon and I just look at each other as Professor Bunce starts the class.

“If everyone could find their seats (She's only referring to us both), I would like to start with some free-journaling and then make progress on today's reading assignment...”

Simon and I feel like something's wrong (Did someone die on campus? Was someone attacked or kicked out?). The mood is dark, and I realize that we were in such a hurry this morning, that neither of us checked our email or social media, before dashing to class. I hope nothing's seriously wrong.

We make our way to the back of the room. Penny darts eyes at us both (She has something to say to us later, obviously), as we pass her to take our seats. Professor Bunce has to tell several students to keep their eyes forward during the class, because they've turned around to stare at Simon and Me. The girl next to us tried to film us both or take our picture, and Professor Bunce stopped mid-sentence with what she was saying, to march down the aisle of desks, grab the phone from the shocked student's hand, and march back up to the front of the room. She didn't even give the girl a warning, before locking the phone in her desk drawer.

SIMON

Well, what the fuck was that all about? Just cuz we were the last ones in our seats?! Crikey, it's like Baz and I came into the classroom naked or something (Had a dream we did, to be fair). Now, class is finally over, but we have to go into the Professor's office for a bit of a chat (Were planning on it anyway, but coming from our suggestion-not hers! She can't know about the poll idea, cuz we never told Penny).

Both Baz and I are sitting in two chairs she must keep for students or whatever, when she's lecturing them for poor grades or falling asleep in class (Only did that once, since enrolling. Who cares anyway? It was lecture and the Professor admitted he'd just email us everything, afterwards. He didn't even care that I was sitting front and center and still managed to fall asleep, for his class. It was a trip, that. Right before I closed my eyes, the board was near empty save for one word and the Professor was to the far right of it. Open them up again, and the board is full of rot and he's in front of the center of the board, telling us all to have a great rest of the day. From where I was sitting, class lasted all of five minutes). Anyway, Baz is trying to apologize for being late, though we weren't really.

“Professor, please forgive us both. We were up later than we should have been last night and....” Professor Bunce puts a hand up to silence him. Oi, I hate it when she does that! Must be pissed about something else, because we weren't technically late! She looks downwards at her lap, and...something's just 'off' about all of this. She seems...upset yeah, but sad too. What the Hell is going on? Why call us in, all dramatic-like?

“Er, Professor...Is there a problem? Really, it won't happen again. There's only one more week to go, anyway! And besides, it was actually all my fault...”

“Simon!”

“Shut it, Baz! Professor, I kept Baz up last night....Er, um, playing video games!” Baz punches me lightly. Makes me smile, for some reason. But Professor Bunce chooses that same moment to look up at us both. We just wait for her to say something (Anything, Damn It! What the Hell is going on!?). She sighs and pulls her tablet out of her desk drawer. When she sets it in front of us both, the image on the screen makes my blood go cold...

BAZ

The 'Watford Weekly' is available once a week, and is not normally seen as a gossip column, or tabloid paper. Just events on campus, parties, study tips, private tutors looking for work, updates on menu items at the cafeteria and Salisbury Hall, etc. There's always a stack left in each of the dormitories on campus, in the bookstore, a few stands in each school building and in all of the offices.

The image on the tablet screen is the cover of this week's 'Watford Weekly'. Both Simon and I are pictured in the woods (not in the clearing where we had sex, thankfully!), with me leaning against a tree, just off the path. Simon is leaning into me and pulling at my tie, we're both smiling our dumb heads off, and our noses are touching. The words 'Rich and in Love' read at the bottom of the page. Oh Crowley. Bollocks. What the fuck?!

Then I remember the looks on students' faces when we walked into the classroom, and as we passed them into the Professor's office. I feel my face get warm. Professor Bunce attempts to reassure us both.

“I'll let you both read the actual article for yourselves, for it's clear this is the first time you're seeing the cover of the new issue. It was released on the student website, first thing this morning, and earlier than usual. Copies were also dropped off, in various spots and around campus. Normally, a faculty member looks over the 'Watford Weekly', before publication. When this particular issue was ready for review, that staff member was on leave for family-related business, and no one was notified on replacing her. The school normally would never support publication of an article that promotes gossip and subjectifies students, like this. The short of the article is that you're both pretending to be in love with one-another for each others fortune, but also that Basilton...”

“What the fuck!?!?” I'm on my feet, and Simon has to touch my arm to get me to sit down again. The Professor covers her face with her hands and re-composes herself, before continuing on.

“Basilton, your father's history with the school is mentioned, as well. Your interest in Simon is described as a form of protest, to his past actions when he was a student here..”

“I can't fucking believe this!! I am not....” Simon reaches for me. I try to remain calm for his sake and he tries to reassure me.

“Baz! Calm down! There's nothing we can do about it, for now! Besides....soon as I get a chance, I'm gonna find that FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH WHO TOOK OUR PICTURE AND...!!!”

“Mr. Salisbury, please follow your own advice and stay calm! I've already inquired at the main office, and spoken with the Dean of students. The article is being pulled from the stands, if it hasn't been already. However, I've copied and saved the article, before it was pulled from the student website. I'll email it to both of your student accounts. You might want to know what others have read about you, over the past six or eight hours. Though I'd understand if you just automatically deleted the filth and tried your best to forget about it.” She puts away her tablet and I just shake my head, feeling like an idiot.

While our relationship was never a secret on campus, it wasn't really anything of a big deal. Some students certainly were paying attention to us both, when Agatha came up to Simon and Me in the Cafeteria and sprayed soda all over Simon, one time. But this is different. This time, I actually feel like I've been caught at doing something wrong. I don't have to read the article to know that I come across as desperate and get labeled as a gold digger. That I've lost the Grimm-Pitch inheritance, and that Simon still has his money to back him up and....Simon. It was too good to last. It really was.

TRENT

His picture is drawn, so there's something not quite right about the image. His eyes are wrong. His hair is too smoothed back in the picture and his eyebrows are slanted. It's as if they went all out just to make Cal look like an evil villain. Like a mass-murderer. I read it again, this time out loud.

“WANTED. Escaped Prisoner. Highly Dangerous. Scheduled for Execution. Return to King Carpenter, Dead or Alive for Reward.” There's a monetary sum just below the words (I think). The gist of it is that Cal's in major trouble. I thought I had saved his life, that night. That his days of warring with the King were over. But I wasn't expecting this. His past just won't leave him alone. This is the third sign we've seen posted around the forest, just today. I look over at Cal and notice he isn't as afraid or upset, as I would guess he truly is. Mostly, he looks tired. As if he was expecting this to happen all along, and has simply been waiting it out.

I'm distracted by voices, in the distance. Cal just sighs. He looks at me and I want to wrap him up in vines. I want to hide him...but for some reason, I'm waiting for his permission. Like, he has to ask for my help, this time. But he does the opposite and my heart reminds me that I even have one in the first place, by pounding as loudly as it can, desperate for Cal to hear it beating...His voice drops and he's trying not to let on how sad he's feeling.

“Trent. You have to go. They'll hurt you, if they see you with me. The guards...they'll be armed with weapons...”

“Cal. Let me hide you again. Please!” Cal takes me in his arms and kisses me warmly, I close my eyes for a moment, getting lost in the kiss, enjoying the feel of his fingers touching my neck...but snap out of it when I realize that he thinks this is goodbye. I push him away and don't even ask permission, as I bury him into the earth.

The ground opens up and pulls Cal under, before he can make a sound. I close up the grass again, but make sure to leave a pocket of air for him, this time. It's solid enough over him, where hopefully the guards won't fall through, when they appear. I transform into a pine tree, just as they arrive. As they continue on past us, one guard nails another picture of Cal onto a different tree, just to my right. If I hadn't chosen to transform into a pine tree, that nail would have been destined for me, no question.

After they leave, I release Cal and go back to being human again. After we kind of register the fact that the danger has passed, Cal gets angry at me for burying him without asking. He grabs me and we end up wrestling. He shouts and grunts, commanding me to let him go. That he's been my prisoner this whole time and that he hates me. I notice he never actually takes the opportunity to cause me any real physical harm, during the scuff. I block myself from his blows until he finally breaks down and collapses on top of me, chest heaving.

When I feel he's calmed down, I take us both to the nearest tree, and we sort of rest like that, for a bit. His head tilts so he can hear my heart beating, and I run my fingers through his hair. He switches to constantly apologizing, for putting my life in danger and I constantly have to shush him.

As I feel Cal drift off to sleep, I reach up to the branches above us with my vines wrapping around us both. Together, we rise up into the tree, in a sort of hammock or nest. From below, no one would be able to see either of us, unless we peeked our heads out. Otherwise, we're together and safe. Night is approaching, and the stars are already starting to come out. He doesn't hear me, but I whisper to him as he sleeps.

“I'll keep you safe, love.” But I'm afraid. Because what if they come back? What if I can't keep him in my life, no matter how much I love him? I feel Cal's arms wrap around me, and I do my best to secure him in my own, without hurting him.

SIMON

Couldn't focus at all, my next class. I kept thinking of Baz and wondering how he was dealing with all of this publicity? Only one issue, sure....but Lord! Who the fuck took that fucking picture of us on the fucking trail!!?!??? We were clothed and all and yeah, I know we were on the bloody path, but I swear we were alone! All I thought we'd do that day, is take a walk after our classes were over. Then the sun hit Baz's face just so, and...I realize now that the kiss was all my fault. God, why can't I just lay off for one bloody minute?! I fucking hate myself, right now.

I ignore people staring at him (at MY fucking boyfriend! Fuck!), as Baz walks towards me with his bag. We decided to meet outside of the library when I was done with class, and him done with homework. I didn't like the thought of him walking across campus alone. Penny had the same thought, and I notice her leave the library just after Baz does. She waves goodbye to us both and leaves. It's quiet on the way back to the dorm. I try to stay calm around Baz, even though I'm seething inside.

The bloody article mentioned my family's history with donating Salisbury Hall, of course. My Dad's job and his and my Mum's and my own net worth....and then went on to attack Baz like nothing else in the world mattered, but knocking at him from every possible angle. His losing his fortune, the fall-out with his Dad, working at Granger's Grocery and labeling it as lowly and embarrassing or whatever (and yet I bet everyone in that village gets their food from the place!). Then it goes on to state that he's not really in love with me, but is only after my money and trying to get back to the life he knew, when he was a kid. They even go so far as to say he might not even be really gay! The only plus side of the article was the actual photo itself and the fact that Baz's past as a prostitute seemed to get passed over. Professor Bunce only copied certain pages of the Watford Weekly and blurred out the names of whoever wrote the article and took the picture, of course. Otherwise...

“I'll kill them all, I bloody swear it. Every single person that runs that God-Awful paper!! It's not even a real paper, it's all rot!!!! Fucking spies. Whoever took that fucking...”

“Simon...”

“I can't....I don't...WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! I'm really gonna kill somebody! I mean it, this time!” We're at the building, and I'm grateful to get away from all of the cell-phones aimed at us, the entire way to our dorm from the library. Baz and I take the elevator to the top floor and he reaches for me. I sigh and take his hand, squeezing it gently. When I look over at Baz, he's smiling weakly at me.

I wish I could make that damn paparazzi shot of us go the fuck away...but at the same time, it was one of my favorite moments with him. He was so beautiful, with the sun setting against his face. Wearing the blue tie I gave him, and his hair messy and falling into his face the way I like. That was the moment the photographer captured. And now it's tainted with that bloody school paper. Before the doors to the elevator open, I pull Baz in for a kiss. He knocks his nose against mine, and I can't help but smile back at him. 

We continue holding hands as we make our way up the private staircase, to our tower. Baz leans into me, trying to reassure me that he's alright.

“Simon, it's fine. You know this information was going to get around campus, at some point. Every Professor and Janitor here already knew about my Dad's story, anyway. I wish my own past had been different and I were better suited to you, but..”

“Shut it.” I try and sound forceful, but know I'll start bawling, if I don't get into our room as soon as......No....Shit, no. No....Bloody....Way!

We're at our door, and I hear Baz gasp out loud, as I pull him into me while we're on the landing. I turn him so that he doesn't have to look at the graffiti on our door.

There are two “male” stick figures fucking, doggy-style, painted on the door. The stick figure bent over has an enlargement of Baz's face from the cover photo, where the head should be. The one “on top” has my own. Next to my face, someone has written 'RICH FAGGOT' with an arrow pointing to my head. Next to Baz's face, someone has written 'GOLD DIGGER' and 'GRANGER BOYS LIKE IT ROUGH” with another arrow. There's some sort of sealant covering the whole image, or glue, or some shit. I see 'Pig-Boy Cunt' and 'Poor Boy' and 'Pathetic' written on other parts of the door. Baz starts shaking in my arms. He's near crying as he tries to apologize to me..

“Simon, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. If I hadn't....”

I tighten my hold on him as I scold him silently, for his words...They're not right. Fuck him for trying to apologize to me, for fucking loving me and letting me fucking love him back. For making me a better person, and for staying with me, despite my Mum and my money and my fucking family name. FUCK HIM. Fuck whoever did this. My voice is low and I'm shaking with rage, when I finally manage to speak.

“Stop. Just stop. Baz...”

“I'm sorry, Please....I'm sorry for all of this...”

“Don't”  
  


“Simon..”

“I said don't! Don't you fucking dare!!! I said Stop!”

Baz clings to me and I take several deep breaths, before finally letting the tears come. They fall onto Baz's face and he whimpers into my chest. My legs finally give out and we both slide against the wall and onto the floor, in a broken heap. I lean back against the wall and shush Baz through my own sniveling. I love him so fucking much. I don't care what they try and do to us next. I'm not letting him go. I'm never letting go and no-one'll ever make me and fuck everybody. I hate everybody so fucking much, right now...Shit. Fuck......Baz. Baz. Baz... I pull him into me, and he buries his face into my chest, trying to hide.

****

Nico eventually comes by, to check on us both after seeing the article that morning. He curses out loud when he sees our door. Baz and I were both still outside it, an hour later, on the landing and in the corner. Because we were afraid. Afraid to move. It all hurt so fucking much. Baz and I just held onto each other, afraid to go into our own fucking dorm room, because it would mean having to cross that bloody fucking door. So, I didn't even protest, when Nico called campus security. He waited with us until they finally arrived. It's later now, and I'm lying in one bed with Baz wrapped securely in my arms, my eyes glued to the door. Two security guards are just at the foot of the stairs, leading up to our room. The door is barred with one of our desks and Nico left us a few rusty gardening tools, that are are lying on the bedside table. The lighting's set to just low enough where I can make everything out in the room, and it's not completely dark. 

I don't let myself fall asleep until I know Baz is about to drift off, too.


	13. Piece of Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz wake up to a new day, new obstacles, and new rules, getting attacked from all sides.

CAL

Trent and I have been avoiding the King's guardsmen all bloody day and we're exhausted. Though Trent would never admit to it. He even makes a show of jogging ahead of me or lightly shoving me or whatever, to fake energy. But his smiles seem forced. He's tired and I know it. Not even dark out yet, Trent begs me to lay with him on the grass (“To enjoy watching the clouds pass over-head!” Right...). I sit next to Trent and he reaches for me, resting a hand on my thigh. I cover his hand with my own, and feel that something's actually wrong with him. His fingers feel dry, and he's even trembling, slightly. When I glance down at him, I see his lips quiver and I start to panic.

“What's going on! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?” Trent sits up (struggles to) and looks at me, pretending not to understand.

“What? We're just taking a break. Nothing wrong with that.”

“I mean with you, Trent. You're sick.”

“Am not!”

“Hurt, then. Trent this is the fourth time we've stopped in the last hour. And you're a dryad! I'm only human. You're not supposed to get tired before me.” Is he dying? No, of course not. I'm just being be dramatic. Still, I'm worried. His eyes tell me all I need to know, anyway. He's spent. I shake my head at him, as he tries to reassure me, again.

“Cal, it'll only be another minute. Then we can keep going. Maybe they've decided to call it off, for the day? Then you can get something to eat and I can take a swim, later. Yeah?” Trent smiles at me, but I notice that there's something wrong with his eyes. Still the right color, but not the same as when he's strong. When he's truly himself.

When we finally get up, we move at a slower pace (“So as not to draw attention to ourselves...”), and I can't help but feel guilty. Trent should be resting somewhere safe, and away from all of this. Trent doesn't have to be a part of my mess, if he doesn't want to be. But I'm afraid of losing him. I don't want to let him go. So, I press my lips together and drag Trent further and further into the fire, with me. Because I'm selfish as fuck...

BAZ

When Simon and I wake up together, we don't bother pretending that everything's normal and that it's a new day and that yesterday's events won't stay with us for probably the rest of our lives. We hold each other for a bit, kiss, really look at each other... and then get ready for class. On this day, we both have class within about ten minutes of each other. Simon and I traditionally walk together to the library so I can take my online class (It feels better having a place to go to, versus just staying stuck inside my dorm), and then Simon heads on over to his class, after dropping me off. I can't help but notice that Simon is wary of the other students on campus, and that his eyes dart back and forth all the way to the library, this particular instance.

We usually say goodbye at the entrance, but this time he walks in with me and waits for me to seat myself and log on to my computer. Simon's not being discreet at all as to why he's hovering over me, and anyone who tries to look our way immediately feigns dis-interest, when they see the look on Simon's face.

We've been less inclined to hold hands, this morning. Simon and I discussed it before we left the dorm, and we're cooling it for a bit (No, I don't mean we've broken up), and are trying our best to keep our damn hands off one-another. You know those habits that you aren't even aware you have, until someone orders you to stop doing them? Well, this is as bad as it can ever get. I never realized how clingy I've been with Simon, until today. Still, I reach for his hand and squeeze it gently. He looks down at me, worried. I force my best smile.

“Thanks for walking me (love). You'll be late to class though. You'd best be going...” I want nothing more than to pull him into me, right there and in front of everyone, but somehow manage to stay seated. Simon starts to lean into me, then stops. When he bites his lower lip my heart melts (He was going to kiss me, goodbye). Reluctantly, I let go and turn to my lap top. It's several minutes before he turns around and walks away.

SIMON

I want to punch a bloody hole into some damn bloody-wall. I want to yank Baz out of that fucking library and just drive. I want to run. _Really_ run. Wish the bloody track was clear, but there's a class, now. Gonna be a fucking mess all day, until I see Baz again (not that I'm all that great, when I'm with him). Wish I could be the fucking 'Prince Charming' he believes I am, really I do. Wish I could brandish my sword and my shield and hire my own guards to cover him as we cross campus and that dragons were real, and then I could train it to protect Baz and kill anyone who fucking dares to look at him, without my bloody permission. Make them all burst into flames. I wish... I wish I knew what the Hell I was doing.

What am I doing? Why can't I ever fucking think? Why is it I always have so many bloody questions all the fucking time and no-one else? Why can't I hide Baz away from every bloody camera and every fucking graffiti artist and who the fuck took that fucking picture?!?!?! Security did a fine job guarding the stairs or what-else, but said that the situation would have to escalate further before they could guard us during class or around campus. Not that I actually need the attention from being followed around by campus guards, for Crowley's-sake. But Baz on the other hand....Oh God, Baz. What the fuck? What the fuck am I supposed to do?

The second my class ends, I bolt out of my seat and can hear someone calling my name as I exit through the door. I ignore whoever-it-is and am across campus and at the library, fast as lightning. People have been taking my picture all day, filming me, and calling out names and that's me with billions in pounds to back me up, a kiss-ass fan club of students whose parents are friends with my parents, and a whole lot of suck ups who make me want to scream sometimes. With all the gossip going on, I wonder what the Hell must Baz be going through, right now?

BAZ

I've moved to four different tables, two desks, and to several different chairs. But one group of students especially has yet to give up on following me around the library. They don't even try to hide their laughing and only halfheartedly try and hide their phones in their pockets or behind books. It's been hard, pretending I don't notice or care.

Luckily, anything covered in history class that's crucial to know for a future test or quiz, homework assignments or whatever, gets saved in the 'Class Notes' section and later is emailed to students. So, I won't actually miss out on anything key. Still, it doesn't feel good, knowing I'm behind or skipped any of the scheduled time-frame for class. For this particular course, not logging in within a certain time-frame means missing the opportunity to message and converse with other class-mates or the Professor himself. I mean in real time, vs. waiting for a 'maybe-reply' hours too late. It also makes things easier by allowing you to complete posted assignments, and submitting answers to questions during the class itself, as opposed to letting everything stack up with the rest of your homework.

Finally, I manage to ditch the people following me around the building and find a corner in the library that isn't being used (no chairs or desks, since the area is too tight). I resign myself to sitting on the floor behind a shelf of books, and open up my lap top. I keep my bag over my shoulder, in case I have to move again. I check the messages in class-chat for any need-to-know conversations that might pertain to the topics we were covering earlier......for a moment, I forget how to breathe. In the comments, one student stops the conversation by asking...

- **Student035** : To Student520 aka Basilton Grimm-Pitch...Who gets to be on top? Who's bigger?

I just stare at the message, wide-eyed, and start shaking. The space I'm in is suddenly too small and I feel trapped. Who the fuck is 'Student035'? How does he know I'm 'Student520'? Is the username hacked? I ask myself these questions over and over before an alert pops up in the class-chat box.

- **pleasedonotreply** : This class session has been postponed. You will be contacted via email and text, regarding a make-up class. This class is still active and has NOT been officially canceled.

So, now the rest of the class will be delayed on their work and because of me. I've stopped the class, causing more work for the remainder of the semester. It's my fault. Depending on when the course schedules a make-up session, some may be asked to graduate late and without the usual ceremonies, unless the professor is forced to cut work out of his lesson plan. Everything's wrong and out-of-order for who knows how many students at this school, and all because I'm enrolled in the course. My heart pounds in my ears. I start crying and can't make myself stop...

SIMON

He's not at the table I left him at and suddenly the world drops out from underneath me. I'm lost and worried as fuck, and at first open my mouth to shout out for Baz or to ask for help, but catch myself just in time. How many floors does this fucking library have, again? Where should I even look?

I check the bathroom first, for some reason. Then the seating area near the tables, then around the other side of the stairs, by the fire place. I'm about to take the elevator to the second floor when I see a group of students huddling by one of the bookshelves, near the back. I get a wretched feeling in my gut and can hear them laughing as I approach them. When I'm close enough, I see that they're all peering through the gaps in the bookshelves and looking at Baz, who's on the other side....

He's crying and his chest is heaving in that way when he gets too worked up, like he's struggling to breathe. And those fucking twats are fucking filming him, and laughing too. I know what the consequences to my short-fuse will be. The library is more full than it was, when I dropped off Baz earlier. But I'm already at my wits-end and if it keeps me from actually strangling all of their necks, then my parents will thank me later, for what I do next.

“GET YOUR FUCKING EYES OFF MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND, YOU FUCKING PRICKS!!!”

Of course they turn and some have the decency to actually look offended or angry. But of course, a few act all tough and have started to film me and call me faggot (Oi! Clever! They come up with that out of the fucking blue!? Cuz it's not like everyone hasn't already used that word to insult gay people, like, since bloody forever!! Fucking Numpties). I ignore them (Sort of. Get a few more insults in...one girl starts crying, as if she were in the right), and go to Baz to help him up. Without waiting to hear an explanation, I take his hand and pull him out of the library as fast as I can, Baz struggling with his bag and laptop that he has clutched under his other arm.

We hear people shouting insults and some people laughing. A few good blokes yell out to them to leave us the bloody Hell alone. Baz's legs start to work again and we let go of each others hands to sprint towards the Campus Security Office. I don't understand why, exactly. I mean I do, yeah. But how our bodies sort of take us both there, without us really knowing what we should do next, about....us....about everything. It scares me. Maybe one of us shouted to the other that we should go there on exiting the library, but I don't remember that actually happening.

Baz gets ahead of me slightly and even opens the door for me, when I reach the office. I couldn't help but notice how much easier it was for him to move without me holding onto him. No one's really following us (I don't think), but we're relieved to be there anyway. The security officers closest to us pass by us to lock the entrance doors and draw the curtains, without waiting for either of us to say anything. I'm about to tell them it's not necessary to ban access to the rest of the school, but hear someone behind me clear her throat. When I turn around, I open my mouth to shout bloody murder, but no sound comes out.

My Mum stares back at me, with her arms crossed. The Dean and my father are both in the office just behind her (I can see them through the glass door). Also, Professor Bunce (who is looking sadly at something she sees on her phone) and Nico, who reaches for his own from his pocket, like he just got a new message. Phones are in fact buzzing all around us. When everyone checks their phones, their faces fall. Some look angry. A few look towards Baz and start blushing. When my Mum moves towards us, I move instinctively in front of Baz. No bloody way. Not happening. NOT happening. My Mum shakes her head and I feel Baz place a hand on my shoulder, as if to give me strength. It should be the other way around. I'm supposed to protect him. Because he's mine. Mine. I stand my ground and my voice is tight.

“Mother.”

“Oh Simon, Love. This is going to be very, very hard on us both...” So why the fuck is she smiling?

CAL

“Out with it! We know the King sent you to capture Cal. I'm not letting you go until you confess!” The guard that Trent has captured is dangling from vines wrapped around his ankle, and hanging from a nearby tree. He started out being pissed at us, but is now laughing. Trent told me to keep my distance and has caused thorns to grow around me, facing outwards and ready to attack anyone who tried to hurt me. They tremble, and I tell myself that it's intentional on Trent's part. That he hasn't grown weak, these past few days and that nothing's the matter. Trent continues to question the guard.

“C'mon! Don't got all fucking day long! Admit it. That's why you're here, and we both know it. Why does the King even bother to send you lot out to look for us, every single day? He's never going back, and you'll never manage to kill him, as long as I'm around. Why waste time chasing us?" Finally, the guard reaches for something inside his armor. I start at first and Trent wavers, but it's only a piece of paper. Trent looks uncomfortable. He tries to sound confident.

“Better be more than a one-word note, for a piece of paper that size. From the King?”

“You're a BLOODY genius!!! Know that, you FUCKING FOREST-FREAK? King knows all 'bout _your_ bloody lot! Bet anything he's got plans on how to deal with you and the rest of 'em. Anyway, take a look for yourself!” The guard lets the letter drop to the ground.

“Might as well let me go. All our duties concerning Cal, involve that piece of paper. Today's duties, anyhow. Be a sport and untangle me!” Trent hesitates at first, but then lowers the guard to the ground. He darts off as soon as Trent loosens his vines, and then the thorns around me crumble to the ground (I don't feel like they should have, as I look at the dead stems and thorns surrounding my feet). Trent reaches for the note, but stumbles.

“Trent!”

“Fine.”

“But you...”

“I said I'm alright!” He sounds embarrassed, so I don't push.

We both ignore the dried out thorns behind me, and I reach for the letter. I sit down next to Trent and we read it together....and I know that King Carpenter has me now, and for certain. I'll go down on my knees before him and raise a gun to my own mouth, if that's what it takes. There's no doubt in my mind. The King has got his way, and I'm a dead man. Trent shakes his head and blows off the note, thinking it's a bluff. I know it's anything but...I know for a fact that it's all over.

TRENT

He won't do it. I won't let him. Even if the King is being serious, I won't bite. Cal is never going to leave my side and that's that.

BAZ

Penny is waiting for me by the front desk of the security office. Simon and I have just been given the run-down of how our current situation (and our relationship) is to be handled, until further notice.

Simon's parents were initially visiting the security office, in response to the 'Watford Weekly' exposure and the graffiti on the door, but they stay for the meeting with the Dean of Students and my advisor (I think Simon's Mum relieved his advisor of his position, and arranged things so that he doesn't officially have one. So, just Professor Bunce, then). Nico was in the office to see after Simon and me, and wouldn't leave when they asked him to. Simon said he wanted Nico there to hear whatever was to be discussed and so he was allowed to stay. There are other people wearing suits and campus ID tags, that I can't make out. The new rules, concerning my relationship with Simon....

ONE: Simon and I will do our best to avoid contact with each other, for the remaining days of the semester/school year. Unless working on our project for Writing Fiction. Our only meetings will include getting together in one of the study rooms, and with a security guard both inside and outside the door, and when attending our final Writing Fiction class. Study sessions together will be coordinated with campus security.

TWO: We will no longer hold our dorm room in the tower. Neither one of us. They've arranged to have us live in separate buildings, reserving a study room for each of us. Staff and Maid Service will provide necessary tools: a hot-plate for each of us, coffee pot, bed or cot for me and whatever couch or furniture is already provided in Simon's room. The rooms will be blocked off from other students and staff (aside from Simon and Me working on our project, with a guard inside the room and one outside). We are to use the shared amenities in our own buildings.

Professor Bunce protested at once to all of this, by the way. She told the Dean she has more than enough space for both of us, at her own home. That I would be much safer continuing classes off-campus (she avoids my gaze, at that). She tried arguing that we'd get separate rooms, but Mrs. Salisbury scolded her for encouraging our sexual-shenanigans, and even threatened the Professor's job.

THREE: The school does not see our relationship as anything 'wrong'. It's perfectly alright that we're gay (Gee, thanks). But we are to be “well-behaved” when on campus. A.K.A. No sex (“They can't prove anything, but just wanted to throw it out there”), no kissing in public, no holding or touching each other, etc.

FOUR: In my case, unless going out for essential needs, to work or going to Writing Fiction class, I am to remain in my new dwelling while attending my online classes. This rule doesn't bother me, since it's an obvious way to go. Though I'll miss walking across campus, every day.

FIVE: Due to the school being short-staffed in security at the moment, Simon will get one personal guard to accompany him every day and I will be assigned volunteers (students and staff). Penny being my first knight in shining armor, will walk with me to my old dorm, so I can collect my things.

Simon and I are too defeated to even protest. The only one who actually looks satisfied with the new arrangement is Mrs. Salisbury. However, Professor Bunce and Nico do give their support, in the end. We don't grudge them anything. They're just concerned for our safety, after hearing what my History Professor said about the disruption to his class, just a short while ago.

Apparently, the Professor emailed the Dean of Students, who then contacted Professor Bunce, immediately after the breach into his class. The school was alerted when it happened and handled it, by shutting down the class and deleting the message as soon as possible. The student account that wrote the message was deleted by the time they looked into it, but they're working on finding the culprit, whoever it is. And they still don't know who's behind the 'Watford Weekly' article.

The students were bribed with an unmarked envelope full of cash bundles for each member of the 'Watford Weekly' staff, with the photos, and instructions, left at their office door. It was considered by the Dean and others that all involved should be expelled for the stunt, but the instructions included death threats to loved ones for those working on the paper, and none of the students were happy with what they had done. The police have been alerted and the students have turned in the money to campus security, with added protection and warnings issued out to their families. Though everyone's hopeful that since the article made publication, no-one from the staff is in any real danger.

In addition to the events of yesterday and the breach into online class, a link to a new website titled 'The Watford Whistler' (an independent tabloid) was emailed to every student and professor and staff member on campus, with pictures and videos of me crying in the library. Simon can be heard shouting insults at those filming, and he's seen helping me up and dragging me out of the library, as well. Soon after Simon and I entered the office, all Watford staff members received an invitation to view the link, via text. I'm guessing students, too. There were also photos of me and Simon crossing campus, earlier this morning. The police have been alerted, but I'm completely shook and unnerved by everything I'm hearing. I'm afraid to leave the security office. I'm terrified.

I see Simon grip onto the arm-rests of the chair he's sitting on and his legs get jittery. His lips are trembling and it makes me want to start crying all over again. He wants so badly to hold me in his arms, and I love him for it. I love Simon Snow, with all my heart.

TRENT

What a load of rubbish. King Carpenter has sent Cal the message that he's been setting random trees and plants on fire, the past few days (explains why I've been feeling less than excellent, lately), and won't stop until Cal surrenders himself to the King and gives himself up for execution. It's absolute rubbish! He won't do it. I won't let him. The King ends the note by saying he'll set the whole forest ablaze, if Cal doesn't present himself within the next twenty four hours. Hogwash. So what if I die, at the end of the day? I don't care about what happens to me. All that matters now is Cal, and that he's safe and it's so bloody hot, but I don't care and I need water, and Cal is trying to get me to stand but I can't and it's too hot, and my throat is so dry it hurts and I need water, and Cal is....and......and.....Bollocks. Everything starts to go dark, though we've still got hours of sunlight left in the day. Cal is screaming my name, but his voice is muffled and he sounds so very far away....Cal...Cal....

BAZ

After being given our new room assignments and keys (we're to return our old ones to the office, once we're both moved out), Penny walks me to my old dorm and Simon heads in the opposite direction to attend his final class, of the day (security guard just at his heels). I'm to move my things out first, and then Simon will do the same, at a later time.

A lot of students still try to film me and take my picture, but Penny catches each and every one of them in the act and shouts out threats and words like “security”, “dean”, “consequences”, “harassment.” I wonder if she realizes that this could get her on the website that's currently under investigation?

Due to it being so new and with whatever rights tabloids and gossip columns already have, all the school could do initially was report it to the local authorities and then keep their fingers crossed. It isn't technically run through Watford University, so they can't do much else. No doubt Mrs. Salisbury has a trick up her sleeve in handling that matter. She does a smash up job of keeping Simon's reputation clear and pristine-looking in the media 24/7, I'll give her that much.

We reach the foot of the tower, to my and Simon's old dorm. Normally, Penny wouldn't be allowed in this far, but of course exceptions were to be made. She now wears a sort of badge pinned to her shirt, giving her allowance to be near me. All volunteer 'guards' will get one. It's really all just bloody insane. Both of the guards from earlier are gone. Penny and I say goodbye, since she has to go to her next class. Another student will be waiting for me in the dorm's lounge on the main floor, just off of the front entrance into the building. Penny tells me he'll be here in a couple of hours.

“Thanks, Pen. I'm sorry you're caught up in all of this, now. Really...” She throws her arms around me and gives me the hug of a lifetime, and I hug her back. I close my eyes, hoping she'll get through it all, unscathed.

“Basilton, don't hesitate to call or text me, when you're ready to talk. Okay? You message me the second you need anything, alright!?” I wish she didn't have to care so bloody much. I shake my head at her.

“Penny...”

“I'm gonna find out who's behind all this. You just wait!” Now I'm really starting to worry. She could get trapped in the same boat as Simon and Me, easily.

“Penny, don't! I mean it, this isn't...”

“I wasn't bloody asking for your permission!!!” When I don't respond, she quickly kisses me on the cheek, having to balance on tip-toe. Before I can protest again, she hurries away to her next class.

With only a couple of hours to gather my things (How many of Simon's gifts do I leave behind? Will he be hurt if he sees them still there, when he comes to get his own belongings?), I trudge up the staircase to meet the new door. The old one was in such bad shape and had gouges in it, after the incident. The bully used heavy, permanent materials when creating the graffiti, so the school just had to replace it with a new one.

I'm about to unlock it and go inside, when I see a folded piece of paper wedged into a crease in the wall, right near the door handle. When I take it out, I see my name written on the outside top flap, in large block letters. I feel like I'm going to be sick. This is something I should bring immediately to campus security, I know. But curiosity gets the best of me, and I unfold the note and read the following...

_This message is meant for BASILTON GRIMM-PITCH ~_

_Break up with Simon Snow Salisbury, or he won't live to see his graduation day. Don't let on that you were instructed to do so. You'll come up with something. Just convince him that you never loved him, to begin with. Tell him you were in it all for his fortune. Make him believe it. I'll be keeping eyes on you, Pet. Don't try and gloss over it. I'll know if you did. Go to the student lot and sit on the curb by the handicap section, at eleven pm tonight, to signal it's been done. No second chances, if you fail to appear at the appointed time. Don't bring anyone with you and make sure you're not followed. Tear this up when you're done reading it and throw it away. I'll know if you hold onto it, and don't even think about turning this into security. Be a good pet, and do as you're told. Or else.._

I re-read the note about ten times, before carrying it with me back to the foot of the stair-case and moving towards the elevators. There is a security camera capturing the nearest trash and recycling bins. I go to throw the note away and angle myself so that I'm clearly seen doing so, on camera, ripping it up into smaller pieces than what's probably necessary, just for good measure. Not many other students are within sight, except a few people who already have access to the dormitory, and no-one appears to be looking my way.

Next, I take the elevator to the main floor. Instead of heading towards the lounge, I go down the hall to one of the study rooms furthest away from the main entrance and lock the door. I enter the room and don't even bother turning on the lights, before crumbling to the floor, and sobbing uncontrollably. I struggle to breathe and can't stop shaking. I'm a complete mess. My tears sting. I wish I were dead. I wish I were dead. Please, Mum.......Mummy......

For a few moments longer, I just stay like this. Waiting for my breath to come back to me. Finally, I arrange myself to sit up against the the wall and pull out my phone to text Simon.

_“I need to see you. The clearing off the path. As soon as you can. I'm leaving for the spot, now. Ditch the guard, somehow. It's important.”_

I keep making typos and have to start the text over, from barely being able to see through my own tears and because of my shaking hands. When I finally send it, it feels as if a million knives enter me and all at once. I cry out loud, grateful that the doors to the study rooms are sound proof. A moment longer like this....then I stick my phone in my bag and carefully get up to leave the study room. I look both ways to make sure I'm alone, and then leave through the back of the building, avoiding the student volunteer who may be waiting in the lounge, near the entrance doors.

I make my way towards the clearing and try to go off of the cement walk and behind buildings. When I reach a stretch of woods, I climb through trees just framing the campus grounds, to avoid anyone getting a picture of me. Whoever left the note won't care if they can't see it happen. They'll know it's been done. I don't even care who's behind it all, anymore. They've won, whoever they are. I can feel invisible knives at my throat and as if a gun is aimed for my back, and know they're watching Simon read my text this very moment. And I'm so tired. I'm so very tired. But it will be over soon. And then maybe they'll all leave him alone. They'll just leave him the fuck alone...

Thorns pull and catch at my face and my clothes, and my hand gets cut and starts to bleed. But I trudge on. I have to. For him. I don't care about graduating at all, anymore. Just about him. Simon. Love. Simon...Simon Snow...

When I finally get there, my legs give out from underneath me. I lay down for a moment, rolling onto my back. It starts to get dark, when I feel my phone vibrate. I make myself read Simon's message, choking back my cries, my face wet, and my body trembling from fear....I'm so afraid...I'm so afraid of seeing him for the very last time....and Simon's text frightens me more than any other message sent to me, this whole day.

_"Forgive me for all that's happened, Love. Baz, I love you so fucking much. Ditched the guard. On my way. Wait for me, Love. Wait for me, Darling. I love you Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Please don't ever stop loving me back. See you soon..."_


	14. Goodbye, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is forced to break up with Simon, hoping it will save Simon's life.

SIMON

A couple of students laugh and call out to me as I duck out of the bathroom window. Had to climb up on an old radiator against the wall. Awkward as fuck. Told the guard I had to go to the bathroom, and luckily he didn't come inside with me. He'll be checking on me any minute, though. Sure enough, I hear someone cry out just as I'm through the window and outside. It's not a far fall to the ground, but I do stumble on the grass. My bag's a bit awkward over my shoulder, but I don't care. All that matters is getting to Baz, and as soon as possible. So, I sprint off towards the woods as fast as I can, hoping no-one points the guard in my direction.

What a fucking mess. I won't be able to calm down until I'm with Baz, again. I apologized in my text to him, but know that won't be enough. Why people are targeting him like he's some sort of super-villain is beyond me. After everything he's been through to get here, and how hard he's had to work, without any help from his parents. And now I'm running towards the path, like my life depends on it. And in a way, it really does. If I could just hold him in my arms again, I'll be able to survive anything. Even my own Mum. I hope that Baz feels the same way, when it comes to me.

****

I'm almost at the clearing, now. Good thing the moon's out, tonight (Sort of. Some clouds coming in, but for now it's clear enough). There are lights on the path and I'm at the entrance to the clearing, where Baz told me to meet him. The entrance is open, and I wonder if maybe Baz hasn't arrived yet. I go on a bit further into the space....and I almost have a heart attack, at the sight of him.

Baz is just lying there. His phone is near his hand, and he's shaking so hard it looks as if he's having a seizure. I can hear him crying, or attempting to cry. He starts to huff and almost sort of wheeze and I'm at his side as fast as I possibly can be (No! He can't breathe...Baz!). I roll him onto his back, as gently as possible. His eyes roll towards me and lock onto mine. He clenches his fists and his teeth start chattering (What the Hell!? What the bloody Hell am I supposed to do? I want to go for help, but I can't leave him. There's no time to call anyone and....Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck...).

“Baz. It's alright! You're....you're fine. Stop shaking. Please!” My own voice is weak, but I somehow manage to lean closer to him, and reach for his face. I caress him with the back of my hand and Baz cries out. He winces and his chest starts rising and falling almost violently. I swallow hard and don't look away from him as I shift to place both hands across his chest. I gently press down and soon his breathing starts to regulate. Baz closes his eyes once the spell is over and tears pour down the sides of his face.

Sighing with relief, I scoop Baz up in my arms. He doesn't reach for me, because he's weak, I guess. The messages, the videos and the pictures, the graffiti, and having to see my Mum again, and.....Oh God. What have I done to him? I made him live with me. Why couldn't I have left him alone? I kiss him all over, selfish for him. Hating myself for needing him so damn much. For not wanting to ever be away from him. Baz is still trembling a bit, but his body's calmer. I feel him lean against me. With one of my arms wrapped around him, the other reaching up to cup his face, I just hold onto him. I let my lips brush against his skin as I try comforting him.

“Baz. I'm sorry. I love you and I'm sorry for all of this. It's my fault and I'll never forgive myself, I swear it. Just tell me what to do, to make it better. Please...” He cries out again, and I pull him into me, shushing him. He mewls and shakes his head no, but I make him be still.

“Baz. Please. Just tell me what you need from me, now. Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything you want, Babe. Just tell me. Darling....” I cup his chin with one of my hands and lock eyes with him. That grey I love, brilliant and glazed over, his lashes carrying droplets from his tears, and his hair wild as fuck and raven black. His skin seems to glow in the moonlight and his lips are so full and so very close to me. I lean forward, meaning to kiss him, as he says to me...

“I want to break up with you...”

CAL

Trent and I finally make it to the lake. My legs burn and I'm out of breath, but I lower Trent gently into the water, his chest and his face still above the surface. He's blinking in and out of consciousness and he hasn't said a word for miles. I lean down and splash water all over him, disturbing the fish who were swimming too close to the shore. Finally, I hear Trent groan, and I lean over him.

“Trent. Trent!! Say something. Please, say anything...!” Trent's eyes remain closed, but I can see him struggle to open them. He manages to whisper to me...

“Drink...”

“Wha...Of course, you need to actually _drink_ the water. I'm such an idiot! Oh Crowely...Um..Hold on!..”

Carefully, I grab hold of a lily pad (without breaking it from its stem) and curve it to fill it with water. I bring it to Trent's lips and they part for a drink. When I've returned the lily pad to the water, Trent begs me to take a drink as well. I ignore the fact that his voice is dangerously hoarse. By the time we made it to the water, Trent was half as heavy as when I first had to help support him, along our way. But now, I do realize that I'm dying of thirst, as well. I was so focused on Trent's well-being, that I didn't even notice. So, I scoop some water into my hand and take a sip. Trent sort of sighs in the background, as if he had been waiting for me to do it.

I look back at Trent and see that he's fallen asleep. It's only now that I allow myself to cry the tears I've been holding in for what feels like hours. Trent is half-immersed in water, and still struggling to breathe. He's fighting to live. Until I turn myself in, King Carpenter will continue to set his fires, killing Trent slowly and destroying the home he loves so much. But it doesn't have to go that far. The solution is simple.

Trent begged me to stay by his side, and to never leave him. Made me promise I'd never turn myself into the king. But now, I don't have a choice. It's obvious what has to be done, and there's no point in delaying it, any longer.

With a heavy heart, I move back over to Trent's side and lean down to give him one last kiss, while he's asleep. Afterwards, I get up and head towards the mansion. My chest tightens and my throat constricts and my foot steps get heavier as each minute passes by. But I don't even glance back. I'll die for Trent and gladly. By the time my execution has taken place, Trent will have become strong, again. And King Carpenter will leave the forest alone, because there won't be a point to the setting so many forest fires, once I'm dead. He won't ever hurt Trent, again. He won't.

"Goodbye Trent...Goodbye, my love....You're safe now...."

BAZ

A rush of pain as the words tumble out of my lips. A final stab in my already aching heart, when I see Simon's eyes shift and hear the quick intake of breath, as my words register. My whole body aches and my throat is sore and my chest is tight and the last of my strength leaves me, as Simon slowly backs away from me. He's let go of me. His brows furrow and his face is one of disbelief...

My body goes numb. I just stay there, on the ground. Simon starts to stand up and back away from me and I know for certain...this is my final night on earth. I refuse to live a day longer. Not without him... When Simon speaks next, I know that he believes me...He really believes I want to break up with him. But he begs me and it hurts so much, and I make myself listen.

“Baz....love....You...You don't mean...You don't...” I make myself get up and turn to look at Simon. His face is pale, his eyes filling with tears, his chest heaving. The note said to make sure Simon really believed that I don't love him, that I never did...

“Simon. This is too hard. I can't......lie to you anymore...I never...never meant... (I swallow hard and take a deep breathe, make myself look him in the eyes)...never meant for it to go this far. I...I'm sorry I let it go this far...” Simon shakes his head.

“What do you mean, Baz? I don't underst....”

“Don't call me that!!! I hate it when you call me that...It's not my name! Don't call me that!”

“Baz, please. I can't lose you....I need you, I need....”

“You needed the attention that would come with dating someone like me. Admit it!” I hate myself. I hate myself for letting it go this far. This is all my fault. I hate myself so fucking much. It was too good to be true. It wasn't real. None of it.

“None of it was real. You have to know that, by now.” I force myself to smile, and clench my fists to try and hide the fact that I'm still shaking. To cover my cries, I try to make it sound like I'm laughing at him. Simon takes a step towards me, sadly. I cry out and back away.

“Stay away from me. Stay the fuck away! I only needed your money, don't you understand?! But I never asked for this! People have been filming me all bloody-day!!!” Simon freezes in his tracks. I can see his shoulders sag and watch sadly as his face falls. He looks as if he might faint right in front of me, but I ground myself. Fighting the urge to reach out for him. Ignoring the searing pain in my chest. And all around my neck. And he's still so sweet to me...Simon...

“Baz. Please. I'm sorry...I didn't mean...”

“To make me famous, all over campus?!?! To drive me out of Watford, by bringing your Mum in to insult me and my family?!?! You didn't.....You didn't mean to go down on a bloody prostitute like some pathetic whore??!! Because you were so bloody-lonely!!!????” I'm yelling and crying and there's no point in pretending to laugh at him, because it's too hard and I'm hurting him, and I have to get away...I have to stop....It hurts and I can't stand looking at him, like this. Simon...Simon Snow...

“Baz, please don't leave me. Please...I'll do anything.” Simon falls to his knees and he's sobbing. He leans over and puts his forehead to rest on my feet and touches me and I'm frozen and I want to pick him up in my arms and never let go.

“Baz, I love you. I understand you could never love me back (He's sobbing and sobbing and hurting and I wish I were dead...), just tell me what to do. I just....I just want you to be happy, love...” I'm dizzy from the pain and I can't stop shaking. I back away slowly, so I don't kick at his face. He looks up at me hopefully. I memorize his eyes and his his hair and his freckles and his lips. His face broken. Simon, weak and on his knees. In pain. The sooner I can get away, the sooner someone else can come and save him. I'm a monster. I'm a bloody monster....Just make him understand. He has to be made to understand that it's over.

“If you want me to be happy, you'll stay the Hell away from me. I never want to see you again. I don't love you, Simon. I never did. I just needed your money. I lied to you, before. I don't love you and I never could.” And it's finally done and over with.

I stop shaking. My tears stop falling. Because my life is over. There's nothing to feel towards, anymore. I secretly hoped I wouldn't be able to go through with it. That I'd be actually willing to risk Simon's life for even one more night with him, me wrapped up in his arms. Him loving me, and allowing me to love him back. But it's over. It's all over. Simon's face. His entire body goes lax. His eyes...they're dull and lifeless. I ask him as stoically as I can.

“Do you understand? I never loved you.” His face...Simon...Love...His body sagging...He's so still...just barely breathing....Simon...

“Yes. I understand. I won't go near you again....I promise.” His voice is different. It will go back to normal once I'm gone. When he's found his true love. Someone who wasn't born a monster, like me. Someone who can make him happy. Who can make him laugh. He'll be alright. He'll be alright. He'll be better. But only if I can walk away.

“Good. Now get out of my way. I don't want to have to look at you, anymore. Stay away from me. I never want to see you again.”

But we just stay where we are. He's still on the ground, arms slack at his sides. I'm standing over him, like a bloody demon. Then, I notice that neither one of us ever bothered to close off the entrance, to the clearing. There are students huddled by the path, and some are filming us both. I realize that whoever wrote the note for me, will have seen proof that I pulled off the break up and in time for the deadline. Simon will be safe. He'll live.

I should be relieved. But I just feel hollow, inside. I take one last look at Simon, and quietly ask for him not to follow me, as I push through the students to make my way down the path and back to campus. I can feel the group staring after me, as I leave.

When I'm off the path, I start to run. I run to the nearest building and find a free study room. Only upon entering it, do I realize how tired I really am, and my legs give out from underneath me. I actually did it. It really happened. How could I go through with it? How could I go through with it, if I really, truly love him? How could I leave him, like that?

I can't cry, anymore. I can barely breathe. So tired. My stomach clenches into knots. My chest is in pain, and it hurts to move. But I can't cry, anymore. I wish for death, but remember the other part of the request. Parking lot at eleven pm. Simon will die, if I don't go.

I move like a zombie, now. It takes several attempts, but I finally manage to set my alarm for ten forty-five pm, giving me time to rest. To sleep. I use one of the spare chargers in the drawer to plug in my phone, so I don't miss my appointment. Then I crawl onto the couch, along the wall. I'm so tired. If I could just sleep for a couple of hours, before I go. And then when the night is over, I can find some place quiet. Away from everyone. Far away from Simon Snow, where I won't ever be able to hurt him, ever again. And then I'll get to finally see my Mum, after all these years. Because I need to tell her I'm sorry. I'm not going to finish school. I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

SIMON

I think I can hear laughter, but it's muffled. And then Nico's voice. And then protests as someone picks me up off of the ground and starts to carry me (back to campus?). I think I hear the guard's voice, the one who was assigned to me, when Baz texted. He and Nico are shouting at each other. And then some of the voices get farther away. There's a sort of buzzing sound, and I'm dizzy, and then there's only darkness.. Baz....Baz, love. Darling....Forgive me....I love you....I love you.....Please....

****

I'm in my old room. We're supposed to get new dorms, but someone brought me back to my old room, in the tower. My head is spinning. Baz. He broke up with me. He never loved me. I try and get up and hear the sound of Nico's voice coming from the other bed...

“Simon! Crikey, are you alright?! What the fuck happened, out in the woods!? There were a bunch of fucking wankers just staring at you, and I thought you'd had a stroke, with the bloody look on your face! Wha...Oi! Want something? Are you...”

Nico has come to the bed that I'm sitting up on and I fall into him. He's taken aback, but then puts his arms around me, doing his best to calm me. I cry and cry and cry and I can't see at all, and I know Nico's still there, but I'm all alone, and it hurts. It hurts so fucking much. Baz...love...please.....

_“Greatest fear...”_

_“Losing you...”_

TRENT

I wake up to the sound of horns or trumpets. I forget the right name to go with the sound. Some of the pain has gone away. I'm still in the water, and I'm weak, and a bit tired. But my throat doesn't hurt anymore. And it's not so hot. I sit up and look around, to see that Cal is gone. I put a hand to my head and close my eyes. I'm a little dizzy from sitting up too fast. Where is he?

The horns again. Coming from the direction of the mansion. Where is he? Then I'm on my feet. Cal. He wouldn't....he promised me he wouldn't....But now I feel better and it's just because I'm in the water and not because the fires have stopped, because the King would still be setting fires, since he doesn't have Cal, but....I focus my mind and reach out for the plants that are closer to the mansion, and the plants trapped in prison jars (Flower pots, Cal called them). I ask the flowers and the trees if they've seen Cal. I ask if the King is seen setting any parts of the forest on fire.

They say that the king has stopped setting fires, because he's busy. And there's a large crowd gathered near a large pile of dirt and broken roots. The forest cries out and I feel as if the world itself has stopped spinning....Cal. The king has Cal...He turned himself in for me, and...My knees give out and I fall to the ground. For a moment. I cry only for a moment. Then I'm on my feet. I need to get there fast and I don't know where he is exactly but I know that I have to run. I have to try...I have to try and get there before....The plants are all talking to me at once and it's chaos, but I understand all the same...

Cal. In the ground. Thrashing his arms. In a hole in the ground. Dirt being returned to the earth. Covering him. They're burying him alive. He's choking on dirt, now. The roots near the mansion explain to me what's happening, but I can't manipulate them to grab Cal and bring him to safety, because I'm too far away. And Cal is screaming and the King is laughing, and my vines won't reach him, in time. He'll run out of air. The plants and trees around him want to help Cal but can't, because I'm too far away. The plants near the mansion can see him, but they can't move to help him, because they need me close to be able to do that, and I'm too far away. His heart's slowing, he's struggling to breathe, and I'm closer now, but still too far away, and I scream Cal's name, but he can't hear me because I'm too far away...and Cal..

Cal is...Cal is...

A sharp pain cuts through me, as the roots tell me he's stopped moving. I fall to the ground shaking and it hurts so much. I'm too late. I'm too late to save him...He died from saving me, and....and....Cal... I wail out so loudly and with such ferocity, that the clouds gather above the entire forest and thunder can be heard in the near distance. The rain falls heavily onto me, and onto my beloved's grave.

Cal is dead.

BAZ

Penny's texted me five times, tonight. I know they're all out looking for me. I'm still hiding in the study room, shortly after my alarm has gone off. The fear has left me. The pain sort of hums all over my body. I'm still tired, but I have enough energy to make it to the student lot. After that...someplace quiet. Then it will be over. It will be all over.

Glancing out into the hall, I discreetly slip out the study room door and exit the building (using the back entrance, again), and head to the student lot. The campus is emptier now. As I seek out the handicapped section of the parking lot, I'm grateful for the amount of cars parked, so as to hide me partially. Not many people pay notice to me, probably readying up for a storm that can be heard brewing, thunder in the distance. There's a quick flash of lightning and more thunder, but it's soft-sounding and there's no rain, yet.

I sit down on the curb. Simon. The pain throbs in and out, now. Sharp little moments of pain, and then just....emptiness. Now, I look around and wonder who has been behind the whole ordeal? If it was worth it, to them? By now, they've certainly seen the videos of the break-up. The news surely would have made its way to the culprit. My phone says ten fifty-five pm. The waiting should tear me up inside, but really....I'm just done. When your life is really over, when there's absolutely nothing left to live for....Though, there is one last thing I need to do.

Shivering a bit (it's getting colder, and there's a bit of wind picking up), I take out my phone and text Penny.

_“My dearest Pen. You've been brilliant. You're amazing and you're going to do wonderful work, in your future. I've never had a real best friend before you, and you were more than I could have ever hoped for. I love you and please thank your mother for everything she's done for me, as well. You've been so kind to me, both of you. Thank you. Love, Baz.”_

She knows it's my number, but I add the last bit anyway. Then I shut down my phone. I'm afraid to check and see that there are no texts from Simon, since I broke up with him. Simon (You'll forget me. You will. I won't hurt you ever again. Simon...Love....). I close my eyes, seeing his face before me, and for just a moment, I feel warmth engulf my whole body.

“Simon....” A hand reaches around and grips my shoulder tightly, while the other brings a knife around to press against my throat. My eyes open wide with fear. His voice is familiar. I recognize his laugh. I can't see his face, when he says to me...

“Oh, Pet! That was so fucking beautiful to watch. Such a pretty little liar. Such a beautiful little baby. It was amazing! You actually brought that Salisbury brat to his bloody knees...” I gasp out in fright as the person bites roughly at my earlobe and then forces me to stand up with him. He whirls me around to face him, re-arranging his hands, so that the knife is still pressing lightly against my throat. It starts to rain and I blink the water out of my lashes. There's a flash of lightning and I recognize him, immediately...

“You...”

SIMON

Nico brought me food, and I ate as much as I could. Who knew crying your bloody guts out could work up such an appetite, no matter the circumstances? I can only partly taste whatever it is I'm shoving down my own throat, though. I'm a bit tired and weak, but Nico makes me talk, anyway. God bless him.

“How'dya know it's not just a 'sort-of' fight versus an actual split, yeah? You two were getting along a little too well, if you ask me! Simply thinking the relationship's at an end ain't unusual between love-birds such as yourselves!”

“Thanks, Nico.” Nico stops eating his sandwich and sighs, reacting to the sound of my voice, I guess. I don't recognize myself, either.

“Look, Simon. Break-ups are hard as fuck. But still, it hasn't even been a day that's passed, yet. Maybe he'll change his mind? Maybe it wasn't what it sounded like.”

“No...he was....pretty clear on that point.”

“Well, you might as well call it a night. Get some rest. Don't worry about the guard. I told 'im I'd be on your case, the next forty eight hours. You won't be able to get rid of me, so don't bother trying...”

“Nico...”

“By the way, saw that overly-eager kid with the glasses...You know, the one who you used to have write up your papers for you? Shepard What's-'Is-Face? Was lookin' for your boyfriend...Er! I mean, Erum...Well, you know. He was looking for Basilton. Guess Basilton ditched _his_ guard, too. Or....whatever....volunteer-student-guard. Shepard was supposed to have the shift after the Bunce girl. Said he's been looking all over campus, for 'im. Too afraid to go to his counselor to report in, and took a chance asking me if I'd seen Basilton around campus. Pointless reporting on Shepard for losing the poor bloke. You ask me, I don't really think....”

“Shepard? He's Baz's security volunteer? Well...where is he now? Baz, I mean...?” I perk up, because maybe Nico's right. Maybe this is all just a huge misunderstanding (One can hope, anyway). The only reason I believed any of what Baz said was because I was feeling pretty low, already. But now that I think about it, Baz looked....weird. Off, somehow. He seemed to be speaking seriously back at the clearing, but...Fuck, If I could talk to him, just once more...See him one more time...

“Hell, if I know. I'm watching _you_ , not the Grimm-Pitch bloke. Oi! Where the fuck do you think you're going?” I'm putting on my jacket and heading for the door, but stop to face Nico. Don't want him to wonder or worry about me, more than necessary. I owe him big, after taking care of me all these years. And I know I'm not supposed to be out and about on campus or whatever, but....Oh fuck, I CAN'T bloody stay inside when Baz is so upset and vulnerable. I can't leave it alone.

“Nico, I'm going out to look for Baz. Either come with me or go out and pretend you've lost sight of me, like the others did. You're right, though. Something's off about the way Baz broke up with me. He said he never wanted to see me again, but his stuff is all still here in the tower. Why'd he say that to me, knowing he would have to come back for his shit and that I'd likely be here packing up my stuff, too? Why not wait until we were both in the tower, to do it? Look, I'll be quick, I'll just walk the grounds for a....”

“Hold on! Simon, you can't just....Oh for FUCK'S-SAKE!! Would you wait for me, ya Shit-head??!!”

****

Nico and I have checked all around campus for Baz and later split to search separate buildings. I'm now heading towards the student lot, where we said we'd meet, around eleven. I agreed to stop looking for Baz at that time, and am to let Nico drag me back to bed and lock me in my room, for the rest of the night. No matter what, I won't give up. I'll find him tomorrow and...I slow down, depressed again. Maybe Baz really is avoiding me. Maybe he meant it all, and I'm just being desperate.

When I'm closer to the lot, I see Penny nearby and hail her over. She looks upset (probably worried about Baz, too). When she's closer to me, I see that her lips are quivering. She attempts to say something, but struggles to get her words out, so I decide to go first.

“Penny. Have you seen Baz?” Penny holds out her phone to me, not saying anything. Oh Bollocks. Already? Fuck Me!

“Yes, I know! Baz broke up with me and people were filming and it's fucking stupid, but I need to see him anyway...Have you..”

“Simon. Something's wrong. Baz just texted me and....and...”

“Baz!”

“What?! Simon...”

“Over there!” I'm pointing towards the student lot. Baz is sitting on the curb, but he doesn't notice us. I guess we're too far away and he's facing partly away from us, too. I recognize him all the same, though. Blue tie, white blouse, blue trousers with a bit of flair and red on them (roses). Saw him eyeing the trousers when we were out once and.....I love him. God I love him so much. If I could just...Oi! What the Hell does he think _he's_ doing? Why's he looking at Baz like that?!?

Agatha's ex-goon Stephan (hear they had a falling out) is nearer to the lot and heading directly for Baz. Looking at Baz. Staring at him, as if obsessed. Stephan looks...He looks...Suddenly, things start to register, but far too late. I look back at all the moments I've shared with Baz in public. The people around us, one face in particular coming into sharper focus, than the rest...

The look on Stephan's face in the grocery store, the night Baz and I first met. I thought he was ogling Agatha, but Baz was in his line of vision, too. The way Stephan sort of glanced out the window at Baz, as he was clearing his tray in the cafeteria, when Baz was running across campus and fell. He was there with the other students, in the library, when Baz had a breakdown. Stephan was watching him through the bookshelves. And at the clearing, tonight. Before Nico showed up, I remember seeing Stephan...he wasn't one of the students filming, but he was there. Had watched us break up. His eyes following Baz's retreating figure, as he left the clearing...

Penny is shouting behind me. Thunder drowns her out a bit, but she's probably trying to warn Baz. Because Stephan is now at his side and putting a hand to Baz's throat. My legs buckle out from underneath me, and I fall to the ground (No. No. Please, No....No...Baz!).

There's a flash of lighting and I see a glimmer of something shiny in Stephan's hand (NO! Please, don't hurt him. Baz....Baz!).

“BAZ!!!”

Penny helps me up and we're running as fast as we can, but Stephan is too quick for us both. Baz struggles weakly against him (He hasn't eaten all day. Just an apple or something, this morning. I can tell, he's skipped his meals, again). Stephan locks Baz in his arms and holds the knife to his throat, dragging him towards one of the campus cars. I'm almost at the parking lot when Baz's eyes catch my own...and all I see is love for me. Even from this distance. The blue shining bright, in a beautiful grey mist, and just for me. It should have been obvious, back in the clearing. The things Baz said....He was put up to it. He didn't mean a word of it. He still loves me...

“LET HIM GO! STEPHAN! LET HIM GO!!!!” But Stephan gruffly whispers something in Baz's ear and then forces Baz into the passenger seat. He jumps the hood to get to the driver's side. Stephan slams the door shut, the second I get to the car. One moment, I'm pounding at the window. The next, Penny is pulling me back as Stephan speeds away (almost running over my feet) and out of the student lot.

The rain is pouring now, and I'm drenched. Some students and staff who were still out, finally realize something's wrong. Some sort of delayed-reaction-to-traumatic-experience shit. Fuck!! Someone's calling for security. I think I can hear Nico shouting my name.

I just stare after the campus car and see tail-lights down by the exit that leads to the main road. A blink of red, and the grating screech of tires, followed by thunder. And then they're gone. Baz is gone.


	15. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon goes after Baz, who has been taken by an obsessed classmate.

CAL

It was only after the king pushed me into the grave, that I realized how afraid I was of dying. Of never seeing Trent again. Of never really telling him how I felt. The idea is completely ridiculous, of course. A human and a forest spirit, in love. A joke and a weak one, at that. But I was happy. I was so happy, when I was near him. I wish I could say goodbye.

As the dirt covers me, getting in my eyes and my mouth, I continue to think of Trent. Of how it will all be worth it. I asked myself what I could do to really help? What I could do, in order to give back to the forest and help save Trent's home? And this is it. By giving myself to the earth. This way, I can't hurt Trent anymore, taking from the forest and never giving anything back. I'm finally giving back. Even as my arms flail and I start to scream in terror, I feel a sort of peace, at the same time. Trent will be alright. He'll be stronger, from this (I love you, Trent. I love you).

I'm in complete darkness, now. I can't breathe and my chest hurts and my head is pounding. I can feel how hard my heart is fighting the inevitable and the dirt is heavy and soft and cool and the earth is pressing all around me and it's hurting me and I'm truly afraid...

And then nothing. And then everything just stops.

BAZ

Before now, I've noticed Stephan looking at me, on occasion. But he was usually always with Agatha and his friend Ollie. So, all three of them were looking at me. Or, at least I thought they were. Stephan has never once approached me to attempt at a conversation, except once to push me out of the way when we were crossing paths between classes and then call me a 'little bitch'. I didn't tell Simon about it, because I knew he'd hunt Stephan down and possibly get hurt, trying to fight with him.

Stephan is bulkier than I am, though we're close to the same height. I believe he's on the football team. He has short hair, and thick eyebrows, hazel eyes that burn, perfectly straight teeth, thick arms and hands (There are bruises on his knuckles). Now, he's wearing a Watford jacket and a T-shirt and jeans.

I never would have considered him as a suspect, with all of the messages and notes and the pictures. I just stare at him from the passenger seat. Slowly, I piece together how often Stephan happens to be out on campus the same time as myself. I even saw him a couple of times in Salisbury Hall (back when I used to study there), and both instances struck me as odd, because he was by himself and away from Agatha and Ollie. And while I couldn't really see straight, back at the library (the day my class was canceled) I noticed a figure in the group of students that struck me as familiar, that would match his body type. Him and Simon shouting at each other....

“Simon...”

“Shut it. You listen to me, Pet! You ever want to see 'Prince Fucking Charming' again, you'll do as you're told.”

“But...but you...you told me to break things off with him. Why would you make me do that if...” I didn't realize Stephan had pulled over. I would have stopped talking, then. Stephan strikes me on the cheek and when I turn back to face him again, the knife is in his hand and aimed at me. Rain pours down on the car and the storm is so heavy, that if anyone drove by and tried to peek inside, they wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

“I said shut it! It wasn't an empty threat. His days are numbered, if you don't shut your trap when I tell you to. That Salisbury brat thinks he's on the top of the bloody food chain, but he's not the only student walking around campus. On top of that, he gets to shag _you_ whenever he bloody likes?! I've had enough!

“Tried to do everything all nice-like, before you came along. Make friends with him. Even pretended I was interested in that Wellbelove bitch, to try and get all comfortable with Salisbury, but do you think he gave me so much as a second glance?! I might as well have been fucking invisible!!!

"Thought he was the ideal prize for the longest time. Bloody worshiped him for years..But then Agatha dragged us all into that fucking grocery store and I saw you. So bloody weak and poor and submissive....and bloody fit, with the hottest eyes I've ever seen. Messy hair and dirt all over your face. Next day, there you are on campus, running like you were scared or something. I could see the sweat dripping off your face, your chest heaving from being out of breath. Got hard right there in the cafeteria. Poked around and found out your family's whole history with the freaking school.....You're pathetic. You're a whore and rumor says your Dad won't even care if he finds out that you're kidnapped or dead. It's all so easy and perfect. And I've got you all to myself, now. You're mine! Can't wait to play with you, Babe. So fucking hot! Word has it that you're a prostitute, too. Jesus-Fuck-Almighty...”

Still holding the knife close to my face, Stephan opens up the dash board and grabs a small bundle of rope, with a sort of noose or loop at the end. He tosses it to me and tells me to slip my hands through it, before putting the knife between his teeth and tightening the rope, to the point where it hurts. He grabs at me violently and loops the excess rope around my wrists, a few more times. Then Stephan takes me by the collar and crushes his lips against mine. It's painful and wrong and too violent and I struggle. Stephan hits me again and puts the car back into drive. We're speeding down the road leading into the village. Stephan muttering aloud the entire time..

“Simon may have billions in pounds stashed in banks all over the world. But I've got you...I've got you all to myself. Can't fucking wait to see you naked, Pet. Hands tied up, nowhere to run. Wait until you see where we're going? I've waited so bloody long and it's gonna be perfect.”

I start trembling. I'm afraid to make a sound, and try my best to stay quiet. I thought nothing mattered, after thinking I had lost Simon forever. But seeing him back at the student lot....seeing Simon running towards me, and the look on his face...I don't want it to be over, yet. If Simon comes after me, Stephan could hurt him bad. But I have to live through tonight. I can't go, yet. Not without seeing Simon again.

I'm still tired, even after resting in the study room. I'm dizzy and realize I haven't eaten all day. I lean my head against the window, wondering if Simon's safe somewhere, and out of the rain. There's another flash of lightning, and the sound of Stephan's voice. My head hurts. I close my eyes and imagine Simon, remembering all of those nights, where he held me safe in his arms. And I pretend he's here with me now, protecting me.

SIMON

“Gone.....He's.....He's gone....” Stephan took the turn leading to the highway. Rain continues to pour down and I see some students who look busy with their phones. Some have the decency to look upset over what just happened, instead of excited for the attention they're gonna get on social media for recording Baz's kidnapping. Most witnesses have been dismissed and gone inside, to take cover from the rain. Nico and Penny are now guiding me towards the nearest building, to take shelter under an awning, where it's dry. Penny says something quick and leaves, but Nico stays with me. He takes hold of my arm, as if he's worried I'll run off.

“Simon! Bloody-Hell!! Wake-up! I'll shake it out of you, if you don't....”

“Baz. Stephan took Baz!”

“What!? Stephan who?! I don't keep track of every single student who...”

“From the football team. He used to be friends with Agatha. Nico, he took Baz and....Please! Let me go. I have to go after them!!!” Nico sighs heavily. He doesn't say anything as Penny appears at my side, again. She had gone looking for a campus coat and a couple of umbrellas. She takes my soaking jacket off and makes me put on the coat, while I continue to protest.

“Nico, please. Security will probably be here any minute, and they'll want to talk to me or lock me up in my room or some shit and I can't just fucking sit there, knowing Baz is in trouble. Nico, Stephan put a fucking knife to Baz's throat!?!? Please, just...”

“Go.” Both Penny and I look at Nico in surprise. He could get into major trouble for this, no question. But I can tell he's serious. Without waiting for him to change his mind, I grab Penny's hand and run to the other side of the lot, where the Rolls Royce is parked. Penny gapes at the car for only a minute, and then just shakes her head at me and gets in the passenger side.

I don't bother buckling my seat belt, as I speed out of the lot and follow Stephan's tracks to the village (I think. Where else would he go? I have to try it first. Maybe Stephan's been stalking Baz since he was living at his old place? Oh God, how did I let this happen? When I promised I'd keep him safe with me and always...)

Don't hurt him...please, let him go. God, I'll give up my entire fortune, if Baz lives through all of this. I'll do anything, I fucking swear.

“Baz...Hold on. Please! Wait for me...” I'm muttering out loud, but Penny pretends she doesn't hear me. She's texting her Mum now, I think. When she refuses to put down her phone I feel guilty. Professor Bunce is probably throwing a bloody fit.

“Penny, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I can drop you off at the Ice Cream Shoppe, or something. You don't have to...” Penny's demeanor suddenly shifts and she leans over me to point out the window.

“Turn there! Now!”

“Penny! What...”

“NOW!!!” I do as she says, almost missing the turn. The tires make an awful sound, and I wince. She goes back to her phone and then tells me to drive straight on.

“Penny, seriously! Explanation would be nice!” She answers me without looking up.

“Stephan took car 'WAT098' out of all the campus cars, in the lot. Each campus car has a GPS system built in and is on school-file, so all car routes are monitored by campus security. My Mum has access to the system and I just texted her about what happened and the car code from the license plate. She sent me the link to the tracking system, and I've got Stephan's location on Maps. Simon, you were right. They're heading for the village. Also, I'm grounded for putting my life in danger and she's going to kill me when I get back, and I'm supposed to stay in the car with the doors locked, no matter what and wait for the police to show.”  
  


I feel bad about getting Penny in trouble, but I'm actually relieved to know we're on the right track. Was honestly just winging it, before. I just couldn't stay still, in my dorm. I want to be the one who saves Baz. I have to see him, now. I increase my speed.

Penny's explaining how it all makes sense, with Stephan being the one behind the publicity scandal and the breach into Baz's history class. Apparently, whenever Penny and Baz went out to grab a bite, Penny would always see Stephan somewhere behind Baz's back, eating or studying. Glancing up every now and then. She thought he was ogling _her_ at first, and told her Mum and all. But nothing happened, so she could never really go to security about it. Obviously, he was stalking Baz this whole time.

When we exchange notes and things start to line up so clearly that it's just plain embarrassing, we both feel wretched. We're thinking the same thing, though neither wants to admit it....This all could have been avoided. Penny gets a text, saying the police are after the car now, as well. An alert has been put out for both Stephan and Baz and there's nothing more that can be done. But all I can think about is how much of a head start Stephan got, before Penny and I made it to my car.

“Baz. I'm sorry...Please. Hang on. Just hang on.”

BAZ

We're at my old apartment. I think. It's still raining heavily and I'm too dizzy to even stand up on my own. Stephan drags me out of the car and over to the main door. He tries it once, thinking it might be unlocked. Then he takes something out of his pocket and easily breaks in. When we're inside, I see everything's close to the way I left it. No one's purchased the flat, since I left. It was in that bad of shape.

Stephan turns on the lights and my eyes squeeze shut. He plops me down on my old bed and I'm surprised I don't pass out, as soon as I'm lying down. I'm hungry but too tired to eat or to even beg for food. I hear a noise and look over to see Stephan blockade the door with my old table. How did he know where to go? How does Stephan know where I used to live? How long has he been watching me?

I try to think back to whatever it was I did to attract Stephan's attention, but it hurts to think and it's too bright. I close my eyes again and rest until I feel him on the bed with me. He touches me and I cringe, so he strikes me again. When I open my eyes, he's panting over me. I know I should be more afraid, but I'm too tired.

“Don't pass out on me yet, whore. I've waited too long. Waited too bloody long for this...”

Stephan arranges himself so that his knees are standing on either side of my head. He unzips his trousers and his erection is pressing against my face. I wince again and he leans over to take my head by both sides with his hands and pulls me towards him. I cry out and struggle to push him away, forgetting my hands are still tied. Stephan laughs.

“Dirty Pet. Pathetic Whore. I know you like it! Take it you little bitch.” We wrestle a moment, and then Stephan forces his dick inside my mouth. I moan, but not from pleasure. Stephan starts thrusting, too hard and too fast. He clutches onto me with his massive hands and my head is throbbing with pain. Tears stream down my face....

“Oh yes! Oh fuck! What a mouth!!! Dirty Pet!!! Dirty Pet!!! The way you're always looking at me, the way you fucking tease me. You act like a fucking slut when you're with that Salisbury prat. Makes me so fucking angry. Take it bitch. You fucking faggot!!” He's too rough. My jaw is getting sore.

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to block out his words. A few minutes more (though it feels like much longer) and Stephan curses as he shoots his load down my throat. I'm grateful I don't have to taste any of his cum lingering on my lips or on my tongue.

“Fuck. Fuck you, Pet. Dirty Whore. Yes! Oh Yes!” Stephan moves away from me and I sigh with relief. I just lay there, disgusted with myself. I'm so miserable. The last time I was here, it was with Simon. But now Simon's so far away and it's getting colder, in the apartment. I start shivering. But Stephan either doesn't notice or doesn't care, as he yanks me up to sitting. I hold my breath as he whips out his knife, again. My hands have been tied up for awhile now, but Stephan cuts them free and then backs away with an evil-looking grin across his face.

“Strip for me, Babe. God, I can't wait to see you naked. Fuck, take it all off, you prostitute. Do it, or Simon's dead.” I don't know if I trust that last bit. Simon is safe, as far as I know. Penny was with him and I think I saw Nico approaching the student lot as Stephan and I were leaving. But with everything that's happened, the organization of it all, the timing, and everything else....Who's to say Stephan's working alone? Simon could be under watch, even now.

Trying not to show that I'm trembling, I slowly start to undo the knot in my tie. Stephan licks his lips, and starts to growl.

“Fuck, look at you...Such a dirty little...”

[BANG! BANG! BANG!]

“Police! Come out here, with your hands up!” Stephan's face goes pale. Even after everything, and having finally cornered me, he wasn't actually prepared to get caught. When Stephan turns to look towards the door, I attempt to get away from him....but my legs won't work right. The room starts to spin. Stephan is able to grab me and drags me to the window leading to the back alley. I try to shout for help, but he covers my mouth. He opens the window, and nearly chokes me as he drags me through it.

We're both outside and in the alley, now. Stephan grabs hold of me and runs for the dumpster. The lid is already open and Stephan forces me over the side and I land on garbage. He then hops the side of the dumpster bin, almost landing on top of me, and pushes me back when he thinks I'm trying to sit up.

Even with the police nearby, Stephan goes for my trousers. His eyes are manic. I realize that even though we're right outside the apartment, the rain and thunder could easily drown out my cries for help. And if Stephan were to lay on top of me, he could muffle my screams and keep us both out of the police's line of sight, if one were to lazily scan a flashlight in the dumpster's direction. He could get away with this. He could rape me right now, if I were to let him.

Somehow, I manage to make myself fight back, though I'm weak. I wriggle away from him, against the wall of the dumpster and kick at him. I must manage to hurt him a little, because I think I can hear him yell out. I try to sit up so that I can jump over the side and escape.

I didn't care about living, before. But I have to get away from Stephan. I have to find Si...Oh!!

A sharp pain in my back, and Stephan's grabbing for me. I try to get away, but he stabs me again. It's odd though. When I look over my shoulder, I see the knife in his hands. I'm confused, because it feels more like I've been punched, though I see something dark is dripping from the blade of the knife. My back is getting hot and the pain makes me groan. My heart is hammering in my ears, but I can still hear Stephan curse out loud, and he's now scrambling to get away from me. I think I can hear his footsteps as he runs away from the dumpster and down the alley, but it's all mixed up with the sound of rain against pavement, and I can't tell. My head is throbbing and....

Simon...

Fighting through the pain, I try to crawl out of the dumpster bin. I almost make it. I blink at the pavement below for only a moment and then fall back so that I'm half hanging out of the dumpster, and half lying on top of garbage. Everything is wet and sticky and the rain should be rinsing off the blood, but I still feel dirty. I glance down at my shirt and see a new stain on the front, that seems to be getting bigger. Stephan stabbed me in the back, though....That is, I think he did....Dizzy. I'm dizzy. I should be cold from the rain, but instead I feel warm. I blink again to see more lightning strike across the sky. But the thunder never comes. Or if it does, I don't hear it...

TRENT

The crowds have gone. A fresh mound of dirt can be seen where they buried Cal. It's raining, and I should be relieved. Refreshed and revived from the water, but I'm just miserable and wish I had just gone ahead and died, days ago. Set myself on fire. Cal never would have sacrificed himself for me, then. He wouldn't have had to. He could have gone somewhere safe, away from the king. Away from me. The guard was right about me. I'm a forest-freak. I was never worthy of Cal, when he was alive. Because it wasn't really love. I have to keep reminding myself.....I'm not human.

No one is around to see me, but I stay half-hidden with the other plants that are near Cal's grave. I'm ashamed and miserable. I thought I was keeping him safe, this whole time. But it's as if I've tricked him. He cared for me, so much. And now, we'll never see each other, again.

It's all my fault. Cal is dead, and I know it's my fault. I feel weak, with him gone. I'm afraid to get any closer to his grave. I'm afraid of everything, now. So, I just stay back. I keep my distance from Cal, so that I can't hurt him. I won't hurt him ever again...

SIMON

When Penny tells me the campus car has stopped at Baz's old address, I'm not surprised. But I get there as fast as I can, anyway. The police have arrived at the location, before Penny and me. I see flashing lights and some officers ready to enter the apartment. Or trying to enter it.

And then I see Stephan coming out from the alley. I feel my face getting hot. Penny's begging for me to slow down, since we're so close. I manage to control myself enough in order to park next to one of the police cars. Stephan's trying to get by the police officers just a few feet away from him, but I honk my horn. Stephan whirls to face me, as the police holler out to him, finally noticing that he's trying to escape.

It's supposed to end right then and there, but Stephan flashes me a wicked grin and flies to the campus car, parked nearby. The police are heading towards their own cars, as well. Before I realize what's happening, Stephan is pulling onto the road and speeding away, the police hot on his trail. Sirens blare all around Penny and me, as the chase gives way, and we never even stepped out of the car. And I'm mad as fuck!

“That fucking pig!!! That son-of-a-bitch!!!! IF HE THINKS FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE...” I start to go into reverse, meaning to turn around, but Penny stops me.

“NO! SIMON, WAIT!!! Baz wasn't in the car with him! He's not with Stephan, now!” I slam on the brakes and put the car into park, looking over at her.

“WHAT?!”

“Simon, he could still be in the area! Let's get out and look. The police have Stephan. He's not going to get away! Come on!” Without waiting, she grabs an umbrella and gets out of the car. I don't even know what's happening, but I grab the second umbrella and follow Penny over to Baz's flat.

We both search the place. There was obviously a struggle. The bed looks....messy. When Baz and I left the place last, the bed covers were arranged differently. They were...I close my eyes for a moment. I hear Penny asking me if I'm alright? I don't say anything as I force my eyes open again, and help her search the apartment. Not much has changed, about the place (I guess Baz and I forgot to close a window, when we were finished with moving him out). Besides a few minor observations, it's not a much of a search. Baz obviously isn't there. We soon exit the flat, deflated and tired.

I want Baz. I want him here with me, right this minute. Penny touches me on the shoulder, to sort of encourage me, like she's telling me not to give up hope. Bless her whole bloody family for caring about Baz, so fucking much. She suggests walking around and knocking on doors for any sign of Baz. I let her go at it alone, and excuse myself for a bit. I'm so angry and scared and tired and I want to stay awake for Baz, but I need just a minute to myself, first.

I still have the campus umbrella, so I open it up and duck into the alley by Baz's old apartment building. I just want to be out of the way, and where it's dark, away from street lights (Baz. Where are you, Babe? People are looking for you...). I wish I knew where Baz was. I just wish....

A flash of lightning. A roar of thunder. The alley lights up, so I can see everything. And I freeze in my tracks. Because now, I see him....

I think the reason I love his hands so much, is because of the way he writes. It's just heaven, watching him do what he loves, most. The shape of his hand now, as the skin glows bright from the light of the storm, is graceful and alluring and beautiful. You would think someone placed his fingers just so, to make it appear like a work of art. I see the roses, next. The design that decorates the gift I got for him. He looks fucking stunning in those trousers. The shape of his leg is odd, the way it's flung over the side of the dumpster.

Everything about the image is far too still. I thought I'd be relieved to find him, and alone. But this hurts more than when I thought Baz didn't love me. If I could go back to that moment, back when he was safe...I start shaking and I'm scared out of my fucking mind, but I have to see. I need to see the rest of him..

When I get closer I see that Baz's hair is messy and beautiful. Though black as pitch, it shines bright with the lightning, from the storm. His lips are parted and his eyes are closed. Such full lashes. His shirt was pure white before, but now there's a stain on the front of it. I think I'm seeing things at first, when the next flash of lightning shows that the stain is growing bigger.

I'm at the edge of the dumpster, and I'm almost afraid to touch him. I don't want to hurt Baz. I'm afraid I will, if I get too close. But the pull is too strong. With the storm still raging all around us, I extend my arm and hold the umbrella to be just over Baz's body, protecting him from the rain. Sheltering him. I try and keep it placed over just Baz, at first. Then I climb into the dumpster with him, so it can cover us both.

I didn't hear Penny approach and don't know she's there with me, until she starts screaming. She's talking rapid-fire, now (probably calling her Mum, or the police, or maybe for an ambulance). All I can think of is that it's too cold outside. Someone should get Baz out of the rain. Someone needs to wake him up. My voice cracks and I'm crying and shaking all over, but I want to talk to him. I have to talk to him. I want him to open his eyes.

“Baz.....Darling.......We have to go. You have to get up....You have to open your eyes......Please, open your eyes for me, Babe.......Baz.....Wake up, Love.”

BAZ

_Simon..._

_Si...._

_Love....you...._

_I love you.....never....stopped.....I'll never....._


	16. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned over Baz, Simon panics when he arrives at the hospital, and is given assistance by one of the volunteers working the front desk. Some of Baz's past is revealed, leading up to his application being sent to Watford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm super ignorant about hospital procedure and what the normal response would be to someone in Baz's situation. I apologize for possibly misinforming! Tried to create as appropriate a scenario, as possible.

BAZ

***

“Mummy! Get up, please! Don't go to sleep again!!! You need to help me get ready for school! Mummy!”

I'm at her bedside. Mum's been sick and hasn't been able to get up, in order to read to me and practice the alphabet and counting, like she promised she would. It's my first day of school tomorrow, and she promised she'd be there for me. And I'm too afraid to ask my father for help. The last time I did, he told the servants to lock me in my room.

Mum looks like she's very sick, and her hair looks tangled and messed up. She's sweating, but is still under the covers, and there are extra blankets covering her. I'm pulling at her night gown and begging for her to get out of bed. She finally opens her eyes and I see that she's crying. She smiles at me and I stop talking, hoping she'll tell me she's getting up soon.

“Basilton. My perfect little boy. Mummy loves you, Baz. She loves you so much.”

“Mummy, I have to get ready for school...”

“I know love. You're going to be wonderful, because you're going to work so hard and make Mummy proud. And I'll be with you the whole time you're studying, my son.” I brighten at this. Maybe she's getting better.

“You'll take me to school? And you'll stay with me? Mum! You'll get better and take me to school and I can show you my work and you can help me and then take me home and we'll study together and have juice and celery and peanut butter with raisins and then we can play!” Mum's lips start to tremble and she closes her eyes for a moment, tears catching at her lashes. One of the servants is close by and I hear her start to cry, too.

“No, Baz. You won't see me, because things will be different. I'll be invisible, and no-one will know I'm there, except for you. But I promise, I won't ever leave you, Basilton. Such a good boy. Because I love you, too much. I love you so..” Mum has to stop talking to cough into her pillow. When she turns her head, I see red marks on her cheek from where father hit her, a few days ago. There are new bruises on her neck. I reach for her, but then feel my father's hand grip my hand and yank me away.

“I told you to leave your mother alone! She's sick and you could get sick too, if you get too close. Do you want to die, as well?!?! The tabloids would have my head for negligence!!!” I start wailing, but my father grabs me and yanks me away from the bed. I keep screaming for my mother, and I think she's saying she loves me, and I'm too young to realize I should be saying 'I love you' back, while I still can. I don't really understand what my father means when he says she's dying. I don't know that this is the last time I'll ever see her again.

“No! Please! Mummy! Mummy! I have to go to school! You promised you would take me to school. Mummy!!!”

My father takes me roughly (ignoring protests from several staff members) and brings me down to the servant's quarters, instead of the nursery with my bed and my toys. Most of the rooms are unoccupied, since most servants live in their own homes and flats, not on the property. My father shoves me into one of them and I fall to the ground.

“So much as whimper again and I'll sew your mouth shut!” Then he slams the door. There's a window in the room, but it's night-time now. My father didn't consider that I was too short to reach the light switch. There's only a bed and a night table and a small washroom. I think there's a mini fridge and hot-plate in the corner, and a few books.

I know that I can't get out on my own and that there's no use crying for my Mum anymore (Because I think I'll see her the next day. I hope that she gets better enough, in order to take me to school). So, I dry my tears with my shirt and look for a way to light up the room. First, I look for a night-light, but don't find one. Then, I notice the chair in the bathroom. I'm able to stand on it and reach the switch.

When I look around the room some more, I realize the only source of entertainment I have is to pick out one of the three books in the room, and try and make sense of the words, because Mum only taught me a few that I can recognize. “Cat” “Dog” “Star” “Boy” “Girl” “Love”.

But I take one of the books anyway, and try to study, as if Mum was in the room with me. But I'm only pretending to read. I'm trying to sound out the letters, but the words are too big for me. So, I don't understand at the time that the story is about a handsome young prince, on a quest to rescue his true love.....

***

SIMON

The nearest hospital is right near the community college, just a mile or so away from the Village. They wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance with Baz (Who still hasn't opened his eyes, for me.), and I don't really blame them, the way I was screaming for him when the medics found us both. A couple of officers just arriving at the scene had to hold me back, while Baz was being loaded onto the ambulance, strapped to a gurney. The sight nearly did me in.

The very second they let me go, I'd grabbed Penny by her wrist and ran for the car. I fumbled with the keys and couldn't see with all the rain and my own tears blurring my vision. Even though Penny was crying herself, she took the keys out of my hands and told me she was driving, since I couldn't stop shaking.

When Penny arrives at the hospital, she drops me off at the front entrance, offering to park while I see about Baz. I notice police cars parked out front as well, so I try and avoid the officers, hoping none of them recognize me from outside Baz's old building. As soon as I'm inside, I run down the first hallway I see and then stop, not knowing where to go. Fuck. What the fuck am I doing?!

Finally, after a few random guesses, I give up and go to the information desk to see if I can track Baz's location. There's a guy who looks like he could be my own age, with scrubs and a tag that reads 'Volunteer'. I'd prefer someone a bit older, for some reason. But he looks nice enough, so I try and describe my situation to him (With a bit of editing. Poor bloke doesn't need to know the whole bloody story).

“Oi! You...you work here...yeah?! I'm, I'm looking for my boyfriend. He was just taken in and, and he was unconscious, he....he wasn't.....I.....I'm.....” I can't go any further than that. I'm out of breath from running around the hospital and realize now that I'm also freezing from being out in the rain, all night. I partly collapse onto the counter and the volunteer bolts out of his seat.

“Molly! Could you cover for me? I'm helping someone, right now!”

I guess whoever Molly is takes the guy's place and I feel an arm wrap around my waist, to keep me from sinking to the floor. I let him guide me to the seats in the waiting area, or the few that are left available, and almost collapse into one of them as he leaves my side to grab a warm blanket.

The waiting room is full of people, but all you can hear are a few kids playing a game I'm not familiar with and the sound of the television hanging off the wall. When I hear “Grimm-Pitch” and look up, I see a photo of Baz....when he was a toddler. Baz's cheeks in the photo make me think of bright red apples. He's smiling in the photo, sitting on what must be his mother's knee. His father is in the background, standing. His parents' smiles look pained and forced.

Then the shot changes to an old recording of just his dad, who's trying to block his face from the cameras. I hear something about “...couldn't be reached for comment...” when the volunteer comes back with a blanket and a cup of coffee. He sets the coffee aside, because my hands are still shaking and I'd probably spill it all over the floor. My teeth have stopped chattering, so I try asking about Baz, again.

“Thank you. Really, thanks. But...I have to go and find Baz. His full name's Basilton Grimm-Pitch. He was brought in just...” I start to get up, but the bloke makes me sit down again. His touch is actually comforting, not forced or rough or whatever. So, I just sit back down. I feel fucking defeated and helpless anyway, and don't know what the fuck I would do if I actually found Baz. Say I'm sorry, over and over? Cry? Beg for him to wake up? Well, yeah. I would. I just want to know he'll be okay. If someone, if anyone tells me he'll live past tonight...The volunteer is trying to calm me down (I realize I've been crying this whole bloody time).

“Listen, mate. I understand you're looking for someone who's recently been admitted to the hospital. Grimm-Pitch, you said? Look, I'd be happy to help. But if you don't mind my saying so, you're in no condition to visit anyone, at the moment. Not until you're warm again, at least. If you don't like coffee, we've got tea, as well...”  
  


“Please. You don't understand! He might not...He might not....” I can't finish. The guy senses my meaning and looks sympathetic.

“I'm sorry. I promise I'll find out more information on...your boyfriend, right? But after you've had a moment, to calm yourself. I don't mean any disrespect. It's just...look. What did you say your name was, again? I can pass on the word that you're here.”

“Simon. Er, Salisbury, that is. Simon Snow Salisbury. I'm here for Baz...Basilton Grimm-Pitch. He was actually just on the news....they're covering what happened tonight, I think. I....I know visiting hours are probably over, or.... It's just....Please, is he going to be alright? Is he...” Why am I asking him? He just works at the front desk. And the story was only on a second ago. He has no idea what's going on. I look over at the volunteer and it's as if he's just seen a ghost. His eyes are wide. It's like he's in shock.

I wonder if maybe the gossip about me and Baz, and the Watford Weekly business, made it out to the general public? Maybe the story wasn't able to be contained, like Watford wanted it to be? It's clear that the bloke recognizes me, now. But his reaction is strange. He actually reaches for my hand, and while I know I probably should, I don't pull away. I don't want to.

“Simon. Simon Salisbury. Is that.....is that really your name?” Something's off...but not really. I don't get a poor sense of the guy. But the way he's acting makes me nervous, almost. His voice is different-sounding than before. He sounds a little afraid, or shy or whatever. I just nod. A smile as familiar as fuck lights up on his face, and it's like I've been hit with a ton of bricks. When I saw the name on his volunteer tag, I didn't think anything of it, because the name is so fucking common and I've been disappointed too many times in the past...

I let the blanket fall from my shoulders and let go of his hand so I can put both my hands up to his face, holding him in place, and then I just stare at him. He laughs, as if to confirm that it's really him. I'm just shaking my head, not believing we've been this close to each other, all this time. The hospital is only a thirty minute drive from campus, at the most. He puts both of his hands on my shoulders and just smiles at me like an idiot, and I want to smile back, but my mouth just gapes open. And then I finally find my voice.

“Christopher...”

BAZ

***

I was supposed to go to school in the fall, but end up having to enter Primary School later, than the rest of my classmates. My father didn't think it would look right, if I went to school too soon after my Mum passed away. He wanted to make sure we mourned for an acceptable amount of days, and that I was available for gatherings and made an appearance when he thought necessary. So, I entered school the following year, after the Holiday break.

By this time, I understood that my mother had gone for good and wasn't ever coming back. I cried (as quietly as I could) and whenever my father was gone, so I wouldn't get into trouble. One of the servants would always drive me to my mother's grave, to change her flowers. I would kiss her tombstone goodbye and give it a hug....because I hadn't been able to give her those things, the last time I saw her.

The servants were my friends only up to a point, though. Any who stood up to my father, for my sake, didn't last long working in the mansion. As I grew older, I became more understanding of the staff's nervousness around me and their resistance to behaving warmly towards me. My father told me that I didn't need as much space as the nursery provided, and moved me permanently down into the servant's quarters. The few servants who lived in the same hallway as me avoided talking to me, as much as possible. I didn't want anyone to get in trouble, so I would only ask them questions or engage in conversation, if I really needed help with something.

My father never liked my mother, but he absolutely hated me. The only reason I could come up with for his keeping me, was the poor attention it would gain his name, if he were to get rid of me. He had friends over and they all talked about yachts and servants and pools and planes. Simon's parents must have attended one of those gatherings and caught at least a glimpse of me (I think back on how educated Mrs. Salisbury was about me and my past, that night we went out to dinner). Though I don't remember having to join my father and his friends so much after my mother's death became “old news.”

I learned to be lonely and to understand that I wasn't fit for friends, the same way my classmates were. When I got my first invitation to a real birthday party, I came home so happy and was smiling my fool head off, where my father got suspicious. He yanked the invitation out of my hand and read the information over. After looking into the status of the family name of my classmate, he checked the box that said “No RSVP”. I had to return the invitation to the boy who was hosting the party. I remember him starting out being so nice to me, when I finally started school. But we never were allowed to get to know each other, even in class. I remember thinking we could have been good friends.

My teacher pulled me aside and told me that my father wished for me to focus on my education solely, when in the class room. It turned out, he had paid several of my teachers off, in order to keep me away from the other children and make sure that I didn't make any school friends. In other words, my father had spies on me at all times. He was always worried I would blab about the times he's struck either me or my mother, when she was alive.

During recess, I always had to ignore any invitation to play. My classmates soon stopped asking. I made it a habit to read during recess and always had a small stack of books with me. My favorite stories to read always involved a handsome knight, a beautiful princess, and an evil lord who kept the princess locked away, lonely and cut off from the rest of the world. Even at such a young age, before I knew it was alright for me to fall in love with boys instead of girls, I'd imagine myself in the role of the princess, instead of the knight...

***

SIMON

Chris and I hug and ask each other about where we live (He lives near the hospital, not far from the village) and where we go to school (He goes to the community college, nearby) and what we're studying (Nursing Degree, of course), and how I've looked for him on social media (Doesn't use it....like at all! Bollocks!!), and then reality kind of checks in and I pale, remembering Baz...and Penny.

“Simon! There you are! Have you found Baz?! Is he awake!?!?!” I introduce Chris and Penny real quick and then Chris goes to one of the computers at the information desk, to search for Baz's location and status in the hospital.

Penny fills me in on her most recent chat with her Mum. Stephan has been taken in by the police and is being held at the station. They found the weapon he used on Baz and Watford is pressing charges (Since Baz's father is ignoring all calls from the school and can't speak on Baz's behalf) for harassment, and possibly sexual abuse and causing physical harm to Baz. I don't ask Penny how they know what happened between Stephan and Baz, but then remember the state that the bed was in, when we both arrived at the flat, the dark stain on his shirt...Christopher is coming towards us both and I look up hopefully.

“Simon! I....Look, Basilton's just got out of the emergency room. He's fine now (when he sees my face)! They've set him up in a room of his own. Actually, they just messaged everyone to be wary of reporters calling in, or trying to get by us. Security's doing all they can, but I guess he's sort of a celebrity at the hospital. No disrespect! No one's “excited” that he's been stabbed and and is now unconscious. I mean, er....sleeping it off. There was other stuff listed under his name that might lengthen his stay, beyond attending to the stab wounds. Might be a few days, or more. Just as a precaution! Anyway, I'm afraid they're not allowing anyone in, to visit. I'm real sorry. You might not get a chance until tomorrow, during the usual hours. I wish I could help.”

I don't know how to respond. Baz is alive. He's fine now, but why does he have to stay longer than he should? What's wrong with him? He's alright, isn't he?

“Christopher, I have to see him now. I heard you loud and clear, but I have to see him for myself. Please. Just for a moment, and then I'll....”  
  


“I'm going to kill both of you, for driving off after a psychopath stalker, like that!!!!! You're both lucky to be alive!!!” Professor Bunce storms up to Penny and at first I think she's going to slap her, but instead she pulls her into a hug.

“Oh Mum...” Penny returns the hug and when they break away I see that Professor Bunce is crying. She turns to face me, wiping the tears off her cheeks and trying to stay calm.

“Simon (Thank you Crowley! No more 'Mr. Salisbury'!!!). The school is looking for you. And you're wanted at the police station, where your parents are waiting. It seems as if....Well, the culprit would like to speak with you. I promised the police I would come and fetch you straight away, so they wouldn't come after you themselves.” My face starts to burn. What the Hell is Stephan doing, still calling the bloody-shots!?!? Are you fucking kidding me?!?!?  
  


“I have nothing to say to that sorry sack of shit. He's not worth a second of my time or Baz's. I'm not going!!” Chris raises an eyebrow and Professor Bunce acts like she didn't hear me.  
  


“Stephan won't speak with the police until he speaks with you first. He promises to confess everything, if you're there too.” I scoff.

“I'm not leaving until I see Baz.” Chris grows uncomfortable. I know he could get into trouble for breaking the rules, but I'm decided on the matter.

“Simon, I don't think....”

“Where is he?” No one says anything.

“Please. I'll leave for the night (it's actually morning now, but whatever), if I can just see him. I need to see Baz. Even for a second. I swear, if I can just see him for even that long.... Chris.....Please...”

BAZ

***

I gradually turned into a servant at my father's mansion, through my days pursuing Higher Education. The servants took me to school and picked me up whenever possible, but mostly I just rode my bike. It was just easier that way. And I needed the exercise. My father knew that his name would get dragged through the mud, if he denied me a proper education. For some reason, he never considered having me home-schooled or lying about it.

But I was so eager to learn all the time. I enjoyed reading or going for walks on my nights off, but honestly took it as an opportunity to study harder. I'd start muttering equations or definitions or my homework assignments and due dates out-loud, when doing chores around the house or in the kitchen and bathrooms. Once, I even started practicing my singing when cleaning (If I knew for certain my father wasn't at home). I wasn't allowed to make friends with my class mates, but music and art was still a requirement at my school. So, I got to act with other students, and sing and practice being in a choir.

One day, I'm singing at full voice while washing the windows and someone behind me starts applauding. I whirl around, fearing my father had come home early. But it's just the new sous-chef. He looks close to my age, but might be older. Blonde hair and hazel eyes and perfect teeth. He's coming towards me and holding out a hand, to help me step down from the window sill.

“Hey! That was pretty amazing! You work here too? I'm new, only started last week. Work in the kitchen. What's your name? Don't think I've met you yet!” He's all smiles, and he doesn't even know me. I don't see why he's so excited about my voice.

“Um, Basilton. What's yours?” I shouldn't be asking. But it just slips out. He beams at me.

“Devon. I like your voice! Anyway, working here to earn some extra money. What year are you? Getting your applications ready? You know, for Uni? It's why I'm working this job. My parents spoil me, I'm told. But the application fees are still rot, and I feel bad not helping out a little. It all depends on where you apply I guess, but you know what I mean? We can't all come from money quite like this, yeah?” He gestures to the rest of the room, and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I blush.

“Actually, this is my home. I live here....”

“Servant's quarters!? Hey, I don't judge! Some servants I've spoken with say it's easier to just live in the mansion, due to early start times. Are you due for a break soon? Can I help you out? I just made some scones and pies, though those are scalding hot. Never mind about the pies. So, scones and soda? Or carrots and homemade dip? You vegetarian? Dairy free? Forget the dip. Come on...”

For the first time in a long while, I smile sincerely and feel almost happy. I follow Devon to the kitchen. I don't _plan_ on making friends with him, really. I truly mean it later in life, when I text Penny and tell her she's the first 'real best friend' I've ever had. Devon's just a friendly person in general, and probably treats everyone with this much warmth and affection.

We end up talking and he asks me where I'm applying to school, after we establish we're in the same year. When I admit that I haven't started my application yet (There's only one school that I want to apply to), he promises to help me when he's not busy working on his. I'm not in the same boat as him, since my father does allow me a small portion of the money my grandparents left me, as a part of the Grimm inheritance. He has to, otherwise my father's accountants and lawyers would have a fit; Worrying about how it would look in the press, if he didn't. And I plan to use every penny of whatever fortune I hold to my name, to pay for my Watford tuition (if I'm lucky enough to get in). With Devon helping me and giving me encouragement, I send out my application to Watford within the week.

I'm amazed that Devon still wants to spend time with me, after it's all said and done. I mention that I'm not allowed to have friends, under my father's orders (Of course I told him I'm his boss' son). When he asks me why, I don't know what to say. My father is an evil lord, who keeps me locked away in his mansion? Because someone of a lower class invited me to their birthday party in primary school? Because I don't deserve friends? When I don't answer right away, he reaches to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, and then winks at me.

“We'd better not tell him about us, then!” I'm completely thrown off and just stare at him. I'm sure I'm blushing too.

We keep our relationship (Because as much as I denied it back then, we were certainly in one) a secret from my father, of course. I don't tell him that I've applied to Watford, either. I know it's wrong for me to spend time with Devon, when I'm not supposed to have friends.

So, I just keep lying to myself; that we're only acquaintances who work together. I would never go to Devon if I wanted to see him; He would always come to me, first. And I'm careful not to let on how much I enjoy our time together. Devon would leave me alone if I only asked him to, but I can't seem to make myself ever break the 'acquaintance-ship' off.

Really, I just wanted someone around who acted like he cared about me. Someone who would always want to make sure that I was okay. Even if just for a short while...

***

SIMON

The hallway is now empty. Chris says that a notice has been sent out to the rest of the hospital staff, letting everyone know that security guards will take station outside Baz's door, but they aren't there now. No one is around as I quietly make my way towards his hospital room. I try the door, but of course it's locked. So, I just take what I can get and look through the narrow window in the door.

Baz is asleep. His arm is hooked up to an IV (or several?), and I can see he's wearing bandages around his waist, through the thinness of his hospital smock. They've smoothed his hair back and it's all wrong. I want to go in the room, so I can fix it. I notice bruises on his face that I didn't before, and a small bandage on his cheek. I don't really feel satisfied until I see the monitor next to him showing he has a steady heart-beat (Though I wonder if all patients get hooked up to one of those things. Why does Baz have one?).

I put my hand on the door, stupidly. I lean my forehead against the glass and can't help the tears from falling down my stupid face and I'm not really crying but my throat starts to hurt and I feel Chris come up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Simon. Mrs. Bunce says that you have to go, now.”

“Christopher...”

“He's gonna be alright. He's just weak, is all. I'm not a doctor, but from what it says here (Christopher's referring to a tablet in his hands), his condition technically isn't critical. That means he has more than a good chance of making it out of here, good as new.”

“Why does he have to stay for so many nights, if he's fine? Why can't he go home, when he wakes up?” I realize as I say this that I don't even know where Baz considers home to be, after everything that's happened in the last forty eight hours.

“Well, um, according to the chart..., Basilton's still suffering from blood loss, though we've got plenty of his type on hand and there was something noted about a transfusion? I think he's hooked up to a vial, right now. Plus, he's very low on nutrients. There's a note that says “Possibly suffers from malnutrition + eating disorder?” And though the stab wounds aren't really the worst case you could ever imagine, he can't leave until...” I whirl around to face Chris. He's clearly got someone else's chart mixed up in his brain.

“What?! He doesn't have any fucking eating disorder! That's not....I....I eat with him all the time!”

“ALL the time? Simon, do you really keep track of every single thing your boyfriend eats, per day? He's low on too many nutrients. This here says his hair was falling out when the doctors were dealing with his injuries...His weight is below average for his height and age...If you think maybe he might've skipped even a few meals, over the past week or so....add that to getting stabbed twice, and maybe already being dehydrated...” I can't think straight.

“But he's gained weight since....we've been....He was too thin when I met him, I'll admit. But Baz works out all the time. He weighs more now than he did weeks ago, and....”

And maybe that's not exactly true. It was just something I would tell myself, when looking at him. And I never really see him go for a drink of water, when he's done exercising, or for so much as a protein bar. He'd just collapse onto the bed and fall asleep. And my diet isn't exactly the cleanest, besides a few rotten apples, and if he eats what I've been having too... But he _has_ gained weight, since I met him? His muscles are more defined now, so I just thought.....Well, I guess, with the stress from the attention we've been getting, maybe....The last time I saw Baz eat was....and he only had....Oh...

Chris sees that I'm taking the news poorly and helps to lead me away, down to where Professor Bunce is waiting for me. I look back at the door to Baz's room and whisper, almost guiltily..

“Sleep now, Baz. Goodnight love...”

*

Outside, Professor Bunce is impatient as Christopher and I exchange numbers, by her car. We agree to meet again, when I'm next at the hospital (The earliest fucking second, if I have anything to say about it. Fuck school. I don't care anymore. It was all for Baz and if he can't even be there to see me graduate....). Penny drove the Rolls Royce back to campus, to my amusement. I can't believe the Professor let her. I'm about to get into the passenger seat, when Christopher calls me one last time. I turn to face him and he looks miserable and happy all at once.

“Simon, I know these aren't the best of circumstances to meet up again, and after so bloody-long. But it's honestly good to see you. Really. And we still have a lot to talk about. I understand that Baz means a lot to you, and I don't want to take your attention away from him. But I want to keep in touch. We're both grown up now and everything's different, but I don't care. I'm being forward, but I don't want to lose you again.”

My heart aches and I feel awful about the way we last parted, when we were young. I can't believe Chris forgives me for blowing him off, all those years ago. But I know for certain that he has when he takes me in his arms and gives me a warm and loving hug, before I'm in the back seat and off to the police station. When I look through the rear window, I see Christopher smiling after me, but he's not waving this time. He's not taking any chances, and neither am I. We'll never wave goodbye to each other, again.


	17. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon confronts Stephan, at the police station. Baz remembers the night his father kicked him out of the house.

SIMON

Professor Bunce is trying to say something, but my ears are buzzing and I'm not really paying attention. Her car windows are still wet from when it was raining earlier, and I watch as the rain droplets trickle down and stream across the car windows. I yawn and stretch (I have absolutely no fucking clue what time or even what day it is) and then hear the Professor say my name. I wake up a little and try and catch her gaze in the rear view mirror. I'm embarrassed I opted for the backseat, when I should have got in the passenger seat. A lifetime of limos conditioned me, I guess.

“Oi! Er...mm, what? Sorry, I think I drifted off for a bit.”

“I said that there are granola bars and bananas in the sack, just near you. On the floor of the car. Do you see it?” I look over and spy the sack. It's the kind meant to keep food cool for you, normally, but when I look into it, there are only a few granola bars, some bananas, a couple of apples and a couple of water bottles. I sigh and realize I haven't eaten all day. I'm not especially hungry, but take out a granola bar anyway (Remembering Chris going over Baz's chart, back at the hospital).

“Thanks. Thank you, Professor...”

“Mitali”

“What?”

“Just call me Mitali. It's easier.”

“Oh. Um, er...sure thing....Mitali, I mean Penny's Mum...” She sighs and I can tell she's rolling her eyes at me. I lean back against the seat of the car and think about the way Baz looked, lying in his hospital bed. It's like a dagger through my heart or some shit and I wince out loud.

“You alright back there? Are you even up for this interview? Simon, you hear me?” I hear traces of Penny in the way Mitali speaks, and I allow myself to smile. What is it with this family? They have to save bloody everyone they see in distress?

“Fine. Fantas [YAWWWNNNN] tic.” My eye lids are heavy. I close my eyes for only a second, when I feel a lurch in my stomach and my eyes pop open. The tires screech a little as Mitali makes a sharp turn, heading away from the police station, I think. My heart lifts and I wonder if she's maybe taking me back to the hospital? I understand Chris was only following the rules and had limited access as a hospital volunteer, but mess with someone like Mitali Bunce..... I wonder if she can get me into Baz's room? But she says she's actually bringing me back to campus. I worry that we'll get into trouble.

“But...you said the police....”

“Can deal with the interview, another time. You're in no condition to confront Stephan, or your own parents for that matter. It's clear you're in need of rest. Plus, I don't mean to point out the obvious, but you've been through more than enough for one day. Have you rested at all, since our meeting with the Dean of Students, yesterday? Have you eaten...Right, I see you're at least attempting to put something in your stomach. Take a few more bars with you, when I drop you off, you hear me?”

I'm too tired to argue. I just say “Yes, Ma'am” and even let Mitali open my car door for me, as I stumble out into the student lot. I see the Rolls Royce parked nearby, but no Penny. On our way to the dorm, Mitali first calls the police station to give them an update [MITALI: I don't bloody care what you do to me! Get me fired and kicked out of Watford for good, if you want to!!! He's not coming in to cooperate, until he's had a few hours rest, at the least!!!], then I think she calls campus security to request Nico's assistance, specifically. I let her walk me to my building, where Nico runs up to meet us both. I let him half carry, half lead me to the bed. I collapse onto it and pass out immediately.

BAZ

***

Devon and I are in the kitchen, where he's playing around with something in the oven and I'm trying to finish my math homework. The sun has just set, and I'm about to tell Devon I'm calling it a night, when he moves my homework aside and sets a plate of fresh baked cookies in front of me. I've gotten so used to the smells and the foods I see spread out in the kitchen, that I've sort of developed an intolerance to certain aromas. When you're around food all the time, which for the most part was prepared for someone else and not you, your body almost gets bored with the idea of eating something fresh out of the oven, and for weeks I've been doing my homework in the kitchen. But they're chocolate chip with sea salt and caramel and chocolate drizzle. Devon even places a glass of milk near me. It looks like an add or something and I can't help but laugh.

“Are you absolutely certain, that you're just the Sous-Chef?! Ever consider taking over Lawrence's job, one of these days?” Devon pretends to act offended.

“Say now! What's wrong with settling for just Sous-Chef!? I work my ass off daily for that so-called father of yours! Any more responsibility, I'd lose my own head. Besides, we wouldn't get as much time to spend with each other, if I were moved up to Head Chef. That's reason enough to stay right where I am!”

“Oh. Right.” His words bother me, for some reason. Devon has been almost suspiciously kind to me, over the past few weeks. It was sweet of him to allow me passage into the kitchen where he works, so I can study somewhere other than my room. But lately, his advances have taken a more serious turn, versus when he would only joke about us dating one day, or would punch me in the arm, all friendly-like. It feels odd. Not bad, exactly. Just....it makes me nervous. I worry that he's a little too fond of me, and I try to stay polite without being overly-friendly and for some reason it gets harder each day.

“Oh come on! You've got to be starving, at this rate. I've been working in the kitchen the whole time you've been doing homework. You haven't eaten a single thing. Just a few sips of water. Take a cookie, mate. You've been working far too hard and for too long a stretch, I tell you.”

“Me?! You're one to talk. When was the last time you've eaten anything?” Devon rolls his eyes at me.

“Are you joking? I've been 'testing' food all day, to make sure it's up to standard. We're supposed to, anyway. Go on, try a bite! Added the caramel in, the way you like it.” I look down at the cookies and can't help but cave. And I am starving, so I end up eating three cookies from the platter and finish off the milk, too. I tell myself that I had a sandwich with lettuce (or something green) on it earlier, and don't fret about the amount of calories or nutritional value of my informal “dinner”. Devon smiles, satisfied that I like the cookies, and joins me at the table. He sits next to me on the bench and I scoot over to make room for him, and to create more space between us both. He pretends to pout.

“Afraid of getting too close?” He smiles, but I see he's a little hurt. He reaches for my hair again, and runs his fingers through it. There's a tightening in my stomach, and I close my eyes. I can't help it.

“Devon. Please, I told yoummm...” He takes his his other hand and runs it along the side of my face. I open my eyes and he's moved in to be closer to me. He's not even trying to be subtle about what it is he wants, anymore.

“Basilton. You know how I feel about you. What's it gonna take, for you to let me in? C'mere..”

“Devon, I'm sorry. I can't...” I try to pull away. Devon goes from gentle to dominant in seconds, as his grip tightens on my hair. His other hand slides to the back of my neck and he pulls me into him, roughly. I'm too surprised to fight him off. Our lips are just barely touching, mouths hanging open, our noses alongside each other. I suddenly feel drugged and I swoon. Devon takes advantage and presses his lips against mine. I gasp during the kiss and Devon sticks his tongue into my mouth. He tastes of butter and sugar and vanilla and honey. It's my first kiss.

***

SIMON

[KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!]

I wake up with a start (Sun's out, finally), and check my phone quick to see about the time (And the bloody date, for that matter? Crowley, what the fuck day is it, now?). It's about mid-day, so I've gotten at least four, maybe five hours sleep? I don't know whoever came up with the whole bloody “Eight hours of sleep, straight” shit. Bloody impossible, if you're at Uni.

[KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!]

“Coming! I'm awake, just hold on!!!”

[POUND, POUND, POUND, POUND!!!]

“Oh for FUCK'S SAKE! Hold the FUCK on!!!!” I roll off the bed and go straight to the door, still in the outfit I put on over twenty four hours ago. When I open the door, I don't even try to hold in the groan of all groans and fuck me, if my life can't just go ahead and bloody fuck off!....

“Simon, dear. Is that really the proper way one responds to seeing their own mother, at the door?”

BAZ

***

I can't help but lean into him. Devon releases his hold on my hair and cups my face with his hands. He bites at my lower lip and I moan out loud. Devon laughs and we finally catch each other's eyes. Crowley. Did we just....Did I just...Crowely. I mean, Bollocks. Did we...

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!”

Both Devon and I whirl around to see my father, face red and eyes blazing, something white clutched in his hand. He's angry. Devon stands up and is about to say something when my father drops the paper he's holding and grabs Devon by his apron. Devon quickly unties the string and slips out of it, before stumbling back. He misses the bench and hits the floor hard. I try and slide off the bench, but father grabs me by my shirt collar and pulls me onto the table. The plate of cookies and the now empty glass crash onto the floor.

Father's grip is firm and I struggle to get away. Devon is shouting something, but my father pulls me into him and reaches to grab a knife off the magnetic strip, just within his reach. He puts the knife to my throat and Devon's face pales. I feel the knife shake slightly, in my father's hand, just barely grazing me. He's thrown from seeing Devon and me kissing, just a moment ago. His voice is low and dangerous, when he speaks to Devon.

“Get out. Now!” Devon looks at me a moment, afraid of leaving me alone with my father. But I mouth the word “Go” to him. He looks sad and conflicted, but exits the kitchen, anyway.

My father pulls me towards the table, where he left his piece of paper. He picks it up and presses it against my face, to the point where I can't even read what's on it.

“Explain yourself. Who gave you permission?! Who do you think is going to pay for this?!?! After seeing you've been whoring yourself around my house and with the FUCKING HELP!!?? I'm cutting you off!!! They won't ever catch me allowing the Grimm fortune to fall into the hands of a FUCKING FAGGOT!!!!!!”

Father pulls the paper away slightly and I recognize the emblem on the top of the form. I read the top lines and see the letter is addressed to me. It's my acceptance letter to Watford University.

***

SIMON

I don't say a word on the way to the police station. Mother doesn't feel the need to talk, in any case. Just gives me a 'look' the whole fucking time we're in the damn limo. Father's waiting at the station, and stands up immediately when he sees me enter. Mum and I had just dodged a mob of reporters, out front. I can hear the police ordering them to leave the premises (Can they do that? Freedom of Speech, Freedom of the Press or some shit?). Father comes over to me and acts as if he's about to give me a hug, when the officer in charge takes me by the arm and leads me to the back of the station.

“Simon Snow, is it? Rested up and everything? You know we've been waiting...” He pulls at my arm and I yank it away.

“I'm here now, alright?!? Fuck!! It's not like I was trying to skip or anything....”

“Yeah, we know. Professor Bunce will probably have to pay for going against police orders, earlier this morning...” I stop and turn to face the officer.

“Leave her the fuck alone! I could barely walk, by the time I made it to my bed. It wouldn't have done shit to force me to...” The police officer ignores me and opens the door at the end of the hallway. I look in and Stephan is waiting by a table, with handcuffs on. He looks up at me and starts chuckling.

The police officer isn't quick enough, when I charge into the room and punch Stephan right in the face.

BAZ

***

“Stay away from my house. Don't even think of coming near the Grimm estate, at any point in your sorry pathetic life!!! You were a mistake, you know that?!?! If it weren't for your mother, you wouldn't even be alive right now. Understand me?!?! Get out!!! And see if Watford doesn't have second thoughts on taking you on, without a cent to your name!!!”

My father has me by the wrist, this whole time. We're at the front entrance, by a staircase leading down to the drive. Father finally lets go and I stumble and fall onto the stairs. The light from inside the mansion disappears as he slams the door on me, and I'm out in the dark and the cold.

I have nothing on me, but a twenty pound note, the clothes I have on me and an old watch. I don't even have a sweater or a jacket. And the acceptance letter is no more. My father tossed it onto the stove top as he dragged me out of the kitchen. While the burner wasn't turned on, the pilot light has probably transformed the letter into a pile of ashes, by now.

For a moment, I just lay on the stairs, so I can rest. Then I look around me, and consider my options. I don't own a car or have a job. I need a new place to live. And I just got accepted into my dream school.

“Mum..”

I can't give up. Getting accepted was supposed to be a dream come true. Pure magic and bliss and happiness and celebration. But it is what it is. The important thing is that I complete classes at my current school, and then set myself up to study at Watford. I already know what classes I'm taking my first term. And there's one class in particular that I absolutely _have_ to enroll in, my final semester. It has to happen. I pick myself up and think for a minute, trying to consider....

My bag! My school work. Bollocks. And Devon...I hope he doesn't lose his job, because of me. But maybe I can sneak back in for a moment, to get my things...

I run around to the side of the mansion, and re-enter through the kitchen. Devon is on the floor, picking up the broken cookies and the plate they were on, trying to gather them into a dust pan. He looks up at me and pales. I put a finger to my lips and Devon's eyes dart towards the kitchen door. Then he whirls around and his face is angry and accusing. I don't blame him. Not one bit.

“Crikey, Basilton! Are you insane?! Your father will kill you. You have to go!”

“I know. I'm sorry, but I can't leave without my school work.” I'm already done filling up my bag and swing it over my shoulder, when I suddenly hear footsteps approaching from just outside the kitchen. I take one look at Devon (We don't really know what to say. I know he's not coming with me. And he knows the kiss was out of curiosity and convenience, more than it was out of love. Lust, I guess. But he was a friend to me during our short time together. I was just too afraid to admit it, before. He looks guilty, so I just smile at him sadly), and then make my way to the door.

I'm just about to step outside, when my step-mother enters the kitchen. She gasps when she sees me, and I just stare back at her. Devon stands there stupidly, not knowing what to do. I try my best to be polite, through the awkwardness of it all.

“Miss Daphne. I'm sorry for the disruption I've caused your household. Please forgive me for father's temper, this evening.” My step-mother relaxes a little, but looks nervous.

“Ex-Father. He's just announced to the family and staff that he's dis-owning you. But he won't say why.” Devon blushes and I just nod my head, not surprised in the least. Daphne has never really shown me much kindness over the years, since marrying my father. But she's never been un-kind (exactly), and I've never felt any hate or ill-will towards her. For some reason, I feel I owe her an explanation.

“Fath..Mr. Grimm caught me kissing another boy, just now. Didn't exactly sit right with him, I guess. Also, he just found out that I've been accepted into Watford University. He never knew I applied.” Miss Daphne groans and Devon looks like he wishes he could just turn invisible so that....the letter!

I look over and see my acceptance letter still resting on the edge of the stove. The pilot light must be on the other side of the burner. But there are dark smudges on it. I move to grab it when Devon notices it too. He takes it and looks it over a moment, before looking up at me with a bit of surprise and maybe some pride, as well. I had let him read my application letter, before sending it in.

Devon slowly moves towards me and with a small (apologetic) smile, hands the acceptance letter over to me. I put it in my sack and look up at him, gratefully.

“Thank you. Devon, I'm so sorry about all this. But I don't think we'll ever see each other, again. I hope you don't lose your job, on account of me.” Devon looks upset. He glances over at the pegs where staff members hang up their coats and jackets. He grabs his own off one of the pegs and shoves it at me. It's worn, but still better than nothing. With one last smile, Devon turns around and goes back to cleaning the broken pieces of plate, still on the floor. His way of saying 'Goodbye', I guess.

When I turn to leave again, Daphne calls my name. I turn to see her clutching something in her hand as she makes her way towards me. She's reaching out to hand me a fifty pound note, when my father can be heard approaching.

“I'll have his head, whatever his name is!!! A faggot cooking my fucking food!!!” Devon bolts upright and I don't know what to do. But Daphne acts as if she doesn't even hear father entering the kitchen. She shoves the money into my hand as he bursts through the door, and begs me to leave.

“GO! NOW!!! JUST GO!” Father sees my step-mother hand me the money and freezes in his tracks. His face takes on a full extra shade of red. I've never forgiven myself for leaving them both trapped in the kitchen with my father, that night. But I clearly didn't have any other choice. I was going to Watford. I didn't have a death wish, yet. I turn in the opposite direction of the mansion and I run.

***

SIMON

“Miss me that much, did you?” Stephan's bruise is showing, from where my fist landed earlier. He now has an ice pack pressed against his jaw, and an officer is standing by the inside of the door, ready to grab at either of us (ready to grab at me), if another fight breaks out. They removed Stephan's hand-cuffs, so he could hold the ice pack to his own bloody face. There's a fucking two-way mirror for fuck's-sake, and a bunch of officers and my parents and whoever else cares to join in on the fun, on the other side.

“Fuck off. I'm not here for the Hell of it. You know that.”

“Why so bitchy, Salisbury? Heard Basilton's healing alright, and resting up at the hospital this very...” I slam my hands on the table and the officer in the room steps forward.

“YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME OUT-LOUD, AND TO ME?!?! YOU....” Stephan points at the mirror and I groan. I let my head hang forward, and take a few deep breathes. The police officer backs away, and I calm myself enough in order to sit back down. After a few more deep breaths, I find my voice.

“So, why do I need to be here for your confession, anyway? They said you won't talk, unless it's to me. We already know you're the one behind all of this shit. Stalking Baz like a fucking lunatic. A regular nut-case!!! Just own up to it, yeah?! Stop wasting my time.”

“Didn't quite catch that! What am I here for, again?” Stephan smiles and I can feel my face burn.

“Let me help jog your fucking memory. You tried to kill Baz. Followed him around campus, raped him...”

“Wish I had! Still pissed about being caught, before even seeing what he looks like naked. Only got as far as a blow job.” I'm shocked at his boldness. He's been fucking caught! How dare he act all high and mighty!!

“Shut up, Prick. I'm not fucking done! Hacked into Baz's history class, sending him crude messages and shit. Spying on him and taking his picture....” Stephan raises an eyebrow.

“What's this now? What messages? I don't know what the Hell you're talking about.” I'll kill him. Fucking police. There's no justice in this, at all. Here Stephan is acting all cocky and innocent-like.

“ _'Who get's to be on top? Who's bigger?'_ Ring any fucking bells in that shit for brains head of yours!?!?” Stephan leans back in his chair, still holding onto the ice-pack. He's smiling, and his eyes are all lit up, like I just presented him with a cake and candles and yelled “Surprise, Moron! It's your fucking birthday!!” Now I'm pissed.

“Just confess what you've done so I don't have to bloody look at you anymore!!! I'm done! I've had it!!!!” Stephan chuckles and I'm trembling. I'm about to get up and just leave (But not before I literally kill him with my bare hands, first) when he finally answers me.

“Wasn't me. Guess your boyfriend's more popular on campus than you thought....” For some reason that makes me calm and clear-headed. Not happy. I'm not good, by any means. But things start to settle in my brain, and I grasp onto what he's trying to tell me. Stephan is now shaking his head (almost in annoyance, but not at me). Suspicious, I make a face and ask him what he means. His look is almost frightening. I understand he's pissed at what I've just told him....because it really wasn't him. He didn't hack into Baz's history class.

“Stephan. The class breach, the 'Watford Weekly'.....Did you...”

“Neither one. I swear it. Hook me up to one of those lie-detector thing-a-ma-jigs. Didn't even know about it, till fucking now. I mean, yeah....saw the article. Never guessed I might have a rival in Basilton's case, 'til I picked up the 'Watford Weekly' one random-ass morning and saw you and him on the cover. Those photos were pretty hot, by the way. But everyone already knew about his Dad's history with the school. Still, I asked around after reading the article and one student swears that Basilton Grimm-Pitch serviced him as a prostitute, years ago. But no, I just sent him the note ordering him to break up with you. Told him I'd kill you, if he didn't... (I start at that. Oh, Baz...) You know the rest. Got him to get in the car with me and then broke into his old place, so we could be alone.

“I'd been following him around, since that night in the grocery store. Saw you both fall on the walk together that same night. You didn't see me, because I was across the street and it was dark and all. Couldn't hear everything you were saying to each other, but caught his name towards the end of it. Couldn't read what his name tag said, back at the grocery store. Anyway, after you headed back towards the ice cream shoppe, I ran after Basilton so I could follow him back to his place and that's how I found out where he lived, or used to live. Thought I lost him at first, but then finally caught a glimpse of him through the window to his flat. Honestly meant to corner him earlier than last night, but the next time I tried hanging around his place to wait for him, I saw you both get out of that fucking Lamborghini together. Wanted to smash my own head in, for letting you get to him first. From that point on, it was rare I saw him without you or the Bunce girl attached to his hip. Took me a moment to realize Basilton had changed to living in your dorm room; that fancy-as-fuck tower of yours. Made it easier to follow him around, since it was always on campus.

“Some days, Agatha and Ollie tagged along, when I'd go hunting for Basilton. Told Agatha we'd give your new boyfriend a bit of a scare, and she hopped onto the idea. She even tossed food on him, for me. Wanted to see what he looked like, covered in it. I think Agatha thought I was interested in _her_ the whole time, but the only reason I even bothered with her to begin with, was on account of you. You're damn fine, you know that? But nothing compared to Grimm-Pitch. Agatha and Ollie turned sour, though. Thought I'd gone crazy. Smacked that bitch ex-girlfriend of yours right on the face. Have to hand it to her; she knows a thing or two about make-up. No one on campus ever suspected I'd been beating on her. Stopped doing it when she and Ollie did their best to avoid me, outside of the one class we all take together. Never got in trouble for it up to now, so I guess they were too afraid to report me...

“Anyway, no clue how you would even hack into a class like that. And only some of what I found out about Baz came from that article in the 'Watford Weekly'. Mostly asked around campus, about him. Sorry Simon, but you're barking up the wrong tree.”

I hear someone swear from the other side of the mirror. When Stephan was seen taking Baz at knife-point, I think everyone just assumed he'd been behind all of the abuse and harassment that's happened recently. But I can tell Stephan is telling the truth, because he actually sounds pissed off at not knowing about the other stuff. I just shake my head, not wanting to know who else is still out there obsessing over Baz.

“You're saying you didn't know about the article or the History class? You didn't take those pictures of us, by the trail? What note were you talking about, earlier?”

“No, I didn't know about the article before it was published, or the History class, and I didn't take your picture, or whatever. Like I said, I followed him around a bit, then got impatient and sent him a note to break up with you and then meet me by the Student lot, where you saw me pick him up. Baz can tell you what else the note said, when he's out of the hospital. Really, this is getting boring. Are we done?”

Crowley, I can't take much more of this. It's like he doesn't even care about what happens to him. Stephan just confessed to physically assaulting Agatha, and the police didn't event know about that, before. I'm not sure who else is as rich or well-off as my family, but there are at least four other students at school, who could kidnap the fucking dean and not get into a lick of trouble. It would make perfect sense, if Stephan were one of them. And it's obvious why he felt he needed to “confess” to me, personally. He really thinks he's won, even though he's been arrested. He wanted things to end with a face-off between me and him. Fucking Prick.

I hear the door to the room open and give Stephan one last glare, before I get up to leave. I'm almost out of the room, when I think to ask him one more thing. I turn to face him, and he just looks at me. Not smiling anymore. Pissed off, at finding out he's not the only one after Baz, the wanker.

“Tell me this, then. Were you the one who put all that shit on our door? The graffiti...was it you?” Now he's boiling. I'm not surprised by his answer...

“What the HELL are you talking about?!?! What fucking graffiti?!?! Who else wants him?!?! Who else dare look at my pet!!?? He's mine, I tell you. MINE!!!” Stephan gets up and charges at me, and I slip out the door just in time. Another officer joins the other who was keeping watch over the interview, and they hold Stephan back as he tries to fight them both off.

The officers close themselves in with him and the sound of his screams are muffled. I lean against the wall and try and wrap my head around what Stephan's just revealed, when I feel my phone buzz. I reach for it mechanically, not really caring what the message is...But then I read it and I can't help but smile.

It's a text from Christopher. Baz has been asking for me non-stop, since he woke up this morning. I beam at the message. As I pocket my phone, I notice my mother and a police officer approaching me. I just smile at them both and wink. Before either of them can stop me, I run out of the police station and fumble with my wallet, as I approach the nearest cab car. An elderly couple is about to enter the back seat. One is struggling, because of her cane.

“Oi! Here!!! Two Hundred Pounds, you let me take this next cab!!!!” The couple looks at me and then at the money in my hand. It takes only a moment's consideration, and the man takes the money and he and his wife back away, so I can get in. I'm shouting orders at the cab driver, when I hear my Mum calling for me.

“Simon! What do you think you mean by...” That's all I catch before we're speeding away (I tip the driver straight off).

After I'm satisfied that the cab driver is doing his best to get me to the hospital (Cutting people off, speeding or what have you...I mean sorry, but honestly! I need to see Baz right now!), I lean back against the seat and sigh in frustration. My head hurts, though I know Baz is alright (Sort of. On his way to being alright...I think...). I know Baz will be waiting for me, when I arrive at the hospital and everything will be fine, sooner than later. But my mind is all messed up. I've got more questions after confronting Stephan than I did before, when it was supposed to be the fucking opposite way around!

Who left the graffiti on the door? Fucked up Baz's history class just to harass him? And the 'Watford Weekly' Article...who the fuck took our picture?


	18. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon visits Baz at the hospital, and Simon meets Baz's doctor.

BAZ

I've dozed off again. Wonder if one of those pills the hospital offered me is meant to make me tired? Thought they were just a bunch of supplements. But I guess I'm always tired. Did I call for Simon? Is he coming? Bollocks, what time is it?

[Knock, Knock]

“Hello? Basilton? It's me again...”

“Come in, Christopher. I'm awake, for the most part...” Christopher opens the door and smiles wide at me. I like him already, though I think we've only known each other for a day, if that. He slides into the room, staying off to the side. Another hospital employee or nurse comes in with a tray full of food. I think I'm hungry, but am not even sure. Guess it's been awhile since I've eaten anything.

The nurse or assistant sets the tray down and then pulls out a sort of 'breakfast in bed' type of table, over my waist. I thank her and she leaves. Christopher lags behind and comes to sit down next to me. I wasn't surprised by the fact that he's the same Christopher that Simon always talks about, from when he was in Primary School. I can't help but be jealous of them both, for forming such a bond at that young an age, and then connecting after so many years apart. The meal is above grade for what I would have considered 'hospital food.' Thick whole grain toast, eggs and bacon, and a small portion of fruit. I look up at Christopher, in surprise.

“Well, I clearly had it wrong when I fell for the rumor about all hospital food being rot. I imagined chewed up carrots and mushy spinach or something. At least, that was basically my last meal, before this.” Chris just shrugs.

“Not sure who set it up for you, but the only way 'real' food makes its way into the patient's room, is if a relative or a friend sneaks it in. Someone must've bribed Molly to bring it to you.”

“Why bribe?”

“Well, if friends want to bring in food to someone they know, they usually do it themselves and during visiting hours. That's why Molly came up to me, asking where your room is. She wanted to pass it on. From a friend. Don't worry though! Security did a quick inspection. And, er...Well, I guess that had to include a bit of a taste-test. Sorry, Basilton. The amount of food was actually a much larger quantity, before...”

“Don't apologize! It's brilliant...” I've already finished the toast. Honey wheat. I'm used to white bread. But it's so comforting to eat such hearty food, that I actually close my eyes with each bite. I don't doubt it's from Simon or Penny. Maybe even from Mrs. Bunce. When asked about my diet by the doctor, I knew it was time to admit to myself how dangerous and irresponsible my eating habits are. She seemed more concerned about my overall nutrition than about the stab wounds, themselves. I know things have to change.

I finish my 'breakfast' (I think it's closer to lunch time or even past) and then ask Christopher about Simon, again. Christopher had been texting Simon all morning, but not gotten any response back. Christopher's eyes light up though, reading his most recent messages from his phone (After I ask him to check again, for the hundredth time, today). I carefully sit up, worried about disturbing the stitches to my wounds.

“Good news! Simon's on his way to the hospital right now! Took a cab, from the police station. He says...Er, I mean...Simon says he'll be here soon....and....uh...” Christopher blushes, and I can tell he's trying to keep from laughing. I smile to myself, imagining the amount of expletives on poor Christopher's phone.

“And? Go on, tell me. It'll make me feel better!” I try getting off the bed to stand up. My legs are fine, but something happened to my hip, when I was struggling around with Stephan in the dumpster. Doctor says it's nothing serious, but I should move slow. Avoid running, etcetera. Christopher clears his throat and braces himself.

“Well, alright. Um, Simon says...Well, er-hem. He says 'Running late. This cock-sucking, ass-hat, whore-monger, prick-face....'"

SIMON

“...DICK-HEAD, LAZY-ASS, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS, DUMB-FUCK...!!!!!”

“Oi! Watch the fuckin' mouth, yeah?!? I'm a bloody cabbie, for Christ's-Sake, and that's taking it too far. Even for me! I'm going as fast as I bloody can. Just hold on!”

“Fine! Whatever. Just get there! My boyfriend, he's...”

“Dying?!?! Fallen and can't get up??? You think you're the only one in the whole bloody world, who's got a loved one suffering in the hospital?”

I just crack my knuckles, and stomp on the floor of the cab, and I can't believe I wasn't there when Baz woke up, today. But he's good. He's fine. He's not dying. Chris said so. Fuck, I hate Stephan so fucking much. Attempted murder and on Baz. Should've ripped his bloody head off. God, can't this thing go any faster?! ErmWhat?!

“What?!”

“We're here, your Highness! Didn't forget your promise about the extra tip, did you?” He holds out his grubby hand towards me, and I tip him three times the amount I probably should. Then I bolt out of the car and lazily give my name at the front desk, running to the nearest elevator. Gonna have to show my ID or whatever to the security guards by Baz's door. Baz. I'm almost there....

FOR FUCK'S-SAKE! WHO THE FUCK INVENTED ELEVATORS, SO THEY MOVE SLOW AS SHIT!?!?!?

BAZ

I'm moving alright, or at least Christopher's telling me I look fine. It just feels funny. I was unconscious for a stretch of time, when I arrived at the hospital. Woke up in my own room, hooked up to a vial of blood, bandaged around the waist. As soon as I could, I asked for Simon. When I first came to the hospital, I was too weak and tired to walk around on my own. Chris, and then the nurse who took over for him at some point, helped me to the restroom (I guess they didn't know how long I'd be “under” because it was clear I was lacking with sleep. Had a bed-pan at first). But now, I'm able to move around on my own. Every now and then, I get a little too confident, and...

“Ouch!” Something pinches at my hip and Chris is at my side, like lightning.

“Whoa, Mate! Not too fast, now. Doctor says you could leave as early as tomorrow, if you rest up just a bit more. Maybe you should lie back down.”

“Thanks, but I'm fine. Really! It doesn't hurt. That was just a pinch. I was told I only have a minor bruise on my hip, or something. I'll move slower, next time.” Christopher looks worried, but backs off just a bit. I take a few more steps towards the door, when it bursts open and Simon's arms are around me before I can breathe out his name. My legs give out from underneath me and I grab onto Simon and bury my face into his shoulder....A shudder runs through my body and Simon shushes me. We knock our foreheads against each other and there's a waver in my voice, when I finally manage to get the words out.

“It wasn't me. I didn't mean any of it. I didn't have a choice...Simon, please...” We both sink to the floor and I think Chris is telling Simon to be careful. I blink through my tears and see that Simon is crying, as well. But he's smiling. I kiss him. Simon kisses me back, and God I missed him, so much. It seems as if it's been a lifetime since we last kissed and suddenly it's easier to breathe. I allow myself to relax into him. I need Simon, so badly. I need him close... I beg for his forgiveness and Simon takes my face in both his hands, forcing me to look at him. His face is covered with tears and his voice is almost a whisper, when he speaks next.

“You did it to save my life, love. My Baz. My Darling....” And he kisses me again. Then he slowly helps me up, so we're both standing. We hold each other, and I'm finally safe.

“Simon...”

“They say you need to eat better, Babe. You need to care for yourself, better. I can't lose you...”

“SIMON! I told you earlier, he's NOT dying!” Both Simon and I laugh. We forgot that Christopher was even in the room. I laugh harder, because I'm wearing a hospital gown, and my ass is exposed and bare, though Simon can't see anything. My wounds only hurt a little, with the stitches pulling at them. But it's worth the pain. Simon's still with me, and after everything. I'll do whatever I have to, in order to make him stay.

SIMON

Small world we live in, I guess. Doctor Fucking Petty. I knew Nico had a sister, but didn't think to ask what it was she did for a living. Makes sense, though. Nico mainly was interested in using my computer, so he could send her emails, keep in touch with her on social media (though she's way busy, and hardly ever on when Nico is), cuz according to him she works super-long hours and they never see each other, anymore. She's pretty much what I expected, according to Nico's description. I like her.

“So! You're the famous boyfriend, that Basilton keeps asking after! Name's Ebb. What's yours, again? Starts with an 'S'?”

“Simon. Simon Snow. You know, it's funny Dr. Petty, but I think that maybe I know your...”

“Say!! Snow, is it?! Wouldn't be your name is actually Simon Snow Salisbury!? My brother is your personal maid, isn't he? That's nice, isn't it? Small world we live in. Anyway, glad to finally make your acquaintance. Nicky's told me loads about you!”

“Um, thanks. Wait a minute. What exactly did he...?”

“Basilton! I suppose you're wondering when you get to leave this here Hell-Hole? Am I right? Sooner than soon. Just a few things to go over, first. Also, we've been working closely with the police on arranging your discharge, you understand. Hear the one behind those stab wounds of yours is all locked up and put away, but I'm afraid it won't be as simple as you just strolling on out of here, especially not on your own.”

Ebb looks a little like a female version of Dr. Frankenstein. Some of her hair is tied back, but most of it is spilling and sticking out all over the place. It's grey and white, but there are a few streaks of black mixed in, as well. I can't tell if it's her natural color, or she's dyed it. She has a colorful bandanna or scarf on, in addition to her traditional doctor's coat or whatever you call it. She takes another look at the tablet she's holding, and I take Baz's hand. He looks over at me and smiles. I hope we can room together, until school's over with. Just a few more days left for classes, but still. There's finals week, and all...

Oh Lord, and I have no idea how the fuck that's gonna work, considering what's all happened. I haven't touched a lick of school work in hours. Days, really. Wonder how Baz is holding up? Of course he's asked me what he thinks we should do. We were both supposed to complete class this week, and take our finals next. Though, some professors are just as keen to be finished with the semester, as much as the students are. Some of the work due this week is considered to be our final, or our last bit to contribute. So there's that, I guess. Baz is saying something to Dr. Petty.

“Thank you for taking care of me. I do really feel much better. I know I have to be careful, but I was wondering if it would be alright, if I left the hospital today? I tried walking around a bit, earlier on. Not that my legs are broken, but you know what I mean?” Baz sounds hopeful. I don't know why they wouldn't let him leave, today. But Dr. Ebb is already shaking her head 'No.' I sigh, knowing they probably won't let me sleep in Baz's bed overnight, either.

“Sorry, lad! Wish I could get rid of you now, to be honest. No offense, but we're full up and running into a bit of a pickle, with the amount of hospital beds versus the amount of incoming patients. Even so, I really think you should stay at least one more night. You're over-worked, and it'd make me feel better if you were here to observe for a bit longer, with the stab wounds. Though they're healing nicely! The cuts weren't as deep, as we initially thought.

“I will say, though. The thing I'm most concerned about is your diet and you getting enough sleep. You're in need of a protein boost, young man! Those vitamins we gave you earlier will help a bit, but our nutritionist is working on a sort of meal plan for you. It'll be ready any moment, now. Still, I'm going to have to ask you to stay at least for one more night. Just so we can all say we were thorough! School's covering everything, so you're good to stay as long as necessary, if you're worried about your hospital bill.” I hear Baz groan, next to me. I squeeze his hand and try to reassure him.

“I'll be sure to visit, the next chance I get. Don't worry about 'The Dryad King'. It's almost done, anyway! Just a couple more chapters, and they don't have to be long. We're over the minimum for words, anyhow.” Dr. Petty lights up, at that bit.

“Well I'll be! Do I have a couple of authors on my hands? I'd be happy to arrange for you to get some writing utensils, for your stay tonight! There's no need to keep you hooked up to an IV of any sort. Not anymore, I mean. So it will be just like writing at home. Flourishing your arms around, shouting 'Eureka' when you've come up with the perfect plot twist...Anyway, you really _are_ getting better, Mr. Grimm-Pitch!” Baz looks up at her, hopefully.

“I can write while I'm here? That would be okay?”

“Well Bloody-Hell! Of course, it would! I'd love to arrange it. I'm ninety-two percent certain, you'll be out of here tomorrow. At the latest, tomorrow evening. I know you two have your finals, coming up. Don't want to be the reason you've botched your grades, or what-else.

“By the way, it's happened before where students find themselves in a bit of a pickle, and end up in the hospital around this time, each year. Ask your counselors and professors about your options, for finishing up class work. Yeah? May not finish by the time you originally hoped, but all it really would mean is dipping into the summer school timeline, a bit. No biggy! Guess it all depends on your plans, after graduation day. You ask me, the reason students crash and burn is cuz you've all got this crazy idea that everything has to happen right bloody now and the exact way you imagine! Give yourself a break, when you're all done. Especially _you_ , Mr. Basilton! Give yourselves options, is what I'm saying. Just my opinion!"

Graduating late, I guess. I look over at Baz and he actually looks okay. He smiles at Dr. Petty, thanking her for all she's done, again. I love this man, so fucking much. He's so in love with writing, and stories and reading, and he's so fucking smart and he's brave as fuck. As long as he's happy, I don't care when I finish school. As long as Baz and I are together, none of that shit really matters, anyway.

BAZ

I've been given allowance to wear boxers, again. Guess I could've put them on, whenever I wanted to, but I didn't know they were there for me. A pair of pajamas, and sweats and underwear and a new pair of shoes and a new sweater left for me, in a bundle. I'll put the pajamas on, after Simon leaves. Guess my own clothes had too much blood on them, and were cut up. Plus, they were requested by the police, for evidence. I shudder at the remembrance of that dreadful night. 

Now, Simon and I are both lying on the couch in my room. It's pressed up against the wall, and meant for visitors. I'm putty in his hands, as he runs his fingers through my hair (They said it was falling out in chunks, when I got here. Simon's being careful. Wish he didn't have to be, because I love it when he massages my scalp). I kiss him on the chest and tell him I love him, again. Simon rubs his hands over my back and I mewl. Simon chuckles.

“Knock it off, love. Can't fuck you now, when you're hurt. Crowley, I can't wait to get you back to our room, though.” I sigh with relief. As much as my night with Stephan will haunt me for the rest of my life, I'm glad that we finally know who was behind the harassment, and that he's in jail. Simon and I can keep our current dorm, now. We won't have to live apart. I crawl up Simon's body and kiss him on the forehead. I move and graze my lips against his ear. I spot the mole on his neck an lightly suck at it. Simon groans and I whisper to him...

“Please, Daddy...I miss you...” Simon gasps out loud, and I can feel him grow hard underneath me. But he gently pushes me back and palms himself. I can't help but laugh, a little. Simon closes his eyes for a moment, and then looks at me as if he's desperate for sex. He clears his throat and becomes stern.

“Baz, don't! I'm serious. Your stitches'll come undone, and you'll just have to stay here for longer. Look over there. They've brought your writing utensils, for you. We're both behind on school-work. Surprised _you're_ not the one pushing _me_ off. Fuck, why won't it go down!? I'm gonna kill you later!!!” I look over at the table by my hospital bed.

Someone brought in a tablet and a notebook and some pens, for me. As much as I wish I could spend the rest of my life in Simon's arms, I actually can't wait to start writing, again. I don't have my notes with me, but Simon refreshed me on his last bit when he was writing in the voice of Trent. Says he'll bring my bag, tomorrow. The cleaning staff found my bag in the study room I last visited and Nico's holding it, for me.

I lean over and kiss Simon once more, before hopping back onto the bed. The twinge in my hip is less severe, than before. Could be I'm just on a high. Simon is still in my life, and we're going to finish writing a short story, together. Honestly, it's turning into the start of a kind of full-length novel. It's more than just a school assignment, for either of us. I've considered talking to Simon about continuing a series, of sorts. I pick up a notebook and pen and write something down, as Simon gets up from the couch.

He crosses over to me and kisses me, again. I take the piece of paper I've written on and shove it into his hand. Curious, he looks down at it. I wish I had my phone on me, so I could capture the look on his face.

_-Be mine forever and always. You're my reason for living. You're my whole heart. I love you._

Simon looks up at me, and his eyes are wet. He leans into me and kisses me warmly and I kiss him back, opening my mouth for him. He moans and I bite his lower lip, gently. I try once more, to get him in bed with me.

“Please....” But Simon pulls back again, and kisses the tip of my nose. I pretend to pout and he laughs at me. God, he's glowing like never before. I love him. I love him so much.

SIMON

God, I hate leaving him here. Though, Baz is much better than I expected him to be. Guess I fucked up my own perception on how badly he was injured, in the first place. Things are gonna change, though. The reason Baz's diet is so crummy to begin with, is because of me. I know he's had lettuce from sandwiches and some fruit, but the only protein he gets in him is a few measly pieces of chicken, and not every day. And I'm always ordering sodas for him, instead of letting him just drink water.

When I spoke with Dr. Petty after visiting Baz, she agreed to give me a list of recommended foods from the nutritionist, and I promised I'd do my best to help. She warned me about forcing Baz to eat healthy, versus allowing him the chance to get well, on his own. Couldn't help but be a bit miffed, at that. Fuck, the important thing is that he gets better, isn't it? Why agree to giving me the list, if she didn't want me to interfere? Baz is gonna get healthy, if I have to shove avocados down his throat. And fuck me...Stephan wasn't the only one sending Baz threatening messages. He wasn't the only one harassing him, at school. I couldn't tell Baz all about it now, because I didn't want to scare him. With school left to deal with, and Baz's health... The police are just as flummoxed as I am, about the whole ordeal, I'm sure. Bollocks. I just want Baz to be okay. I'll warn Baz about Stephan's confession, tomorrow. Though I'm not looking forward to it.

I'm saying goodbye to Christopher, when we suddenly hear yelling and shouting, coming from the the main lobby...

“I don't care if visiting hours _are_ over, I'm seeing him whether you like it or not! Do you even know who I am?!?!” Chris and I round the corner to see a younger looking man, I guess in his late twenties, leaning over the information desk. He's in a business suit, with slicked back hair, and eyes like fire, glaring at Molly. She's trying to calm him down, with little success.

“You were fine about taking in that food for me earlier on, and I appreciate it. I really do. But look! I'll have your job, if you don't let me into Basilton's room, this instant! That's Grimm-Pitch, if you haven't been paying attention...”

“Excuse me, Sir!” Christopher tries to step in between the man and the desk, where Molly is cowering. He backs off, surprised at Chris's interference. I sense a fight coming on, so I go to stand near Chris, in case there's any trouble. The man snaps at Chris, straight off.

“Who the Hell are you? What authority do you....” He stops and his eyes shift, when he notices me. Can tell he recognizes me, or thinks he does. Guess my image was included in the news clips about Baz. They had to go and bloody broadcast what hospital he's staying at, so any random stranger could try and visit him, to top it all off. And my parents both like to stay out of the press for the most part, but Mum especially makes exceptions when it comes to gaining admiration or starting up jealousy among her friends. We were in latest issue of 'The Billionaire.' There was a section covering my 'hot and heavy romance' with Baz and it had the same image from the Watford Weekly article, in it. There were multiple pictures taken for the article, but one in particular has grabbed the most attention; where Baz and I are almost kissing. Mum denied having anything to do with it, but whatever. This bloke can't scare me, whoever he is.

“Simon Salisbury. You're him, right?” He calms down and backs off a bit. A couple of security officers (late as fuck to the party) come around the corner and approach the guy, but Christopher motions for them to stay back. I cross my arms and stare the bloke in the face, not really knowing what's going on. Can't help but admire him for his looks. He could be a super-model, if he wanted to be. Whoever he is, he's better than well-off. I eye the watch he's wearing, and almost whistle, knowing the cost behind it. I look him in the eye and don't know whether to be flattered by his interest in me, or scared.

“Yeah, that's me. Who's asking?” The man seems less aggressive than before, but something still feels off. Tense-like. He smiles at me, and looks me up and down.

“I see why he's into you, no question. You've got this energy about you. Recognize you from the latest issue of 'The Billionaire'.” So I was right. Saw that picture of Baz and Me. Whatever. It's not like my relationship with Baz is brand new information, to anyone. I don't recognize him from Watford, though. Strikes me as someone who either graduated early or lucked out winning the lottery, and just skipped Uni, altogether. Chris looks confused. I fake confidence, because something's still off about the guy.

“You mean Baz?”

“Baz?! Is that what _you_ call him? Basilton's what he preferred from me, way back when. You ever ask him if he minds? His Mum used to call him 'Baz', so you may be triggering traumatic memories, in his case. She passed away when he was just a little kid, you know.” The way he phrases it...It's like he thinks he's being nice or some shit. Just some passive-aggressive rot.

“Alright, enough of this. Who the fuck are you, and why are you asking to see my boyfriend?!” His smile is wicked and just when I think things can't get any more dramatic..

“Devon Cramer. Basilton may or may not have mentioned me. We both worked at his father's mansion for a short time, together.” My blood runs cold. I know Christopher is trying to catch my eye and get a read on whether or not Devon is to be trusted. I think I'm going to be sick...

***

“Greatest fear.”

“Losing you...”

Baz kisses me, and I'm in heaven. After a few moments, we continue the game. When it's his turn again....

“First friend...”

“Christopher. I mean, Chris. We knew each other in Primary School, before my parents made me switch. I'll never forget him. He was bloody brilliant. Searched for him online, for years but...Well, it was never him. Was thinking of trying to look for him, after graduating, but... (Baz senses I'm upset and kisses me, again. I smile at him to let him know I'm okay). What about you?” Baz hesitates for some reason, like he regrets suggesting the theme. Then he says, unconvincingly..

“Um, Penny.” I roll my eyes.

“You know what I mean. First friend. Seriously...”

Baz is lying on top of me, but carefully gets up and moves to be slightly away. I'm worried I've touched a nerve.

“Simon. Promise you won't get upset. It was before I even met you. And....”

“What?” Baz looks over at me, like he's nervous, and tells me all about...

***

Devon. Fuck. I mean, what the fuck? I feel suddenly small and secondary and the high I was on just drops and falls flat. He was Baz's first....everything. Not _really_ an ex-boyfriend. He was more than that. Baz never really said so himself, but the way he spoke of him (Before Baz caught on how upset it would make me, whenever he'd bring up Devon's name).... And he's not out of the picture like I imagined he was. I'm feeling dizzy. Devon, for his credit, actually looks genuinely concerned, for me. Later, Chris tells me that I was as white as a ghost, in that moment.

“Say! I'm sorry I was a git, before.” Devon looks away for a moment to talk to Molly. “Do you have any of that food, left over? The stuff I brought in for Basilton? Hey, Simon! Are you hungry? You look like you're about to fall over. I didn't mean to cause a scene. Really!”

Christopher and Devon fuss over me for a bit. I consent to drinking a bit of water. Christopher goes over the policy for visitors with Devon (who's coming back to see Baz, first thing tomorrow morning. It hasn't been absolutely confirmed that Baz would be leaving before then), and I excuse myself, for a bit. I need to be alone.

I find a janitor's closet to hide in. For some reason, I blockade the door from inside, with a mop and a broom and shove the mop bucket to be right up against the door. Then I go to the back corner and sink down to the floor.

I can't get over how attractive Devon is. And obviously well-off and rich as fuck, if his outfit and hair and perfect skin and teeth are any indication. Thought he was a jerk, at first. But really, I think that's just how it came across to _me_ , because...I was intimidated by him. Didn't know who he was when I first saw him, but....fuck. And it's sad to admit, but I thought my money gave me an edge, somehow. That I could provide for Baz's future, and he would have more of a reason to stay with me, because of it. But seeing Devon, if I had to compare myself to him...Devon Cramer. Not _the_ Devon Cramer from Cramer Foods & Services?! Not only does he have his businesses to back him, but he's a legend, when it comes to the stock market. My mother has been trying to call him, to get him to add her as a business partner for years. All this time, I thought he was this fogey, old man with hair growing out of his ears. None of this is real. It can't be. My family is considered poorly, compared to Devon's...

The note from Baz. I reach into my pocket and take it out to read it again. I close my eyes.

“I love you Baz. Please...Don't ever leave me. Please...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, to anyone who read this chapter before I caught the grammatical error, at the end! Fixed!! Thanks for reading , <3


	19. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tries to focus on classwork, but is upset and distracted due to Devon re-entering Baz's life, so abruptly. The chief police officer visits Baz at the hospital, to give an update on the breach into Baz's history class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, something went wonky, with this chapter. When I transferred the document into AO3, I noticed a lot of Bass instead of Baz and Nice instead of Nico, etc. I must've gotten lazy when using spell-check. I'm sorry if I missed stuff, when going through it again! Hope people enjoy the chapter. I'm not gonna lie - it's a little predictable. ;) Thanks for reading, anyway! :)

TRENT

“Cal. Why did you go back? Why surrender, because of me?” Cal is gone. Just....gone. And he's never coming back. I'll never see him, again.

The rain has finally stopped, and the stars are out now. We used to try and count them, together...silly as that sounds. Cal would always get excited at the sight of a fire fly passing overhead, thinking it was a shooting star. Doofus. He taught me that word. He was patient with me. I didn't understand its meaning, at first. I thought the name was like that of a root vegetable. Potato, carrot, doofus...I smile at the memory of that particular conversation.

His eyes. Cal's voice. The way he said my name, softly. As if he were shy about it. Shy around me, nervous. While revived by the rain water, I grow weak from crying. I'm at Cal's grave now, my hands gently caressing the mound of dirt. I'm tired, and feel as if I'm getting sick, so I lay down on top of Cal's grave to rest.

“I loved you...” I say it over and over again, though I know he can't hear me anymore. I love you Baz. My love, my angel. Don't go with him. Please....

SIMON

“Aw Bollocks!!! Not again!!!!!! FUCK!!” I highlight the whole paragraph and delete it, swear again, click on 'undo' so I get the good part back, and then delete out the part about Baz and...

“Simon! You alright? Maybe it's time we tuck in for the night...” Penny starts to put her notes away, and reaches for her phone. We're sitting in one of the booths, in the cafeteria. My hunger finally caught up with me, and I convinced Penny to study with me while also grabbing a bite to eat. Now, she looks like she's done packing up her things, so I save what I have typed up and close my laptop.

Baz had sent me his segment for Cal (It's absolutely wicked. Dark, but not too dark. It's from Cal's perspective after waking up in the dirt, still buried in his grave....)

CAL

The pain and the fear are gone, now. There's a sense of peace, as if I've woken up from a long sleep. I can breathe again, and the pain in my chest and in my head has gone. But it's still dark. I can't see. I try moving around....something's different. My arms move....up, I guess. They float, and I realize that I'm still underground, and shouldn't be able to move as freely, as all that. But I'm able to move my legs around, too.

I try to stand up (Because I think I'm lying down?), and there should be resistance with all the dirt and mud. The soil is soft and kind. I feel support from behind my back, and something wraps around my leg. At first, I think I'm being pulled further underground, but whatever has connected with me is trying to help me along in the right direction. I don't know what makes me do what I do next. My mouth should fill up with dirt when I speak, but it doesn't. An air pocket forms just near my lips.

“Take me to him. Take me to the dryad prince.” The vines and roots wrap around my arms, and I'm being brought up to the surface. I hear someone crying, and my heart melts...

“Trent...”

SIMON

I know exactly what should happen next. Or, slightly before the moment Baz refers to....I think that's what I mean. Anyway, Trent's tears are what actually bring Cal back to life. I mean, of course. Bit obvious, but still....romantic. Meaningful. I hope to surprise Baz, with the twist I have in mind, though. But Crowley, it's been rough getting the bloody thing over and done with.

Devon. Fucking Devon. Bloody Devon Fucking Cramer. I'll never complete any of my assignments, now. I'm too distracted with everything that's been going on. I'm just barely half-way through completing course work and finals, for all of my classes. As Penny and I exit the building, I realize it's just hopeless.

For certain the story will get done. That's Baz's grade on the line, as well as my own. But the rest of it....What's the point? I mean, honestly! I'm about to graduate, with a degree I don't even care about. What the hell am I going to do, now that I'm all done with school? Penny senses I'm distraught.

“Simon, do lighten up. Baz is alright, or going to be. I wish I could stop by the hospital, while he's there. But since I'll be seeing him all the time when he's discharged anyway....”

“When he isn't with me, you mean?” I smile at Penny's eagerness, to manipulate my boyfriend's time. She gives me a look.

“You know what I mean! Mum told you, didn't she? Baz is going to stay with...” We're coming up to my building, now. Penny cuts herself off, when we hear someone call out my name. Shepard comes running towards Penny and Me, looking flushed. It's been awhile, since I've been in touch with him. Surprised I don't see him more often, on account of the fact we live in the same building.

“Hello Simon! Where the Hell have you been?!?! Finals week is coming up, and you haven't even texted me about....” Shep stops short, when he realizes I'm not alone. Penny gives him a look.

“Don't you read the papers?! It was on the news, as well. Basilton's in the hospital, because he was kidnapped and....well, attacked (Bless her heart, for not saying the 'R' word, next to me. I still haven't fully wrapped my head around what Stephan actually did to Baz).” Shep looks sheepish, and puts up his hands in self-defense.

“Well, yeah! Of course!! Sorry, mate. About whatever his name is...”

“Baz.” My voice is tight. I don't know what the Hell my problem is. First, I wanted everyone to leave us the fuck alone, and now I'm pissed cuz someone doesn't know about every last detail, concerning Baz and Me. Whatever, it's just Shep. I know he's here to ask if I'm interested in doing business with him.

“Right, that's the name. Hope he's okay. Anyway Simon, you remember? The 'Project' we're working on? Well, I wanted to show you some of the work I've done. Was wondering if you'd like to pass anything on to me, in exchange? Why don't you stop by my room, before heading on to yours?” Shepard keeps his eyes on me, and ignores Penny. I feel like a failure. Like complete rot. Baz would hate me for considering even taking a walk with Shepard.

But realistically, I'm on a decline. There's no way in Hell I'll be graduating with Baz, if I don't get a leg up, of sorts. As much as Nico's sister mentioned summer school or graduating late, she's not an official staff member at Watford. It's not up to her, to make allowances for Baz and me. And what if Baz finishes school before me? Like, he graduates from summer school early, and passes with high honors and I'm left to stay on a whole year longer? Baz would be free to start a writing career, but on his own. I'd be stuck in school and that would leave an opening for...

I close my eyes. Count to ten. When I open my eyes, Penny looks concerned for me. Shepard looks anxious. I think of Baz, and the look on his face back at the hospital. And then Devon. Shit. What other choice do I have?

“Say, Pen. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Shep and I have got homework.”

BAZ

I'm re-reading my contribution to The Dryad King. It could be better, but isn't bad. I find a couple of grammatical errors, and read through it again. Then I email it to Simon, so he can add the next part. We're almost there. So, close! I put my homework aside and reach for some additional food that's been sent to my room. There's no note attached, but it's obviously from Simon. The police had gotten their hands on some of it, but there's plenty left over.

Some fruit, bread rolls, cold chicken, crackers, and vegetables. It makes for a fine meal. I'm grateful for the intervention with my diet, if I'm honest with myself. In my mind, there was never anything more important than graduating from Uni. I would ignore my rumbling stomach to get one extra thought out, one more equation solved or line read. Guess life is all about finding the right balance.

I'm about to turn in for the night, when there's a knock at the door. I tell whoever it is to come in, and I'm delighted to see that it's Professor Bunce. But she's with the chief police officer. Professor Bunce looks relieved to see that I'm alright, but I sense something's amiss.

Sure enough, both of my guests sit down by my bed and tell me that Stephan wasn't the last of our worries. They've traced the evidence they have on file and followed up with interviews at school, and found out who was really behind the graffiti and the class breach. Plus, the photographs and the bribe to the Watford Weekly staff. That Stephan's only crimes were from the night of the kidnapping, though he admitted to following me around campus, and in the village.

There's someone else. Someone who's been following me and....A shiver runs down my spine. The officer has to hold me back, as I jump out of bed to try and get to my phone. Professor Bunce stands up immediately, and tries to explain that security has been heightened for me in light of Stephan's confession, and there's nothing for me to fear. But that's just it.

When Stephan kidnapped me, it was determined that I had been the only one in any real danger. But I wasn't the only one being targeted, this whole time. Simon was captured in the photographs for the Watford Weekly, as well as myself. His image was included as part of the graffiti, left on the door to our room. And the guards assigned to watch over Simon were recently called off.

SIMON

“Fancy camera. Yours?”

I'm in Shepard's room. It's about half the square footage as the room in the tower, but he's able to fit a king size bed in the middle of it. Impressive! There are several computers and screens on his desk (Didn't know he was into film-making?), there's a mini fridge (like my own), and a dresser with crystals and rocks and shit, lying about on top. I assume the few doors in the room lead to closets and a restroom. I'm admiring the camera sitting on his desk. Shep looks over at me from a filing cabinet of stolen test answers, and smiles big.

“I'm in love with it! That's a D750 DSLR. I've used it a bunch of times, already!!! If you want, I can take your picture, before you go!” Shep finds what he wants, and runs over to me with a file folder in his hands. I take it (guiltily), and Shepard just beams at me.

“Do you want me to show you how it all works? The camera, I mean. Might want to take your jacket off. Those colors all wrong on you. It would help to capture the best image, and what with the rot lighting in here...” I'm thrown by what he says, and put my hands up.

“Oi, Shep! What are you talking about? I just came here for the answer key to Ms. Kripke's final exam. I don't want you to take my picture! I've got the money, right here." I reach into my pocket and grab my wallet. Shep shrugs, and moves towards the mini fridge.

“Maybe another time. Say! Want something to eat? I've got snacks....Oh Bollocks! I'm all out of provisions. Didn't know you were gonna stop by my room, tonight. Wait here! I'll be back in two minutes. The vending machines are right near me!” I start to protest, but he's already out the door, and I'm all alone.

Wish I could just leave with the test answers, but I still have to pay Shepard for them. So, I walk around his room, to pass the time. So fucking tired. Wish I could lay down on Shep's bed for a minute, but I just know I'll fall asleep, if I do. I yawn and rub my eyes. Oh, what the Hell. He won't mind if I use his restroom to splash some water over my face. I go to the nearest door, which I take to be the one leading to the restroom, and open it. Suddenly, I'm wide awake. I'm completely and utterly shook. What the fuck?

BAZ

“Please listen!!! You have to send your officers to Watford Campus!! Simon is there now, and he'd be turning in for the night, and...”

“Mr. Grimm-Pitch, as I've told you recently, my officers were relieved of...”

“I know, but you don't understand!!! He's alone and on campus, right now! Simon's unprotected and...and...” I start to stand up from the bed, but Professor Bunce stops me and tries to connect eyes with me.

“Basilton, focus on just me. Breathe...” I close my eyes and force myself to calm down, so I can explain properly.

“It's Simon. He's the other target. You know that! We've _both_ been harassed at school.” The chief police officer shakes his head.

“Look son, no offense, but with all the evidence we have, focusing on Simon Salisbury is a waste of time. Even his mother agrees with me. She was awful relieved when she realized that Stephan bloke was after _you_ , this whole time. Mrs. Salisbury told us all about...Well, I mean....you've had a rough patch in your life, you'll have to admit. Would've attracted unwanted characters, if you know what I mean....” I'm boiling. What the Hell does this have to do with anything?!

“Sir, with respect....Simon had an equal amount of attention given him, in the Watford Weekly article. His image was next to mine, when our door was covered in smut!” Professor Bunce looks like she understands why I'm so worried and she's about to say something, when the officer cuts her off.

“Young man, you'll remember that it was _you_ who received those messages during class. Not Salisbury. Correct? Like I said, we know who it is now. We're sending a few officers on over to the student's room, for questioning. We just thought you'd like to know...” I rub my hands over my face. Sending? As in, not sent immediately after discovering the identity, but just as he's walking up to my hospital room?! Crikey!! Professor Bunce raises an eyebrow (As if to agree with me), but the doofus in the room is unaware. It doesn't make me feel any better about Simon. He's unprotected, and I'm in no condition to really warn him about it. If they'd just give me my bloody phone!

“Fine! Whatever, I mean 'Great!' Police force of the year! Can you send a security guard to Simon's room, anyway? Or at the very least, let me grab my phone so I can warn him?”

“Basilton, I'm going to...” Professor Bunce gets cut off again! Crowley!

“Now, just calm down! Everyone (The man gives professor Bunce a sideways look. She's now on her phone and texting someone, rapid-fire). Mr. Grimm-Pitch, you're clearly tired and worn out. Remember, you were only kidnapped and stabbed, just last night. You aren't of sound mind...”

“They're letting me leave tomorrow, you git! Please, can I call my boyfriend and warn him that...”

“So, you two are still together? Even after all this nonsense? I admire that, I really do. But anyways, needn't bother. Simon already knows there's another culprit out on the loose. Seems like an energetic bloke. Should've seen the way he interrogated Stephan, in the sake of your name (Oh, Simon...). I wouldn't worry. If anything happens between now and tomorrow morning, we can always re-enforce security measures, if it makes you feel better!” I collapse on the bed, anxious with all the worry I'm capable of mustering up, in my tired state. Maybe I'm over-reacting. But what if...Oh, God.

Please, let this be nothing. Let Simon be alright. Simon. Oh My God...

SIMON

It's like a scene at the end of a horror movie, when the idiot rich kid finally catches wise to what's been going on. And that he's had it backwards, from the beginning. When he finds out he's the victim in the story, not the hero.

I open up Shepard's closet and it's full of pictures....of me. Baz is in a lot of the photos, as well. But not really (This is bloody insane). All of the pictures with Baz, only show his body from the neck down. His face is scratched out, in absolutely all of the ones that include him.

And Shepard wasn't screwing around with Baz, because he was obsessed with him. Shep was jealous of Baz, because he wanted to get to me. And now I'm in his room. Shit, what the fuck am I doing?!

I turn to leave when my phone buzzes. Worried it's about Baz, I check to see Penny texting...no, wait. She's calling? I'm thrown for a moment, because I can't remember the last time I actually had to answer my phone, like this. But I pick up anyway and Penny is frantic.

“SIMON! Where are you!?!?! Are you in your room?!”

“Penny, what's wrong? Baz, is he...”

“Fine! Listen, you're not safe. There's a second stalker, and Mum said...”

“I know, I know. Stephan didn't know half the shit that's been going on, when I interrogated him. Know he was telling the truth, cuz he was bloody pissed. But you'll never believe...”

“Shepard! It's Shepard who breached into Baz's History Class! The police just found out...” Of course, I'm not surprised after what I just saw. I tell Penny I'm in Shepard's room that exact moment, and she goes bonkers.

“What?!? Get out! Now! The police are currently on their way to Shepard's room, but there's no telling how long it will take them to arrive! ” I'm about to tell her I'm headed out the door, when I can hear footsteps approaching from outside of it. Shit.

“Penny, listen. Just stay quiet, alright? And keep your phone on.” I don't wait for her to answer, as I slip my phone in my pocket. Shepard opens the door, and he has an armful of potato crisps and candy bars from the vending machines in our building.

Our building. How could I not have realized, sooner? Of course, he would have had access to get to the tower and cover the door with graffiti, if he lives here too. And that look in his eyes, whenever he's with me. I always thought it was because he's the type that's always hyped up and ready to go. Wondered for a bit if he took something to help him study all through the night, without getting tired. He smiles at me now, and I force myself to smile back.

“Hey Shep! That's real sweet of you. But look, it's pretty late. Got to get to my room (Like fuck am I going to my room. Gonna find the nearest study room and lock myself in). So, if you don't mind...” While I was initially going to try and get a confession out of Shepard, for Penny to listen in on, I lose my nerve. Nothing is worth my life, as long as Baz is still alive. So, I try to pass by Shep, but he drops the food and kicks the door closed behind him. The smile drops from his face, as he looks over my shoulder with annoyance. I forgot to close the door to his closet.

BAZ

“Please! Let me go! Simon's in trouble this very minute, I just know...”

“Basilton Grimm-Pitch! You lay down on that bed, this instant! I'm not going to ask again!”

I groan in frustration and throw myself onto the bed, I'll admit like a spoiled brat (My hip's much better now, but it still pinches a bit, and I wince). Professor Bunce just shakes her head at me, as she sits down in the nearest chair. The police chief left moments ago, to check in on Simon. It'll take too long for him to get there. He mentioned sending other officers ahead of him to Watford, but in my mind I picture literal snails and tortoises that are dressed up in police garb, making the slow crawl towards campus. Professor Bunce tries to put my mind at ease.

“Basilton, listen to me. I've sent word to Mr. Petty and to my daughter, that Simon is unsafe and unprotected. Mr. Petty is on his way to Simon's dorm, to help keep guard. And as the police chief mentioned earlier, we know who is behind the breach. Penny will pass on the word to Simon, of course. And Mr. Petty seemed to recognize the name and knows exactly where to find the culprit. Of course, it was no surprise that the person behind the harassment is also a Watford student. That's the best I can do, for the moment.”

“You really know who's behind it all? They let you in on it?”

“Oh, I can be very persuasive. It helps that I'm still technically your school adviser. They told me immediately, when they found out what's been going on. They even forgave me for allowing Simon a few hours of sleep, before bringing him into the station, as requested.” She tells me who it is and at first I shake my head no, not understanding the motive. Then, I remember one of my first real fights, with Simon. It was when I found out he was cheating, at his school work...Bollocks. I mean, shit....

“He's....He lives in our dorm. I remember meeting him when...” I stop myself just in time. I'm still upset about the fact that Simon used Shepard to help him cheat, but I don't want to get Simon in trouble. He's so close to graduation, and the work he's done these past few weeks....fuck. I start shaking.

“Professor, he's close. He's too close to where Simon probably is right now, and...”

“Mitali. That's my first name, you know. I won't be your teacher for much longer, anyhow. Don't worry about Simon. He can take care of himself. Trust me on that. Actually, _you_ should be telling _me_ to calm down. Yeah?” She smiles at me, but I can tell she's worried. I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes.

“Yeah. Right. You're right.” Suddenly, I'm calm as can be. Sincerely and truly alright. I smile to myself and open my eyes, just staring stupidly at the ceiling. Mitali raises an eyebrow.

“He'll be fine. He'll be brilliant.” I think of how Simon gets when he's angry. When he's strong. The fire in his eyes, and I realize that I have absolutely nothing to worry about.

Because he's Simon Fucking Snow.

SIMON

“Shep. Put the blade down, mate. You don't want to hurt me.” My voice is calm and both my hands are in the air. My phone is still on call with Penny, and I hope she can hear everything that's going on.

When Shepard saw that I'd been looking at the pictures he took of me, he closed the door and pulled out a switch blade (He had it on him the whole bloody time), and began waving it around in front of my face. I just took a deep breath, and backed away from him, putting my hands up. Penny mentioned security is on their way. I can only hope they don't get things mixed up and go to my dorm instead of Shep's.

“Can't. You'll call the police. Like you did on Stephan. I saw what happened!! You ran towards Grimm-Pitch, cuz he had a knife being held to his throat. Well, I've got a knife on you now. Where is he?! He doesn't feel the same way, about you. Grimm-Pitch. His own family doesn't want him. And you'd think he'd bloody return the favor, of you taking him in, though he's a rat, dragged in from the streets!!!! Has he? You're always crying for him, nowadays, when you think no-one's looking. Would you cry for me like that? Like you did for him?! You would, right? Because I helped you with your homework! Before Grimm-Pitch did. Long before! You would, wouldn't you?!”

I take a few more deep breaths to calm myself down. It's all been too much. Too fucking dramatic, and I can't believe any of this is real. So much for your final semester being a piece of cake, or whatever. I try and buy more time, before the police get here.

Shep has already confessed to getting a hold of Baz's class schedule, and to following us on the path, taking pictures. And I know most students have to be pretty well off to pay for tuition at Watford, but Shep must be more of a rich bitch than I initially thought. The Watford Weekly staff had been bribed to write the article with a bag of rolled up dollar bills, or some shit. Now, I can't help but glance around the room again, and realize that his things are from even nicer brands than the stuff I've got in my own room. Between him and Devon, I'm the poor kid in this story. I swallow hard and make myself look Shepard in the eye. I need to stall him, or he could get some funny ideas, regarding that blade of his.

“Why bother Baz, like that? If you only cared about me, this whole time? What's he got to do with anything?” Of course it's a stupid question, but the police are taking their sweet-ass time figuring out where Shep's room is. Shepard smiles meanly, at me.

“Wanted that prat out of the bloody way, I did. I've been writing papers for you for how many years, at this school. I had you first! He comes along and immediately, you two decide to room together?!?! Is that fair to me?! After everything I've done!!! Don't you know how I feel about you?!?! Don't you!?!?!” I wish I were anywhere else in the world, but here. This is worse than torture. It's just sad and pathetic.

“Sure I do! Appreciate what you've done, no question! I owe you, mate. Good Old Shep. We're good friends, aren't we...” It slips out before I catch myself, and Shepard's face burns with rage.

“Friends. Friends!!! FRIENDS, FRIENDS, FRIENDS, FRIENDS!!!!...”

I duck towards the bed just as he leaps forward, waving the switchblade around like a fucking lunatic. When I try to get up, my legs get all twisted in one of the blankets on the bed, and I fall to the floor. I struggle to stand up, but Shepard lands on top of me. I throw up my arms to block the blade, but don't feel like he's even trying to fight me hard. I open my eyes, and...Oh Bollocks. He's crying. Fucking sobbing. It's almost worse than the state he was in before (I don't' really mean that). I just lie there, not knowing what else to do.

“Simon. Please. You love me, don't you? Oh God!!!!!” I stay still and don't say anything. Maybe he'll get up and crawl into his bed, and I can escape. It's possible, yeah? Several minutes pass by (WHERE ARE THE FUCKING POLICE?!?!?), and I'm hopeful. I think he's calming down. Maybe he'll help me up and say that he's sorry. But something clicks in his brain and his eyes open, like a shot. He snarls (actually drools onto me), and lets out a ghastly scream, like a bloody monster.

I'm too scared to move, as he lifts his arm with the blade in it and glares down at me....

The door burst open and Shepard looks up. He's greeted with a garden tool in the face. Some of his blood spurts onto my forehead. Shit. Holy Shit. I mean fuck. I close my eyes and let out a breath of relief (Or of despair. I dunno.). Nico curses and I can hear Penny's muffled screams, coming from my phone. I sit up and Nico gives me a hand up.

“You lucky bastard!!! How the fuck are you still alive, after everything that's happened, here on campus?! You're a real freak of nature. You know that?!” I look down at Shepard. He's unconscious and bleeding from his forehead. I can't help feeling sorry for him. When I reach into my pocket for my phone, it comes out with the test answers, in my hand.

I think of Baz. He wouldn't want this, from me. Without hesitation, I rip the test answers into bits of paper scraps. Then I answer Penny and check to make sure she's somewhere safe, and to let her know I'm alright. Nico picks up a couple of bags of potato crisps and offers one to me. Knowing we can't really leave until the “real police” get there, Nico and I take the liberty of getting crumbs all over Shep's bed sheets.

SIMON & BAZ

BAZ: You alright? Sure? I wish I could be there, love. I'm sorry I'm not.

SIMON: Shut it and go to bed, Darling. They've got Shep locked up and everything. I'm safe.

BAZ: Are you really okay? Did you check in with the medic?!?!

SIMON: GO 2 BED!!!

BAZ: I want to see you.

SIMON: I love you, Babe. But you need sleep.

BAZ: I love you, I love you, I love you. I miss you. I love you so much.

SIMON: I'm fine. I promise. You?

BAZ: Forget me, for once. I'm worried about you. I want to be with you, now.

SIMON: I'll see you after class, 2morrow. I'll meet you at the hospital, and we'll hold onto each other and never let go. Please, get some rest. For me?

BAZ: I love you Simon Snow.

SIMON: My Darling. My Baz. My Heart. Wait for me. No matter who shows up. You hear me?

BAZ: ???

SIMON: I want to walk you out of the hospital, 2morrow. Just me. Promise you'll let me and no-one else?

BAZ: What's wrong, Si? Talk to me, Luv.

SIMON: I'm in love with you Baz. Please wait for me.

BAZ: I love you too. I promise, I won't walk out of the hospital with anyone but you.  
  


SIMON: Goodnight, my Darling.

BAZ: Goodnight, my Love.

SIMON: I love you.

BAZ: I love you.

SIMON: Night, Luv.

BAZ: My Dryad King. My 1 and Only.

SIMON: Go to bed, Cal.

BAZ: ❤️

SIMON: 🙄

BAZ: 😢

SIMON: 💘🌳👨❤️👨

BAZ: 🥰


	20. Trust in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz finally gets permission to leave the hospital. Simon and Baz are both thrown by Devon's ill-timed reappearance into Baz's life.

BAZ

I'm leaving the hospital today. I'm in good enough shape to get back to work on my final assignments, walk around on my own without an attendant nearby, and I'm going home! Well, sort of. Not really, actually. I'll need to pick up my things that are still at Watford, since I never got around to packing up my clothes and toiletries the night Stephan....Crowley, I still can't believe all that's happened since Simon and I first met. It's a miracle that he still wants me.

The clothes I had on when Stephan kidnapped me were sent over to the police station, because of the blood and stains all over them acting as evidence. Simon was so happy to buy me that outfit. I hope that I can at least get the trousers back, with the roses on them. What chance do I have of finding a pair of blue pants with roses and flare at the bottom, that fit me as perfectly as they did? For now, it's borrowed clothing from the lost and found. I'll return it all to the hospital as soon as I can. Or maybe donate it to the good will.

So, there's nothing really to take with me except the notebook that the hospital gave me. I was allowed to work on a borrowed tablet for a short time, as well. I've sent some material to Simon for our story, emailed a final assignment to a separate class, and asked for an extension on my final paper, for another professor.

It's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be, with the timing and all. I'll only be turning in a bit of work about two weeks overdue (I think), and the professors I've spoken with so far have been understanding, so I won't lose points for turning in late assignments. The school administration arranged it so that I graduate late for the Spring Semester, but early for the Summer Semester. I hope they're being as generous in Simon's case. I've spoken with Mitali already, and she's given Simon and me an extension for our story.

God, I can't wait until he gets here. His texts from last night scared the shit out of me, though. Simon had just barely gotten out of the altercation alive, from what I hear. Shepard. This whole time. Crikey. I'm still overwhelmed with all that's happened these past few weeks. Going over everything in my head makes me a bit dizzy, so I reach out to lean against the hospital bed and close my eyes. Deep breath, Baz! Once graduation is over, once I have my Watford diploma.....

[Tap, tap, tap]

Immediately, a wave of calm washes over me. I smile to myself, as I hear the door open and footsteps approach me, from behind. Simon's class must have let out early, today. He's finally here.

“Took you long enough. I've been worried sick, and you don't know how good it is to....” I turn around, and the ground drops out from underneath me. I feel my face flush, and I gasp out loud. I never thought I'd see him again in a million years....

SIMON

I'm speeding as fast as I think I can get away with, on my way to the hospital. Nico almost insisted on coming with me [“You're obviously shit-for-brains, when it comes to staying out of trouble!!!! Every time you pass by me now, I wonder if I'll ever see you alive, again!?!?!?!], but I promised I'd be alright and that the worst was behind us all. Can you imagine....a third stalker?! Come on!! Oh right, by the way...Nico, Agatha, Penny and Mitali set an evil spell on the school, so that Baz and I never graduate and I woke up with a dragon in my bed this morning, courtesy of my mother, who's actually an evil queen in disguise and has been spying on me, all semester (Though I wouldn't dismiss the last scenario from being true, the way this semester's been going. Mum really did have someone go undercover as a student to watch over me at some point, so she could helicopter-parent from home).

Anyway, almost there. Class ended early, by a few minutes. Best thing was that this final class counted as our final for the course, so I don't have to go back later. Hoping for at least a 'B', when my grades are posted. Not that I really care. I mean, of course I do. But I'm not in the running for top honors or whatever the fuck it's called.

God, I just want to be done. Fucking done!!!! School just....it's just not something I'm good at. I've been doing better of late, but....Fuck, I dunno. I just know I want to see Baz, again. I want to hold him (and fuck him good and hard, but FUCK it's gonna be absolute Hell taking things slow, so Baz can heal up and focus on finals and shit). No, really I just want to take him home. I want to take him to bed and to hold him and fall asleep in his arms. I want Baz. I want him right fucking now.

BAZ

“Devon...” He's really here. Crowley. And after so bloody long...

Devon smiles at me sheepishly, and runs a hand through his hair. He's wearing cream colored trousers and a light blue business shirt, with a navy vest. His tie is matching, with bits of pink and purple. His hair is part messy, partly smoothed back and what do I care about Devon's hair? What the Hell? He's walked right up to me, and I have no idea what to do or say.

“Basilton. It's been awhile. I hope you don't mind, that I...That is, I was told you might be leaving the hospital around this time, but...Read about you in the Billionaire. Are you alright? You're in the hospital, so not really. But you're leaving today, so better than before? Can I get you something? Water? Coffee? Do they serve coffee? To patients, I mean? Do you need money? Are you okay?” He's blushing. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I feel I owe him an apology, but don't know how to go about it.

“Devon...Your jacket. I threw it away (Not exactly true, but it is gone, after all. Simon shoved it in the trash, on campus). I'm....sorry. I'm so sorry...” I don't even recognize my own voice. Devon considers me a moment and then leans into me. I back up against the bed and he touches me on the arm...and then he kisses me on the cheek.

I close my eyes for a moment, wondering if maybe this could be a dream. Devon. Devon Cramer. This isn't happening...

“Basilton. Look at me. Please. I'm sorry for surprising you like this. I read about you in the Billionaire, and....Well, I was here on business and...Well, the news featured you and your...Um, your story....about Watford....”

“Devon, I don't know what to say. What happened that night I left my father's.....”

“Was my fault. All of it. Please, hear me (when I open my mouth to protest). This is hard enough, as it is. Just...Just listen...Just let me do this...You don't know how long I've wanted to do this...” And then Devon gets down on one knee (Oh Crowley. This can't be happening!). He takes both my hands in his and brings them to his lips. I'm trembling, for some reason. When Devon takes his lips away from my hands and looks up at me, the look on his face is devastating. His voice is small and tentative, when he speaks next.

“You almost died that night, and because of me. Please forgive me. Basilton Grimm-Pitch...”

Devon is still on one knee, and holding both my hands in his own. That's how Simon finds us both, when he walks into the room.

SIMON

Kill me now. Please. Somebody, just put a bullet through my brain, right bloody now. I can't take this, anymore...I can't....I can't watch this happen right in front of me....My Baz...Oh, God...

Baz....My Love....My Darling....

BAZ  
  


“Simon!” I pull my hands from Devon's, like they're poison and stare wide-eyed at my poor boyfriend, who I don't deserve and could never hope to...I've never seen him like this, before. The look on his face. But actually, I have. Back in the clearing, just off the trail. When he believed that I wanted to break up with him. Truly believed it was over, between us both. Oh, Simon.....Si....

SIMON

Baz looks like he's afraid of me. I don't blame him. I probably just caught him as he was about to say 'Yes'. But not to me.

BAZ

I touch Devon on the shoulder as I move past him (Why, I have no idea. I really don't!), and ignore the twinge in my hip as I run stupidly into Simon's arms. He kisses my neck and grabs hold of me and I can feel that he's shaking. I brush my lips against his ear and whisper to him.

“Si. Oh, Simon. My heart. I'm so relieved that you're alright!” Simon backs away from me a bit, and puts both hands on either side of my face, as if to study me. I can see him trying to read my expression. Because of what he just saw. Because of Devon. I reassure him as best I can with a kiss.

SIMON

I hope I'm not too late.

BAZ

“Simon. This is....”

“We've met.”

Both Simon and I turn to look at Devon, who seems to be studying something on the floor. He's standing now, with his hands in his pockets. Doesn't look too happy. I gather he and Simon crossed paths, when I was in my hospital bed.

“Um, you have? So, you know about....”

“Simon Snow Salisbury. Yes. I read about the two of you in the Billionaire and then saw a story about you both, on the local news. They blabbed about what hospital you were staying at, of course. Wanted to stop by and....well...You know.” Devon looks at me finally (avoiding Simon's gaze) and forces a smile.

“Sorry that you've wasted your time. Baz is already spoken for! So, if you think for one bloody minute I'm going to just stand by and watch while you try and...!!!” Simon starts to move towards Devon and I have to put both of my hands against his chest, to stop him. Crikey, what next?!

“Simon!!! Devon was just checking in on me. To...to make sure....” Devon starts chuckling.

“No need to fear, Mr. Salisbury. It's clear that Basilton is in good hands. Just wanted to....clear some things up with your boyfriend, while I'm in town. We used to be friends, you know.” Devon sounds confident enough, but I can tell he's irritated by Simon's interruption. I try my best to smooth things over.

“Devon, Simon and I were going to leave the hospital together. Now, that is. We've got school work to deal with. Finals. I....I'm not sure when....I mean if....That is, I'm guessing you and I could...” I'm surprised I'm able to even stand, let alone speak. I can't just walk away from this....this....whatever this is. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious to know what would happen if Devon and I could catch an afternoon to talk about the 'old days', and....about _us_ , I guess. It's not cheating. I mean, it wouldn't be cheating on Simon, that is. Why am I even trying to defend myself, here? Devon sees that I'm struggling, though.

“I'm sorry to have interrupted your plans. I just....I knew I wanted to catch you today, if I could. Please, though. Could I give you my number? Basilton, I mean. I mean, of course I'd like to have lunch. I think that's what you were trying to say. Sorry if I'm being presumptuous, but it'd be nice to eat out with you....to catch up. Actually, I'm here on business. It's been awhile since I've been to the restaurant I own in these parts, and...well, we could eat there, maybe? It's called 'Triple Chocolate'. Heard of it?” Simon shakes his head.

“Can't say that we have. Sorry. Also, wouldn't you already have Baz's number on you? You looked pretty close, when I walked in the room. Figured you wouldn't be so forward with my boyfriend, if you hadn't earned the right.” Simon's look is fierce, and he's not even trying to be nice. I bite my lip and turn to see how Devon's taking it. I don't know if I should be put off or relieved to see he's amused at Simon's behavior. He winks at me.

“I don't want to cause you any trouble, Basilton. I'll leave now, if that's what you want.” I feel like a jerk, for so many reasons. I take Simon's hand (hoping that it reassures him) and tell Devon I'd like very much to exchange numbers and meet up, later in the week. Simon grips my hand and clears his throat. Devon doesn't miss a beat.

“Simon. May I call you Simon? You're invited too, of course. If I were you, I wouldn't let Basilton out of my sight, either. Considering what's happened to the both of you. And I only know the half of it. Please, forgive me for today and....well, like I said before. For everything, Basilton.” Simon grunts, but I ignore him.

“Devon. It's good to see you again, really. I'm sorry that I seem anxious to leave, but I've got school and...” Simon loses patience with me.

“Exchange numbers with him, so we can ALL leave. I'm taking Baz home. Now.” Simon's voice is low, and I feel myself burning with frustration (I'm a little turned on, as well. If I'm going to be honest.). So, Devon and I awkwardly exchange numbers, as Simon glares at him. We exit the hospital together and I see a limo parked out front. I turn to Simon in surprise.

“You didn't have to do that! Simon, I thought you hated riding in limousines...”

“What? That's not for me!! I brought the Rolls. It's parked over there...”

“That's _mine_ actually. I'd better say goodbye now, since I'm taking up so much room in the visitor's parking. It...It was brilliant seeing you. Later, Basilton!!!! And Mr. Salisbury!!!! Simon, I mean....”

I stare after Devon, and am not surprised by his announcement that the limo is his. The way he's dressed, and all. He looks....nice. Devon slips into the back seat of the limo, but not before winking at me one more time....

SIMON

“No.”

“Si....”

“Don't you _'Si'_ me! Baz, you're demented, if you think for one bloody second I'd ever want to have lunch and exchange 'pleasantries' with the guy who gave you your first kiss!!!!!!” I'm acting like a brat, but I don't care. No way. No FUCKING way! Baz tries pleading with me.

“Simon. You don't understand. He was my first real friend. He helped me apply to Watford and is possibly part of the reason that I got accepted, in the first place. I can't just dismiss an invitation to catch up with him, after all this time. Don't you trust me!?” Of course I do. Of course I understand. But......Devon. Baz doesn't know how well off this guy really is. He's going to find out, and then what? How will I measure up, in comparison? Someone as put together as Devon Cramer placed next to Simon Snow...a complete and utter disaster. A mess. I try to keep my voice level.

“Baz, look. I'm sorry to be a bitch about it, but I'm not comfortable with the idea of you two getting time alone together. Crowley, do you know what it looked like was happening, when I walked into the bloody hospital room?! I nearly died right there, by the fucking door!!! Jesus FUCK, I thought he was proposing to you! You saw how I reacted!! And you're saying you _still_ want to get together with him to catch up on old times, or some shit!!! I said 'NO FUCKING WAY'!!!! We're going back to the tower, and that's where you'll fucking stay, until you've graduated....” I glance over at Baz. He looks sad, now. I'm not ready for what he says next.

“No. I'm....I'm not.”

“What?! You're not what?!”

“Simon, didn't Penny or Mitali tell you? I'm living with them through the rest of finals, and through my extension, to catch up on late work. I....I thought you knew.....Hey!!” I pull over almost violently and put the car in park. I'm having another nightmare. Crowley, what the fuck next?!?!?! Fuck me. Fuck Everyone. Crowley!!!!

“What the hell are you talking about!?!?! How could you not tell me!?!?” Baz looks hurt.

“I'm telling you now, alright?! I said no, at first. To the idea. Mitali came by the hospital last night and told me that it was thought best that I don't return to Watford campus, considering everything that's happened! She and Penny have offered their home to me, until I'm done with my Watford education and until I've settled into whatever living arrangements, later on. She....Mitali actually recommended that _you_ find other living arrangements, as well. For finals week, I mean.” I'm fuming. He didn't even think about asking my opinion, before deciding on the matter!

“Oh, and do I get a say in this, at all?! I'm only your fucking boyfriend!!” Baz whips his head to face me, and he's lived (Hot as fuck. He rarely plays the role of Dom when we're in bed).

“Yes! You've mentioned that several times within the past hour, and as pointedly as you could! I'm more than certain Devon got the message, back at the hospital. He probably even heard you just now, from wherever he is!” Baz tosses up a hand in frustration (I want to take his hand and suck on his fingers).

“I just don't understand why we can't stay room-mates when it's just one bloody week left to deal with...”

“I'm something that needs to be _dealt_ with, is that it?! Simon, don't take this so personally! I need....I need to separate myself from that room, if I'm going to focus on school work. It's just...” I look at him, confused by his words.

“What do you mean? What's wrong with our room? What's wrong with living with me?!” Baz leans back against the passenger seat. He doesn't look angry anymore. Just tired. Sad, I guess. I feel like a complete git, but don't know why, exactly.

“Simon, It's not you. I loved our time in that room. You...you gave me my first real home, in a long time. Saved me from that embarrassment of a flat. Let me live with you, so that I could go to bed knowing I wouldn't wake up freezing cold. You created a space that was safe to study in and...you held me. Took care of me. I love you for it all. But everything that's happened since I moved onto campus, with Stephan and Shepard and the Watford Weekly and the graffiti and the note....” Oh. I'm an asshole and feel miserable. Of course he doesn't want to spend another night in that fucking dorm room. Even the library is tainted for Baz, after the class breach.

“Baz...I'm sorry. I never....I never thought of it that way.” I feel like a real jerk, now. Baz sees I'm upset and reaches for my hand. I'm desperate for him and pull him into me, so I'm holding him. Baz straddles me while I'm in the driver's seat and he leans into me. He reaches for my face and starts to gently massage my temple. The darling. He shouldn't be moving around like this, though. His hip is still healing. But his expression is warm and if there's any pain from his injuries, he's doing a fine job of ignoring it.

“Si. I love you so much. And I need you in my life, so badly. I can't wait for us to both graduate, so we can find a home together. Just you and me. I want to be with you forever, if you'll have me. But right now, I need to live with Penny and Mitali. It won't be for long, I promise. And of course I'll beg you to come and visit me there, whenever you're able to. Please, understand. Simon. Simon Snow....My heart...”

I kiss him and kiss him and kiss him and it gets a little ridiculous and we both start laughing. I take him by the chin with my hand and pull him in to be even closer, so our noses touch. I loved every word he just said to me, but one bit struck me in the heart and I'm beaming...

“You want to live with me? When we're done with school? Baz...”

“Yes. Will you say yes? Please, say yes. To us living together...”

“Yes.” He kisses me, and I'm in love.

CAL

When I emerge from the ground, Trent is lying nearby, and shaking from crying. I feel strong and I'm alive and I reach for Trent, and I'm smiling. My hands are on him now, and I'm laughing. Trent looks up at the noise and his eyes are full of tears. When he sees me smiling at him, he leaps at me and we crash into each other. I wrap my arms around him, and hold him close. I'm alive and in love, and nothing can hurt me. Not as long as I'm with him...

TRENT

Cal. My life. My darling. I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you. And I need you in my life, so badly....

SIMON & BAZ

BAZ: Hey! Just read Trent's last bit....Really?! That's my line!!!

SIMON: You inspired me! Lol.

BAZ: It's brilliant. Just one more chapter, and then you think it's ready to turn in?

SIMON: We'll see. I don't ever want to stop writing about these 2. Really! How's your new room?

BAZ: They're being too kind to me, here. I'm full and warm and even have a desk and my own mini fridge. Penny bought one, just for me.

SIMON: I miss you.

BAZ: I miss you, too!

SIMON: I'll let you go. Sleep well, love.

BAZ: I miss you. Don't stay up too late. Promise?

SIMON: Promise. 😉

BAZ: Ok, what's that about? You're not going to spend the whole night playing video games again, are you?

SIMON: Going to bed right after this. Promise! 🥳

SIMON: Wait! Hold on... 😴... 😉... 🤣

BAZ: SIGH! Seriously, Promise-promise you'll put yourself to bed?!

SIMON: Trust me. 

BAZ: I love you.

SIMON: I love you.

BAZ: I luv U.

SIMON: I love you, my darling. I can't wait to go house hunting, with you!!!

BAZ: I'm so happy... ❤️

SIMON: 😘


	21. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz gets together with Devon, for lunch at his restaurant 'Triple Chocolate'. Simon takes his final test for the semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possible spoilers for 'World War Z' by Max Brooks.

BAZ

It's strange being back on campus, even for a day. As much as everyone I know offered to gather my things up for me, it didn't feel right. I mean, it's my stuff! And as much as a roller coaster my life has been since moving in with Simon at the dorms, I really wanted to close things off and finalize everything, as best I could. The first couple of nights spent at the Bunce House were amazing and I am set on living with them for a little while, but most of my things were still in the old dorm, at the time. I considered having Simon pack up my things for me, but I liked the idea of us sort of doing it, together.

Simon and I are both in the dorm, and packing up the last of our belongings. Simon took Mitali's advice and is moving back home, to live with his parents. We're both so close to finishing our education at Watford, anyway. He's planning on living in the tree house in the backyard, which is still a considerable length away from the actual house he grew up in (The way he describes it, the property's huge). He may spend the first night in his “real” bedroom, at his parent's house, but I can tell he's excited about living in the tree house.

Apparently, it's one of those houses you see YouTubers film about, all the time. A real house, just in a tree. It's got electricity and plumbing and a full size bed, fridge, microwave and hot plate. Even a full-sized bathroom. There's a huge flat-screen television and a good sized couch, and there are loads of pillows, comic books everywhere, you name it! I haven't seen it yet, but Simon told me to bring whatever books I want to, so I can keep them there.

Now, Simon hands me 'World War Z' and he has this huge smile on his face. He borrowed it from me, after I explained what it was about. I knew he'd love it!

“Jesus-fucking-Christ! I mean Crowley, Baz!!! It was torture having to tear myself away from the thing, to study or....you know. Got a bit distracted, now and then. But I swear it, once I stayed up all night and all morning, without realizing it, from reading. I loved the part with the guy who jumps balconies to get his sword or weapon or whatever from the other bloke's flat...Wow! Er, wait. Did he jump balconies for _that_ or because he was being chased by a zombie?! Whatever. Realized I had to stop reading and catch some sleep, when I could hear birds chirping, and shit. Quiet for hours and then 'Cheep Cheep Cheep'. I look out the bloody window and the sun's coming up! No book has ever done that to me, before! Finished the rest, when I woke up!” I shake my head at Simon, but I'm laughing. God, I missed him while I was in the hospital.

“Doesn't surprise me in the slightest! I knew it, you were up all night, again! Do you ever sleep?” He gives me a knowing look.

“You're asking me?! You know, I'm actually glad it worked out this way. Mitali won't ever let you stay up later than you should. Penny neither! Wish I could room with you, though. I've missed you...” Simon forces a smile, but I know this is hard for him. I sigh heavily and set down the box I've just picked up to go over to Simon, for a hug. I kiss him on the cheek and ruffle up his hair.

“Simon, it won't be forever. But I'll be honest, I'm worried we'll just buy the first house presented to us, because we're excited. I'd hate for us to rush into buying a house neither of us likes. It's too important. And we have to talk about money, whether I want to or not.” My job at the grocery store can't continue on. It's been a good job for me and helped support me through tough times. But I need to rest. I hate taking advantage of Mitali and Penny and Simon, but after everything that's happened, I need a real break.

At the same time, I'm cut off from my grandparent's money or the Grimm inheritance. I've never met my grandparents from my mother's side, but have heard from numerous sources that they could barely afford to take care of themselves and provide for my mother's education at Watford, way back when. If they're in a stable place now (and still alive), I'd just be a bother to them. I want so badly to work and to provide for myself, so as not to take advantage of Simon's love for me. For now, I'm hoping Simon and I can come to a compromise, of sorts. He takes my hand and tries to reassure me.

“Baz, Babe. I don't want you to worry about expenses, when it comes to finding a new home. I want it to be perfect for both of us. But we've agreed you're not going back to Granger's Grocery, and I've got enough money saved up to keep us well-provided for. I mean, for awhile. I can't live off of my parent's money forever, and the job I was meant to have in the bag after graduation isn't happening anymore. We'll have to wait and see. Let's just finish up school, turn in 'The Dryad King', and take it from there, yeah?” I kiss him on the lips, this time.

I've never felt so taken care of, before. I _will_ go back to work. I mean, not at Granger's. But even if it's not my dream job, I mean to earn the life I'm living. If I'm going to rest, it's going to be an earned vacation and not a means to slack off at life, just because the perfect job doesn't fall magically into my lap. I just hope it's a career that really means something, and serves the community I'm to live in. I hope it's something that makes Simon proud to stand by my side. Because I think he's stuck with me.

SIMON

Mitali and Penny live in a house not far from campus, but further away than my own house (Mansion, whatever). One car garage and a car port with a basket ball hoop, two levels, and an all season porch. There's a fire pit in the back yard (decent size) and lots of trees off to one side (There's a row of houses on the other, all similar size, mostly made of brick). There's a welcome mat on the front steps, which I find cute and adorable. It looks worn.

Baz takes out his own key, while I hold one of his boxes for him. He fumbles with it for a minute, before remembering that the lock works backwards, and you have to turn it in the opposite direction than what you'd think (It's been broken for years, but they keep forgetting to have it fixed). When Baz finally opens the lock, I can smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Baz takes the box from me and asks me to get the next one, from the car. While he moved into the dorm with only a few things, I sort of overwhelmed him with “gifts” (Pretty much a new outfit or gadget, every other day. Couldn't help it, you know?). So now, he's got two boxes to deal with, instead of one. I smile at the idea of him thinking this is excessive. He's such a modest bloke. Too good for this world, and I love him.

Running back to the car, I check around to scope out the neighborhood. Some people are pulling into their driveways, I'm guessing home from work (Based off of the way they're dressed). I few kids are playing with chalk, a few houses down. The sun's shining and bright and I see people out for a walk (They stop and stare at the Rolls Royce, for a moment). In general, it's a pretty little thing of a neighborhood. The houses are close together, but it's still quiet and peaceful. Some houses don't have garages, but still have ports or driveways. A couple of lawns have trees in the front yard and I even see someone out in their hammock, reading a book. It's perfect for Baz, and I almost wish that we lived here. Baz comes outside to help me with his stuff.

“Simon! You alright? There's only one more box, isn't there?” I turn around to face him and he raises an eyebrow. “What's wrong.”

I just lean in to kiss him, and he wraps his arms around me. When we part, he laughs and looks at me adoringly. I grab the other box from the car and he shuts the door. On our way inside, I look at him and smile.

“I think you're safe here, love.” And it feels so good knowing he's going to be okay, and that no-one can hurt him when he's living in house Bunce. Baz gets my meaning and kisses me quickly, before running ahead of me, to the guest room. He's moving faster, now that his hip is getting better. It's such a weight off my shoulders and I'm almost over the moon.

For a moment, I almost forget about Devon.

BAZ

“Are you sure that's what you want? I mean, we had discussed being open to change. But I had my heart pretty set on the ending we had planned for.....” Simon and I are on the couch and we're discussing changing the ending to our story. It's sort of a big change, for me. We had decided on how the story was supposed to end, ages ago. Simon's suggesting cutting the ending entirely, and having the second to last chapter be the big finish. I'm worried it's too soft of an ending, but Simon keeps pushing me.

“You don't trust me about this, do you?” He looks surprised that I'm not so quick to agree with him on this. He's a brilliant writer, but this is pretty drastic (to me). I'm not sure.

“Simon, it's brilliant! I love the idea, but it's possible we're just panicking over the fact that this is the last we'll ever work on 'The Dryad King' and re-editing out of angst. After tonight, we promised that there would be no more changes. No last minute texts to each other, no emails, no more extensions...We have to turn this thing in, tomorrow! Are you sure that the ending we were absolutely set on, is not the proper way to cap things off? I just want to make sure you know what you're saying. You have to be sure, about this.” Simon obviously rehearsed or prepared for my predictable response. He takes my hand and pulls me into him and kisses me, aggressively. Simon waits for me to start grabbing at him, then he takes my hands with his own, so we're interlocking our fingers. Our faces are close. He catches my eye and his voice is husky...

“You mean the same way I'm sure about you?” We end up making the changes he suggests. Simon suggests that we celebrate the final outline, by shagging on Professor Bunce's couch......right when Professor Bunce decides to alert us both of her presence by clearing her throat. Simon is such an adorable doofus. He's more worried about the fact that Mitali possibly overheard our spoiler for the ending, versus the fact that she caught his hand slipped underneath my shirt.

SIMON

Done. It's done! I can't believe it's all over. What a hell of a ride, that was! I'm gonna miss Trent (and Cal of course, but especially Trent). I'm almost depressed about it. Thought I'd be relieved when it was all over and done with. Now, we just wait for the final grade on it. I hope Mitali is fair with the grading, after recent events. She's professional enough, but...I dunno. This is gonna count for most of our grade, but before Baz came to take in-person classes, I wasn't doing so well.

With grades, waiting is always torture. I checked my username on the website, where we have access to our final grades for each semester. Mine are okay. Not great, but passable. There are still a couple of classes to turn in a final grade. I guess professors can ask for extensions too, for whatever reason. Mitali's class and History left to show up, on the site. Right now, I'm just barely passing. I need at least a 'B' in Mitali's class and a 'C' for History, as far as I can tell. Though obviously, it would be nice if both were higher.

What sucks though...One of Shepard's papers went towards Mitali's class. And I haven't done anything as to addressing the matter, yet. After so long, why bother, yeah? I mean, school's almost over. I'm so fucking close, I can taste it! Baz had mentioned that one day he'd like to return to Uni (not Watford) for something else, but he wants to take a year and think it over. God I love him and will support him in anything he decides to do. I just hope he doesn't feel the need to over-work himself.

I'm finished with touring the Bunce home (God, this couldn't have worked out better, for Baz! I'm happy for him), and am about to make a quick exit so I can get my History final over and done with. But I linger. Baz is safe and pretty much done with his Watford education, but...I don't want to leave. You see, I've been dreading the day of my last final at Watford, but not because I'm stressed out about my grades. Today's the day when Baz and....

[Knock, Knock, Knock]

Crowley, I love him. I love Baz so fucking much. How do I trust him and literally let go of his hand at the same time. Baz looks nervous.  
  


“Simon, are you sure you're alright about this?”

[Knock, Knock, Knock]

“I've got it!” Penny calls out. I can hear her running towards the front of the house. I swallow my pride and lie through my teeth. I can't just forbid Baz from seeing people and making friends. He and Devon have a history together. And as much as I'm suspicious of Devon's intentions, I can't doubt Baz's love for me. So, I let go of his hand and force a smile.

“I'm sure. Have fun, Love....” Baz is about to say something back, when Penny calls from the front door.

“Baz! It's for you!!!” I hand Baz my Watford jacket, and he takes it from me. On his way out the door, he kisses me lightly on the lips and strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. Those eyes...

“I love you, Simon. And good luck with your final, for History. I'll be thinking of you, the whole time.” Baz makes to head for the front door, but I grab his arm and pull him into me, one last time. I'm afraid. I'm so fucking afraid, right now. My voice is a whisper.

“Promise?” He kisses me again, but for longer, this time.

BAZ

“This....this is where we're going to have lunch?!” The limousine pulls up to what looks like an expensive museum, with blue lights and posh looking letters alongside the building that read 'Triple Chocolate'. Now the lights change to purple, then to green, and so on. I can't believe this is Devon's restaurant. Like, it's _his_ bloody restaurant! Crowley!

When the limo stops along the curb side, curious patrons turn to stare. I suddenly feel self-conscious, but luckily Devon notices and directs the driver to take us around to the back. We enter through the door meant for vendors and employees. A few people say hi and apparently everyone knows who he is, because people who weren't wearing hair nets or gloves suddenly rush to put them on. Though it doesn't bother me too much about the gloves. I would volunteer at the deli department at Granger's all the time, and we always washed our hands enough (Maybe too often, with all the cases of eczema going around), where gloves were really just an extra precaution for us. Each employee would go through a box of gloves a day, even if you saw them with bare hands, now and then.

Devon quickly takes me through the kitchen (after we both don hair nets and wash our hands), and I'm envious of the brand new ovens and the amount of cooler space and prep tables. At our store, we had to wash our own dishes by hand, but at Triple Chocolate they have their own washing machines. It's hot and stuffy in the kitchen from the ovens, though a fan is running and the air conditioner is on.

It's awkward for a moment when Devon is making introductions. While he introduces people to me (And not the other way around), one employee gasps when we pass by. I can hear her whisper to another chef..

“That's him! The one who almost was murdered by a bloody Watford student! I thought he was with that Salisbury guy, not Mr. Cramer!! Do you think...” I block out the rest of her words as Devon and I discard our hair nets at the exit, which leads to the main restaurant. He just smiles at me, so I don't know if he overheard, or not.

We make our way into the restaurant and I'm immediately impressed with the décor and the coloring (Lush browns and warm lighting, and creams and ivory colored walls and pilars). All of the waiters have dark brown shirts and caramel colored aprons, with black slacks. The restaurant is mostly full, and there are doors leading to private dining areas. Devon leads me towards a room in the back and out of view from other patrons. There's a table set for two, with candles already lit and napkins on plates, and fake flowers next to a bottle of champagne on ice.

“I hope this is alright,” Devon says. “I'm not sure if you were interested in what's visible from the main seating area, but I kind of wanted a private room. The music is set to a lower volume, for intimacy. Figured we'd be able to talk easier, that way. This is usually a room we reserve for people celebrating anniversaries or when someone requests a romantic space for a marriage proposal. Prom dates, etcetera. Not that we're getting married or engaged, but still. Do you want water? There's champagne here. A waiter will be by in a minute, but for the most part I told people to leave us alone. Actually, here. Let me!” Devon swiftly grabs the bottle of champagne and pops the cork, expertly. As he's pouring my glass, I'm trying my hardest to calm the fuck down.

You HAVE a boyfriend. You HAVE a boyfriend!!! Deep breath. Okay. So, we're here now. Just as old friends. Devon is an old friend. And we're going to have lunch. And there's a fountain in the room, with naked men embracing each other as lovers, cupid posed just above them...I swallow hard. Devon takes his seat, after pouring my glass. He lifts his own up in his hand and smiles at me (Those teeth again. Devon. What the Hell am I doing?).

“Shall we?” he asks, as I repeat Simon's name in my head, over and over again. I already feel as if I've done something wrong.

SIMON

I....did it. I actually fucking....no, wait. Is there more on the back? I check the other side of my final test for history, and it's blank. BLANK! I'm......Fucking.......Done. God, I wish Baz were here right now...No, don't think about Baz. Don't think about....Bollocks. Now what?

I check my answers again quick (I start to change one of my answers, then second-guess myself and change it back), and quickly bring my test to my history professor. When I hand it in to him, he looks up at me and winks. Then he gives me a thumbs up, which is weird. I just smile nervously and go back to my desk, for my bag. I freak out for a minute, because I think I forgot my jacket, until I remember lending it to Baz, earlier.

Baz. My Baz. I try and forget the fact that he's so on a date with Devon and there's nothing I can do about it. Not really. I want to prove that I don't get jealous of every bloke who happens to glance Baz's way, when we're at the mall or out for a walk. Baz would never hurt me, anyway. I smother him enough, as it is. But I can't appreciate finishing up my finals the way I want to, because Baz is with _him_ now, instead of me.

I get into the Rolls Royce and head back home. My old room is pretty much how I left it, though not as messy. Mum and Dad probably had the maid in to clean it. I want to live in the tree house in the back yard, but haven't stocked up on food or transferred my clothes and toiletries over, from the house. So, I figure one night in the real house, and then I can move into the tree house, until Baz and I find our own place. That is, if it's even happening anymore.

When I pull up to the family mansion, I see a new (old) car in the drive that I don't recognize. Servants usually use the lot in the rear, and I wonder if maybe someone is new and got confused about the rules. I park just next to it, and grab my bag. When I get to the entrance, one of the servants tells me I have a guest in the main parlor. I turn the corner and beam when I see Chris sitting on the sofa and talking to my Dad. They both hear me and turn to face me with huge smiles on their faces.

“Simon! Hello!” I drop my bag and greet Christopher with a hug. I'm so fucking happy right now! I never thought it would happen. I never thought my parents would let him into our home. My dad is smiling, for certain. I smile back at him (I just knew he'd like him, if he got a chance to know him), and then grab Christopher by the hand, so I can finally show him my room...

BAZ

“I can't believe it. Devon, you saved Daphne's life.” We've finished our main courses and are waiting for dessert. After beating around the bush and catching up on logistics, living situation, future plans, we finally go back to the night I got kicked out of my father's mansion.

Devon looks sad.

“Basilton, to be honest, I didn't really do anything. You had just dodged out of the door, but Mr. Grimm-Pitch was focused more on your Stepmother. Like, he thought she was betraying him, somehow. He was going to strike Daphne, and after seeing him hold a knife to your throat, I....Well, I panicked! There was a stack of dirty pots to be scrubbed, just near me. Without thinking, I knocked it over. Your father was distracted enough where your stepmother was able to escape. I let your dad yell at me for awhile, so that he'd hopefully forget all about her. He told me to get the hell out of his mansion and never come back. It was an alright job, but after what I had just seen, I was in no hurry to beg staying on!” Devon pauses to look me over carefully. I sigh, knowing that look of pity, all too well.

“I can't believe you had to spend the night outside, and in the woods.”

“Devon, I was perfectly fine. Daphne slipped me a note, right before I left. I don't know if you saw. But I actually wanted to find a place where I could be completely alone. It wasn't too cold. I just needed space, to be alone and to think. Thanks again for the jacket.” Devon raises his eyebrows in surprise, then shakes his head.

“Oh Basilton...”

“Devon, really! The timing sort of worked out perfectly, with school and all. I was still able to go to class, while...Er, you know. Homeless shelters and all that. Anyway, I'm glad you and I met, at my father's place. I needed you to look over my application letter. You helped me, more than you might realize! There were several grammatical errors that still haunt me, to this day! I wouldn't have gotten in, if you hadn't caught my mistakes. And you were kind to me, when others were too afraid to even look my way. You....saw me. I'll never forget you, for that.” Devon beams.

“I didn't do a damn thing, except talk too much, whenever I was around you.” Our dessert arrives at that exact moment. I look up, and realize that the lighting is different. It's a bit darker. I get a weird feeling in my stomach. When I look back at Devon, his look is darker. Sensual. The candlelight shows off his features and there's a bit of shadow near his brow. We're just friends. And Simon can trust me with him. Crikey, that look on Devon's face...

Devon lifts the lid off the tray that was just brought in, and it's the same dessert he made for me the night we parted ways, way back when. The only difference is that in addition to the cookies, there's ice cream on the side and shaved chocolate. There are a few rose petals and cocoa powder dusted along the edge of the plate. I lean in and see something is written in chocolate drizzle, on my side of the dish.

_Dearest Basilton_

_~Please forgive me,_

_for not running away with you,_

_the night we first kissed..._

“Devon. I...” When I look up, Devon's leaning over his side of the plate. My throat goes dry. Then my eyes go wide as he reaches for me.

I immediately pull back and land in my seat. Devon looks hurt and I feel awful, but.....I can't do it. I would never...

“DEVON! I owe you so much. You were too kind to me and you were so incredibly brave that night, saving my stepmother like that. Please, it's just....” Devon doesn't hide the hurt and sadness in his face, and it's killing me. He's not even mad at me!

“Basilton, I'm sorry. I guess...I was hoping...You and Simon....” He rubs a hand through his hair, which doesn't help in calming me down. There's no denying how bloody attractive he is!

“I guess I was hoping that it was all just a publicity stunt. It happens, with families like his...” Devon's desperate for me. Oh, Bollocks...

“No! I mean, he's nothing like his mother. If that's what you mean...” Devon shrugs. I feel less awkward, but am gripping onto my chair for dear life.

“No, he doesn't seem to be anything like his mother. I saw her once at a party, for a fundraiser. Mrs. Salisbury is....interesting. Driven, to give her credit. But the type who's never satisfied with the attention she gets already, and the money she has stashed in banks all over the place. Simon does certainly seem protective of you. He was suspicious of me, from the start....”

“For good reason?” My voice is surprisingly calm. I was just fooling myself before, imagining we could pursue a relationship as friends. Wishful thinking. Devon looks at me and I just stare back at him.

“Does he make you happy?” This time, I don't falter when answering...

“Yes. I'm in love with him.” Devon wasn't expecting me to be so blunt about it. He sits back in his chair, defeated. It's painful and heartbreaking, but I push forward. “I'm not whole without him in my life. Devon, he saved me from myself. I was....I almost....tried killing myself. Everything was just getting to be too hard. I was over-worked and lacking for sleep and food, and was tired all the time. He brought me back to life. Simon is my whole heart, and I can't imagine being in love with anyone else. I'm sorry.” Devon looks as if I just stabbed him in the heart, but he smiles all the same.

“That's....brilliant. Honestly, Basilton...I'm happy for you. I'm so incredibly happy for you.” The ice cream is melting and the dessert looks a little less appetizing with every second that goes by, but neither Devon or I seem to care. He smiles to himself.

“You know, all I wanted was to work with food. Desserts mostly, but then all this (gesturing to the restaurant) happened. I got a job at a cafe, not far from where you used to live. Met someone who was interested in the dessert I added to the menu, and asked if I had any interest with working in the restaurant business. It was just me being in the right place at the right time. The person who helped me get into this gig also worked in the stock-market. Good things just kept happening to me for no reason, and it's a good thing knowing I'll never worry about money or starving to death.....But I never forgot about you. I always believed that if we were to run into each other, later in life...”

“That you would jump in and save me from whatever? Sweep me off my feet?” I keep my tone light, so he knows I'm not trying to be mean. I'm smiling back at him, now. “Devon, it's wonderful seeing you. I'm so glad you're doing alright. And I want you to know that I'm fine, now. I've made good friends. I have a boyfriend I'm crazy about, who loves me almost too much. And while we're both figuring out what we want to do after taking a bit of a break, I think we're going to be okay.” Devon nods in agreement. He seems less upset, now.

“The Salisburys are certainly well-off. You fell in with a stable family...”

“That's not even what I really mean. I just...know I'm going to be okay. Does that make sense?” Devon smiles as he reaches for a spoon and digs into his ice-cream soup and caramel-chocolate chip cookie.

“Perfectly.” I smile and reach for a spoon, to share the dessert with Devon. It tastes just as good as I remember it tasting, the first time...

*****

When Devon drops me off at the Bunce house, he carefully takes my hand and kisses it. I wish I could give him a hug goodbye, but don't think it's wise.

“Devon. I'm sorry. I don't think it's a good idea for us to remain friends. Not while I know how you feel about me. It's not fair to Simon.” Devon closes his eyes for a moment and then desperately reaches for my face. I know he won't kiss me out of respect, so I let him. His eyes are a bit watery, and my throat is sore. I start trembling slightly. Devon just caresses my cheek and then finally pulls away.

“It was truly good to see you, Basilton. And I understand. I really tried to get over you, since the night we kissed. I've been with several men and women, since then. But there'll never be anyone else, quite like you. I'll admit, this is....difficult.” He looks at me and forces a smile. “But what I care about most, honestly....Is that you're alright. And taken care of. Simon's one lucky bastard. I hope he knows that.”

“He knows...” My voice is small, but Devon hears me all the same. I end up letting him kiss me on the cheek.

We finally say goodbye and the limousine pulls away, and disappears down the street. I stand outside staring after it for a good while, before turning towards the house. I wipe the tears away, before unlocking the door with my spare key.

I wish Simon were here. I wish...

SIMON

Like an idiot, I went to work on 'The Dryad King' when Chris and I were hanging out in my room, only to remember that I didn't have to, anymore. Wish I could go on forever, with the story. I'll miss Trent and Cal. But I hope that Baz likes it. I want so much for him to love the ending. He claimed he did, but maybe he was just being nice to me. He's the real writer, anyhow. Though, I now wish I had taken more courses on creative writing and fiction, when all is said and done. Oh well. Maybe I could go to the same school Chris just finished up with. If just for a course or two.

Christopher and I hung out in my room the whole time he was here. He had just finished his finals, as well. Getting a random night off from working at the hospital, he drove over to my house, meaning to surprise me. It's amazing, really. We both have come full circle, starting and finishing our education, and together!

But what thrills me the most is that my father approves of him. I'm not sure how my Mum was able to convince him to end our friendship when we were young, and so easily. Water under the bridge, I hope. Chris and I agreed to meet up again and soon, and then I walked him to his car. After seeing him drive away, I didn't want to go back to the house, right away. It's a semi-long walk, to the tree house at the far end of the Salisbury property. I end up climbing the ladder and then going up the stairs to my old tree house. My old sanctuary.

It's hooked up with electricity and has the plumbing all set up, so I turn on the lights and test the bathroom shower, when I get in. I've kept my key, this whole time and am glad it still works alright. I used to come up here after school, before going inside to have to deal with my Mum. It just made things easier, back then. Soon, I'll move more of my things in here and get food and snacks and soda and all that set up in the “kitchen” area. There's a set of clothes and blankets in the closet, and an old package of soap. Wonder if it's still okay to use? It's peaceful, now. I look around, wondering what Baz will think of it all...

If he's even coming back to me, after tonight. Honest. I wouldn't blame him for a second if...

[Knock, Knock, Knock]

Confused, I go to the door of the tree house, wondering if my Dad's looking for me. I open it to see Baz, wearing my Watford jacket. Baz come home to me. His eyes are vibrant and beautiful, his skin glowing, cheeks flushed. His lips part for me, when I pull him into the tree house, and cover his mouth with my own.

BAZ

There's a bed in the back of the tree house, with windows all around, so you can see the tree tops and the stars shining bright. There are Christmas lights hanging all around and they're white and hanging alongside the window frames, messily. There's a gentle wind going on outside, and the rustling of the leaves mixes in with the sounds of sex.

I'm on my back and Simon has one of my legs over his shoulders, as he fucks me good and hard. We're both sweating and Simon grunts and growls while I moan and whimper. He sucks at my calf and my body hums. When I finally am able to sigh out his name, he increases his speed and holds my hips down, against the bed. I start to beg...

“Faster Daddy. Oh please, fuck me harder. Oh Daddy. Breed me, Daddy. Oh Daddy, Please, Please...”

“My Baz. My Baz, Mine! Mine! Mine! Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck Yes, My Angel....Daddy's Angel....OH FUCK!....Argghhh!!!!!!!” I cry out as we come together, noisily, shamelessly. We grab onto each other for dear life. After our trembling subsides, and we're both able to catch our breath, Simon leans over me, and caresses my face with the both hands. I adjust myself and put my hand over his heart, as he whispers my name...

“Baz, Darling...”

“Si...Oh, Si...”

“Mine.”

“Yours....”

I text Penny and Mitali, that I'm spending the night at the Salisbury's, and that I promise to go back to them, the next day. Simon texts his Dad to tell him that he's spending the night in the tree house, and won't be back for dinner. Simon says he's ordered pizza in the past to be sent to the tree house and orders one with extra vegetables (A healthier option for me. Yeah right. I'll go back to the nutritionist's list of recommended foods, tomorrow). After we're finished eating (I only have one slice, because of the ice cream and cookies from earlier), Simon exits the tree house, so he can pick up some essentials for us both, from the house. I lie in bed, exhausted from sex and in awe of my magnificent boyfriend. I try out different versions of our names, in my head...

Simon Snow. Simon Snow-Pitch. Basilton Snow-Pitch.

I fall asleep, waiting for Simon, but I know he won't really mind. Because he loves me. And he knows that I love him, so, so very much....


	22. The Billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitali gives an informal post-graduation speech to her students, in which Simon, Baz and Penny are in attendance. Simon contemplates coming clean about cheating in her class. Baz gets a surprise visitor, at the Bunce house.

SIMON

We're at the Bunce house, for a post-graduation speech, of sorts. Final thoughts on the semester or something like that. Baz is excited for it, though he hasn't technically graduated, yet.

God, the ceremony I had to attend was awful. I couldn't enjoy a second of it, knowing I hadn't really fully earned my degree. Which sucks, because I feel I really did work hard at school, towards the end. For the final semester, I mean. Would've had more time to study, if my Mum hadn't felt the need to barge in every fucking five minutes. Baz was there and cheering me on, when I accepted my diploma. I had to force a smile back at him. It just isn't right.

Now, we're celebrating graduation (for most of us) by gathering at Professor Bunce's house for food and drink and reflection. Not the whole bloody graduating class. Just our 'Writing Fiction' course. I don't know what I expected, but her telling us it's okay to earn a living by any means possible, wasn't it. I expected her to tell us the hard part is over, but she says the exact opposite....

Professor Bunce's Post Graduation Speech

“So, this is me throwing it out there. This is something I notice most people in my profession glossing over, when graduation day finally comes around the corner. This is something that I wish your family and your friends had a much better understanding of, not just you.

"You didn't fail at anything, if you find yourself working a job that has absolutely nothing to do with your university degree.

"While the ideal for most is to achieve the highest honors and the top job placement, coming from their field of study, that obviously cannot happen for every single one of us. There is an unfortunate pattern of family and friends who pay too much attention to the success of others. It's only too easy to look at a person's university degree and point out that the person must not be successful in life, if they are working a “lesser” job, in their eyes. This type of shaming needs to stop, but won't anytime soon.

"What does it matter, the job you take on after school, as long as it pays your bills, gives you means to take care of yourselves, secure a place to live? Your time at Watford will give you the tools you need to be as successful as possible in life, but does not promise you the job of your dreams. Some will get exactly what they want, on leaving University. Others would have eventually, but don't get what they want right away. They see that as failure without giving themselves a break, or a chance to try again, so they quit and tell themselves they're settling for grunt work. We are all meant for different paths. The unfortunate truth is that most people in charge of granting wishes in the 'dream job' department, are looking for certain personalities, versus whether or not the person is actually able to perform the job, best.

"Then there are some of you who realize that your degree is not something you are proud of or ever cared about, other than getting a good grade. Don't think you've wasted these last four or five years, if that's the case. It's just as good for you to know what you shouldn't waste your time on, when seeking a career or seeking employment.

"Here is what is important. Discipline, consequence for poor effort or the inability to stick to a “work” schedule, or list of tasks assigned to you. Everyone or most of you were required physical exercise courses, art, creative writing, dance, theater, film.... While you can earn a living working jobs related to those fields, many or most will need an additional job to help support your living. Why students leave University not being told about these truths, baffles me. We all need balance in our lives. I wouldn't be able to handle my job as a professor, if I hadn't majored in dance, when I was your age.

"I take dance class on the side of my job, and perform often-times at fairs and in parades. Some of the dancing I do results in a stipend, but does not fully support me and my expenses. The course I teach at Watford came as a result of the discipline and the reward that I experienced as a dance major. I would not be able to work the “real job” without the “fun job,” to balance my heart and soul.

"So, in short, go live the life you want to, but don't be selfish or unfair to the rest of us. Remember that we must earn our luxuries and our moments or rest, and that no one will hold your hand. We do not deserve our riches, if we haven't served others in some way, so as to gain them.

"I can't say it enough. Work hard!!! Enjoy yourselves, and give yourself time to rest, but work hard!!! Earn your moments of rest. Accept what jobs you need to. Remember that you are not cemented into one job position for the rest of your life, if you feel you are able to explore new opportunities. Keep in mind, nothing good or rewarding comes without a price. Transitioning jobs can be an almost more difficult experience than getting your first, depending on the situation. But you will be rewarded for that difficult time. I promise you that. Your degree has given you an edge and shows that you are able to commit yourself to a field of study and are willing to work hard for your money. I've enjoyed my time with you, here at Watford. Now go and do what you need to. Change or don't change your interest in job fields. Stay true to yourself. And good luck!”

BAZ

When we finally break and say our goodbyes, Mitali pulls me aside for a separate chat.

“Basilton, I'm making an exception for you. You need to rest, absolutely!!! No work, for you! I recommend a year off, at least. No applying for jobs, until...”

“Mitali! Simon and I have already agreed, I need some time to recover from....everything. We're honestly more worried right now about where to live, once my time here has ended. I may look up a job or two, during the year off. But I agree with you. So, you don't have to worry....and....” I'm blushing. Mitali smiles.

“No need to thank me, Basilton. But I know you still have one more assignment to turn in. I'll let you get to it.”

“Oh, thanks! Speaking of which....”

“I'll discuss your final project with you soon. Whenever you and Simon are ready, I can meet with you both to discuss your grade, with you.” I beam at her words. I say thank you again and run to my room. I can't wait to celebrate finishing school with Simon!

SIMON

Baz has gone off to his room, to study. He only has one more assignment left. My heart yearns for him, and I wish I could steal him from his room to be with me, now. This isn't going to be easy, but I'm decided on the matter. The other students have gone home or to finish emptying out their dorms, and I'm alone with Mitali in her office. She looks up and smiles at me.

“Simon! I was just telling Basilton that I'd very much like to discuss 'The Dryad King' with you both. I have many thoughts on the story you've written and of course, I'll give you your grade earlier than anticipated. But are you feeling alright? You look as if something's wrong.”

I slunk into the chair facing her desk. Then I confess about cheating in her class with Shepard's paper.

BAZ

I fall back onto the bed with a sigh of relief. It won't hit me until I get my degree mailed to me (those who graduate late or on off dates, don't get a ceremony), but I've finally finished. And with everything that's happened! I've completed my course work and my finals at Watford University. There are no balloons or streamers around, there's no cake, there's no crowd outside the window cheering my name. And I'm fine with that. As long as I can hug Simon, before the night is over....

“Baz?” I look up to see Simon standing at the door. He's tentative to come in the room, probably worried that he's bothering my studies. I'm sort of in a haze, though I haven't received my final grades, yet. Mitali's post-graduation speech sort cleared the fogginess in my head. I don't know what's in store for me, but I do know one thing; as long as it's with Simon, my life is going to be a good one. I sit up and hold out a hand to him, cliché as it may sound.

“C'mere, Love.” Simon slowly makes his way towards me, and I notice his face is weird. Something's wrong. I scramble up to meet him and he holds up his hands to let me know it's not an emergency. Simon takes me by the hand and leads me to the window seat, in my room.

“Simon. You alright? You're scaring me. What....”

“I told her. I told Mitali the truth. About the paper.” I'm confused for a second (thinking he's referring to 'The Dryad King'), and then remember what he told me about his arrangement with Shepard. Before meeting me, Simon had got behind in his class work and paid Shepard to write a paper for him, for Mitali's 'Writing Fiction' course. I let out a heavy sigh, and scoot over to be closer to Simon.

“Simon, I'm sorry. I know it's horrid, having to face a problem like that. But you know I'm proud of you, for being honest.” I lean in to kiss him and he gently touches the side of my face. He's devastated about it all, that much is clear. It's not right to get away with that sort of thing, and I had secretly felt I had a guilty hand in Simon graduating from Watford, knowing about the paper. I'm partly relieved that it's all finally out in the open. Still, it doesn't make the situation any easier.

“Baz....I....”

“What is it, Si?” He can't even look at me, the poor bloke.

“I have to give back my diploma. Mitali and I are going to the dean's office, first thing tomorrow. To deal with it. I'm not a Watford graduate, and....I'm sorry. It's not fair, it never was. I mean, watching how hard you work...”

“Simon...”

“Please, let me finish. Watching how hard you work at school and how rough the road was for you, before your final semester...To know that I didn't even earn my diploma, and still I was able to graduate before you....Do you forgive me? Please, if I've lost you because of....”

“NO!” I take Simon's hands firmly in my own and make him look at me. “Don't you know that the only thing I care about, is being a part of your life? I was never alright with the cheating, you know that. And remember you stopped, for me. Those final assignments were yours, Simon. I'm so relieved you decided to come clean about everything. If it comes to me confessing as well, I'll do it. In fact....” it hurts to say it, but I can't let him go through with this alone.

“I'm coming with you, tomorrow. To tell them how long I've known about it. So, we can go down for it, together...” Simon and I argue, and then fight, and then reassure each other, and then end up making love in the Bunce guest suite (And fuck me, it's so hot and dirty, because we have to be quiet, with other people in the house). Afterwards, Simon keeps apologizing to me, begging me to change my mind, but I'm decided on the matter.

“Simon, it's for the best. We'd be in a better position later on, if we confess to the cheating now versus someone digging up the dirt, when we're years away from graduation and happy. Trust me. It won't be fun, but we sort of don't have a choice.” Simon kisses me deeply and I make him get dressed, so he can leave before Mitali or Penny get suspicious. We kiss and touch and moan for each other, between each piece of clothing. He finally makes it to the door and I discipline myself to stay in bed, though I wish I could kiss him one more time. Simon looks back at me and smiles. I mouth 'I love you' to him, and he finally leaves. I whisper to him, though he's long gone...

“Goodnight, Love...” and I fall asleep.

SIMON

Having Baz by my side (I'll kill him later, for being so bloody heroic and good and Crowley, I want to fuck him right here on the dean's desk, the darling...) makes everything easier, as much as I hate to admit it. We hold hands the entire time it takes for me to admit how much outside help I had with my courses, over the past four years (Came down to five assignments, one of which made up a considerable portion of my grade. Going over the list earlier, I was surprised it wasn't more, though I know it's still pretty bad). And then poor Baz admits how long he's known about Shepard's paper.

Shep's involvement wasn't the surprise of the century. The police had discovered his file of stolen test answers and old papers, when searching his dorm, after they made the arrest. As to my own involvement, the dean doesn't look too happy. I'm glad both Mitali and Baz are sitting on either side of me. I feel wretched.

There will be consequences, of course. They're taking back my diploma (for the time being) and my name off the list of graduates for the spring semester. The school won't go public with the information, but will give it freely to anyone who inquires about my graduating officially from the summer semester, when I'm pictured with the graduates of the Spring semester. You can't really lie about something like that, when it comes up.

Baz hasn't officially graduated yet, and didn't cheat himself. But because he's technically admitted to being an accomplice, he's to be punished in all of this, as well. Though honestly, it's not as bad as I thought it was.

At Mitali's suggestion, I will rewrite my dragon-themed story originally written by Shep, and turn it in late. Whatever grade I actually earn for the paper, I will be given a full grade lower for my recorded grade. For 'The Dryad King' (We got an A+), both Baz and I will receive a B+. For all of my other classes, where I turned in a paper or an assignment from Shep, I will be given the summer semester to re-do the assignments myself, and turn them in for a half grade below whatever I end up earning (If I were them, I would've made it a full grade lower! Bollocks!!). I'm going to work my ass off, and never, ever find myself in a situation like this again. Poor Baz. I squeeze his hand, and he squeezes back. He's all for the punishment we receive and doesn't regret coming clean, though he could've easily gotten away with it. Bloody hell, I'll never make him regret being my boyfriend, ever, ever, ever again.

Overall though, I think the dean is impressed that we not only came forward, but were ready to accept whatever consequences were deemed fit to the situation. I'm so bloody relieved about how everything turned out, I could cry. The dean stresses that if anyone ever broaches me on the subject of my cheating, that I don't deny it for a second. Lying or trying to cover it up will just make everything worse, for me. Was planning on that being the case, anyhow. Mitali, Baz and I get up to leave when the dean calls me back into the office.

“Mr. Salisbury, I'm disappointed in the fact that you've skirted on your course work, during your time at Watford. All the same, good on you for coming here to set things straight. Know that this was the right thing to do. Sure enough, this could've come back at you one day, when you least expected it to and could have done more than a bit of damage to your reputation. It was right of you and Mr. Grimm-Pitch to come in together, as well. Very mature and thoughtful, I'd say!” I start to leave again, when the dean adds on...

“You'll notice your mother...Er, your parents were most notably NOT in attendance, today. That was on purpose. I've noticed a trend in gossip concerning your family (mainly about your personal life) making the tabloids right-quick, soon after your mother has visited our campus.” I just stare at the dean, dumb-founded. He continues on with "Honestly, I think she's been pressing some of your professors to tweak your grades a bit. Your history professor had his suspicions, anyhow. Came forward about your Mum approaching him once, so we made sure that the grades you earned were your own, no question. The faculty here knows that there would be consequences for that sort of thing, anyhow. But we didn't know about the information you've presented to us, today. Thank you for being honest, about that bit! Sorry if the consequences seem harsh, but that's the way it goes. It will feel much better to know you've fully earned your diploma, later on. Yeah?" My face is burning now. What the fuck?

“It's up to you on how you explain to your parents, why you're staying on an extra semester. Don't worry about them having to pay any extra money, or you. We'll take it out of the recent donation, made by your parents to go towards the school and instead put it towards your tuition. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know. Good luck, with your school work, Mr. Salisbury.”

I'm not sure how I'm feeling right now. But my mind goes to the Billionaire article......the article that caught Devon's eye.... Baz comes back into the office and has to touch my arm, to get me to leave.

*****

Mitali's driving us to her house, so that I can pick up the Rolls Royce and Baz and Penny can bake cookies or some shit. My fucking Mum is going to hear about this!!! About my cheating and creating a scandal for her, considering all the spying and nosing about she's done in my life, serves her right!!! Why can't she just leave me and Baz the fuck alone?!?! Mitali's telling Baz how proud she is of his accomplishments and is trying to flatter me as well, but I ignore her. MY FUCKING MUM!!!! I thought Shepard was behind all the photographs and the leaks to the tabloids and gossip columns. Should've known this whole time, it couldn't have been all him. I mean, I guess I always _assumed_ Mum had some part in it, but to actually know....This whole fucking time! Wait until I....

“Simon! What's wrong? What did the dean say to you, back in...”

“Mum took the photographs from the Watford Weekly and gave them to the Billionaire, I bloody knew it!!! She probably gave them all the information they needed to write the thing up...” Baz looks surprised.

“What?! Did the dean actually say that?”

“Well, no. Not in so many words. But she's been snooping around campus, and digging up whatever dirt she could, on me. It's why my face is all over the fucking place, all the fucking time! I'm talking about before you and I even first fucking met! When she gets bored she does whatever she has to, to get the attention centered on our family. I mean, didn't you think it odd that so many people ogled over us, just over the Watford Weekly? We were in the Billionaire too, and apparently loads of other tabloids and the paper, and all those fucking websites...”

“I am still here, in case you've forgotten!” Mitali sounds only a bit miffed. She tries to calm me down, of course.

“Simon, it's no news to anyone that your mother never thinks she has enough money or attention. From what Penny's told me, you yourself believe she's hired people to watch over you, when you were at Watford, previous to the dean's revelation. She obviously hoped to pick up any gossip she could on you, to give the press a reason to take interest in her and seek her out for interviews. Which probably means she doesn't know about your cheating at school, yet. Otherwise, it would be in all the gossip columns, this minute. At some point you're going to have to tell her...”

“Yeah, I know!! I'll...I'll do it tomorrow.”

“What's wrong with tonight?”

“Busy!” Mitali's alright, but would she bloody leave me the fuck alone?! Baz tries to help with a kind word.

“Simon, it will be fine. Really! What matters now is completing your assignments, so you really can leave all of this behind you. Besides, it's not so much work. Not even a full course load, altogether. I'll help...I mean, I won't. I won't!!” Baz tries to look innocent and Mitali catches his eyes in the mirror. I still can't get over it...

My mum didn't think I could do it. She tried to bribe my teachers to raise my grades, behind my back. I had my suspicions in the past, but still... If it weren't for her bloody money....Dad would cover any expenses I asked him to, but that's not fair to him. He's been too good to me, over the years. But while he's considered to be rich, she's considered to be the one with the real money. I wish I could just give it all up. I've never wanted a job more than I do right now. I fucking need one. Gonna have to ask Dad for a boost, to start myself off. Fuck. Just FUCK! And I was feeling so good about coming clean, before. If it weren't an issue of having enough money....Crowley, what next?

BAZ

When all is said and done, I'm bloody proud of him. Simon Snow is my hero and I don't care if the world finds out about the cheating scandal, if you could even call it that. We won't deny it happened, and will work our damned hardest to support each other. I'll take any job, no matter how much I hate it, to show I mean well. To show that I can support myself, and my love for Simon Snow. He's so bloody good, but doesn't believe me when I try to tell him so.

Mitali pulls up to her house, and there's a second car parked next to the Rolls Royce, so she can't pull past into the garage. None of us recognize it. When we all get out of the car, Mitali has a confused look on her face. She asks Simon and me if we're expecting anyone, and we tell her no. Penny meets us at the door and her expression is unreadable. She's staring at me, I now realize.

“Um, Baz...(I love how she calls me that, now). It's for you. An.....an old friend.” Penny leads me to the kitchen where she has ingredients ready for a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Sitting at the counter on a bar stool, is Daphne -my stepmother.

“Miss Daphne! I....I mean....hello. Are you alright?! I....” She gets off the stool and comes to me with her arms open. I return the hug. It's strange, because we were never really allowed to become close, while I lived at the mansion. And yet, I feel that I still understand her and that we shared something in common. We were both victims of assault, from the same man.

“Daphne. You're alright, aren't you? How did you...” Daphne pulls away from me, and I can't read her expression. She's worked up over something, that's for sure...

“I've seen the Billionaire, and saw you and the Salisbury kid and where you both met, and knew you wanted so badly to attend Watford. Congratulations, lad! I knew you'd gotten in, of course, but didn't know if you'd live long enough to...Well...I mean, without your dad's money, and......Well, anyhow, your Mum would be damned proud! I went to the main offices on campus to try and find out where you were. Then the Salisbury estate, and now I'm here. Did you graduate, yet? If so, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Malcolm made me stay away, back when he could...” I try to correct her, but she just blurts out the news, and I'm shook.

“Your father's dead, Basilton. Malcolm is dead. I wanted to be the one to tell you, before his lawyers came after you. You were estranged from the family, but never technically written out of the will. I'm still in it too, and the children. Your step-siblings. We're so bloody well off, I'm not sure where we'll go. But you.....you, Basilton Grimm-Pitch! Oh your mother knew what she was doing when she made herself marry him, the whole bloody time...

“I know he didn't do it out of love for you. I know I can say that, without you caring. His lawyers made him keep you in it. The will, that is... All for show. Had to make a big deal out of caring for you and your mother. The lawyers forced his hand in any case. Worried about how it would all look, if you were left out of it. Tied up your name in the estate and your grandparent's inheritance and....”

“What....what are you saying?....Daphne....I...” Simon wraps his arms around me from behind and I see Penny put her hands to her mouth in shock. Daphne just smiles at me, with tears streaming down her face. I almost don't hear the next part.

“You're rich, lad. You're a bloody billionaire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not familiar with the legalities of a will, or what would take place if someone claimed they were cutting off their kids (blocking money from them). But anyway, I made it up so that Baz could get his just desserts. In my mind, the servants and the lawyers and anyone who worked for Malcolm Grimm noted the abuse he gave to his son and first wife. They made arrangements behind his back, to secure Baz's future when the time came.  
> 


	23. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz finds out about how Natasha and Malcolm first met, and how Natasha convinced Malcolm to marry her.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW, Daddy Kink, Daddy Issues, etc.

CAL

I feel almost the same as before, except now....Well, it's strange. I know I'm not indestructible, the same way that Trent isn't indestructible. But I've never felt “healthier,” before waking up in my new body. We've done a few tests and experimented since Trent and I were finally able to let go of one-another.

Definitely asserting that I'm alive and well, it can't be denied that I'm no longer human. My body sort of hums and sparks, depending on what I want to do. I'm stronger and my hearing and vision have improved. I can dial down or up, as far as hearing goes. And after Trent got over the initial relief that I've come back from the dead, his face implied that I may not appear the same as before. When I asked him if anything looked wrong, he led me to the stream.

I'm green, now. Sprouts and buds and flowers pop out of my hair, and my clothes are similar to my original outfit, but different shades of green. My hair is darker than Trent's and my shade of green a bit lighter than his own skin color. But there's no denying the resemblance. Trent asked me to imagine any plant I could think of and will it to appear a certain amount of feet away from us both. At first, I tried squeezing my eyes shut and gripping my hands and stressing my muscles, and Trent laughed at me.

“No love! Not like that. Just think it. Will it to appear. Want it to appear, just over there.....” So, I relax and simply imagine a pine tree to appear several feet away from us both. I'm disappointed at first, because I don't see it right away. But Trent lets out a whoop, and runs over to kneel down by the early stages of a pine tree, growing out of the ground. I ask Trent why it isn't full-grown, like I wanted. He just smiles at me.

“Cal, give yourself a break. You just came back from the dead. You're only getting started....”

SIMON

The reunion was messy and beautiful and warm and dream-like. Baz said he and his Step-Mum were never close before, but the way they carry on at the Bunce house implies they used to be the best of friends. Daphne admits that she's not clear on how Baz is to legally go about handling his fortune, but supplies him with contact information, so that Baz can get in touch with the Grimm financial adviser and his father's legal team.

His father is dead. Crowley. And with the stories Baz told me, I'm glad he's dead. Know it's wrong to wish death on even your worst enemy, but fuck! He abused his family members (Baz's step-sister is still in the hospital due to an altercation with his father), and stiffed Baz unfairly, though the will apparently states that Baz was owed a certain amount of pounds, after he turned eighteen, or some shit. So, though his dad gave him an allowance when they were living together, there was a whole fortune he was keeping from Baz, even then.

The story on that goes as such.... Baz and I never really got into it, when my Mum revealed that he'd been the reason his own mother left Watford. It was easily perceived that his dad got her pregnant and she decided to leave school to focus on caring for her new baby.

True, but not all there was to it. Malcolm Grimm had some drunk episodes when alone with Daphne, and spilled more than he probably meant to. Daphne soon found out that the charming, engaging and intelligent billionaire she married carried a dark history with him. She really hadn't known about his petition to ban all homosexual students from Watford, when he used to go there. Found out he started the petition, and still believed it be a good idea, years later. She also found out about Natasha and Malcolm, and that they never actually dated. Natasha was raped.

Both were students at Watford, but Natasha wasn't in the same circle as Malcolm when they first met. While he attended parties and had his parents pay off his teachers so he could pass his courses while lazing about around campus, Natasha worked hard for her degree. Aside from studying, she helped her parents pay for tuition by taking a work study course, and acting as a student maid. For a short time, she even tutored on campus. Wicked smart, just like her son would grow up to be! I'm holding Baz's hand, the entire time Daphne is explaining all this, by the way.

Anyhow, Natasha got assigned to Malcolm's dorm and didn't hear a response when she knocked on the door. She entered with her own key and started cleaning, not realizing that Malcolm was passed out on the bed. When she finally realized she wasn't alone, she screamed out loud and Malcolm woke up. Daphne isn't clear on what he said to get her to stay, but Natasha decided to trust Malcolm and got talked into staying for a drink (Malcolm had an assortment of liquor stashed underneath his bed).

I don't know what Malcolm slipped in her drink, but Natasha was his for the taking. He raped her in his room. When he was done, he simply set her outside the door. She woke up with a headache and sore all over, probably. Malcolm was mad as fuck when he saw she was still there, the next morning. She said she'd go to the dean and told him his full name and to go ahead, because it wouldn't matter a lick, whatever she said.

Unfortunately, he was right. The dean (At the time, mind you. Not the same as ours, thank Crowley), emailed both Malcolm and Natasha's families asking that the incident be forgotten, and that everyone should simply move on with their lives. Malcolm guessed his parents paid Natasha's parents off well, because there was never a fight about the incident. Until Natasha showed up at his parents' house, with her laptop.

Malcolm got called to the Grimm mansion, and found out that Natasha was prepared to blackmail his family. She had to drop out of school, and Malcolm assumed that she ran back home to her parents, in a flood of tears. Actually, Natasha's parents had estranged themselves from her (Probably ashamed of not fighting their own daughter's cause, the bastards. Couldn't even look her in the eye again, so they pretended she simply didn't exist). Natasha had nowhere to go, but to the Grimm mansion. With evidence of date rape and scandal concerning Malcolm, involving him with several Watford students, and even a faculty member from Watford. There were plenty of email exchanges, photographs, even videos that she made herself watch, and then make copies of.

Natasha was a computer hacker. Or at least, she was smart enough to gain access to the school system and find out everything she could about the boy who sexually abused her (Natasha was fired from the student work program over the incident, as well, and in desperate need of money. Seeing the Grimm fortune meant for Malcolm gave her the idea to visit his family home, obviously). When she showed Malcolm's parents the files and the emails and everything, they immediately called him over. Meaning to deal with the incident, the Grimm family was unprepared for Natasha's final bomb-shell. She was pregnant, with Malcolm's child. No need to confirm on Malcolm being the father, since she was a virgin at the time of the rape.

The Deal: Natasha had been forced to drop out of the school due to the scandal (My Mum of course had put it in the bitchiest way possible, that night with Baz), and had nowhere to go, no money (or funds running thin, probably), and no financial security or living situation set up for her and her child. If the Grimms agreed to Malcolm marrying Natasha, to give their child some dignity and lead people away from the “rumors” that she was raped, she would delete all evidence of Malcolm's past incidents, with other Watford students. She would wipe the slate clean, for him. In addition, a trust or stake in the Grimm fortune would be set aside for their child, when he came of age.

At first the Grimms didn't bite. They claimed no-one knew about the pregnancy yet, and they could easily buy her off, couldn't they? She had already notified several close friends about her pregnancy, showed them the results she got confirmed at the doctor's office, and left the information in various spots, in journals, and mixed in with her class notes, etcetera (One of those close friends she told about the pregnancy was Mitali, go figure. She'd always had a soft spot for Baz. No surprise, there). So, Natasha was set on having the baby and made it clear that she was against getting an abortion. Malcolm was livid. His parents were annoyed. The family didn't have a choice.

BAZ

“You....you don't.....Daphne, with all respect....this can't all be true....” I don't know what else to say. It's all so much worse than I thought it could have been. I've always known my mother was a hero and brilliant and good, but to know everything happened the way it did.... When I can't even hold her, anymore...Say I'm sorry for....

“Basilton..” Mitali sits down next to me. “Daphne is right in everything she says. Based off of what I knew to be happening, at the time. I went to school with your mother, as you know. We used to be close, before she left to go and live with your father. They were given their own wing, when his parents were alive. Married soon after, so that everything could get settled and no-one would have to worry about the other past “incidents” making the tabloids.

“Even before his parents died, your father....grew mean, on account of everything. During the beginning stages of the new arrangement set up by your mother, he lashed out randomly and mostly at organizations having to do with the school. He was still attending Watford, about to finish his final semester, when they were married. Malcolm found out that several of your mother's friends were a part of the LGBTQ+ community. A fact that he found diabolic. He started the petition at Watford that would eventually lead to his dismissal, no matter the amount of money your grandparents flaunted in the school's face. You already know about that.

“Natasha and I communicated through this difficult time and the passing of your grandparent's via email (she was kept on a tight leash, as you can imagine from all you've heard and probably experienced). But shortly after your grandparents passed on, I stopped hearing from her. When I tried to visit the mansion and told the servants who I was there to visit, they dissuaded me from coming back. But I did, again and again. Until one day, Natasha finally answered the door herself.

“She had bruises all over her arms and was pale and sick. And she was very much pregnant with you. The last I saw her was shortly before the day you were born, I believe. I myself had graduated early, and had already found a flat with my soon-to-be husband. I'm sure I was pregnant with Penny the day I visited your mother, though I'm not certain. Anyway, I tried to get Natasha to run away with me, but she refused. Said it would all pay off, one day. Your mother did have something for me, the last time I saw her alive.... (Mitali looks away, but I know she's crying). A letter. Nothing formal, nothing all that amazing, when it comes down to it. But it was a request. A plea to promise her that....One day, if you and I ever crossed paths....She was asking for me to be your Godmother, Basilton.

“I've known you only as long as you've been a student at Watford. Once I went looking for you, but realized that I really had no claim to you or a right to take you in. Only Natasha and I knew of our arrangement, and my title as your true Godmother. You were over eighteen around the time I seriously attempted to seek you out. I had heard the rumors you'd been kicked out of your home, but not until long after it must have happened. I panicked when I couldn't find you. Even searching the internet was useless, because everything just led back to your father and his parents' history. The day you showed up at my office door for school counseling, I almost grabbed you and covered you with kisses, I was so relieved to see you alive and you looked so much like your mother. I didn't believe you were real when I saw your name on my list of students. Because the whole time I had been searching for Grimm-Pitch, but you had registered as Basilton Pitch. I had an abundance of students with the last name Pitch before then, so I didn't think anything of it. But that day, I knew....I knew it was you.

“I....I can't apologize enough. I have no right to call myself your Godmother now. I should have taken you in, despite what other students or faculty thought of the situation. I was worried I would bring negative attention to you. Also, I don't know how much your mother was allowed to share with you about her past. And besides, you would've been too young at the time of her death to really understand your parents' history and what happened, here at Watford. In one of her emails to me, a part of the arrangement meant protecting you. I wasn't ever confident dragging your mother's name in the mud for things that weren't her fault to be of any real use to you. Unless you had asked me, and I was sure that you'd understand. So many days I wrestled with the idea of telling you everything I knew, and taking you home to live here, where I could watch over you. But being a faculty member and you a student, it never seemed appropriate.

“With recent events, I couldn't stand it anymore. I nearly got arrested scolding the police for the botch job they did, at protecting you from Stephan and from the abuse you experienced on and off campus. Argued that you were best friends with my daughter (Penny smiles at me, and I'm so grateful that she and I met and became best friends), that I'm your adviser and counselor and that the situation would be temporary, and made them see I _had_ to take you in. But I'm so glad that everything will be alright. I'm so happy for you....”

I cut Mitali off with a hug, tears falling down my face. Simon puts a hand on my shoulder and Penny leaves her chair to come and hug us all, at once. Daphne is laughing for joy.

SIMON

The mansion is huge. Even bigger than the Salisbury Estate (Not that I'd really know. What do I need to go about walking around the whole freaking mansion, using rooms that don't interest me? All I really know about home is where the bathrooms are, the kitchen, my room and the media room. Dad's office, etcetera.). Daphne gave Baz a key to look over the estate, while she made a visit to the hospital, to check in on her daughter.

By Daphne's request, the place is empty. No servants, even. Baz takes it all in, and it's hard to read his expression. He seems to know the place, but his look is vacant. Anyone else would be thrilled to learn they'd inherited a mansion, and billions of pounds, but with Baz....The idea of him not working, after just getting out of school is rot. Also, it's not as if all his memories from this place are happy ones. Mainly the opposite. We tour the library (I'm relieved to see him smile a bit, while there), and the kitchen (Fuck Devon. Fuck him....If he tries one more time to seduce Baz, I'll fucking....), and then the nursery. Baz almost doesn't go in, but I give him a nudge.

It's been turned into an office. There's a couch and a huge desk and flat screen television and a sort of conference table. Baz stares at one particular wall for an awful long time (I think he said he and his Mum actually painted 'Watford' on the walls, the darling pair of them). I don't know what to do to make him feel better, until his knees collapse from underneath him and he starts to shake. I run to him and kiss him and hold him and make him lie on his back. When he starts gasping for air, I place both hands on him (one over his chest, the other over his abdomen. His breathing calms, as his eyes find mine. I comfort him and love him and whisper to him.

“There, love. I'm here. I'm here for you, Babe...”

SIMON

We've toured the servants' quarters (Baz's old room. I'm gonna kill someone. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Glad the bastard's dead. FUCK!), and then the guest rooms, more office space, lounge space, the bar, the media room, another library and lounge space (I'm wondering which window sill Baz was standing on, when he met Devon...) and then his father's bedroom. Baz's mum slept in the nursery with Baz (I don't think she ever left his side, up 'till the day she passed away). So, there's only evidence of one person's tastes, on display.

Dark colors, mostly reds, a monstrosity of a bed (Actual gargoyles or some shit in the bed frame. Crikey!). It's monstrous and kind of beautiful, at the same time. Baz isn't surprised by any of it. “Fitting,” he says. We've been holding hands ever since his episode in the old nursery, but now Baz seems calm. He let's go of my hand and starts to move forward. I keep a close eye on him, as he moves towards the bed.

“I never had anything, like this. The bed's almost too big. A king size?” Baz runs his hands over the bedspread, slowly....sensual-like. Those hands will be the end of me. Those fingers.... Oh God, is now really the time? I mean, is it....okay to?

“Uh, yeah. I think it is, Love. Baz, look....Maybe we should go? The servants are due back to clean in an hour, yeah?” I don't know why I'm so nervous, but it's not because Malcolm was sick and died in bed, or anything (He died of an aneurysm, of all things). Baz places a knee on the bed and I bite my lip, instinctively. I almost bite down so hard that I cut my own lip, so I release my teeth and try to appeal to Baz. He just had a breakdown, not long ago. This isn't right...

“Er, Babe? Maybe, we shouldn't...you know. It's soon after...I mean, are....are (gulp!) you alright? Baz?.....” Baz has crawled onto the bed now (and I'm moving closer to it, because I'm weak), and turns to lay back against pillows. The first button of his shirt has come undone, and his eyes have glazed over. He looks like he's horny as fuck....but also looks like he's ready to cry. I don't know what to do.....

“Simon....Si....Please...” His voice is almost a whisper, and I gasp as he runs his hands down along his body and over his thighs. This has been one hell of a tour...

“Baz, listen. I....I don't want to hurt you....After what's happened....I can't.....” Baz whines and I take a deep breath. My chest starts to rise and fall. I stumble to catch the post of the bed as Baz looks up at me, his lips parting. I lick mine and reach to press my hand against the bulge in my trousers. “Oh Baz, fuck. Fuck. Please, it's....wrong. It's...” Baz's eyes flare up at me, and he begs the way I like him to....

“Don't you want me, Daddy? Don't you love me?” I don't even care that it's in his own father's bed where he's writhing and squirming around like a minx, and why daddy kink is our thing is no mystery, and it's so wrong and horrid and I start to remove all of my clothes, and Baz slowly unzips his fly. I growl as I rip off the last piece of clothing, and stand naked by the bed. My dick is already rock hard, and I'm fucked out of my mind. I haven't even touched him, yet. He talks dirty, the way I like...

“Don't you want to see me, Daddy? Don't you want to see me play with myself....?” I gnash my teeth together and get angry, excited, mean, horny as fuck...The tease. The fucking little tease....FUCK!

“Yeah, Baby. Play with yourself. Show daddy....” Baz moans and removes his trousers and his boxers. I rip the rest of his clothes off. He starts out slow and I watch for a bit, before sucking at his nipple. He cries out and I tease him with my teeth...

“Oh Daddy, thank you. Thank you....” I suck at his ear and at his neck and can feel him work himself faster and I grab at his arm to make him stop, so he doesn't come too soon.

“Daddy, please. It feels good...” I take Baz and flip him over and crawl over him. I cover him completely and then growl in his ear.

“I'm gonna fuck you hard and mean and punish you for teasing me, like a bad boy. I'm gonna go fast. I'm gonna come inside of you, Darling. Gonna make you scream. Scream my name out loud, so everyone can hear. Oh, fuck...” Baz cranes his head back and we drop the role-play for a moment to kiss each other warmly. The angel. Baz sucks at my lower lip and then bats his eyes up at me..

“Fuck me Daddy. Punish me. Please, Daddy....” I spit in his face and Baz moans with pleasure. I move fast and trail kisses down his spine. I spank him and he cries out. Suddenly, I'm eating out his hole and tasting him. Baz moans and whimpers and it's music to my ears. I love him so fucking much. I wait for him to beg for it, and then place myself behind him. Baz gets up on his hands and knees. I place my cock right against his hole and Baz presses back into me.

“Oh Daddy, Oh Daddy....” I enter him hard and fast and just start fucking. I grab him by the hips and start to jack-hammer. I grip my fingers into him and know I'll leave bruises. It's feels hot and dirty and wrong. I fuck him faster. Baz cries out and mewls, like a kitten. I praise him, for it.

“Oh Baz. Oh Darling. So dirty. So wrong. Look at you. Thoroughly fucked, and just for Daddy. Daddy's angel. Daddy's angel. So.....Oh fuck, Oh fuck....”

“Breed me Daddy, please. I need it....Breed me...”

“Oh fuck. FUCK! Oh Fuck Baz! My Baz, Mine! Mine! Mine! Fuck.....Arrrrghhhh....” Baz moans as I come inside of him. His arms go weak and his head falls against the mattress. When I'm finally spent, I lean over Baz to kiss the back of his neck and then take him in my arms, and pull him up against me, so Baz's back is against my chest. I want him to come for me. I want him to come for me, now...

“Baby, you took Daddy's seed. Such a bad boy. Naughty!” Baz grabs his cock and starts to masturbate.

“Daddy. I'm playing with myself, Daddy...”

“I know, Darling. Are you gonna to come, for me? Come all over the bed? Come for Daddy?? Naughty. That's naughty...”

Baz cries out and shoots his load, all over the sheets. After he's done, he goes weak in my arms and I cradle him. I lay him gently down and kiss his tears away. I wait until we're both calm, both back from our role-play and ourselves again. We find each other's eyes. I kiss him deeply. I make him look at me...

“I love you, Baz. I love you, Darling...”

I reach for my phone that's dropped out of my pocket and onto the floor and set an alarm for twenty minutes of post-sex sleep. When the servants come back to check the room, the sheets will have been thrown into the trash. We'll have opened the windows in the room, to let out the scent of sex.

BAZ

Simon and I discuss it together, and decide to move into the Grimm mansion, after my father's funeral. Daphne and my step siblings have had it with the building, and are using my father's money to move elsewhere. While it's much too big a space for both of us, we don't plan on using the whole mansion for just ourselves.

Most of the mansion is suited best as a place to study or to be used as a library. Having several kitchens in addition to the main kitchen (Where my father burst in on Devon and me), we've decided to split the mansion up into a library, restaurant, and recreational center, of sorts. There's even a pool, that we could arrange to be given access to the public. We're thinking of setting up a café and coffee area, and plenty of lounge space, vending machines, a computer room....And meanwhile, Simon and I will have our own closed off area of he mansion, to use for a home. And even then, I feel we have more space than we really need.

Simon and Mitali keep telling me to slow down, but Penny is all for it. Simon loves the idea, but is just worried for me. I promise everyone that I won't work on arrangements or planning, more than three or four times a week. I'll have the help local architects and designers, and the servants are happy to work on the property, under the new circumstances. The love I've received from the staff has been incredible. They're constantly asking if I need anything and some will sneak into our room to take my hands and tell me how glad they am that I'm alright (Simon and I chose a room that's a bit smaller than the master suite. The space is so large, it seems silly, considering how Simon and I don't plan on distancing ourselves from one-another, when in the bedroom).

It's all like a dream, but I don't want to get distracted. My mother suffered too much for all of this space and all of my inheritance to go to waste. When I left the mansion, it was a far walk before I found a shelter that had room for me. I plan on using a part of the Grimm fortune for a new shelter to be built halfway between the property and the village. So that if anyone finds themselves in a bit of trouble, they won't have far to go. In it, I'm hoping for the grandest of kitchens. Healthy food (I won't ban people from ever having unhealthy options, but most people who want to begin eating right and treating themselves well, can't afford to), a learning center, more than enough beds or areas that could transfer into sleeping spaces, with cots built into the walls, and a job center. And it only makes sense to add a thrift shop and a drop off for used clothing, next door.

I'm not going to get ahead of myself though. Simon and I still have one more thing to deal with, before we can even really begin planning for the remodel and the construction. And it's sort of important....

SIMON

Baz and I are in the tree house. I think for a few more nights, and then we're moving onto the Grimm estate. My father says that the tree house will always be mine (Mum wants to get rid of it. Thinks it should be rented out, or some rot), so we can always come and “camp out,” if you will. But I'm looking forward to living with Baz, in a real home. I don't feel I've earned any of the luxury I'm about to fall into. Baz has for sure, whether he knows it or not! The angel. So, I've decided to work a part-time job (Aside from Baz's protests).

I've never worked hard a day in my life (Aside from when Baz made me fall in love with school, my final semester. Am thinking seriously about taking English courses and Writing at the community college that Chris just graduated from). But that's going to change, starting next week. I'm taking Baz's old job at the grocery store. I have to know what it's like to work hard, for your money. And with what Baz's old wages were, I'm curious to know how it all lines up? It doesn't sound right. No matter how good or bad it is, I've decided a year at the place, for sure. It's strange how excited I am about it.

Baz and I now cuddle against each other on the couch, looking at the same laptop. Watford took my diploma away from me (and rightly), but we received word from Mitali that we should both check our inboxes, this evening. She's sort of taken on the job of counseling me, as well as Baz. Guess my own counselor had left straightaway, after the final exams were over (Vacation, etcetera).

Now, we read Baz's diploma together. Look at his name in fancy lettering, and all that. It's brilliant. Even more brilliant, as soon as Baz signs out of his email, I get an alert on my phone, and see I have an email from Watford, as well. I smile and take the lap top from Baz. When I sign in, I see my diploma in my own inbox.

We print out our diplomas (Printer being in the treehouse, of course) and save the emails they came attached to, though we know we're getting copies in the mail, as well. Baz and I hold them together and start laughing. I know my grades were just okay, compared to Baz's. He graduated summa cum laude, even with the deduction because of Shep's paper, and his affiliation to me. But still, we did it. And we did it together.

Baz and I graduated from Watford University. I'm so incredibly happy, that I did it with the cheating out in the open, with the consequences, and everything else. The stain on my reputation will be a constant reminder, that I still have a lot of making up to do. But I really did it. This diploma is mine. I'll never cheat again, nor deny the rough patch I hit, during my time at the school. It's not that I'm proud of the actual cheating, but am excited and anxious to grow from the experience. And now I'm ready to work.

I look over at Baz and his eyes are wet, but he's smiling. My instinct is to lean over and kiss him, but it'd be wrong to take away from his moment. This moment that was a certainty in my mind and Mitali's, but took a hell of a long time for Baz to finally reach. All that work, pain and suffering, and he's made it. I just look at my amazing boyfriend in awe and wonder.

But I don't have to ask what it is he's thinking, right now...

BAZ

We did it, Mum...


	24. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon attend Malcolm's funeral.

SIMON

There's a trail right off of the Grimm Estate that's pretty convenient to access. I set my alarm for 6am and stopped by the kitchen for a bagel and my water bottle, before heading out. Crowley, I don't remember the last time I went for a run! Not that I mind expending all my energy through...Well, you know. Video games [Every single time I turn around, I get FUCKING SHOT AND WHO THE FUCK IS EVEN ON MY TEAM, FUCK!?!?!?]. Also, sex. And Baz has been extra needy, lately. Don't really blame him, with everything still to deal with.

Here's the thing: Baz is officially on Vay-cay. VAY-KAY-SHUN!!! He has all these plans that he's Hell-bent on exploring and soon, but if he doesn't take at least four days a week to fucking rest...Even if I have to chain him to the bed myself, and hang a book from the ceiling for him to read.

I caught him up late last night, “studying.” For fuck's-sake! Woke up and saw he wasn't in bed. Found Baz in the old nursery or office, where he likes to do 'computer-stuff'. Researching what it takes to run a homeless shelter, emailing contractors and local restaurants and cafe's, so he can turn half the mansion into a House of Study and Restaurant and Shelter for struggling students, or anyone who needs a space to work and pursue an education. He's acting like it all has to happen bloody frigging now...

*****

“So, you're saying I'm supposed to just lounge about and read, while there are people dying out there on the streets? While there are runaways or poor kids estranged from their families with no place to go, who deserve a chance to turn things around, and I know I can help them?!? I refuse to just sit on all of this money and not do anything!” Baz is up at two in the morning, and I'm begging him (ordering him) to go to bed.

“Baz....LOVE....I get it. I really do! But you need to rest. I'm not the only one who thinks you're rushing into things, with all of these plans. They're brilliant and I'll be there every step of the way, but after everything you've been through...”

“I'm fine! I'm just trying to...”

“You're driving me mad, right now! That's all that you're doing!!! If you burn yourself out again and end up in the hospital, _again!!!!_.....”

“Fuck off! I'm not going to bed until I get that approval for the shelter. I'm expecting an email any minute....unless you want to drag me to bed, yourself!!!!”

“Maybe I will!” My voice gets low. Baz sits stubbornly in the office chair and folds his arms over his chest (which is starting to heave up and down). His eyes burn back at me...

“Make me....”

Apparently, we're both brilliant when it comes to angry, late night, fight-sex. We've made love on his desk about eight times, since moving into the mansion.

*****

But last night, even though Baz was safely wrapped up in my arms (and finally in bed), neither of us really were in the mood for anything romantic. No talk of the future, no quizzing each other, no sex....A few kisses, admittedly. Baz held onto me for dear life, and all I could think to do was kiss him, over and over again, and beg him to go to sleep (hoping that eventually I would get tired myself).

I did manage to catch at least four hours. Maybe five. I run along the path and anticipate looking to the right to see the early morning sun reflect off the surface of the lake. Some others are out biking or jogging or walking and one couple even recognizes me, nearly falling over each other to get a better look. I just run faster, pretending I don't see them.

It's not that I mind the attention. My whole life, I've been used to rude questions, people chasing after me with cameras, begging me for the dirt on my own family. Last bloke who approached me asked who had turned who gay, in my relationship with Baz. Lucky Baz was with me at the time, or I would've punched the guy's face to a bloody pulp. Instead, I just winked at him, let him think whatever he would of it, and Baz and I jogged back to the mansion. I grind my teeth at the memory.

I check my watch and groan. Time to head back. Baz will be up and in the kitchen. I hope he's okay. Poor Baz. But it has to be done. I guess. And it'd be noted on every website and in every gossip column, if he wasn't in attendance for the big event. Crikey, I hate funerals.

BAZ

I'm ready, but nervous. I still have to get “it” ready. Maybe it's a stupid idea. I don't know. Simon loves me for what I want to do today, but....

I can hear Simon approach from outside and turn around in time to see the sweaty, flushed, slightly out-of-breath heartthrob that I love so much, it honestly hurts just to look at him. He sees me and smiles, nervously.

“Hey, Babe. Sorry I was out so late. I'll shower and change, right now....” Simon grabs a kitchen towel nearby to wipe himself down. I push a plate of banana muffins towards him and he joins me at the table, with a glass of water.

“No rush. We've still time. Was it a good run?” I would've gone with him, but it was awful trying to make myself fall asleep, last night. Simon finally went into the pantry of our bathroom and we each took a night pill or a sleeping aid. When I woke up, Simon was gone and there was a note, saying...

_Went out for a run._

_Love you, love you, love you._

_I'll be back in time for us to head out!_

_And don't worry about today, Darling. Please?_

_XOXO_

_-Simon_

Now, Simon gobbles up his third muffin (I made myself eat one, so I don't faint at the funeral), and washes it down with a drink of water.

“Fine. Too short.” Then after a few beats, “Are you okay? Do you....I mean, do you want me to help with anything?” He looks concerned. For me or both of us, I'm not sure. The press is sure to be at the funeral, as well as...

“I don't know what I am. I didn't love my father. But I don't feel right, about not attending. Besides, if the staff is going to be there, I should be too. I mostly care about....afterwards. I....Um...”

“I know. You don't have to say it.” Simon. I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him. I smile, gratefully. Then I get up and Simon does the same. We exit the kitchen and before Simon heads upstairs to shower and change, I pull him in for a kiss.

“I'll meet you by the car. Alright?” Simon kisses me back by way of reply. I can feel the worry in his kiss. Honestly, neither of us knows what's going to happen. Because my father's coffin is the least of our worries. There will also be the cameras, Simon's mum....All of my father's affiliates, old 'friends', and their families...The Salisbury's, The Wellbeloves....and the staff. Old and new. So, Devon and Agatha....

SIMON

I know he doesn't look sad for Baz's old man. It's Baz that he's still hung up on. Maybe. I know Baz doesn't care for Devon like that, and I'd hate if Baz couldn't make friends with him....God, I hate this! Is it over, yet? Crikey!!!! Devon's looking at me! Look away...

I glance over at Agatha. She doesn't pretend not to notice me. And I don't pretend to act like I'm above how dramatic and hilarious our break up was. I don't pretend not to know about Stephen's abuse on her, when they were together. She looks....fine. For her. No, not really. She looks....sad? Uncomfortable.

It's honestly why I had to absolutely go out for a run, this morning. I'm going to make her listen to me and look me in the eye, when I tell her I'm sorry. Just a bit longer...

BAZ

Penny and Mitali (Here for me, and not for my father, of course) and Simon all swank me and manage to block a few shots, from the awkward arrangement of paparazzi, just outside of the group. I hear someone actually curse, when Mitali turns sideways and leans over, ruining someone's picture. It comes with the family drama, and the money, I guess.

At some point, I look towards Devon. He's well-dressed for the occasion. Black, of course. But still expensive-looking and attractive. He tries to keep his eyes averted from mine. At some point, I think he catches my gaze, but I blink and lose contact.

I close my eyes and try to stay focused on what really matters today. Clearing things up with Devon, while Simon gets a moment alone, with Agatha. Being available for anyone who wishes to offer condolences. Then finally, after almost everyone has gone...

SIMON

“Funny, you coming to talk to me, after that whole thing with the car, in the student lot! People started taking photographs of me, Simon Salisbury!! The very second you left! Did you know that!!??” I look away. Agatha isn't exactly screaming at me, but I'm being put in my place, no question. It's fair and all, but doesn't feel all that great. At least not many people are nearby. I try to give Agatha the upper hand, considering what Stephen admitted to doing, when they were together.

“Uh, sorry. Okay, Agatha? Yeah, I guess that's all I can say. Sorry, alright? You want money? I can't change what happened....”

“You could have broken up with me in person, you jerk!!” Agatha looks like she's pleased with the apology, though. I just shrug, not knowing what else to do or say.

“Yeah, I know. Even Baz thought I was a real prick, for texting you like that. Sorry. I'm really sorry, Agatha. For....Everything. Bloody Everything.” I make myself look at her. She looks like she's calmed, somewhat. She sniffs and wraps her arms around herself, though it's not cold.

“Well, fine. You're sorry.” Then after walking around the cemetery, a bit “Me too. Sorry, that is.” I stop, a little surprised. All the years I've known her, I've never heard that word escape her lips. Crowley!

“You're sorry? Really?? After what I did to you??!!” I can't help not believing her. She rolls her eyes and turns to look at me.

“Simon, I know I'm a bitch. Alright? I'm not stupid. But......Well, what I really meant was...I'm sorry for getting drunk that night. Don't have to tell you which one, cuz I know you remember. Sorry, I guess. And.....” Agatha stomps her feet, anxious and annoyed about something.

“I'm sorry about Basil. Baz, I mean. And what happened at his work. I swear it wasn't my idea, throwing trash on him, like that! Stephen....”

“I know.” Agatha pales and stutters, at my response. I guess I was a bit abrupt, interrupting her apology and all.

“You....know? I mean, about....er, I mean...” I don't know why, but I take Agatha in my arms and she stiffens, reflexively. Then, remembering I'm not Stephan, and that Stephan's in jail...Agatha relaxes into my arms and wraps her own around me. I kiss her gently on the top of her head. I can feel her trembling, trying not to cry.

“Agatha, it's alright. I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to. Since I know he wouldn't dare go after you, again. But the police, well...Stephan confessed what he did to you, while at the station. When they arrested him for kidnapping Baz. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't know...”

Agatha shakes her head into my chest. I just hold onto her. I'm guessing by her reaction, that she really didn't think anyone else knew about it. When we find a bench to sit down on, she tells me about how Ollie saved her one night from Stephan and has been acting as Agatha's knight in shining armor, ever since. I guess they're sweet on each other. I tell her I'm glad. She tells me to shut it.

So, on friendly terms again, but not friends exactly. But not because we hate each other, anymore. We won't see each other for Christmas this year, or next. But we'll probably see each other at some point in time, later on. And I guess we won't fight the next time we meet, or waste time hating one-another. And that's fine by both of us.

BAZ

“Baz” / "Devon”

“Sorry!” / “No, you go...”

“Sorry, I'm so sorry....” / “I was a jerk and I'm sorry...” Devon and I just look at each other. It's not clear what's supposed to happen, next. Apologies out the way. So, I just barrel on forward.

“Devon, can't we be friends? I mean, I don't know how you'd feel about that. And I remember what I said, the last time we saw each other, but Simon and I were talking, and we both think that...”

“Baz! Stop!! Sorry, it's just that I....I don't know. I just....Well, I'm bloody embarrassed for the way I acted. It was beyond offensive and I don't want you to feel you have to make friends with me, to make me feel better.” I raise an eye-brow at him.

“Would it? Make you feel better?” Devon blushes. Oh, Crikey.

“Well, yeah. I guess...But....”

“But you still have feelings for me?” I'm not happy about any of this. I wish we were co-workers, again. Maybe if we had even that familiarity to go off of, then I wouldn't worry so much about...

“Wait! That's it!” Devon looks at me funny.

“Um, what's it? I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still....I mean, that I didn't still find you attractive. I won't try for your affection like that ever, ever again. I'm mortified at the very idea! Though, I haven't forgotten hearing you sing for the first time. When we used to...”

“Work together! Devon, what if that were the situation again? What if we were working together? I want to start up a food shelter. I need someone who knows how to make up a menu, of sorts. I know you specialize in desserts, but honestly (don't get mad!), I didn't like your dessert at Triple Chocolate as much as I did the appetizers and entrée.

"But I want all of it! I want others to be able to afford it, when they'd never dream of eating that well, depending on their circumstances. I'll make up for the cost, whatever it is. A soup kitchen, I guess is what I'm trying to get at!! And don't tell anyone, yet.....But part of the Grimm estate is going to turn into a sort of community center and café, for students and low-income families. Maybe even a restaurant. I mean, everyone would be allowed access, I guess.....And also, there's going to be a new homeless shelter and a thrift store, but closer to the Grimm Estate, on the other side of the village. Devon....Well, what I'm trying to say is...” Devon's eyes light up.

“Yes. Yes to everything! Yes to all of it!!! Baz, that's brilliant!!! Of course I'll work for you...” I laugh at his enthusiasm.

“ _With_ me. Devon, I want to work with you, on this. I wouldn't be your employer...” Devon shakes his head at me, but he's smiling. I notice where he'd normally put a hand on my shoulder, he instead keeps his hands in his pockets. I'm relieved by this, of course. It could work. It will work...

“Basilton, please. I'd be working for you. And I know things like this take awhile to get proper footing and all that, but I'm in one hundred and ten percent. It's about time something like this happened, for the area. There isn't a homeless shelter for miles, and the local high schools and universities are starting to overflow to the point where finding a quiet place to relax and study is near impossible, for most students. The area is struggling, but if you're serious about what you want to do....I'm in!! Whatever you need and for however long it takes to get there, I'm in! I've got a great financial adviser. Sure you have one too, at that! If they could meet up, maybe? Crowley, Basilton! You'll be a bloody hero, around here!”

Devon extends his hand, and the manner is different from all those years ago, when he helped me off the window sill. When he was clearly flirting with me (and who was I kidding back then, thinking he acted that way with everyone?). Now, it's all business. But it's also like a new partnership between friends. Devon's eyes are bright and energetic and there's a huge smile on his face. And thank Crowley, it has nothing do with being hopelessly in love. Because he isn't anymore. Not with me, in any case. And it's brilliant. Because while obviously Devon's good looks can't be denied, I'm not attracted to him. I guess I never really was.

I can't wait to start working with him (I can think that to myself and know it's alright, since Simon and I were both hoping he'd say yes to the business deal, just last night in bed). Simon will be thrilled to hear the news!

SIMON

Almost everyone's left by now. It's just myself, Penny, Mitali, a select group of ex-servants who served at the Grimm mansion when Baz was just a little kid, and Nico (I guess he wanted to do the honors, when I told him Baz's post-funeral plans).

It's getting dark out, but we're all patient with Baz, as he takes a moment to kneel at his mother's grave, not far from where his father was buried. No one feels the need to say anything, so we just wait.

BAZ

I miss you every day that goes by. I think of you, especially when I'm alone. You were my angel, even before you went away to actually become one, yourself. You inspired me to be the best person I can be, and to help others. I'll make you proud. I'll try my best to be good. I'll work hard and take care of myself, from now on. To not waste the sacrifices you made for me, all those years ago. I promise to go to bed on time, tonight. I promise to rest, but to be enthusiastic when I am able to work, again. I'll make my bed, and clean my room, and put my dishes away, and share my things with others and I love you so much. Mother, I love you so, so much. I just.....I just wish.....I wish....Mummy. I wish......I could hear your voice again.....I want to see you.....Mum.....

SIMON

I see Baz's shoulders start to shake. When I go to him, he pulls me down to his level and whimpers against my chest. No one else moves, except Nico. He brought his garden trowel with him and now moves to the tombstone of Natasha Grimm-Pitch.

Baz and I back away, giving Nico space. Baz is clutching onto the long metal box he brought to the funeral (we kept it in the car, until most of the others had gone), and almost grips it too hard. I try to calm Baz, by brushing my lips against his ear, gently. Penny and Mitali just stand near each other, quietly. I think I hear Penny sniffle, just a bit.

Nico has dug a space for the box in Baz's hands, and now backs away. It's deep enough where there's no real fear of the box rising up to the surface during a wicked rain, but at the same time not too deep where it would disturb the coffin, buried below. We all wait a moment, and then Baz wipes his tears away. I let go of him and back off, standing up.

Baz takes a breath and moves towards the tombstone, with the box. Nico is waiting for him with the trowel in his hand, and Baz takes it from him, shyly. Nico stands up and joins Mitali and Penny, folding his hands in front of him and lowering his head. I think he starts his own sort of silent prayer, when I see him close his eyes.

When I look back towards Baz, he's carefully handling the box. He hesitates only a second, and then gently places it in the ground. He takes a deep breath and then uses the trowel to close up the hole in the ground, burying the box to rest with his mother. A beautiful gift. I know she's grateful, wherever she is. And proud as fuck, of her brilliant, beautiful son.

BAZ

When Simon and I each received our diplomas via email, I can't describe the feeling of accomplishment that overtook me. It was a goal of mine and for so long! And it finally happened. I graduated from Watford University. Mother's school of magic and learning and writing and stories. Mum's school. Even when I found out that my mother had to drop out of school her final semester, it never stopped being that. Her school. Watford was my mother's school. And now, she's getting her diploma.

Because everything good and brilliant about me, came from her. She kept me safe. She taught me how to love the idea of learning, and how to care for others, and to always do my best and try my hardest to be good. And this diploma is hers. I waited for the official diploma to be mailed to me, before choosing a box for the occasion. Nothing too fancy, because I don't want to worry about Mum worrying about me wasting money on something that's to be buried in the wet mud, with the roots and worms and rodents gnawing at it.

Something strong and sturdy, that will keep the diploma safe. The diploma is in a bag, within the metal box. Now safe from prying eyes, who might mistake it for keeping jewelry or something like that, if it had been left visible. It's done. It's hers. My mother's diploma is safe, and where it belongs.

I smooth the dirt over, and look up at her tombstone. I run my hand over her name and the words “Loving Mother”. I whisper 'I love you, Mum', and finally stand up. The few people gathered for the occasion come and offer their condolences. And even though I used to visit her grave often and the official funeral is long over, this was the moment that I dressed up for. This was the person who I mourned for, today. Natasha Pitch. Loving Mother, My Forever Angel. And now she can finally rest...

Mum. Mummy. I love you, Mum. I love you....

SIMON

Everyone has left, now. Instead of having one of the servants drive us to and from the funeral, I insisted on taking out the Jaguar myself. I haven't told my mother yet, but I'm giving back the Rolls Royce. The “gift” has always left a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

In addition to the estate and the inheritance, Baz got handed down his father's Jaguar. Daphne didn't want anything to do with it. I'm sure Baz actually wanted to get rid of it at first, but when he got in and found out the car didn't actually bite....Crowley and thank FUCK! I freaking love the thing!!!

Anyway, I'm behind the steering wheel now and Baz is in the passenger seat. But we're not going anywhere, yet. It's started to rain and Baz....

“Simon....Si.....Si......” I'm ready for him. I turn and pull Baz into my arms and hold him, while he sobs into my neck. I kiss him and I rub his back and I close my eyes and breathe him in.

“Oh Babe, don't cry. Please...” Baz kisses me back, and I caress his face with my hand. Then I take both hands and run them through his hair, as he slips his hand through my shirt. As he straddles me and I feel myself grow hard. Baz leans into me...

“Si...”

“Oh, Baz....Love.... It's alright....”

And it's our first time making love in a car........I mean, when it's raining......and at a funeral.....

BAZ

Later in bed...I'm half-awake....

“Is everything good with Agatha? Did she let you 'pologize?” Simon hugs me from behind, while we're both lying down on our sides. His chest covering my back. Simon yawns his reply to me..

“YAAARGHHHHHeeeaaahhh. 'Sall good.” Our legs twist and tangle with the sheets. I take Simon's arm and pull it closer to my lips and then kiss his hand. Simon lazily places his mouth by my ear...

“Did Devon say yes to the café business and the soup shelter or what's-its-face?” I swallow a yawn, before answering...

“Mmmmmhmmm” Simon hugs me, weakly.

“Told'yer he'ould. Nigh'Baz....”

“Nigh'Simon....”

“Mmmmm...”

“Luv...”

And then we're both asleep. It's been one hell of a day....


	25. Simon Snow (Salisbury)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon starts work at Granger's Grocery Store, to Baz's amusement. Simon's mother comes home to find Simon and Christopher, having dinner with Davy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Talk of sexual abuse, underage. Family strife, estrangement.
> 
> Also: Sorry this chapter is sooooo looooong!!!! I didn't feel right, cutting it off and just morphing it into two chapters, for some reason.

SIMON

“Oi! Prick!!! Come back here with those steaks!!!” Bloody Hell. Two days in a row, same bloke! Did you know people go into grocery stores, trying to carry out meat without paying?! To sell on the street, or some shit!?!? The goon looks behind him, as I chase him out of the store. He was more confident, yesterday. It gives me satisfaction to see actual worry on his face, this time.

“I said 'Oi' Meat-thief!!” The loser tries ducking into an alley, but I jump him last minute. We both go crashing to the ground, and all the meat he shoved into his duffel (Idiot actually brought in a black duffel, and thought no one would be suspicious!) spreads out across the pavement (Luckily, it's all packaged, wrapped in paper).

The moron groans and reaches for his head. After seeing he isn't all that hurt, I just gather the meat and head on back into the store. A couple of other employees pass me to hold the guy down and I see Mrs. Granger on her cell phone. Just by the amount of meat he stole yesterday combined with what we saw him take via the security cameras, that's more than enough to get him thrown in jail. Dick. I bring the steaks and pork chops and ground beef back to Andrew, in charge of meat.

“Simon, you're magnificent. Truly! No one else would've been fast enough to actually catch one, like that! Thought it was odd at first, someone like _you_ joining the team. But fuck it. We need you, like you wouldn't even believe! Hope you get a raise for this....Oh, er. I mean, well...I guess you don't exactly need one.....” Andrew blushes.

“Relax, Andy. Mainly, I wanted to know what Baz's experience was like and help figure out a way to make the job balance out with school and living expenses, and all that. So no one else has to deal with the issues he did, before recently. Was wondering if I could contribute anything, to give you all the relief you clearly deserve. Even with Baz's stories, I never realized how hard you people work, around here! Anything I can offer, or maybe get my parents to contribute, so we can help. My dad would be for it, for sure. Between you and me, our family really has too much money...”

“Oh Hell, Simon! As much as I know we'd all appreciate it, I almost would give _that_ up in exchange for you being our security man, or whatever it's called!!! Thanks again, for saving my department the money! And it's not your job to make sure we're getting paid fairly, around here. Don't feel you owe us anything, mate.” I smile politely, but am a bit miffed at Andrew's last comment. I wish I could say why, exactly. When I found out how much these people are actually being paid per hour at Granger's, I thought the work would line up with it all. But since starting at Granger's, I've never worked harder in my life. It's bloody grunt work! It's the worst for the cashiers, but really everyone's getting the short end of the stick, at this place.

At first, I thought that the Grangers were just stiff, but it's not actually like that, at all. They're the only Grangers Grocery, in existence. Maybe the strength of a chain would help give the Grangers a boost, in some way? Like, if there was more than one location? I dunno. I feel bad not knowing what to do, to really help. They've increased wages over time, but it depends on how old you are, what your job position is, and all that. I feel they wish they could pay more, but there's no time given to these people to even sit down and figure it all out. Crowley, the amount of work they expect to get done within an eight hour shift, is insane!

To start, they had me working just with cleaning and taking out the trash, but now I'm working with the meat department, and am training to cashier. Scheduling is complicated as fuck, and I honestly didn't even notice the increase in wages, until someone told me long after it had been initiated. My pay stubs aren't that much different, than when I first started.

But I'm determined to stick with the job. Besides paying my dues (if I'm ever able to do that completely is another story), and it's so amazing, having my own account and funds that didn't come from my inheritance or my parents. But I have an even better reason for wanting to earn a portion of my money from the store that Baz used to work for, during a rough patch in his life. With everything Baz went through, before coming into his father's money....Well, tell me if I'm weird.... I'm going to save up the money earned at Granger's Grocery to buy Baz's engagement ring...

*****

“Excuse me Sir! But I believe you rang up my purchase twice!! I insist that you take it off my transaction, this instant!!” I did in fact double ring the customer's purchase, but I also deducted it, once. So, everything evens out. But I guess the customer didn't see me do it.

“Sorry about that Ma'am! But if you see here (I start to turn the register's screen listing her items, so she can see the item taken off), I did remove....”

“You're hopeless. You know that? Wasting my time...”

“Ma'am! I apologized for it, alright?! But as I was trying to say, it's not....” Others start to stare and the customer gets red in the face, because she's embarrassed.

“Bloody Hell! You rotten kids don't know your left from your right! You're good for nothing!!! Probably only work once a week and will quit the second you get your new bloody cell phone. Mummy and Daddy take care of all the rest. Am I right?” She looks so bloody smug and I can feel my face burn. Mainly, because she's not far from the truth. Though engagement rings cost more than cell phones, depending on how picky you are....But I smile for the customer, anyway.

“You know what, Ma'am? You're exactly right. There's a mistake on the register, definitely.” I take out my new key (They're making allowances for me, cuz we're short staffed and the Granger's are desperate. But I've got the key to cancel out transactions, that's usually reserved for store managers). I void the woman's transaction and put her items aside and under the counter, where she can't get to them.

“There. Is that better?” I smile as a few other customers clap and the other cashiers do their best not to laugh. It's a good moment, for me.

BAZ

I'm holding my stomach, from laughing so hard. I don't know what gave me the inclination to look up Simon and myself online, today. I wasn't too concerned about gossip. I guess I just wondered if our relationship was “old news” yet. But boy, am I glad I did!

Simon has been working at Granger's Grocery for several months, now (His mum was furious when she found out, but his Dad said he's proud of him). I can't believe he's still there! I'll support him all the way and understand why he believes it's for the best, but hope he doesn't lose himself in the job, completely.

But I'm laughing because the first thing to pop up after the 'Simon and Baz' search is a video filmed by an angry customer, featuring Simon Snow Salisbury, himself....

- **Ashley Westmore**

_“Don't go into Granger's Grocery! This PRICK just canceled my transaction for no reason!!! Said I clearly didn't want his business, and thought I'd be happy?!??! Apparently, he thinks it's funny. This is him after I told him he just lost a customer! Join my petition in getting this undeserving little prat fired, forever!!!! No-one will ever hire him again! I hope he starves out on the streets...We have rights! I've just taken time out of my busy day for the sake of speaking up for others, for justice, so you're welcome!!! Join the cause!!!”_

Below the text to her post, is a video taken from her cell-phone. It's a video of Simon making faces at the camera, and threading by the cash register, while Mr. Granger tries not to laugh in the background, putting a hand over his mouth. Of course, people pointed out to her that it was Simon Snow Salisbury she was making such a fuss about, and that money isn't ever going to be a problem for him. She immediately changed her views on the matter and is now demanding Simon send her a check for One Million Dollars, on account of being a dissatisfied customer. It's insane. That little shit. Oh, Bollocks, and at my old job! I can't stop crying. I'm dead. I'm really dead.

“Baz, Babe! In your office?! I'm home....” Simon enters to find me still laughing at the video. I turn the screen to show Simon that he's famous, again.

“Si....Simon! Oh God, I can't.....stop.....Hahahahaha!!!!!!!” Simon raises an eyebrow in surprise, after reading Ashley's message.

“Fired?! She's going to be disappointed, when she finds out I've been given extra hours. Full-time now, can you believe it?” Simon looks happy, but I suddenly stop laughing.

“Simon, no! You promised.....” Simon comes over to me and picks me up and out of the office chair. He spins me around and I try to stay serious, and not smile. Of course he goes for my neck again. I swear, he's a bloody vampire in another world, and I'm the victim.

“Simon, come on....NoMmmm, not now, I want to talk...Si...MmmmSi...MmNo! Stop it! I mean it, Simon. It's too much. I don't want you over-working yourself, anymore than you would want that for me.” Simon puts me down and backs away a bit.

“Baz, I know it's not exactly what you wanted to hear. But shit, this is the best thing that's ever really happened to me! I'm finally earning my living! I'm doing exactly what Mitali told us to do!” Baz looks taken aback.

“Simon, honestly! She didn't mean....” Simon pulls me towards him again, and kisses me. He starts out aggressive. Then he's gentle. Steamy as all Hell. Oh Bollocks. Simon starts to run his fingers through my hair and I moan. I can't help but kiss him back. Simon picks me up and brings me over to the conference table, and I'm putty in his hands. But when he starts to remove my shirt, I stop his hands for a moment and make him look at me.

“Simon, please. I'm proud of you. You know I am. But the thing with these jobs is that it's too easy to take advantage of people who are willing to work as hard as you are. I know they've increased your wages, but by the end of the year it won't match up to the amount of work you put in. The amount of hours.” Simon lets himself off of me and we sit up for a bit. He takes my hand and brings it to his mouth. I roll my eyes.

“Simon, do you hear me? You can tell them it's too much, if it comes to that. They don't mean to take advantage of their employees, the Grangers. But....Well, it just happens. That's just how it's always been. You'll end up working harder than what matches up with your paychecks. And I know you plan on only taking a course or two, but remember that you wanted to start your education with writing, as soon as you could? I just want you to be happy. ” Simon smiles at me and reaches for my face.

“Baz, I'm fine. I promise. Just don't worry about me. And don't use this as an excuse to end your vacation early. I know you've got new books in the library, that you haven't read yet. And you still have a lot of catching up to do on sleep. Anyway, I promise I won't work more than five days a week. Know it started out only being three, but five.....feels fair, I guess. Anyway, I'm off tonight. Going over to Mum and Dad's. Dad's making burgers. When I put lettuce on mine, I'll be thinking of you (Simon kisses me, and I giggle against his lips. Doofus). Are you sure you don't want to come?” Simon is acting nice about it, but I know I've hurt his feelings by declining the invitation. I sigh and pull him into me.

“Simon, I love you. And your father is a wonderful person. But knowing your mother is going to be there, too...”

“Not until late! After dinner is over...” I shake my head.

“You know my luck with running into her at the end of the evening is more than likely to happen. I love you so much, but I can't. I'd rather stay home. I promise I'll take a night off from business emails and construction plans and read all night. Like you wanted me to. When you get home, we can watch a movie in bed, together. Then I can fall asleep in your arms. Okay?” Simon smiles, sadly. I pull him in for a kiss and make him open his mouth for me. We end up shagging on the conference table, for the tenth time, since moving in.

SIMON

Of course, I understand why Baz is so afraid of coming over to my childhood home. He feels bad about it, too. But at least his refusal to my father's dinner invitation opened up a spot for Chris to fill in. I'll never get tired of inviting Christopher over to my house! Still can't believe my parents changed their minds, after all this time. Guessing it was mainly my Dad. Every now and then my mum is the one who has to listen to _him_.

Dad's in his 'Kiss the Chef' apron, even at the table. The dirty dishes are in the sink, and we're all enjoying burgers and chips. Another benefit of not having Baz here tonight, is I tend to feel guilty eating food like this, around him. He's supposed to be eating healthy, and I imagine I'm not helping with all the junk I pile into my body. Really, really, really trying to work it out! I've glanced at Baz's list of approved meals and foods from the nutritionist, in an attempt to form better eating habits. And I've noticed that my diet has included more fruit and vegetables, since Baz left the hospital. But LORD thank you for cheat days! So, Dad, Chris and I pig out, like there's no tomorrow! It's a real party (Especially cuz my Mum isn't home, yet). Christopher is smitten with my Dad.

“Amazing! When will it be available to the public, do you suppose!?!? How much will it cost?!?!” Chris is asking my Dad about a new water bottle that actually forms to the body of the person working out, so they don't have to set it aside or carry it in their hands or have it hanging loosely from a strap off of a belt, or whatever it is. My running so much, gave him the idea. Dad was concerned when he heard I don't take my water bottle with me, because it's too much of a nuisance. He got the idea from my experience! My dad shakes his head at Christopher, though.

“Unfortunately, it's just an idea, at this point. I've got the plans all set for a prototype, but depending on how many ounces we want a person to be able to carry on them....”

“David. Don't tell me you're still insistent on creating a robot, out of a water bottle. It just isn't practical.” My dad's face goes pale. He slumps in his chair as my mother passes him to the fridge, for a sparkling water. Chris and I just freeze in our seats. When Mum turns to look at the three of us, I don't know what she's expecting.

“Er, hey Mum. You remember Christopher? He came over for a bite...”

“Simon, this isn't your home any longer. He didn't come over to eat in _your_ kitchen. Please choose your words more carefully, son.” I feel embarrassment wash over me. I'm also a little hurt. I thought it still _was_ my home, even though I don't live here. Was I wrong about that? Dad just sits in his chair, miserable. I can feel Chris shift in his chair uncomfortably.

“Um, I think I'd better be going home. Thank you Mr. Salisbury, for dinner. I'd best be off...” I get up to walk Christopher to the door. I try apologizing for my mother's behavior, but he just brushes it off with a smile. I feel like an idiot, when he leaves. But I brace myself and head on back to the kitchen.

I'm confused by the atmosphere. It's still tense as fuck, but something's different. My Dad is.....upset. Disappointed? Angry? My mother looks cool and collected as she sips her water, at the table. When I enter the kitchen my father looks at me, and I feel like I'm in trouble.

“Son, I'm sorry. That young man is no longer allowed in this house.” I....I can't.....What? What, what, what?

“Dad. What the bloody Hell!?”  
  


“You dare speak to your father with a tone like that? And after he just fed you....”

“Mum. I mean, Dad....But, I....I don't understand. I thought you _liked_ Christopher.” My Dad steps forward and I bite my tongue. There's a confidence present in him that I've never witnessed, before now.

“Simon. I know you _think_ you care about him....” (Think? What's going on!?!?) “...but I forbid you to see him again. You're a grown man now, but I do care about you and would think you'd take my words of advice to heart. It's not healthy for you both to be seeing each other after....what happened. I don't think it's relevant, the amount of time that's passed since the incident. It's just not right.” I rub my face with my hands. None of this is making any sense.

“Dad. Please, just go back a bit, will you? What the Hell are you talking about? Chris and I met in Primary School. Then you and Mum said I couldn't see him ever, ever again, and made me switch schools because you thought he stole my toys, when I actually gave them to him! Years later, you let him into the house only to kick him out again? What's going on?!” My mother smiles to herself, but my Dad looks even more upset than before.

“Simon, your mother just brought that to my attention! I didn't know it was the same Christopher from your old school! I thought you met him at the hospital, when Basilton was staying there! But if this is the same Christopher who took advantage...”

“Hush, David. Simon, your father says Christopher is not allowed at the house anymore, and that's final. We will end the matter, this instant. Never to bring it up, again.” My Mum's voice has changed, and I can't put my finger on it....but....

“Why? I mean, why not? I offer him my toys and you tell me I can't see him again, and then you make me change schools. Why was it such a big deal, back then? Why is it still an issue, now? I asked you back then why, but you never gave me a straight answer! And I get it. I was just a little kid at the time, but I'm old enough now to understand. So, tell me!” My dad looks confused.

“Son, surely you don't want to talk about....” My mother slams her hands on the table and both my father and I jump.

“I said ENOUGH! We are done with the subject!!! No one brings it up again, or you are both cut off from the inheritance! You know I mean it! Grant or no grant, that puts a dent in your plans for your oh-so-precious hands-off water bottle! And to think, they make helmets for that sort of thing! Honestly, David!!!” For several beats, it's deathly quiet. Then my father moves down the hallway and I can hear his office door shut. Satisfied, my mother sits down to read a magazine, lying nearby. She doesn't follow Dad, and she doesn't hear the office door shut a second time, when I go in after him....

*****

“Dad, can I please talk to you about this.....without Mum...?” My father was pacing in front of his desk, when he stops to consider me. Finally, he gestures me to a chair and I take a seat. Dad leans against his desk and folds his arms across his chest. Oh Crikey, it's gonna be one of _those_ talks...

“Son, I just can't imagine why you'd want to invite Christopher back into your life, after what happened.” I just shake my head. We're just going in circles. But I try to make my point, anyway...

“Again...it was just a small bag of toys, out of the billions of toys I had at home, already. I don't know why Mum freaked out about it, nor why you had her back so easily and without question.” My dad is silent. He just looks at me, like he feels sorry for me. I try again. It's all I can do...

“I mean, so what? His family doesn't come from money. Believe it or not, not everyone just gets to live a life of luxury, like we get to. Sometimes I think we have too much money, honestly! I know you work hard and have earned your share of it, but Mum....well, she was just born into it. _I_ was just born into it. Poor Chris, his family never had a fair chance. His mum....” My father shakes his head.

“Well, of course that wasn't the reason! You know why we banned you from seeing him, back then!!! Why we're asking you....begging you.....to end the friendship, now. It's because of what he did to you....Oh, don't make me say it!” I look at my Dad and he seems like he's ready to cry, nearly. Wait....Wait a fucking minute, here....

“Dad. What did he do? What did Christopher do to me, that has you all upset? You weren't even there, when Mum picked me up.” Dad can't even look at me. Something's wrong...

“Simon, what she told me.....There was no question in our minds that the friendship was to be terminated, immediately...”

“DAD! What did he 'DO'? What did Mum say Chris did to me?!?!” My father turns to finally look me in the eyes. He's still upset, but sounds curious when he says...

“Simon. Did you....Have you really blocked it out, from your memory?” I'm shaking. I don't even know what's coming, but I'm already pissed off. I clench my fists and nearly snarl out my next words.

“What did she say? What. Did. Mum. SAY!?!?!?” Dad is stunned by my behavior and is careful with his reply.

“Your mother told me that Christopher took advantage of you. She entered the house and saw you both with your toys, and.... (My dad hesitates, at first and then lets it all out and into the open)....and he was touching you. He had...he had his hand between your legs. His hand was holding.....it....and Christopher was saying he wouldn't let go of it, until you gave him all of your toys and all of your money. She said you were too young to understand what was going on, and that's why you were begging to be allowed to see him again....”

*****

My mother is now eating a salad. She has a new magazine and a new bottle of sparkling water. She looks up with a smile on her face, when she hears my father and I enter the kitchen. I'm so angry, and distraught, and destroyed, at this point. I don't even enjoy watching the color drain from Mum's face, when she sees the expression on father's....

BAZ

I wake up in bed, alone. When I look at the clock it reads as eleven fifty five. Simon should be home and in bed, by now. He doesn't work tomorrow, but still. We were going to watch a movie together, before bed. But I'd waited for awhile, and picked up a book when he didn't show. I didn't want to text him, if he was with his Dad. Not unless it had been an emergency.

I yawn, and stretch and wonder if he just decided to stay in his old room tonight.....But he would've called me. Suddenly, I'm wide awake.

“Simon.” I look at my phone for messages, but don't see any recent ones from Simon. I get a bad feeling all over and hurry out of bed. I run to the door of our bedroom and burst into the hallway, running into Simon's slack body, standing just outside of it.

“Simon! Crowley, you scared me, just now! I thought maybe you'd been in an accident.....” I stop. Simon looks tired. No, he looks....He's been crying. Without asking, I open my arms and he falls into them.

We both manage to make it to the bed and I help Simon remove his shoes and his jacket. Tears stream down his face, though he isn't making any sound. I'm careful not to push for information, and instead just turn off the lights and pull him against me. We lay in bed together and I pet him and kiss him and am secretly scared by his behavior, though I act as calm as I can.

Eventually, I drift off to sleep. When I wake up, Simon is out of bed and at the window, watching the rain fall. I didn't know it was supposed to storm, tonight. Carefully, I get out of bed to join Simon, by the window. He knows I'm there, but I nuzzle up against him anyway, to get his attention.

“Si....”

“My parents are getting a divorce. Mum's keeping the Salisbury Estate. The tree house. Dad's moving onto a smaller property. His lab will be half the size of the one he owns now. He'll be alright, he's got his grant money and still gets an income from all of his inventions, and from teaching a bit. I gave Mum back the cards to accounts linked to her family's inheritance.”

I step away from Simon, afraid of crowding him. It's too much to take in. He and father will be fine, of course. Even if they were in a tough spot with funds, I'd give them both everything I had. But they'll lose their status. It kills me that I can't make any of this better, for Simon.

“Love, what....”

“Mum told Dad that Christopher sexually abused me, when we were kids. That's why we weren't allowed to be friends, and I had to switch schools.”

I don't believe what Simon is telling me, right now. What the fuck? I'm about to offer my apologies over the situation, when Simon grabs a book near him and hurls it across the room. It knocks over the television. It crashes to the floor. Simon picks up a chair and throws it against the wall (Luckily, servants don't stay on to live at the Grimm mansion, anymore. They've all switched to clocking in at a certain hour in the morning and leaving the living quarters in the late afternoon, allowing Simon and I our privacy).

Simon screams and punches the wall, leaving a hole. I let him destroy parts of the bedroom and wait until he collapses to the floor, sobbing. Waiting for the right moment, I move over to Simon and get down to my knees. With my help, Simon rolls onto his back. His crying is lesser now, but his chest is heaving up and down and his lips are trembling.

“Baz....Baz......I.....I.....” I shush Simon, and reach to press my hands over his chest, over his heart, the same way he does to me, when I need him most. Simon's breathing calms. He closes his eyes, squeezing out the last pool of tears. I help him to the bed, and I kiss him and kiss him and kiss him. I tell him how much I love him.

I comfort my boyfriend. My strong, brave, brilliant, beautiful boyfriend. My hero and my heart, who has survived so much, this past year. I kiss him once more, and then......sleep.

*****

For the next several days, I don't leave his side. I even ask Mr. Granger if I can take on a shift, so we can be together when Simon is at work. He was more than happy to oblige. And Simon is too beat up about his parents' divorce to argue with me. I promise to work light and only take on the easier labor, but really I'll do anything for Simon.....considering everything that he's done for me, since we first met. I'll work a whole seven days in a row, if it means being with Simon more often. I don't want him to be alone.

Later on, Simon's father invites us both to dinner at his new home. When we get there, Christopher opens the door for us both, with a huge smile on his face. Mr. Snow (no longer Mr. Salisbury) invited him to the dinner without telling Simon, as a surprise....and as a form of apology. While David Snow's new home is apparently half the size of his old one, we eat like kings and even get time in the back yard, to watch the sun set. Simon and his father discuss building a tree house in the backyard, one day. Maybe.

So, divorce. Not pleasant to go through, but......fitting. Especially considering the altered ending of 'The Dryad King' that Simon had come up with, earlier. The story turned in, and everything. It was almost as if Simon knew divorce was an inevitable piece of the Salisbury puzzle. And now Simon and his father are closer than ever. And it's brilliant. It never really suited him, anyway. Simon Salisbury. I much prefer the name Simon Snow.

TRENT

The witch is gone. I can't find her anywhere. I've called and wished and looked all around the forest, but she's just plain gone and I guess never coming back. Cal has helped cover more ground (Brilliant! He's more powerful than I am, with his new body, and all!), and the plants have all bent to our will, in trying to help. But there's absolutely no sign of her. So, I don't know what comes next, for me.

She told me that I could be king. She promised me the title of king, if I took care of the forest, and protected the forest at all cost, from human kind. I did that....only, I didn't. I let Cal in. Cal and his mother. Then I followed him home. I watched his mother read to him. As she taught him to read, I learned a bit myself. But then his mother died, and King Carpenter was going to get rid of him. He was going to kill Cal. I tried my best at writing (having learned from his mother), and I made up a letter (a petition, I think it's called?) as if coming from one of the villagers, and put it where King Carpenter would find it. I knew the King meant to kill Cal, and I was desperate to save him. Because while Cal never realized it before, King Carpenter was his father.

King Carpenter hoped that by killing Cal, no one would ever notice the resemblance between them both (of course several servants did later, but were smart enough to keep their mouths shut), and declare him as the rightful heir to the throne. No one would know that he raped one of his own servants and then left her unaided and unattended, when she grew to be sick. I was in the forest when I heard Martin praying for Cal's Mum, and for her son. He was asking us (asking me) for any help I could afford to give. I was still new at using my magic, but was able to communicate with Martin well enough.

So, I saved Cal's life, all those years ago. Now, he gives meaning to my own. The witch mentioned something about me finding the right person to rule with, if I was to ever become king. Who better than the prince, that I'm madly in love with? The prince who deserves the title of king, even more than my own self. If only I could find that old witch, get her approval, then maybe Cal and I...

I'm resting in the trees, wondering about what I'm supposed to do now that my mentor and creator is gone. Cal swings down from the branches above and nips me on the nose.

“Luv. Don't worry about any of it, please. You're already King of the Forest, in my mind.” Cal kisses me and I smile against his lips. He lays down next to me (We're in a nest of vines). Fire flies rest on nearby branches, and the moon seems to float closer to us both, to give us light enough to see each other. I caress Baz's face and his cheeks blush purple.

“Cal, I love you. And I know I'm being silly. But....I just....thought she would always be there, for me. She wasn't ever supposed to just disappear from my life. I didn't think that's how relationships like that work. You know? I mean, she _made_ me. Not on purpose, I'll admit. Still...Now, I'm....”

“Lost? Really Trent, don't be so dramatic. Here, watch this.....”

Cal sits up in the basket and closes his eyes. His hair stands up, but like it's floating underwater (Fucking gorgeous....), his body sparkles and shines and the nearby leaves all rustle. Then I feel something weigh down on top of my head, but not in a bad way. When all of the signs of Cal's magic disappear, I reach up to feel something like flowers or twigs, resting on my head. I look towards Cal in confusion and he laughs, with delight.

Looking over the side of the basket, Cal whistles. A stream of water from the pond comes rushing up to us both. It swirls and circles to form a sort of floating reflecting pool. Cal looks up into the night sky and the stars glow brighter, than before. Satisfied, Cal smiles at me and tells me to look in the “mirror.” He's made me a crown.

It has green roses and leaves of mint and eucalyptus. There are violets and sprigs of rosemary. A few soft branches or twigs weave it all together. It's beautiful. Cal raises an eyebrow and then gets a 'eureka' moment, as he likes to call it. From the mirror, several droplets float towards me, and latch onto the crown, forming beads that shine and sparkle in the moonlight. Cal snaps his fingers and the mirror leaves us, to return to the pond.

“There! Satisfied? Trent, you don't need that old witch to be whoever you want to be. I'll support you and love you and give you whatever you need, for the rest of our lives.” Cal takes my hands in his own. “I only ask that you love me back. I'm sorry that the witch is gone, for now. But I'm still here, and not planning on leaving you ever, ever, if I can help it! And you're still you. Do what you feel you need to. I'll go with you and help, if you want to continue looking for her. But you can also just stay with me. You can stay right here, with me. Please, Trent. Don't be unhappy.”

Cal leans into me and I kiss him. We wrap our arms around one-another and lay down in the basket (crown and all). I kiss him again, and again. He kisses me back. He caresses my face. I look deep into his eyes, and realize that he's right. I'm not lost, I'm not broken. There's no missing part of me, just because my maker has disappeared from my life. I don't owe that witch another thought. I keep forgetting that she never helped me realize my own powers. I did that on my own. She never came by to visit, to make sure I was alright, though I would often look for her. Maybe she cared about me for a time, but none of that matters now. Because of Cal. The love of my life, who clings to me this very moment...Who truly cares for me. I pull him close, and cast a spell on his lips...

“Cal...my love....”

“My king....my heart.....”

His lips are like mint and berries and a drink of fresh rain water. His skin is cool and glowing from the light of the moon.

Concentrating as best I can, I give Cal a crown of his own. There are berries to keep him full. Thorns to protect him, because I worry over him so much. Echinacea so that he never gets sick. And sparkling drops of water from the pond, like beads, and like he gave me, collected onto blue roses. Because I love him. Because we match. 

The fireflies float around us, the vines hide us up in the tops of the trees, but there's enough of a window through our little sanctuary to still admire the brightness of the moon. I smile to myself. Holding Cal in my arms, knowing he's mine forever, and I'm his....it's the best feeling in the whole world.

But we know that our powers are gifts that should not be wasted on just loving each other. One day, when we're ready, we plan on leaving the forest. To explore the world, and together. We plan on saving the planet, one day at a time. Cal can make water and greenery appear from nothing and we've learned to make litter disappear, with a snap of our fingers. It will be slow going, but we're going to fight for our home and our place in it. 

But more importantly, we'll do stuff exactly like this....hiding away in the trees, with the fireflies and the stars. In love, forever. 

CAL

And ever, ever after....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry that was such a long chapter! I sense the ending is near (a few chapters to go? I keep saying that :p), and just want to get out as much as I can. Want to wrap it up, right! Sorry! Also, I apologize if any inconsistencies come up. With the extended length for the fic, I end up going back to the beginning and re-reading like, "Wait, what happened again?" Promise, gonna try and wrap this up, soon!!!! SPOILER: With a happy ending!!!!


	26. Happy Birthday, Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Penny, and Christopher throw a party for Baz, celebrating his first birthday as a billionaire.

SIMON

“Please, Mr. Granger! Can I clock out early, today!?!?” I'm in the main office, on my knees and with my hands folded, nice and dramatic-like. Mr. Granger is looking over the numbers from this year compared to last, in overall sales or some shit. He's pretending he can't hear me, but I'm a pro when it comes to making it impossible for people to ignore me...

“Come on, Granger! It's _Baz_ we're talking about, here! You know that? Baz...I mean Basilton! I need time to get ready for the party and....” After about several more minutes of pleading, Mr. Granger finally gives in.

“Oh for Crowley's-Sake!! Fine!!! You can head out now, if it means that I don't have to listen to you bitch and moan, all day. And just because you've got the morrow off, doesn't mean that I won't be on your arse the second you get...” but I'm already out the door, tearing my apron off.

BAZ

“You promise it's just going to be us, plus a few guests? Nothing huge, on my account! I'm not in the mood for a big celebration.” Christopher is helping Penny to put up streamers in the dining room. A giant banner that says 'Happy Birthday Basilton Grimm-Pitch!!!” hangs up over the main doors. There are a couple of presents on one of the tables and the furniture has been re-arranged, according to Penny's wishes. I'm worried that more people are being invited to this party, than I would prefer. But Penny rolls her eyes at me, as Chris helps her down from the ladder she was using.

“Relax, will you? That's the whole point of today. It's all about you, but not in a paparazzi-social-media-crazed-billionaire-bash sort of way. Honest! We only invited a few people. Devon's obviously on the guest list, since he's bringing the food and the cake.” I groan. To Devon, a small birthday gathering probably means a hundred-person banquet, in his eyes. I hope Penny was clear to him on the guest list, for tonight. 

I collapse onto a plush chair, and close my eyes. I've never really cared much about my birthday. I'm grateful to have friends to help me celebrate it properly, for once. But I'm used to splurging on maybe a book, or an extra grocery item that I normally wouldn't purchase, considering the cost. Once, I bought myself new shoes, since my old ones had holes in them, so water would seep through. My feet used to get soaked through out my work shift, and make the worst sounds, during my work shift.

But this year is different. I watch as Christopher and Penny go to town on the dining and living room, to the part of the mansion that Simon and I have come to call home for a good while, now. At first, we both felt like we were intruding in someone else's home. But occupying only half of the mansion has made the space more livable and we've added our own personal touches, to the place. My new office and Simon's game and entertainment room, pillows and bean bag chairs in the living room, so we can hang out with our friends in a less formal manner. And the library! I'm honestly in heaven, when I'm in there...

“Basil? Are you alright?” Another nick-name for me. I smile at Penny.

“I'm wonderful. I still can't believe this is all being done for me.”

“Well, get used to it. You have friends now!”

I really do. Strange, isn't it?

SIMON

When I make it up to the attic space, Christopher, Penny, and Nico are already working on the surprise that we have in store for Baz....Cleaning the attic. That way, Baz can create a lounge and reading space, or whatever he wants to do with it!

*****

I caught him attempting to clean the whole attic by himself, a few weeks ago. Nearly gave me a heart attack! I was poking around the mansion, and finally tried the door to the attic, to see if there was any used furniture or old things belonging to Malcolm Grimm, that we needed to get rid of. Or that _I_ needed to get rid of, before Baz could discover it. You never know. His father had some major issues, from the stories I've heard.

Anyway, it was clear that even the servants seemed to avoid the place. It was all cobwebs and clouds of dust, on my way up the stairs, though I could see some light coming through what must be an attic window or two. I get up to the top and sure enough, it's full of old furniture (even an old piano), with old boxes and books and old lamps covered with tarp and cloth and shit. I groan at the idea of sorting through it all, but step around the mess to try and get a sense of the space.

I'm only in the attic for three minutes when I hear my name being whispered to me, from just inches away..

“Simon...”

“FUCK OFF!!! AHHHH SHIT!!!!!!! GET AWAY!!!!!” I grab a nearby roll of paper (a map, apparently) and whirl around to see Baz with a bandanna around his head, and an old sheet wrapped around his waist. He's wearing the outfit he had on, when we first met, minus Devon's old jacket. He has both hands up (wearing vinyl gloves with a dirty rag in one of them), and his eyes go wide. Honestly, he looks stunning, with all that dirt on his face. His cheeks getting warm, his eyes bright and glowing. His lips parted...Well, anyway...

“BAZ! Aleister Crowley! You scared the shit out of me!!!” I fall onto a stack of old books or papers, and a cloud of dust pops up and into the air. Baz bites his bottom lip, trying not to smile (if the place hadn't been coated in seventy layers of dust and grime, I swear to you, we never would have left the attic, that day...So fucking hot...Dirty Baz....Dirty little....)

“That's why I whispered your name! I didn't want to scare you!” Baz picks up a bucket of water and dunks the rag in. I stare at him like he's lost his bloody mind, when he gets down on his hands and knees to start scrubbing. I want to fuck him...Arrrghhh, I mean, Ah Hell!

“Baz, don't be stupid. Get up off that damn floor! Did you forget you keep servants, now?! I keep telling you...”

“Simon, I'd never ask anyone to clean up a mess like this, if I thought I could do it myself. That's just mean. It's weird enough that someone else changes the bed sheets and cleans the windows and...”

“And works for you, and you pay them for it...Baz, please! You're going to burn yourself out, at this rate! I appreciate that you've cut your hours and delegated responsibility or whatever to others, with the student space being renovated and the homeless shelter, and everything else. But don't ever try to clean up a space this bad of shape by yourself, again! Come on. Let's go downstairs and watch something, together. Please?!” Baz sighs and looks up at me. I go to him and pick him up off his knees and nuzzle into his neck.

“Simon, Mmmm. I know you worry about me....” I pull away to look at him seriously, for a moment.

“I do. All the time. Please, don't come up here to clean, again. Come downstairs with me...” I kiss him. Baz closes his eyes and melts into me, the way I like him to. His hand reaches up for my arm and I nibble at his neck.

“Okay...” he whispers.

*****

“Sorry I'm late!” I say as I reach for the nearest broom and get to work. Penny, Chris, and Nico have cleared out a bunch of stuff already. Guess they've been at it, for an hour. Baz has been sent out of the house and is relaxing in the village library. Told him to go for a walk, on top of that (in case we get behind). But we have plenty of time to finish, before Baz gets back.

“Oi, Simon! Thought you'd be interested in what we found earlier.” I look up to see Nico holding out a wooden box, with a gold clasp. A jewelry box, I figure. I take it and examine the outside (it's only a little scratched up). When I open the box, I beam at the surprise. This is brilliant! Penny comes over and smiles as she admires the treasure.

“Basil's always staring at that picture of his Mum, in the living room. On display the way it is, and the first thing you see when you enter the space, there's no mistaking....It's the exact same as what's in the picture!!! We found it, and thought you'd like to give it to him.” Christopher comes over, as well. I look up at him and Penny and Nico, and they all look bloody proud over the find. I shake my head, though I'm smiling.

“No. Penny, this is going to be from all of us. Honestly, he's going to love this so much, it won't matter who it came from! He never would of thought to look for this, in a million years. It's brilliant.” Being careful with the box, I go to Penny and kiss her on the cheek. She beams, and we all go back to work.

*****

Another hour later, the attic is nearly done! We've separated furniture, reading materials, old clothing (minus the scarf), holiday ornaments and miscellaneous items, into organized piles. Not as much cleared out of the attic as I had anticipated there would be (Oh there was some definite rubbish. No question, no remorse, toss-able items. Unsuitable even for donating, if you get my drift!), but less chaos than before. Just a couple more boxes to go....

We're all enjoying beverages and picking off of a snack platter, courtesy of the house staff. I stretch back onto the old bean bag chair and close my eyes. I could honestly fall asleep, if it weren't for the party tonight. That's when Penny discovers the box of Malcolm's Watford memorabilia. She gives a sort of yelp, and when I turn to face her, she quickly hides something behind her back. Her cheeks are red, like she's embarrassed. But not for herself. The smile falls from my face. I get up from the chair, while Nico and Chris look at Penny, confused by her behavior.

“What? What are hiding there, Pen?” She shakes her head at me, but I'm damn quick at swiping the folder from behind her back and yanking it out of her hands, darting around her and then running to the opposite side of the attic, ignoring her protests.

“Simon, wait!!!”

“Penny, why are you hiding things from me? Why did your face look like you were...” I glance at the folder in my hands, and read the heading...

**Straight to Watford!**

No queers or faggots allowed at my school!

A petition by Malcolm Grimm.

I hesitate for a moment. I'm thinking “So what? We all knew it existed. The whole world does. So, why would Penny...”

“Simon, please give it back! It's trash. Let's just burn it. Baz doesn't have to...” But I pull away from Penny and get a sick feeling in my stomach.

“Let me read it...”

“Simon, please. It's not wise to go and...” This time it's Nico asking me to back off. He's come over and seen what I've got in my hands. And he's guessed the same thing I have. I back away from both him and Penny and open the folder without thinking. Christopher just stays seated, not really understanding why we're all so upset.

Because I have to check. What makes me think on it now doesn't matter. I've got to know... I guess I've always wondered, but would shrug it off as irrelevant or unimportant. And since my parent's divorce, I've gone back and forth with whether seeking to maintain a civil relationship between myself and my mother was even worth the pain. This may decide the way things go, for me. So I don't have to.

I open up the folder. Lucy Salisbury's name is the first signature on the petition.

Nico glances over my shoulder and sighs, like he figured as much. Penny's already caught the name, of course. Probably looked for it, because she was thinking the same as me. Christopher's still in the dark, but can sense it's not wise to ask what's going on. No-one really knows what to do. They just stand quietly, awkwardly, waiting for me to make the final call on what to do with the petition.

After a few moments of consideration, I go over to the trash bin by the cleaning supplies. I take one last look at the petition and tear it into shreds. Then I go to another box and start organizing. The petition isn't ever brought up, again. Not in this house, anyway.

I later find out that it wasn't the final copy, in existence. Natasha had found and destroyed all evidence of the petition, in addition to destroying journal entries and other sources accounting for Malcolm's sexual abuse, when they were students at Watford. While not as crucial to the Grimm lot that Natasha help make the petition disappear, as making sure all record of their son's past sexual excursions never went public, it helped sway Malcolm's parents into agreeing to her other terms in regard to providing for her and Baz. But Natasha had 'forgotten' about one of the copies, that she'd hidden on campus, for extra insurance. Long after the divorce and Penny's discovery of the document in the attic, my mother has a falling out with many business associates and elite friends, on account of the petition re-surfacing in the Watford library and then becoming a social media hit.

But in this moment, all I care about is ridding our home of something that would dare question my love for Baz, or his for me. And in a way, seeing her name on the petition was the sign I needed. I now know that it's alright, if I don't love my Mum. Perhaps never truly did. It's fine as fuck.

BAZ

Thank Crowley, it's not as large a crowd as I had imagined it to be. Just close friends, the remaining servants (but as guests, only. Devon's team has commandeered the kitchen, and the guest clean up, as far as food-service goes), and some acquaintances – I guess, friends. In a way. Agatha (She and Simon are trying to work things out. I think it's sweet, and encouraged she be added to the guest list). Devon is here as a guest, but he's even worse than I am at taking time out of his work schedule, to relax. I shouldn't have let him volunteer to take care of the food. Half of the time, he's in the kitchen, or on his phone for a business call. At least he's here. Then Christopher, Simon, and Penny, of course. Also, Mitali and the Grangers, and Nico and his sister, Ebb. Of course, I was a bit off and a little distracted, when she and I first met at the hospital. But I'm glad to be able to make friends with her, now that I'm better. She can really tell a good story...

“Cried the whole bloody time! It was an awful long way, to the hotel. But short enough, where you didn't have to stop for a rest, if you were determined enough to make it in one go. Supposed to be a fun-filled family trip, and Little Nicky wouldn't shut his pie-hole! Just cried and cried and cried from the back seat, and me next to him wishing I were dead. But my parents ignored him, the whole way there, even when he started REALLY crying. Thought they were being good parents, by ignoring his tantrums! I tried to get their attention, as to _why_ he was crying, so they started to ignore me, too. Bollocks!!

“Anyway, we _finally_ get there, and Mum and Dad turn around to look at us, all satisfied. Like they got their way in making it to the hotel, without caving....to see that Nicky wasn't wearing any bloody pants! None at all!! We'd all been in such a hurry, our way out the door. Even Nicky didn't realize he'd hopped into the back seat of the car, with only his boxers on, till it was too late! They checked his suit-case, and they weren't there, either. We were only staying on a couple of nights, and you men all think you only need one pair of pants to keep you well off for days on end, with just a few shirt changes. Nicky thought that the pair he arrived in would suit the trip fine, only he didn't get around to puttin' them on!

“We're miles away from home, right? No point in going all the way back home for just one measly pair of pants, and as a reward for being stupid. So, our father took a pair of _my_ pants from _my_ suitcase, with pink clouds and rainbows, with those little bejeweled or bedazzled thing-a-ma-bobs all over them, cuz I admit I got a bit carried away when I got the kit from Mum and Dad as a birthday gift, and made Nicky wear them while he took Nicky into the nearest thrift-store, so he could....”

“WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR BLOOMIN' PIE HOLE?!?!?!?! It was YOUR bloody fault!!!! You started the fucking fight that distracted me from puttin' my own pants on, right before we got into the FUCKING car!!!!”

I love their relationship.

*****

“Thank you! Thank you so much!!! I can't wait to read these. Say, is this the reason why you stopped me from buying the series, the last time we were out?” I smile at Penny and she rolls her eyes.

“Basil, really! First, you refuse to buy yourself nice things, and then go out to buy the first real present I pick out for you, so that I have to make up some story about why you should pick something else...” I sweep Penny up into a hug and kiss her on both cheeks.

Presents weren't a requirement for the party, so there's only one left to open. It has a giant ribbon around it, but there's no wrapping paper. Simon picks it up and looks almost nervous (I would guess an engagement ring, if not for the size. It's too big. It looks almost like a jewelry box). Simon sets the box down gently in front of me. Agatha who was looking at her phone, and Devon who is now coming back to the table after having to step aside for a business call, both turn to look at the box with interest. The others look confused, but I can tell they're all admiring it. One of the servants seems to recognize the box. She nudges the person next to her and starts whispering. Nico, Penny, and Chris all gather round. I feel as if under attack, in a way..

“What's this then? Are coils of snakes ready to spring up out of...”

“Baz, Babe. Open the box, will you? We've been waiting to give this to you, all night.” Simon gives me a secretive smile. The tease...

Now everyone is staring at me. I know it's a trick. I mean, maybe...Well... 

I gently loosen the ribbon (while I'm guessing the box is a part of the gift, obviously the main one is inside). I feel the smoothness of the cherry wood with my finger tips (Simon bites his lip, and I feel a bit mean. No time to flirt, now). Then I open the box....I whimper and can feel the tears start to well up...Not a ring. But the next best thing. They've found it!

*****

SIMON

“That's your Mum?” I feel stupid asking, because of course it is. I've already seen her image on television, when Baz was in the hospital, among other sources. And the way that Baz describes her to me, there's no question. And the likeness! Baz traces the edges of the picture frame with loving care. It was in a drawer in an old desk, and Baz found it when we were exploring the lesser used areas of the mansion. And the picture is perfect, because it's just of her. Leaning against a building, at Watford Campus. Smiling and not in a forced way. Her books under one arm, slacks and a dirtied up shirt (I guess from cleaning, and not having time to change for class). And wrapped around her head, a beautiful blue scarf. It must be a windy day, because parts of the scarf float in the air, playful and glorious and perfect.

Baz sighs and sets the picture onto the ledge above the fire-place, then steps back to admire the photo. He glances at me, and smiles. I take his hand.

“Simon, is it alright if...”

  
“Of course, Love. If you want it to be the only picture ever to be displayed in this room, I'd understand.” Baz laughs and pulls me into him. He'd only meant to ask if it could stay front and center on the ledge. Told me later that I could add models or figures of dragons and wizards all around it, for what he cared. I caress the back of his head and glance again at the picture. His mother used to be happy. She loved school so much that she was willing to scrub every last inch of Watford campus, just so she could stay enrolled. For all that she endured being married to Malcolm Grimm, she had moments of true happiness. I'm glad Baz found the picture, when we moved in. And that he has it to look at, every day.

*****

And now he has the scarf from the photograph. When Nico and the others found it, Penny recognized it immediately, from the photograph. They had saved it for me to give to him, but I tell Baz through his tears that it's from all of us. From all those who love and care for him. Baz handles the scarf with the most care in the world, but I urge him to try it on. At first, I thought he'd love it as a memento, but am now dying to see him wear it.

Baz obliges immediately, and everyone in the room gasps. The blue against his ebony hair....Baz blushes. I'm the first to break the spell..

“Happy Birthday, Baz.”

BAZ

The guests are almost gone, and as much as I love everyone for coming, and am forever thankful to know how much I'm cared for and loved...I'm relieved that the night is almost over. I bought myself a few small items, for my birthday. But my final gift to myself is waiting for the party to finally end. Now if only Agatha and Devon...

“Forgive me for being blunt, but you are a first-class Bitch, or I'm the Queen!” Devon struggles with his coat as Agatha checks herself out in the hallway mirror, looking smug. It all started with Agatha sitting in Devon's seat, when he went to check on the kitchen staff. He came back and asked her to move and she just blew him a kiss and went back to her phone. They've been going at it, ever since (minus gift-opening and the cake being served).

“Oh! Forgive me, Number Six. It was _Six_ , wasn't it? I believe WELLBELOVE listed at number three for the top ten families, last issue of Billionaire? Cramer....Your last name _is_ Cramer? Listed at number six, if I'm not mistaken!? You think you're worthy of the Wellbelove rank, you've got another thing coming! And the food was only sup-par. No wonder you have so many locations, going up all over the world. All CHAINS serve food of that quality...” Agatha snaps her purse shut and tries to make her way to the door, but Devon blocks her path. He's absolutely blazing, on account of that last comment. They're so close to each other, their noses are nearly touching. I just smile to myself and lean against the wall, watching them both fall madly in love with each other... Devon's turn...

“That's absolutely right, now that you mention it!!! The more honest and humble families usually rank lower than the more attention-seeking DESPERATE families, from _your_ circle. [Aside to me] No offense, Basilton..."

I ranked number one, on account of the construction to the student space being done on the Grimm Mansion. The position of number one usually belonged to Salisbury, but Lucy's number ranking has dropped considerably since her divorce to the now famous inventor of the hottest new water bottle. It offers hands and weight-free hydration, while also adapting to match the athletic wear of the person wearing it, in shape, style and color. I almost feel sorry for Mrs. Salisbury. I mean 'Ms.' The good news is that 'Snow' is on the list, for the first time ever. Davy Snow crept in at number five, on account of the water bottle. Though Simon's father likes his new home, and is in no hurry to go back to living in a mansion too big for him, I'm glad to know he's better than well-off, now. He could retire now, if he wanted to. Back to the lovely young couple...

"....Isn't that right? Nice hair, by the way. You've the look of a true 'Ice Queen.' Clearly did it all yourself, though I can only imagine how long you spent in the 'royal' bathroom. Gave the 'royal' hairdresser the night off? Skirt low enough for the occasion? No wonder Simon realized he'd had enough. Who'd want to be saddled with someone who had such taste as yours?! Heard you Wellbeloves were awful-slow, when it came to current events, by the way. Simon and Basilton are living together, and Basilton just only now celebrated his birthday in front of your perfect little face, with those pathetic doe-eyes of yours. Seemed a bit glued to your phone, so you may not have noticed what went on around you. Thought I'd clue you in. Are you listening?! You're actually standing in their entry way, this very moment. Did you find out that Simon was gay before or after he _dumped_ you via text? You know what I think..??”

SLAP!!!

I was not expecting the strike, and neither was Devon. He flushes at Agatha, who gives him a look of pure malice, as she storms out the front door, towards the limousine waiting for her (Devon's in line behind it). For once, Devon Cramer is floored and speechless. He staggers and puts a hand to his cheek, and then catches me looking at him. He doesn't look angry or sad. Devon looks as if he's experienced some sort of awakening, just now. I just shake my head at him. It's so obvious that they eventually end up together, it's almost boring to think about....Their children are going to be absolutely stunning, though.

SIMON

I've given so many gifts to Baz, since meeting him, but didn't know what to do about his birthday gift, this year. Later, it will be like whatever. Happy Birthday! Here's this or that thing you've been wanting me to get you! But this year feels critical. After all the drama and family strife and cheating and with graduation and the funeral...SHIT. What the fuck can I get him as a birthday gift, when he deserves absolutely everything?

When Baz saw me pacing the floor one night, he guessed what I was worried about and called me to bed. I admitted I wanted to do the whole birthday present thing absolutely right, and he kissed me and begged me to let him pick out his present from me. So that I wouldn't worry, Baz insisted on actually _paying_ for it. His own gift! At first, it seemed wrong. I'd never heard of things working out like that, before. But I eventually agreed...when he started to tease and flirt and beg....

Now, he's finally showing me “What I got for him.” We're both in the car and on our way to see what it is. I'm nervous, for some reason. Because it's just us. Baz doesn't want anyone else to see what he has planned. I feel a sense of pride, knowing his 'ideal' birthday present has something to do with me...

BAZ

Simon initially thought that the special gift I gave myself was re-learning how to drive. I'd learned from the staff while working under my father, when I was old enough. Got my license, and took the older cars out, for errands and such. But since getting kicked out of the mansion, owning and driving a car around the village didn't seem to take precedent, especially with my starting budget of seventy pounds, including the fifty pounds that Daphne had leant me. When I tried to pay her back, she told me to fuck off, the dear. Every now and then we check in on each other. Her family is doing well. Better, than before.

When I admitted to Penny that I'd forgotten how to drive, she suggested that she and Nico trade off with re-teaching me. It wasn't as rough of a thing as I'd anticipated. The basics came back to me, even after being off for so long. I got my license renewed as soon as I could and decided to surprise Simon on my birthday. He was thrilled to see me take the car out of the garage, but got confused when I kept going, because he thought my renewed license was the only surprise left, for the night.

And now, we're finally here. It's been absolute Hell keeping this secret, from Simon Snow...

*****

I hear Simon gasp as we pull through the wooded area, unveiling the gift I gave myself. A new tree house, even bigger than the one on the Salisbury property. 

Since the divorce, Mrs. Salisbury transformed Simon's tree house into a rental property, so she could make a profit on the space. It was Simon's sanctuary and escape from his parents' strained relationship (His father admitted later that the only reason he stayed with Simon's mother, was for Simon's sake. Thinking it was important not to make Simon choose between parents, though the choice would have been easy, even back then), and school and the times that his mother would force him to interact with her friends who squeezed his cheeks too hard, and the whole awful lot of it. She just claimed the tree house as her own, and didn't give Simon another thought.

So, I ordered a construction company that specializes in luxury tree houses and built Simon one of his very own. With an extra office space, for his writing (He's submitted a few short stories, already. He's loving his creative writing courses, at the community college). Also, a larger kitchen space, and an extra bathroom and gaming area. I don't want to give Simon the message that I want him to spend time away from me and from our home, but he deserves this. It's not far from the Grimm mansion, but I'm hoping Simon will want to vacation with me here, one day.

Simon picks me up and spins me around and around, and we're both laughing. After kissing for a bit, Simon finally pushes me away and “scolds” me.

“BOLLOCKS! You little shit! You were supposed to get a present for YOU!!! And I'm helping to pay for some of this, don't argue with me...Even if I put in only a hundred pounds or....What the fuck....I mean, when...????”

“Surprised, I bet?! Honestly, I didn't even tell Christopher or Penny or anyone else. I wanted to see you happy on my birthday. You've given me more than I deserve. I wasn't going to end tonight, without seeing _you_ get what I know you definitely deserve. And Simon, this belongs solely to you. It's not mi....” Simon pulls me in close to him and whispers in my ear.

"Ours..."

"Simon! I just said..."

"Ours."

*****

I give Simon the tour. There's a set of stairs with lights dangling on the railing. When we get to the landing, there's a sort of patio with a hammock and a couple of patio seats. I pull out the key and hand it to Simon. And he's like a kid in a candy store....or a tree-house! He runs ahead of me into every room (It has three on the main floor, and two on the top). I'm laughing the whole time, as he goes up to every last thing and smiles his fool head off. He can't believe I included a washer and dryer, as well. When he sees the fire-extinguisher he exclaims...

“Oi! Now that's an idea!! I wonder why I never thought to get one for the old tree house!”

Finally, we collapse onto the bed, in the master suite. Simon leans over me and kisses me and runs his fingers through my hair. His eyes sparkle, but he's quiet now. He looks a little depressed, but I wait for my cue. I've planned out this night to the last minute, and don't want to ruin anything. He finally says..

“Baz. Love. It's not fair. You did all this for me....and on _your_ night. Tonight is supposed to be all about making you happy, giving you what _you_ want most...” I moan with pleasure. I've been waiting all night, for those words. My voice goes soft for him, like it always does when I want to be fucked hard...

“Yes. It is....” I reach in-between us both and start to unbutton my shirt. Simon smiles and backs off of me to watch. His look is dark and sexy at first, and then I see the color rise up to the surface of his skin. Simon's smile disappears and he goes almost slack-jawed, as I continue to undress. His eyes go wide and his breath hitches.

I'm only half undressed, but he can already see the lace-up corset and ribbons showing from underneath the outfit I wore for the party. I start to undo my belt and Simon tears away at his clothing, struggling in his haste. I giggle as I lower my trousers and Simon freezes. I'm wearing a garter and there are clips and there are ribbons and there's lace, and there are straps, and buckles and see-through thigh-high stockings and I feel so sex-crazed and wrong, I can't believe that I made it through that fucking birthday party with a straight head on my shoulders. I moan in ecstasy as I finally show Simon the present I gave myself, from him, in its entirety...A tree house, with me inside it and dressed like a sex-kitten. Waiting for him to enter me...

I'm in lingerie and stockings and have been wearing the outfit underneath my suit, the whole evening. At times, it was uncomfortable, and I thought I'd cave and go change out of it. But the look on Simon's face just now... He's frozen, halfway out of his clothes. The reaction is even better than I had hoped for. He's waiting for me to call him “Daddy” but I purposefully throw him off.

There's a slit in the back of my panties. I reach down and tease myself, trying my best to be quiet. Of course, because I'm loud in general, I let out the slightest of whimpers as my fingers stroke the entrance to my hole, and Simon swears up a storm...He rips off the rest of his clothes (Completely ruining them. Luckily, I packed overnight bags for us both, with an extra change of clothes), and stands before me naked. He's actually drooling. Simon's chest is heaving and he starts to snarl and growl, in frustration. I know he wants to take things slow, so he can enjoy it...so I can enjoy it...but I want it fast.

I bring my fingers away from my hole and up to my mouth. When I start sucking on them, Simon dives for me...

SIMON

His birthday gift was to see me happy. To give me everything. To pleasure me and love me, and how much money did he take out of the inheritance to build this tree house? That he says is mine, but definitely belongs to him too, whether he likes it or not.

I wrap him in my arms, after the best fuck of my life. His face is dream-like and perfect and I want to kiss him, but then I wouldn't see him, so beautiful. I wouldn't be able to look at him. Baz smiles and reaches for the mole on my neck. And I love him. I'm madly in love with Baz Pitch. Baz Snow Pitch. Basilton Snow Pitch. He's mine. Mine forever... Baz whispers to me..

“Si....I love you so much....I love you...”

And everything is so fucking clear as crystal, now. Baz. As long as he's with me....As long as we're together....I thought I'd fuck it up. And in a way I do, because I haven't bought the ring, just yet. But fuck it. This moment, I'll remember for the rest of my life...

“Will you marry me, Baz?”

Baz kisses me and presses himself against me, and I pull him into me and then pull slightly away, and look into his perfect eyes and the blue glimmers through that grey mist that I love so much. Baz's answer is a whisper against my lips. My life, my heart and soul, my perfect Baz...

“Yes.”

We make love again, and again, and thank fuck neither one of us has to work, tomorrow....

He said 'Yes'!

YES! YES! YES!

YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: We're getting closer to the end. I can feel it. 😢
> 
> **Fixed***  
> Re-read and caught errors, etc. Sorry, All!


	27. The Wedding: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon make arrangements for a very public and grandiose wedding.

BAZ

It's been a little over a year since Simon proposed to me (And in bed and on my birthday. Whenever I think back on it, it seems like a dream). We decided to wait at least a year, and to put it a month past my birthday, so as to space out the dates of celebration. Especially, when Simon explained to me what he planned to to do with his money earned at the grocery store. I had been planning on paying for both of our rings, but fell in love with the idea of him buying mine for me, with his wages earned at Granger's.

So, Simon's been working there all this time, while Devon and I were busy with the new homeless shelter and the Student and Community Center. And it's finally done! The grand opening was a few months ago, and was far more successful than anyone had even anticipated. Both Watford and the Community College have set up shuttle systems for their students, so they have better access to the space. Plus (with feedback from my financial advisers and from the long time servants of the mansion), a new parking ramp has been added onto the Grimm estate. It's not bothersome to Simon or myself, since we live on the opposite end of the building. And we can't even hear what goes on in the student center, with the sound proofing that's been installed.

But now, the big day is here. The center is shut down, for wedding guests to use or to explore, and because our guest list turned out to be a bit massive, and got out of our own hands. Well, not really. We officially could have said “No” to anyone we wanted, but with our names in _the Billionaire_ as often as they are (though Simon's less of a billionaire than he was before, his father's been highlighted often and Simon's back story gets told over and over again, alongside his father's success), plenty of news stations and representatives from magazines (including _the Billionaire_ ) and the local newspaper, all added themselves to the guest list. The whole village plus a few families from my father's old circle ended up inviting themselves, as well. Devon ended up making two wedding cakes! And I guess I should have realized early on, that the wedding is to be televised.

I'm glad that Penny is my Maid of Honor. Though she might as well be thought of as the wedding planner. Good thing she's as organized and level-headed as she is, or else I probably would have bailed on the grandiose wedding idea, ages ago. And poor Chris...When Simon told him that he was to be his best man, he seemed extra nervous about the idea. Speaking of which, I'm busy greeting guests and making small talk, with Penny ushering me around for interviews in-between guests and strangers coming up to me shouting "Congratulations, mate!," and am wondering where in the _bloody hell_ are Simon and Christopher?

SIMON

“This was a mistake. I can't do this....I can't....SHIT!”

What the hell was I thinking? This is impossible. I'll just fuck it up, I know I will....Best mate that he is, Chris tries to calm me down.

“Simon, it's alright. Really!”

“Fuck do you know?!?!” Christopher laughs in response, and I pout.

“Simon, relax! Here, let me have another turn at it...” With the ease of an expert, Chris reaches down and removes the butterfly from the naked man with the red nose, without touching the edges at all! All that experience in the hospital....Chris has got the advantage, I tell you!

“Yes!” Chris smiles like a little kid. What else is new? Besides, he probably does stuff like this all the time at the hospital, anyway. Can't believe he's studying to be a bloody surgeon, now!

“You're cheating! I just know it!” Chris just laughs, again.

I got sick of all the strangers claiming they've known Baz and me for years and all of the cameras and the crowding, and finally just pulled Christopher aside and decided to give him his “Party Favor” earlier than I meant to. I've saved the bag of toys I intended to give to Chris all that time ago (hiding it from my Mum). Figured he finally deserved to call them his own and take them home, to keep. He got excited as fuck, and we ended up wanting to play with a few of them.

We're now in the living quarters, reserved for Baz and Me, and are hanging out in my new media room. It's absolutely wicked! Baz gets his own library and office and I get this! Though I make Baz come in to read with headphones on while I play, like old times at the dorm. I like knowing he's in the same room as me, even if we don't talk.

Mega sized television, with all my gaming systems neatly arranged (I swear!) below, and a sort of mini bar for snacks and drinks. A table and lamp for Baz, when he reads. No windows, sound-proofing all around the room, pillows for lounging on, but also a lazy boy and a grand-sized couch and surround sound. I watch movies in here, every now and then. But mostly, this room is for video games. I make another attempt at the broken heart...

[BUZZZZZ!!!!!!!]

“Aw fuck! C'mon!” I try again as Chris looks to his watch.

“Simon, maybe we'd better be getting back? Penny will have our heads, if...”

As if on cue, Penny bursts into the room. Clipboard in hand, ear piece clipped on, connected to a Walkie. Guess she's asked all of the staff to wear one. I noticed earlier that Devon was making an annoyed face, as he yanked his own ear piece out, as a result of one of Penny's lashings. She was saying he'd made too much food, or whatever.

Boy, did Penny go out of her way for Baz and Me, when it came to dressing up! Hair dyed blue-green (to match my wedding attire, I think), with a purple and green ensemble. Long bejeweled skirt, and a wrap of sorts around her waist, with a sort of long sleeved shoulder wrap. She's wearing a purple ring and matching necklace. Crowley! And where the hell do you get green blush? Unless it's just the eye shadow she's wearing, to match. Versus picking out their outfits for them, Baz and I let Penny and Chris wear whatever they want (Somehow Penny got Chris to wear a matching green tuxedo, anyway, with a purple bow-tie). Maybe it's just the make-up she's wearing, but Penny does seem a bit pissed, at the moment....

“Where the hell have you two been! The press has only been interviewing Basil, this entire time! Simon, how is it going to look, if....Oi! What on earth are you two _doing!?_ ”

BAZ

“And it's been a dream come true, really.” I finish my interview with the local newspaper and see a reporter and a small camera crew making their way towards me. I put on my best smile and wonder where in hell...

“Miss me?” Simon slips an arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple. I turn to him for a brief scolding.

“Honestly? Where were you?! And Chris?! Simon, I've been all alone with...”

“Ah! The happy couple. Finally! We're with Channel...” Simon cuts the reporter off, like a pro.

“You sure are! Welcome to the party! Wedding starts not too long from now, in the back yard. Have you eaten, yet? Apparently there's too much food around the place, according to the Maid of Honor. Up for a quick interview? We're happy to be getting married. In love! _I_ proposed to _him_ , and yes, I'm still working at the grocery store and people think it's weird, but whatever. Baz here closed the student center for the wedding, but it'll be open in a couple of days. He's doing well! Homeless shelter's already full-up, and he's thinking of starting construction on another one. Basilton's on staff with the city and the village committee or some shit (Whoops! Sorry. You can bleep that out later?). Let's see, I got a B+ on my last 'Creative Writing' assignment, at the Community College. No cheating this time! Did you know I used to cheat? Got all you need? Hope you have fun filming the ceremony. Now, if you'll excuse me...”

Simon pulls me away from the cameras and we hear protests as we pass by on our way to the garage. I'm laughing and trying to scold Simon as he pulls me into the back seat of the Jaguar.

“Simon! We can't leave our own wedding celebration! What...”

“We'll make it back in time to change and you'll walk down the aisle and everything else. Promise! Besides, the actual reception isn't until after the ceremony.” Simon removes the jacket and sweater vest that Penny made him wear, and then he goes to work on my belt, pulling at my trousers.

“Simon, I don't think Penny will....MmmmUnnnhh. SiMmm”

My eyes roll back into my head as he teases me, biting at my inner thigh and grabbing my semi-hard cock. He starts suck at my thigh and I moan. Crawling up to me, he kisses me and tells me that Christopher's keeping Penny and the rest at bay, and that we have ten minutes. Fifteen, tops. I'm too weak to say anything, and of course I don't want him to stop. Simon removes my shirt and then goes for my nipple, as I dig my fingers into his back. I can't imagine what sex is going to be like, after he sees me in my wedding outfit....

SIMON

This is a dream. It has to be. Is this actually happening?

We're all out in the back yard and I'm in the wedding suit Penny "advised" me to pick out. Chris only asked her opinion and she sort went ahead and took over. I've grown up rich my whole life, but I've never worn anything as fancy as this.

Blue-green ascot, with some sort of fancy pattern woven in, and a vest to match. Gunmetal coat and tails, with sharp looking trousers. From one angle, my shoes could appear to be dark grey or black, but when the sun hits them just right, you can see they're a dark blue-green to go with the rest of the ensemble.

Honestly, I feel pretty good. I went ahead and got matching nail-polish that doesn't look half bad on me, though Penny was miffed I didn't run it past her, first. There's honestly a cane somewhere, but I ditched it. Same goes with the top hat. Love the look as it is! It will make for an excellent cover shoot. _Dream Wedding_ magazine is here, and they've been taking pictures of us at the party in our pre-ceremony garb. A dark blue suit for Baz with white shoes and blouse, and a wool jacket for me, with a burgundy sweater vest and black slacks, and (thank the bloody Lord!) sneakers. Expensive ones, but still. Had to ditch those for the actual ceremony garb.

Anyway, music is playing from off to the side (guess Penny arranged for a live string quartet), and Baz is about to make his grand entrance. I've been cool and collected up to this point, but now I'm getting nervous. Chris senses my discomfort and nudges my elbow. I look over at him and he smiles at me. I smile back. Then, I hear the members of the crowd gasp, as one. When I look down the aisle.....Aleister Crowley. I mean, Jesus...

BAZ

Penny and Christopher helped Simon choose his wedding attire, but it was Agatha that got me in touch with a friend of hers who majored in fashion design. She asked about Simon's look for reference, but only half-heartedly. It was actually sweet, what she said in regards to my concern over Simon and I clashing [AGATHA: "You two can't help but match. It's sickening!"]. While Devon was mainly in charge of food and catering, he was still furious when he found out...

***

“Let me guess!!! You heard that I had connections with top designers from all over the world, and decided to sneak yourself into my business in choosing Basilton's wedding dress!?! Of all the NERVE. You barely know him...!!!”

“My friend has more talent in her little finger, than any of your fancy connections, from working in the bloody FOOD INDUSTRY! People will start crying straight off, after seeing Ginger's design walk down that runway. I'll bet you anything....”

“Ginger WHO? Kors? Vino? Wang?!?! Because _those_ are the connections I had planned on connecting with...!!!”

But in the end, we all had to agree that Agatha knew what she was doing. She met Ginger ages ago, and when they connected after school, Ginger had shown Agatha her starting portfolio. When Agatha got her wedding invitation, she immediately started working on Penny (guessing accurately that she was the real one in charge of everything), saying that she wanted to take full responsibility for the wedding gown (guessing accurately that I in fact preferred _that_ to a full men's suit. And I was relieved, because I had been struggling to find exactly what I wanted). And even Penny had to admit, she was glad Agatha had connected with Ginger about the dress.

Devon ended up blushing when he saw the design and Agatha beamed at him, proudly. Her face was priceless, when Devon actually went up to her and apologized, in person. Admitting he was wrong.

***

I hear people gasp out loud as I turn the corner. I keep my eyes lowered and focus on the bouquet of flowers in my hands (Peach and pink and white roses, with blue forget-me-nots hidden inside, wrapped in a blue-green ribbon). It's a small bouquet, so as not to block too much of the dress.

For my wedding dress, I'm wearing a fitted (but comfortable), white suit jacket, covered in lace. The collar is high, but there is an opening in the front to reveal the slightest trace of my neck, my silk tie hanging loose. My vest shows off a floral pattern with branches etched in, like a winter forest. My skirt billows out all around me. Heavy satin over tulle, with white beads along the trim. The dress is long but doesn't go down to touch the ground, revealing my rhinestone boots, with a low heel. Anyone looking would mistake them for diamonds. They glimmer in the sunlight. The satin top skirt opens and parts at the front, revealing a pair of white, skin-tight trousers, underneath a carefully arranged layer of tulle. They fit like a dream, and I don't think I'll ever get rid of them. The entire ensemble is bright white. And the shoes might as well be, the way the sun flashes off of the rhinestones. It's better than I could have ever imagined.

My hair has grown long, over the past year. It's past my shoulders now, and wild and messy, the way Simon likes it (though I had it smoothed back for the party). There are now flowers woven in, and a thin white hair band, to create a sort of crown. A few pins with pearls on the ends finish off the look. I told Ginger about the crowns from 'The Dryad King,' so she added a couple of clear beads to some of the pins. In the sunlight, she said they'd look like dew drops. I hear some people start to cry, and a few even applaud. People are standing for me. Cameras are flashing. I hear the violin quartet drown out the sound of murmurings. Finally, I look up.

SIMON

My angel. My darling. Oh, Baz...You're perfect.

BAZ

Simon...My King.

SIMON

I can't believe we're getting married, today. I'm so fucking in love with him. We're both nervous and shy about the whole thing, but not afraid. Baz and I get lost in each other's eyes, during the ceremony. With some nudging and prompting and with Penny clearing her throat to get our attention, we say 'I do' at the right times, right after our vows:

***

**Simon to Baz:** You saved my life. You made me better. You continue to. Please, continue to be patient with me as I strive to be the man you truly deserve to have as your forever partner. Don't ever change, but help me to. I'll never stop loving you, and I'll never let you go. You're mine, forever and always, and I love you. I'm in love with you, Baz. I'm so in love with you. So very, very much. You deserve nothing, but true happiness, for the rest of your life. I want to have a part in making that happen, for you. I love you, Baz. I love you, Babe.

**Baz to Simon:** I wasn't whole, until I met you. You complete me, and make me feel truly alive. You give me reason for living. I want to make the world a better place, because you're in it. I owe you my life, and I'll will do everything I can to make sure you remain happy and safe and are loved, the way you deserve to be. Thank you, for entering my life. For catching me, and for holding me, and wanting to keep me, even after seeing me for who I truly am. Let me work to be worthy of your love. Let me work to keep my place at your side. I love you, Simon. I love you, Simon Snow. My heart.

***

And then we kiss, and we kiss, and we kiss. Penny clears his throat and the string quartet swells and Baz and I finally pull apart and just smile at each other, like happy idiots in love. People are clapping all around us. The quartet swells (trying to cue us to walk down the aisle, so everyone else can leave for the reception). I can't believe we did it. We mother-fucking did it. I look Baz up and down, licking my lips. Crowley, I hope I can keep it from rising up. I pull Baz up against me, to hide my budding erection...

BAZ

Crowley, I can't wait for everyone else to leave.

SIMON

I can't wait until after everyone finally leaves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to add part 2! ;)
> 
> *Will check back later for typos and grammatical errors (for this chapter). 
> 
> *Changed magazine titles to be italicized. Sorry I haven't been doing that, up to this point! Will edit whole thing, one day!


	28. The Wedding: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon get married.

BAZ

*****

I've just left the flat of my client, while he was sleeping. He had paid me upfront, so I didn't need to bother waking him. Also, he showed me where the spare key was hidden, in case I wanted to leave before he woke up, and so I could lock the door behind me. I rub my arms with my hands to fight the cold, and all but run to the next alley way I come across.

I didn't want to be a burden to my client and can't afford to waste the money I'd received from him, so I scrounge around in the dumpster for my dinner, practically diving into it. I'm absolutely famished! Also, if I find enough newspaper or magazine scraps, I'll be able to stay warm enough where I could catch a few hours sleep, in the alley. The dumpster itself may even block some of the wind from hitting me.

Suddenly, the back door to the building springs open and someone comes out with a large bag of garbage. I gasp and fall out of the dumpster, landing on my back. The man raises his eyebrows in surprise and moves towards me, reaching out. I scramble back and he stops himself, almost looking hurt.

“I'm sorry! I'll go! Don't call the police, please! I won't....I won't....” While I'd appreciate the thought of a roof over my head, and a cot to sleep on, for some reason I don't fancy being arrested and held prisoner. They could keep me for who knows how long, when they find out I'm a prostitute. And even with everything that's happened since falling out with my father, that's one thing I couldn't bear, is to have an arrest record.

By some miracle, I was able to finish my final year of high school, while dodging in and out of the recreational center, and sleeping in alleyways or the woods, at night. No-one at school was the wiser to my new living arrangements. I would clean up in the library bathroom or at the rec center, pretending I was just done using the facilities for exercise. And upon getting paid for my “services,” food was always the priority, so I never looked like I was starving or in trouble with getting enough to eat. One time, I spoiled myself and rented a room for one night. The library and recreational facility has been of some comfort, but I feel like such a burden, whenever I find myself lounging around, knowing that I'm homeless.

After my last client, I decided to go for a walk to think over my options.... Could I get a job, in this state? I mean, a more “respectable” one?. Without a home address? Could I ever afford a place of my own? And Watford. I'm going. I'm sure as Hell going to find a way to make it work! And I'm certainly wasting too much money on food. How in the hell will I ever save up enough money, for a small room of my own, or for tuition, if I don't start managing my money, better? So, I got desperate and starting digging around in the dumpster. I'm now thinking that maybe this was a mistake. I try begging the stranger to let me go.

“Please, I'm sorry! I was just so hungry and thought....” The man looks sorry for me. He moves away from me for a moment to toss the bag of trash into the dumpster (I wonder what's in the bag? God, I'm such a lost case.) He kneels be my side, putting his hands up, to show he means me no harm.

“Look, calm down. Alright? I'm not going to call the police.” I look at him suspiciously, sensing a trap.

“You...you're not?”

“Of course not! Listen, are you in some sort of trouble? Do you need a place to stay? For a short time, at least?” Is he a John? I start to wonder if he can tell that I'm a prostitute, just by looking at me? Except, his manner is different. Kinder, I guess. He's got this confident air that makes me think he might be a public speaker? I mean, as far as his approach goes...

“Well, I mean...If it's alright with you, could I stay here?” He smiles kindly at me.

“No problem. I've got room enough in my flat, for you to stay a few nights. The longest I could stretch it, would be a week or so. Sorry, but I've got a huge gig coming up, and will need as much space to organize my thoughts and to practice blocking, and everything. That and it's possible a few of my co-workers will be stopping by to study lines with me, during that time. But anyhow, let's say you stay the night and we can talk in the morning about your situation? I could certainly spare you a few pounds, if anything.” I'm thrown, by his words.

“What?! No! I mean, thank you. But I meant here, in the alley. I can sleep here, if you think no one will call the police...” The man sighs and just grabs my arm, hauling me up. I'm too weak to protest.

“How about this, then? I'm ORDERING YOU, to come inside my flat and spend the night, free of charge. You can use my couch, alright? Just...Aw, come on!”

I'm embarrassed as the stranger leads me to his flat, just a few doors away from the exit, leading to the alleyway. When he gets to his door, he opens it and I sort of stumble on inside. It's a nice place. Not too showy. Kitchen, main living area, and probably a bathroom and bedroom down the hall. Big window in the main space, with a computer and television, and some plants.

I notice some sheet music on a table, but no musical instruments, and a huge bin of odd looking clothes and shoes in the middle of the room, with hangers sprawled all around the couch (some with clothes still attached to them). Like he was looking for something, in particular. There are documents or folders full of papers stacked in a corner, and a box of hats sort of spilling out of a closet. The man goes over to the counter and starts to crack some eggs into a bowl. Not knowing what else to do, I just go over to the kitchen counter and sit down on a bar stool. I feel bloody pathetic. But what else can I do? The man senses I'm upset and ashamed. He turns to smile warmly at me.

“I'll clean up that mess around the couch, so you don't have to worry about it when you sleep. Lost something I need for that gig coming up, like I mentioned about, earlier. Thought I'd go ahead and go through all my old costumes, to see if I could find it. Don't want to have to buy something new, if I can help it. Say, what's your name, anyhow?” Of course I leave out my last name, just in case he's heard of the Grimm mansion, or of my father. I'm still embarrassed by the association, though I'm no longer a part of the family. Not truly, anyhow. Gonna have to tell my rescuer the full story at some point, to be fair. But for now...

“Basilton. Um, and you are....? Sorry, I forgot if you mentioned...”

“Would you bloody stop apologizing for every single little thing? It's Lamb, and I'll have dinner ready in two minutes. Alright?!”

*****

SIMON

“I can't bloody believe it! Basilton! Crikey, am I glad to see you!”

Of course, Baz only has fucking male supermodels, for friends. It's not easy loving Basilton Grimm-Pitch, let me tell you! But after everything Lamb did for Baz, before he got the grocery store job, I can't stay jealous of him. He let Baz stay with him, free of charge, for a good long while. According to Baz, anyway. It was supposed to be for only a couple of weeks and then stretched out to be a much longer stay, than anticipated. Baz even helped Lamb out with some part he'd gotten, going over lines with him every night. Lamb wanted Baz to continue living with him, but Baz was adamant about learning how to care for himself, no matter how much Lamb begged him. Baz's old apartment was a step down from his living situation with Lamb, but of course he didn't care about that. The poor dear.

Anyway, it's strictly business, as to why we're here (Sure, Baz was excited to catch up with an old friend, but whatever....). With what we have in mind for our publicized wedding, it helps with Baz knowing an actor first-hand, versus going through the trouble of hiring one. I make fists of my hands in my pockets though, as Baz and Lamb take forever and a day to hug it out.

“Lamb. I'm super-glad to see you, too.” Then they FINALLY let go of each other, and Lamb notices me hanging back. He's all smiles and I can't help but smile in return. Seems nice enough, I guess.

“And no need to ask who _you_ are. Heard about the big wedding coming up, for the both of you. Congratulations!” We shake hands and I can feel he's sincere with what he says to me. Okay. So, not another jealous bloke, after Baz's hand. That's good.

We've just been buzzed into his building and after leading us to his door (Baz already knows the way) Lamb invites us to sit down in the living space. There are theater posters hanging up and framed and a few programs on display (I'm assuming he's in all of them?), plus a few music stands and some sheet music spread out on the desk, nearby.

“So, what else can I say, except that I'm glad you're doing as well as I hear you're doing, what with you being the talk of the village. And bloody-fucking-congratulations, mate! True love, I'm guessing!?” Baz laughs, and I smile watching him. He's attractive as fuck, when he laughs out-loud, like that.

There's a bit of small talk, with some catching up (Guess Lamb just booked a cruise job as a performer, so we offer our congratulations to him), and a bit about how Baz and I _actually_ met.

The articles that got released and the buzz on social media state that we met while at Watford, which is technically true. But no one except Agatha, Penny, Nico, and a few select friends, know about how it really happened, and that it was off campus.

So we talk about the grocery store “vomit” story, and about how we fell on top of each other near the Ice Cream Shoppe, and Lamb nearly tears up over it. Baz and I look at each other, remembering every bit of that night, as if it only just happened. Finally, we get down to business. Lamb pulls himself together, and inquires about what Baz had hinted about, via Facebook messenger.

“So, you said you had an acting opportunity, that I might be interested in? I'm free for the next few months, before I'm set to work on the cruise. I'd be happy as can be, if you thought I fit the bill, for whatever it is you have in mind!” We tell him our idea. His face brightens and it's obvious he's on board, but he makes it official anyway.

“Hell yeah! It would be my honor, it would!! Yes!!! And I've got loads of friends who work in props and costumes, who could help us out. Warning you now that they'll expect pay for their hand in it, but you know they'll ask a fair price. Count me in, regardless!” Baz and I squeeze each other's hands.

Time to get ready for a “wedding.”

BAZ

Lamb makes the perfect impression at the mock-wedding, as our “officiant.” He said he had even portrayed an ordained minister for a play, and was already familiar with how everything worked! Of course, Lamb isn't actually an ordained minister. Which made him perfect for the job. When Simon and I worked out the plan to hold a fake ceremony for the public, and to hold a separate and private ceremony without any cameras around, Lamb came to mind immediately.

An actor I had stayed with for a time, back when life was much rougher for me than it is now, I figured I owed him for his generosity. Planned on paying him for the gig, and of course Lamb was enthusiastic about it all. He had a costume stuffed away somewhere and arrived as if he was used to the job, and mingled with the crowd and said all the right things at the ceremony.

Due to him being sort-of known in the area for his past performance work, Lamb ended up having to play older than he actually is, and go the extra mile for the mock ceremony. The added on facial hair and wig he found actually look real on him! And I guess glasses really do make that much of a difference, as far as recognizing someone goes. Lamb even came up with a kind of funny walk, for good measure. Thank Crowley no-one wanted to give him a real interview, though. Surely, an old friend of his would recognize him on television or by his way of speaking and give the whole thing up! Lamb changed his voice when portraying the minister, of course, but still. You never know!

The mock-wedding over and done with, Simon and I mingle and dance and pose for the cameras, at the reception. Penny (who of course is in on the plan, along with only our closest friends) gives a speech. Chris also gives a speech, but is more brief and to the point with his bit. After some more dancing, lots of pictures around the wedding cakes (“NO! Don't cut into it, yet! For Crowley's-sake that's a CRAMER cake! I need a picture for _FOOD_ MAG!”), the guests get their fill of food and then FINALLY get ready to leave. We're almost there!

SIMON

“Are they all gone? You sure?” I struggle out of my jacket and toss it onto a nearby chair as Christopher runs up to me.

“The last guests just drove off. The servants are going around the mansion, to be sure. But I think the coast is clear, Simon!” Christopher beams at me. I couldn't ask for a friend as good and pure, as him! I'm about to make my way to the garage, when Penny comes running towards me.

“Simon! We can't find Agatha or Devon!! I thought they were on the “real” guest list?” I start to confirm that we want them for the wedding, when I hear a sort of “thump” to my right.

We all look over to see Agatha (who appeared as if from bloody nowhere), smoothing down her dress. Her face reddens when she sees us, but she acts superior and confident, as always.

“Well, is everyone ready? To the registry office, I take it?” Without waiting for an answer, Agatha storms off in the direction of the front lot. Christopher just shrugs and then follows her, and Penny keeps protesting that Devon is holding everyone up. I tell Penny to calm down, thinking we still have plenty of time. The reception was kept short, for a reason. _Thanks_ to Devon, actually.

Baz requested filling, sleep-inducing entrees (Not drugged or anything! Lord!), on purpose. Guests wanted to go home earlier than usual, so they could fall asleep in their own beds. Nothing too serious, where anyone would be in danger of getting into an accident, on the way home. And Devon mixed in lighter dishes for the rest of us, so we'd be spry enough for tonight. I thought I'd be starving by the end of the reception, but I think I'm actually full! He really is a brilliant, when it comes to food.

Penny finally decides to try calling Devon one last time. A moment later, I hear a soft buzzing sound coming from nearby. Penny looks confused and I take my phone out of my pocket, to see if she called me, by mistake. Then Devon comes out of the closet that Agatha was standing next to just a moment ago, holding his phone up to his ear.

“Penny? Sorry, I'm on my wa....” Devon freezes when he see us both. His face is red. And his clothing is botched. I see a lipstick stain on his shirt collar, matching Agatha's. Really? Her and Devon? This whole time, I thought she and _Ollie_ had a thing going on, but I guess they're just really good friends or whatever. God, I hope Baz is okay with the idea. Not knowing what else to do, Penny tells us to hurry and then slips away, as Devon and I remain behind. For awhile, we just stare at each other. He's the first to break the silence.

“Simon, I.....Look. I'm not exactly, well...You and Baz, I mean you and Agatha....”

“Oi! If you think I'm still into the idea of getting back together with Agatha now, you've clearly NOT been paying attention!” I mean, what else am I supposed to say? Devon puts his hands in his pockets and starts pacing around.

“Whatever. Look, I don't want this to get out in the tabloids, that Agatha and I are...”

“Snogging?”

“Will you listen to me? I'm serious! Right now, all of my clients and everyone on social media, and my staff and my, well....People think I'm gay.”

“Well, you are, aren't you? I mean, until you met Agatha, you were into Baz, yeah? I don't mind, anymore. I know you're just friends now, but why...” I cut myself off when Devon glares at me.

“'Until I met Agatha!?' Are you really that stupid?! I'm not straight, just because I'm with Agatha!”

“But you're not gay, either! You just said...”

“I'M BISEXUAL, YOU NIT!” Devon pales at his own words. He stops pacing around and just looks at me, like he wants to rip me into pieces, but like he also wants me to hold him, to keep him from falling over. I move towards him and he backs away a step.

“Oi, Dev (We've actually bonded, over the past year, believe it or not. He's been my best mate, when it comes to playing video games. He's in the media room more often than Baz, nowadays)! It's fine! I mean, I'm honestly not that surprised, when I really think about it. You have to know I'm fine with you being...” Devon pulls away from me, when I reach for him.

“Of course I know _you're_ fine with it. It's not you I'm worried about. It's my business partners and my clients and my financial advisors and my sponsors and the people backing my restaurant business, and my fans! I just don't want to go to a food expo and end up talking mostly about whether I'm straight or gay or confused, versus talking about new recipes I'm proud of introducing, to the world!!!

“Versus discussing ways we could be eliminating food waste, and feeding those who are under-privileged, or free vending machines for the homeless! No one would care a lick about my stance on world hunger, if they found out I was Bi! Believe me, I've tried to explain myself to people, but I'm sick of having to deal with the same fucking questions, over and over again! Accusations, more like it!”

“Would you slow down?! You're going to pass out, getting all worked up like this!” This time, Devon lets me go to him and I put a hand on his shoulder. He just shakes his head.

“You don't get it, Simon. If people find out I'm with Agatha, they'll come up _congratulating_ me! Telling me I'm fixed! 'What's it like?' and 'Good for you!' and 'That's more like it!' and 'Is she alright with the way you _used_ to be?!' It's not fair. You don't get it! I want to be with her, but what if it's the real deal? If I don't date a bloke ever again, people will ignore me when I try and explain to them that I'm Bi, saying I just want attention and....What are you doing? We're going to be late!” I lead Devon down the hallway, to Baz's office.

“I've just thought of something. It'll only take a moment.”

*****

I've logged onto the computer and opened up my Facebook account, so that Devon can see what I wanted to show him. He's quieter, now. Embarrassed, I think.

“Simon, I....”

“I know being gay is different than being bi. But if you think Baz and I have it any easier than you do...”

“I didn't know. Truly. I thought maybe because you were both were doing so well, and were happy together....”

“That we were safe from slander?”

I'm showing Devon the page that Baz and I set up for our mock-wedding. While most people are posting the pride colors and wishing us both congratulations, not all of the comments are nice ones. We got an alert from Facebook, that most of the comments were being removed because they went against community standards. But some new comments get added to the page, every few minutes or so.

**“Disgusting. Perverted. All that money going to a couple of freaks. God's skipping out on this wedding.”**

**“Sexual perverts!”** I'll admit I'm guilty of that one, but not because I'm gay.

**“Sinners will rot in Hell. Bet anything they're both dead before the night is over. God wouldn't let them live a life of sin, around his REAL children.”**

**“Let God strike these faggots down. May they burn in Hell. Basiton Grimm-Pitch and Simon Snow Salisbury are pure evil.”** Not 'Salisbury' anymore, you Git!

Devon keeps saying he's sorry, but I lean over him and click on one of the user's comments, in _reply_ to the hate. Devon raises an eyebrow, as he reads.

**“To all of the people dissing on this perfectly beautiful and innocent GAY wedding. How about you come after ME instead? I'm “SUPER-EVIL!” [Insert sarcasm] I've had two boyfriends and one girl friend (next partner TBD) so can you imagine the type of wedding _I'll_ have? Hmmm. People won't believe I'm BI unless I make it extra clear! I know! I'll make everyone wear Pink, Purple and Blue outfits and marry not one, but TWO lovers! A girl AND a bloke, to make it extra wicked and spicy! And no-one will ask me any ignorant/asinine questions!!!! Gonna paint our car pink/purple/blue, our house, our clothing, nail-polish....PSSST: Those are colors for the BI flag, mother fuckers. Love you ALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

Devon laughs out-loud, when he finishes reading. I click again to show the names of people who liked the comment (The count has reached over 1000, at this point). Then scroll down the list until I find my name, and then Baz's, so Devon can see. Devon leans into me, and I hug him back.

BAZ

“Where are they? They did leave the mansion, didn't they?” I look towards Penny for answers, but Penny just looks as confused as I am. We're all waiting for Simon and Devon to arrive for the real wedding. Lamb has changed into casual attire (also, he removed his disguise, so you can see his real face), and the small group of guests (Davy, Nico, Agatha, Andy from work, plus Mr. and Mrs. Granger, the house staff....) are all seated and ready for the officiating to begin.

Daphne and my step-siblings attended the mock-wedding only, though I'd invited them to the private one. While honored at receiving the special invitation, Miss Daphne knew she needed to tend to her children, and get them home in time for bed. She left with the other guests, before the rest of us made our way to the registry office. In reality, I think Daphne was worried about the children spilling the details at school of our private wedding, the following week at school and on their social media. And though we've been trying our best to check in on each other, the general consensus is that Daphne is to go her way, and I'm to go my own. I'll never forget that she truly meant well, in the end.

Penny and Christopher are standing on either side of me, looking nervous. We had all separated into different cars and headed to the registry office, and I just assumed that Simon was in a different one, than me. Simon and I didn't want to share our actual wedding with the _entire_ world, and to share our first kiss as a married couple in front of who knows how many viewers. So, we arranged to have a small ceremony with a licensed officiate, after the mock-wedding with Lamb acting as minister, knowing the first wedding wasn't to the law. In the eyes of the beholder it was (We even set up a gazebo on the lawn, so there'd be a roof over our heads), but in actuality...

“Baz, I swear, they were right behind me....” Penny is flustered and texting Simon for the millionth time. I can tell Agatha is also starting to get upset. I'm sure she wanted to sit next to Devon. They'd been flirting with each other, all week. Of course, she puts up a strong front about it, thinking to throw people off.

“I have no idea where that stuffed-up prick of a caterer is. Probably off inventing a new inedible dish, because he doesn't get enough attention, as it is...” Penny just rolls her eyes.

“Agatha, please, will you drop...”

“Sorry we're late!”

We all turn to see Simon and Devon run into the room, together. They both look sweaty and guilty, and if Devon didn't have some of Agatha's lipstick smeared onto his collar, I'd probably be suspicious. Simon runs to my side and takes my hands. And it doesn't matter that they're late. We're finally doing this. And our way.

Simon's removed his jacket. His white dress shirt makes him look like a hero from the cover of a romance novel, with the color of his cravat and vest, picking up the light from the registry office. I can't believe it's really happening. My prince charming come to my rescue, who is now to be my forever King. The love of my life.

I'm finally getting married!

SIMON

Baz has removed his white suit jacket, but everything else remains. Only now, I can see that his undershirt is sheer and covers his arms, like lingerie. It hugs his body, like a sort of stocking. Hot as fuck. His vest is still on, and the high collar on his shirt only leaves a small opening to reveal parts of his throat. His tie is loose and long. I want so badly to take it in my hands and lead him to bed. Fucking little tease. Everyone else probably sees some beautiful wedding gown or whatever, but whoever the designer behind Baz's dress is knew exactly what they were doing. I try to think of dead kittens to make it go down and hold out my hand to Baz. He smiles and takes it proudly. We both brace ourselves and walk over to where Mitali is standing.

She became ordained, in order to wed us both. We didn't want our joining to happen any other way. Mitali smiles warmly at Baz and then at me. We smile back at her and Baz squeezes my hand. Mitali looks around at the small group of guests to make sure everyone is accounted for, and that the only camera aimed our way is from Penny's cell phone (We decided it would be nice to have some record of the main event. We just don't plan on sharing the video on any of our social media accounts). I lick my lips, anxiously. This is it. Mitali takes one last survey of the group and then gets down to business.

“Shall we begin?”

***

VOWS Part 2: 

**SIMON:** Love. I'll never stop working to earn my right to be your forever partner. I'll never stop loving you. My angel. My savior. My one and only. My love. My Baz. My husband. I love you so much.

**BAZ:** Be mine. Be mine forever. My king. My heart. My husband. Let me serve you, the rest of our lives. Let me be yours. I love you, Simon. I love you. I'll never stop loving you. I promise.

***

BAZ

We exchange the real rings, after vows. The rings Lamb had us exchange earlier were designed by a friend of his who works with props, in the theater community. We sent the designer a picture of the rings we'd picked out for each other, and he had made replicas. This way, people who see wedding photos can match the pictures with our real rings, and not be suspicious.

Both of our bands are white gold, but Simon's ring has emeralds engraved on the outside, while mine has sapphires and diamonds. Another good purpose for the fake rings (which we get to keep), is that we can wear the fake ones for the public and keep our real ones around our necks and wear for each other at home, if we choose to. I know I'm paranoid, but I've heard so many stories of lost wedding bands at this point....Simon is so proud of the ring he slips onto my finger. He paid for it in full, with money earned from Granger's Grocery. The fee for the actual engraving came from Mr. and Mrs. Granger, as a wedding gift.

While not our official new last name (Snow-Pitch), Simon let an odd joining of our names slip out, one day. I haven't been able to let go of the name combination, ever since. We decided to make it permanent, and got it engraved inside of our wedding bands, because we love it so much. So, to tell the rings apart from the fake ones, we've engraved the insides of the real wedding bands. They both say the same thing, next to the wedding date...

~Forever SnowBaz~

We're pronounced as Mr. and Mr. Snow-Pitch. It's official, and according to Mitali Bunce. Simon wraps his arms around me and we both kiss, and the applause from our real friends means so much more to us both, than the roar from the crowd of strangers, earlier. We're married. I just married Simon Snow! 

SIMON

We say goodbye to our guests and watch as they drive off. The Jaguar is already packed with our bags, so I hold the door open for Baz and help him with his dress. Then I drive us both to the tree house.

For our honeymoon, we decided to stay near home. We plan on hiding away in the tree house for the most part. Going someplace “exotic” didn't matter to either of us, for the sake of a honeymoon. The thing that mattered most is that we'd be together, and left alone.

Crowley, I can't wait to get him alone.....That fucking dress. I'm ripping it off, piece by piece. Not the trousers though. I plan on slipping those off of Baz's perfect legs, damn slow and careful. The way they hug his thighs, his calves...I want him to see him take them off for me, again and again. Knowing he's officially mine, I'll make him do it every night, before bed. Make him strip for me. Lord help me...

I increase the speed as we near the location, and I hear Baz mewl, from the passenger seat. His skirt rustles, as he squirms in his seat...

BAZ

I'm so fucking horny, right now...

SIMON

Fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't research too well the legalities of getting married, and how it works if a friend weds you, etc... Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> **Will edit and go through chapter for typos and grammatical errors, missing bits, etc. on a later date!***


	29. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon are eager to get started on their honeymoon....
> 
> WARNING: NSFW (sex and porn, etc). Dirty talk, Daddy role play.

BAZ

I'm about to burst. I'm all nerves. I try to focus on my breathing and pretend to look out the passenger window, as Simon increases the speed of the Jaguar. We're minutes away from the Treehouse and the tension is just about all I can take. I don't care if it's the best sex we've ever had, or if it's new, or if it's perfect or whatever sex is supposed to be, the first night as a married couple. I just want him to touch me. I just want to be allowed to look at him...

SIMON

Fuckety-Fuck Fuck, Shit, Bollocks, Fucking Hell...

I see the turn for the private drive to the treehouse. Private property. No one around for miles. So we can be as loud as we fucking want to be...

BAZ

Simon parks the car, at the base of the treehouse. When he kills the engine, I can hear my own heart beat. Why the fuck am I so nervous? It's Simon. Why can't I keep still?

I squirm in my seat, and wrestle with my seat belt. Then I take a moment to close my eyes and calm myself. Does it have to be perfect? What is he expecting? Should I have worn something special, like I did on my birthday? Wha...

The car door opens and I feel myself get yanked out of the passenger seat, as Simon pulls me into his arms. He'd left the driver's side and come around to open the door for me, and I didn't even notice. My heart is pounding in both my ears.

Simon presses his lips against mine, violently. I feel his grip on my arms and moan against his mouth. Then I open it and our tongues wrestle each other. And I stop thinking. I just submit.

Simon brings his hands up to my face and holds me still. I open my eyes and we lock onto each other. My husband. My heart.

SIMON

Those fucking eyes. That skin. Those lips. I kiss Baz once more before taking him and bringing him to the front of the car. He guesses what I want, without me saying anything and lifts up his skirt. I bite and suck at his neck as I undo the zipper to his jeans.

Baz moans and whimpers, and I wish we could stay like this forever....but I need to fuck. I want to hear him scream.

Baz gasps as I flip him around and bend him over the hood of the car. I pull down his jeans to his ankles, and grab his ass cheeks, massaging them. Baz arches his lower back for me, but just slightly. He's so fucking sexy. His skirt is pushed up and covers the hood of the Jaguar. I tell Baz to take off his vest and he does so, quickly. I lick my lips as I see the sheer top hugging his upper body. Like a body tight. The material shows off his muscles, and the shape of his shoulder blades. His hair is wild and decorated like a forest fairy's. A nymph. An angel.

I spit on my fingers and reach down for him, when I feel it. Bloody hell...

BAZ

I put it in when we were at the registry office, excusing myself to use the restroom. It was awkward with the skirt, but I managed okay on my own. I wanted to surprise Simon, but now I have no idea what he's thinking. We've never used toys, before...

SIMON

Perhaps the moon light wasn't enough for me to see, before. I go down on my knees to get a closer look, and Baz (the Darling) reaches back and pulls himself apart for me. The plug is on the smaller side, but still. I can't believe he did this, just for me. For our night. Carefully, I reach out and trace the end of it with my finger.

“Oh, Babe. So naughty...” Baz mewls and whines and I kiss the back of his thigh before slowly pulling the plug out of his hole.

“Unh. Unh!”

“Shhh. Almost there, love.” The plug is dark (black or maybe blue?), and is covered with lube. I look to Baz's hole and can see some the lubricant leaking out. My breath hitches as Baz squeezes, and it pours out of his perfect ass. I swear, I don't know what I did to deserve him. Baz... Pulling myself together, I set the plug aside and lower down to Baz's ankles and pull off his boots and his jeans, as he helps lift his legs one at a time. Then I strip as fast as I possibly can, so that I'm naked and bare-assed in the light of the moon. Baz's legs spread apart further for me. I go up to him and spank him. Baz cries out and I grip onto his hips, and place the head of my dick just at his entrance. I want him now, but I want to tease him, first.

“Dirty. That's dirty, Baby. You had that inside of you when we got married. When other people were around, looking at you. You were wearing white...”

“Daddy. Please. Oh, please...” Baz presses the side of his face against the hood of the car, and his lashes flutter. So beautiful. His back starts to expand and rise, he's breathing so hard. He wants it so bad..

“Tell me why I need to punish you, now. Tell Daddy..” Baz lets out a deep breath, and whines.

“Because...Because....I'm dirty. Because I've been fucked. I've touched myself. I've been naughty. I wore white, even though I'm dirty. Because I couldn't wait for you, and I played with myself. Oh, Daddy...” Baz releases his grip from pulling his ass apart for me, and reaches up to press his hands against the car for support. Then he starts humping the Jaguar. Jesus...

“Daddy has to punish you, Angel. You're being dirty...”

“Yes, please. Oh, Daddy. I want it to hurt. I want it rough. Oh, Daddy.....Please....Ooounnh!” I thrust in mean and hard. Baz screams into the night. It's incredible. He's wet for me. My Baz. My love. Wet and tight and horny as fuck.

BAZ

My head is spinning. I can't control myself and all sorts of embarrassing noises escape my lips. I beg and moan and cry, and he's going so fast now. I hear what sounds like my top splitting and tearing. My skirt is bunched up around me and lifted up, with Simon fucking me hard and fast and dirty. I never want him to stop.

“Da..Daddy...Fuck me Daddy. I love it when it hurts. Unh, Unh!!!” Simon reaches up with one hand and weaves his fingers into my hair. He tightens his grip and pulls at my hair and rides me, like a pro. And I'm his. He wants me. He only does this with me. Because he loves me.

“Thank you Daddy. Thank you...” Simon lets go of my hair and crawls up onto the hood with me. He pulls me up so that I'm on my hands and knees, and he mounts me like a dog. Then he starts to jack-hammer. The car rocks underneath us. I swear, I'm going to black out.

“Naughty. So naughty. Oh Baz. Oh Fuck. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!!”

“I want your seed. Breed me Daddy. Oh, OH!!”

“My Baz, Mine! My...Ah, Arggghhh!!!!!!!!!!” Simon presses his forehead against the back of my head and buries his face in my hair, muffling his screams. His arms grip around my waist and my own arms buckle at the elbows and almost cave out from underneath me, as Simon comes deep inside of me. I moan and thank my Daddy and it feels like forever, before Simon kisses my neck and pulls out of me. I feel myself get turned around on my back and I look up at Simon, dreamily. Just a moment of tenderness, as Simon strokes my hair and smiles down at me. Then, his eyes go dark, as he lowers himself down along my body. He kisses my chest and then my stomach lightly, as he makes his way towards my rock-hard dick. My throbbing cock. When he finally reaches it, he tilts his head and sucks meanly at the side.

“Unh! Simon! Oh Simon! Fuck...Oh Please!!! Please!!!!” Simon wastes no time. He raises himself above me and places his hands on either side of my hips, to support himself. Then he lowers his mouth over my dick and sucks me off. I thrust upwards to meet him half way. Less than a minute goes by, before I'm coming inside of his mouth. I cry out and curse and even start crying. Simon stays latched onto me, until he gets every last drop. He's so good to me. Just when I think we're done, Simon pushes my legs up and lowers his mouth to my hole. He starts to eat himself out of me and I scream his name.

Daddy's hungry. He's so hungry for it.

Crowley.

SIMON

So, sex when you're married versus sex when you're dating is just that. You're still the same people you were before. Changed for the better and all that shit, but you know what I mean? The things we liked to do in bed, we still do. If we try something new, it's not necessarily something we couldn't have tried, if we'd stayed "just boyfriends."

I still can't believe Baz managed to buy a butt plug, and keep it hidden from me, before our wedding night! He admitted that honestly it was never meant to be a wedding gift for me, or reserved for any sort of special occasion. I'm still glad he introduced it into our sex life, when he did. It's now the fourth night of our honey moon, and we've played with it a bit, since it we first arrived at the treehouse. He's so fucking hot. Baz is amazing. He's everything.

Baz and I are now out on the deck of the treehouse, looking at the stars. We're both naked underneath a blanket (I've lost track of how many times we've shagged, since we got here), sharing the same deck chair. Baz is turned into me and nuzzling against me. I glance down at him and nudge him, to make sure he doesn't fall asleep, too soon. He mutters against my neck, and I absolutely adore him when he's tired, like this.

“Mmm. Simon, let's go inside. We should get some sleep.”

“Just a few more minutes. Please? I like it out here.” Baz looks up at me and smiles. I'm in love with that smile. I'm in love with his eyes, and the sound of his voice, and his skin. And that fucking brain of his. He's made such a positive change in the village, and at the Grimm estate. Not too many billionaires would be willing to let that much of their own property go, the way Baz did. He's still allowed to use the Student Center and the Extended Library to Watford University. But still!

Baz has done so much for me, since we've met. And I know he'll continue to surprise me and to love me and support me, and I wish I could return the favor. Baz claims that I do, in ways I'm not aware of, but I call bullshit. At least I make it so that we get a discount on groceries. Plus, I always pay for food, now. I arrange Baz so that he's laying on top of me and facing me. We kiss once more, and then we finally get up and go inside.

Baz laughs because I make him wear the blanket, while I choose to dance my way inside the treehouse, naked.

BAZ

Our final day at the treehouse before going home, Simon and I go out for a walk. There's a path that leads to a stream (I think back to the day we had public sex by the path, near Watford Campus. Semi-public, anyway). We both go back to the treehouse and pack a sort of picnic to bring back, so we can look out at the water, while we eat. The trees are starting to change their colors. We can hear birds and crickets, and the flow of the stream. It's heaven, and I wish we didn't have to go back.

“I'm in love with this place. Maybe when we're old and retired, we can come out and live here.” I look over at Simon and he smiles at my words. He throws an apple core into the stream and leans back against a tree trunk. I crawl over to him and Simon throws his arms around me.

“Honestly, not a bad idea. It was good of you to keep the treehouse closer to the ground, so we won't have to worry too much about stairs, when we're older. We could even put in a ramp, or some shit!” I just shake my head at Simon, and smile.

“What am I going to do about that mouth of yours?” Simon pulls me in for a kiss. I can taste the apple he just finished eating.

“Not a damn thing, since you're worse than me, at times. You were begging me to breed you last night....”

“Shut up! That's different!” Simon laughs at me and pulls me into him. I close my eyes as he runs his fingers through my hair.

“Sometimes, I still can't believe it.” My voice sounds corny and stupid, but I don't care. Simon sits up and I straddle him, putting my arms around his neck. He gives me a look.

“What. My dirty rotten mouth? Who knows why people swear as much as they do? Fuck's an essential part of my vocabulary, so....” I laugh, in response to my doofus of a husband, and try to explain myself.

“I mean us. You. How you saved my life, when you did. You caught me. I just can't believe you're real, sometimes. It's incredible. It's brilliant. A dream come true.” Crowley, I should write notes for post cards, at this rate. Simon's face softens. He takes my hands. We're both wearing our prop rings, since we knew we'd be near the stream. I'm paranoid, absolutely. The real ones are in a safe, back at the treehouse. Simon makes me look at him.

“You really think _I_ saved _you_? Baz, I wouldn't be any good to this world, if it weren't for you. No, wait. Please let me say this to you. I had no direction, no passion, no purpose, before meeting you. I was fine with just living off of money I never even earned, myself. Not really. I was ready to marry Agatha, when I didn't love her. When the thought of kissing her made me want to throw up. I mean, how the hell did I not know for a fact that I'm gay, when I was dating her? She was always asking when we were going to shag, and I didn't want to and then there was only gay porn on my computer, when it used to be a sort of mix....”

I clear my throat, pointedly.

“Sorry. What I mean to say is that I needed you. I still do. You're what makes me want to do good. To do something meaningful. To be happy. You make me happy. I wouldn't have had a chance in Hell, if it weren't for you. You gave me everything, Baz. I love you so much, and I'll never stop.”

I kiss him. Then Simon kisses me. He sneaks his hand underneath my shirt and rubs my stomach. I pull off his jacket. Moments later, Simon is fucking me against the tree.

My Simon. My King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last and I'm sad. But it's time for this fic to come to an end. I hope it's as close to a perfect ending as I can come up with! I promise, if anyone's disappointed with the final chapter, I'm super sorry!!! There were a few ideas I played around with, and I went with my gut. It's borderline too corny for words, but I hope most people will like it! I also hope it isn't either too random or too predictable. Again, sorry if it's bad!!! To a point, it will seem like an abrupt ending. I wanted to end this originally six or seven chapters ago, and that didn't happen. I had created too many loose ends to the story and tried to tie up everything as well as I could. In any case, thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I'm super grateful to AO3 and the community of readers and writers, affiliated. I needed this website, so badly. Thank you!!!!


	30. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams come true.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Simon's first segment covers 'wrap-up stories' for most of the supporting characters (Devon, Agatha, Penny, Christopher, etc), and has no dialogue (pretty much). If you'd prefer to just continue/finish Baz and Simon's story, skip to the end of Simon's first segment (the last paragraph), and continue through to the end.
> 
> *The final chapter... I'm super bad at letting go of things that I love. Deep breath. Here we go...

SIMON

We've been back home for a few weeks and have both returned to work. Baz is coming back from a meeting in about an hour, so I go out for a quick run, before dinner. I love this time of day, when the sun is setting (time of night, whatever). I still can't believe we're married. Now I do everything with a big, stupid, fucking smile on my face. Mr. Granger thought me strange for looking dreamy-eyed while taking out the trash, because I was thinking about Baz's skin and the way it seems to glow in the moonlight (there was a lot of outdoor sex, during the honeymoon).

Or maybe I'm just excited for my next job opportunity. I don't think I want to work at a grocery store forever, but Granger's been doing so well that they're opening up a second location, and they've offered me the position of store manager. I haven't said yes, yet. But it would be a good experience for me, I'm sure. Wouldn't have to be forever. It's not like I've got that many options lined up, career-wise. I keep waiting for an opening with a bookstore or something, but nothing's available for that sort of thing. Like, ever! 

I look at my watch and see that I've been out for longer than I meant to be. Making my way back to the mansion, I marvel at the differences that Baz and Devon have made, since teaming up.

There's a new sort of apartment housing, with affordable units for anyone working minimum wage, just at the end of the estate. At the ground level is a new mini-market and pharmacy, with some sort of in-and-out clinic or mini doctor's office. So, residents don't have to travel far, if they're sick or disabled and can't afford to commute further into the village or the city.

Christopher was one of the first applicants, for the job at the clinic. He splits his time between that and his job at the hospital. To make things easier for the hospital staff and for Chris, Baz arranged for him to have his very own flat in the apartment housing AND added an extension to the hospital where Chris works.

Connecting with a new and renovated building next door to the hospital, Chris and his co-workers now have a real place to crash when they need to take breaks, so they have actual beds to sleep in vs huddling up on the floor in the hallway. Baz even added a lounge area and study for hospital staff who are also in school or need a quiet place to work on whatever they like. Devon added his touch to the space, by adding extra vending machines with snacks, healthy meals, and beverages. And there's a larger vending machine that gives away free toiletries and clothing, like socks and pajamas and scarves or extra layers, in case employees need them for an unplanned stay at the hospital.

Chris actually broke down in tears, when Baz told him his plans for the addition. It was the first time anyone had forced Chris to admit how over-worked and over-whelmed he'd allow himself to get, without enough rest. When we all realized how hard Chris and other healthcare workers at the hospital worked and how little sleep or food they got per day, due to their schedules...Now, there is a staff working at the hospital whose sole purpose is to care for the health-care workers. A health-care job in itself, I guess. There's even meditation and yoga and a massage therapist, for anyone employed at the hospital.

A parking ramp was constructed when the Student Center ended up being a bigger success than Devon or Baz anticipated. Some people even make the trip all the way out here, just for one of Devon's Caramel Chocolate Chip cookies.

Our friends are over, constantly. Though Nico and Ebb spend most of their days in retirement, and at home. Baz purchased a cottage for each of them, and neither was in the mood to protest (They'd both been struggling to arrange for a more suitable living environment, but weren't up for the task of deciding on the right place). It's perfect. They're far enough away from each other, where if sibling rivalry were to come into play, it wouldn't be so awkward. Close enough, so they don't have to travel great lengths to visit each other. The last time I was over at Nico's, he scolded me for trying to help out with the dishes after dinner.

"Think my own housework is too good for me, eh?! Did you forget that I've been cleaning up after 'Your Royal Highness' for years, now? Why stop, at this point?!"

Mitali visits now and then, but devotes most of her time caring for her family and her students. Even on her days off. She's a real 'Wonder Woman', that Mitali! She claimed she was insulted, when Baz got her a new car (Penny had told him their family car had officially died) and swore up a storm, while Baz just smiled at her...

“I'm going to KILL YOU! Don't ever get me something this extravagant, ever again!!!! What will people think!?” She absolutely loves it!

As for Daphne and Baz's step-siblings....Well, it isn't that things turned out badly. Not everyone has to get along with people they are related to. There are no hard feelings. But Daphne suffered abuse while living at the Grimm mansion, as did her children, and it doesn't help that Baz has traces of his father in his physical features, about him. He understands that Daphne and he are not to become the best of friends, necessarily. Baz will go his way, and Daphne hers...

If anything, his relationship with my own father more than makes up for lack of parents. Those two are ganging up on me all the bloody time! Same goes with Christopher. Those three together, for Crowley's sake! Is Dad going to steal _all_ of my friends away from me? Oi! And then Mitali's got this thing, where she calls or texts Baz once a week...

“Did you eat?”

“Are you good?”

“Let me know if you need anything...”

I can only imagine the kind of texts Penny gets, if that's the case with Baz.

Penny took some time to travel, and has started up her own YouTube channel. Now that she's back home, she's chosen the Student Center and all of Baz's other projects as her choice of topic, for her videos (with his permission, of course. And mine!).

After the first video featuring the perks of the Student Center, her follower count blew up and overnight. At first, she just went by her own name, but now on YouTube, her username is 'APrettyPenny.' She (and sometimes Baz or Devon or Agatha) use her channel to discuss affordable housing, financing, and how the rich are able to help and what 'sacrifices' could easily be made, if every millionaire and billionaire on the planet, were to chip in.

Agatha and Devon are the prime example of that, aside from Baz. They don't exactly live in a tiny house, but it's the smallest a house can get, as far as square footage goes. Agatha's YouTube channel (she's admitted she stole the idea of trying to be a You Tuber, from Penny) is mostly about clothes and her make up and exercise routines. But lately, she's been more focused on filming about Devon's restaurants, traveling with him on business trips and rating the stay at the hotel or his second and third home (Which I guess would be considered their vacation or business homes? I'm confused about it all, cuz they seem to live practically everywhere or anywhere you could imagine!).

Let me tell you about the thing Agatha doesn't choose to film about. Her and Devon visiting homeless shelters, to check on the state of living. Contributing money to those in need, as they travel. Loaning money to those in debt, and working with financial advisers to set aside money for donations or charitable contributions. Agatha claims that she's embarrassed, because she doesn't want her YouTube fan-base to know she's grown soft. But I think different.

As for the mansion itself, the half reserved for students is now clearly separated from the half where Baz and I live. There's a gate up and signs and all that, so students don't accidentally waltz in on Baz and Me shagging on the carpet of the living room. The doors only accessible to Baz and myself are more towards the back part of the mansion, where-as the main entrance at the front of the mansion is now reserved for students. Fine by me. This way I get to enter through the kitchen.

Baz has won all sorts of attention and grants, and I can't believe I'm married to him. A true angel, and the love of my life. He'd give away every last cent in his possession, if I let him (Devon promised me that he's set Baz up with the best financial advisers in the area, and he won't let that ever happen).

I can't wait for Baz to get home from work. But am secretly glad that he said he might be running late. There's something I want to take care of, before he gets home. I've been working on something. A gift for Baz...

BAZ

I'm snooping. I know it's wrong. But I swear, I was only in Simon's office to begin with, because I was looking for the book I lent Simon, earlier. Simon's been reading more (because of me, he says). I correctly guessed that Simon brought the book to the desk in his office. He says his computer chair is more comfortable compared with other options, when it comes to reading. While he didn't want an office of his own at first, his creative writing courses made him change his mind.

I'm grabbing the book and realizing that I can check my email on Simon's computer, since I'm already there and don't think Simon will mind. After waking up the screen, I punch in Simon's password from memory (I've borrowed his computer a few times, in the past) and see that there's a document open, after signing in. My curiosity gets the best of me...

*****

He's brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Oh, Simon!

He's writing another story. But I don't think this is for any class that he's currently taking. According to Simon, his creative writing course only wanted him to write one sci-fi fantasy story and he'd decided to write a zombie themed-story, in the end. All of his other stories for the class covered different genres. So, this is what? For fun? Is he submitting it somewhere? I wonder if...

I jump as Simon bursts through the door, in his jogging gear and dripping with sweat. I jump out of the chair, guiltily. Simon is surprised to see me at his desk. He seems more embarrassed than angry.

“Simon! I was just getting my book and....” Simon frowns at me.

“Baz, you didn't.....read any....Aw shit! It's not ready! I wanted to surprise you!!!” I can see he's hurt and I feel terrible.

“Simon, love.” I go to him and take his hands. “Forgive me? I did snoop and read your story, but....I mean, Crowley! Simon, you absolutely have to submit it somewhere!!! It's brilliant!!! I love it!” Simon shakes his head at me, but he's smiling.

“You're an idiot, you know that? I'm not submitting the story, Babe. It was supposed to be just for you. So, I guess it's okay that you read it. But I wanted it to be a surprise...”

“I know you did, and I'm a complete Git! I'm sorry, Si!”

Simon picks me up and spins me around, to show me he's not angry. I laugh and beg for him to put me down. Simon takes that to mean setting me down on the couch.

“Simon, I'm not having sex with you. You smell like you've been running all...MMmmm....like ThammMmmm. Simon no, we'mm. Unh, unh!...” Simon un-does my belt buckle and opens up my trousers. He wraps his other arm around me, and I give him all of my weight. Simon arranges me so that I'm lying underneath him. I feel weak. I reach for my perfect husband, pulling at his clothing, and Simon leans in closer to growl at me.

“You read my story without my permission....” I gasp out loud, as Simon tilts his head and bites roughly at my neck.

*****

We're lying in bed, together. It's been over a week since I read Simon's story and I can't get it out of my head. I nuzzle up against his back and whisper to him.

“Si, you awake?”

“Mmm?”

“I want to talk to you....”

Simon yawns and stretches.

“Sure thing, love. Daddy's coming...” Simon starts to take off his pajama shirt.

“Simon, stop! I'm serious! I want to _talk._ ” Simon hears the tone in my voice and sits up to turn on the bed-side lamp.

“What's wrong? Why do you sound upset with me?”

“Your story. I want you to send it to a publishing company.” Simon's wide awake, now. He just rubs his face and groans.

“Babe, we've been over this. It was just a fun, stupid story. It was a gift for _you_. I don't want to send it to a publisher, and just to have it sent back.” Simon starts to lay back down, but I touch his shoulder.

“Simon, I've been talking with Devon about your story. He's had several cook books published of his own, and he has this friend who...”

“Baz, NO! It's not good enough! I know that it isn't!!! I don't want to have to be _told_ it isn't by some prat who already has a better job than I do and....” Simon stops and presses his lips together. His cheeks flush. I pull him into me and kiss the top of his head.

“Oh, Si...”

“Baz, it's just not who I am. I can't write. A few 'A's in a creative writing course isn't all that telling, in the long run. I've never been good at stuff like this, before I met you. You're the one who deserves to have his story published. Not me.” I make Simon look at me.

“Simon, I'm not a writer. I mean, I am in a way. I'll write short stories and journal now and then. But I've come to realize, that I don't ever mean to become a published author. I'm not Stephen King and I'm not Carson McCullers. I'm much more interested in focusing my time on housing projects, and assisting with student scholarships and making sure everyone has a real home to live in. A home that isn't a nightmare on the upkeep and....I mean, just anything that I can do to help! I love reading and writing, but I need to be working with housing! After everything I've been through, since my mother died? Since getting kicked out of my own home? I'd regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't keep at it, now.

“I love working with Devon and Agatha, and hope to help create housing that's even more affordable than what's available, nowadays. I still have a lot to learn. It's hard to believe I'm technically a property manager, and I'm just barely getting by with that title. Devon's hinted that I should take a quote-on-quote break to study architecture and home design, even further. And anyhow, I do love writing for fun, but would much rather enjoy another author's work than....Oh Simon, don't you see that you're the one who....” Simon takes my hands in his.

“Baz, you've always wanted to be a writer! You said you wanted to work with books and...”

“I wasn't rich, before. Simon, this money has changed my views on the matter significantly. If I become a writer later on, I'll be more than happy. I'm not saying that becoming a well known author wouldn't have it's perks and that I wouldn't be happy, if that's what's in store for my future.

“But for now, my focus needs to be on making sure our neighbors get enough food to eat and have a place to live and a fair shot at a steady job, and a fair shot at their education. I have so much money now, and am even getting a bit of money in return, with the new apartment complex and the student center. I want to keep going. It doesn't bother me, if I never become a great writer. Not anymore. But this story.....Simon, it's the best damn thing I've ever read!”

Simon looks surprised by my words. Pleased, even. But my words also scare him. He let's go of my hands, not trusting any of this. The sweetheart.

“You're not just saying that? I mean, it wasn't even completed, when you first read it.” I can see he's starting to finally come around. He's now smiling and his voice is soft. I love this man, so very much.

“But I _did_ read it, when you finished editing! I really think you'll get a great response, if you go for it. Not everyone is going to love every book every author publishes, no matter how “good” of a read it is. But I can assure you, there is an audience for this kind of story and for _your_ style of writing. I can promise you that, absolutely! Please? If you submit your story this once, I'll never ask you to submit it again. Please, please, please? I want the world to know how bloody brilliant you are!

“And Simon, I know how much your current job means to you, but you wouldn't have to give it up completely! Just shorten your hours, and make adjustments. Let me help! I want you to write, because I know it makes you happy and you're actually good. You could really make it!”

Simon smiles and leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back (No sex. Stay focused). Simon pulls at my pajama bottoms (Don't make a sound. He hasn't given in, yet). I lean back into the pillows, as Simon gets naked....

*****

Afterwards...

“So?”

“So?”

“You'll do it? You'll submit your story?” Simon pulls me into him and I moan. I think he's just trying to distract me again, but he catches my eyes and asks me, nervously...

“You're sure it's good enough?” I beam at him.

“I'm positive...” Simon hesitates, but only for a moment. Then he starts glowing. Oh, my heart...

“Okay.” And he means it. I sit bolt upright in bed. Wide awake, though I was just about to nod off.

“Really!? You'll do it?!” Simon laughs, but he's nodding at the same time.

“WhooooEeeeee!!! YEEESSSS!!! I love Simon Snow! I love him, I love him! He's going to be a famous author and I get to have sex with him, every night!!!!” Simon bursts out laughing, at my reaction.

“You're an idiot. I love you so fucking much!!!! It's not going to get published, so don't get too excited.” Simon reaches for me and I throw my arms around his neck. We're both smiling like idiots and I'm so fucking happy.

  
“Simon, the whole world is going to go insane, when this book....” Simon looks a little nervous, so I kiss him on the nose.

“Who said anything about a bloody _book_? It's a short story...” I massage Simon's shoulders and he grabs my hands to wrestle me onto the bed. He's holding me down and pressing himself against me, but I'm still in a goofy mood. Simon laughs and kisses the corner of my mouth.

“Simon, a short story _is_ a book. And I'll bet you anything, that you're not really done with it. It'll be twice as long, by the time....”

“Baz...”

“Yes...”

“I love you.” I relax my hands and Simon weaves his fingers through my own. What the hell did I do to deserve happiness, like this?

“I love you, Simon. Unh....Si.....Simon....Oh, Simon......Unh!” Simon presses his semi-hard dick against my hip, and then leans down to brush his lips against my ear. As he grinds against me I whimper out. With each thrust, Simon whispers over and over again....

“I love you, I love you, I love you....”

SIMON

The story is about two blokes who go to a school meant for real wizards. They start out hating each other, but end up falling in love over this mystery involving one of their mums. Actually, one's mad in love with the other, but he acts like he's this evil villain or whatever. Also he's a vampire. The other is like the most powerful wizard you've ever heard of. And he doesn't realize true love's staring him straight in the bloody face, until the two come face to face with a bloody dragon....I guess in a way he _does_ know? Maybe I'll just leave that up to the reader..

I made Baz come up with the title, since he's so bloody sure the story's going to be hit, with the publisher...

BAZ

We called it _Carry On_...

*****

SIMON

It got picked up! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!! Baz is making me change the names of the lead characters, though. Originally named them both after him and me. Back when I started writing the story, I thought Baz was going to be the only one to read the bloody thing! But a lot's changed, since the first draft. It's far longer than I intended it to be. The idea of a series was suggested, at some point. Not sure how I feel about that, but we'll see.

Anyway, the publishing company is all excited about the idea of me using my own name and my partner's (thinking of the sales, my and Baz's history, etcetera...). Baz is firm on me changing the names, but I think I'm starting to convince him, otherwise. (Note to self: Use Trent and Cal, in place of Me and Baz? _The Dryad King_ is ours, but this way I can keep the 'Crent' saga alive, for as long as possible....).

Also, I wanted a part of Baz's name somewhere on the cover, since he inspired me to become a writer and I wrote my first fantasy story with him by my side, for Bunce's class. Suggested we use 'SnowBaz' as a pen name..

BAZ

I said 'No!'

SIMON

Simon Snow-Pitch, it is. Fucking published author. I hope people like the story! Though really, it was all for him. For Baz...

BAZ

Simon. The man who saved my life. Crowley, I love him. I'm insanely in love with this brilliant, beautiful, perfect husband of mine!

SIMON

...because I love him. I'm in love with Basilton Snow-Pitch. Fuck yes, I most certainly am!

*****

SIMON

“There's going to be another book! Right? Oh please tell me you're writing another _Carry On_ book! I'll just die if the answer is 'No!'”

I guess a group of fans caught us coming out of the Jaguar, when we arrived at the Ice-Cream Shoppe. Baz backs away slightly, to give them more room. We can always spot a group of _Carry On_ fans, when we see them. Sometimes, people are interested in asking Baz about the Student Center or the Hospital and I'm the one to give him the space _he_ needs for his hundreds of fans. I'm signing autographs and posing for pictures, when one pops the usual question that I've been trying to dodge for a few months, now. I hand one girl her phone back and say to the other..

“You never know. I wouldn't say it couldn't ever happen (I'm half-way through the first draft of the _Carry On_ sequel, but haven't told anyone about it, 'cept for Baz. My own publisher doesn't even know, for sure!). But for now, it's just the one and only _Carry On_. Sorry to disappoint!” That's one word for it. The girl looks absolutely devastated. Her friends try to cheer her up, as they finally leave Baz and I to ourselves.

We're both outside of the Ice-Cream Shoppe, where we first spoke to one-another. Where we first touched. It's my birthday celebration (A few days later than the publicized party at the mansion, so the paparazzi is more likely to leave us both alone). Baz has given me a new stationary set, some books, and a gift certificate to my favorite brand of sportswear. When he asked me if I wanted anything else from him (We shagged, but Baz laughed at me and said that didn't count), I brought him here. Baz looks at me and raises an eyebrow. Lord, he could have been a fucking super-model, if he wanted to be.

I'm so touched and broken-up over the sight of him here and now, compared to the night we first met. His clothes are of a well-made brand. He's wearing a not-exactly new jacket, but one one of good quality and warm. His trousers aren't new either, but they're clean and pressed. I know he's wearing good socks and his boots are pretty basic-looking but well-suited for any type of weather. Not that I'd ever recommend just leaving them in the pool overnight to test the quality, but they'd keep his feet dry if it were to rain.

No holes. No tears. And the most important change is that Baz's skin (while still beautiful and pale and fairy-like) now has some color in it. His eyes are the exact same, but brighter. And his hair... Aleister-Crowley, his hair!

“Alright, Simon. What's going on? I thought you were going to let me buy you something, for your birthday. We obviously aren't going into the Ice-Cream Shoppe, so what...”

“Baz.” My voice is soft, because for some reason I'm nervous. Baz looks concerned for a moment, but I smile at him warmly, to let him know I'm alright. That I'm better than alright.

“Simon, what is it? What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just want you to do something for me...” Baz still looks suspicious, but answers automatically.

“Anything...” I take a step away from Baz, who waits for my command, patiently.

“Okay. Go over to the lamp-post, just there. Where the window to the building ends.” Baz does so. When he starts to turn around, I tell him to stop.

“Not yet, love. Put your hands in your pockets. Your jacket pockets, I mean.” He does. Just like that night, when he forgot his gloves and his hands were freezing. When I was too stupid to know what to do about it. The angel. I swallow hard and continue on..

“Now turn around to face me. Look at me, Baz...” He does. His eyes are wet now, because he's figured it out. Why I brought him here. His voice breaks..

“Si...”

“Not yet, Babe. Walk towards me, slowly...” My hands are slack at my sides, and I'm trembling. I didn't think I would get so worked up, over this. I laugh at my nervousness. My chest is heaving and I laugh with joy, at the sight of Baz walking towards me. Baz is smiling through his tears, as well. We're both idiots. I can't believe he's real. I can't believe this all happened, and to me...

BAZ

I go back to the night when I first met my Prince Charming. Simon was so incredibly beautiful to look at. Stunning. A dream come true. So strong and beautiful and good.

Now, his curls fall into his eyes, just a bit. His smile is magnificent. I go slow, like he asks me to. There are tears streaming down my face, and I'm already a mess. Simon's smiling at me and his eyes are brilliant and shining. There's only him and me and I'm almost there. Simon grips and un-grips his hands and starts to breathe heavily, as I press my body against his, when I finally reach him.

When I try to wrap my arms around him, Simon surprises me by going down on his knees in front of me, right there on the street.

SIMON

It's too much. I had planned on taking him in my arms and dipping him and treating it all like a fun joke. A nod towards one of my favorite memories, holding him for the first time. But my knees give way and I fall to Baz's feet. He's there to meet me, crouching to be level with me, and taking my face in his hands. I return the gesture. Somehow I get the words out...

“Live with me. Let me love you. Let me keep you, forever. Let me hold you close...My Darling.”

We help each other up. Then we kiss and cling to each other, as we both find ourselves laughing through our tears. Baz steps away to look at me..

“Simon....”

“I should have said those words to you, the second we first touched. I should have known what to do, the minute you spoke. I should have taken you out of the cold and given you all the warmth and love that you bloody deserved, I should have taken you home with me....

“Simon...”

“I knew I loved you then, but I was scared. Forgive me.”

“Simon....”

I kiss him again.

BAZ

He kisses me again. And again and again. I love him so much. I'll never stop loving this amazing man who loves me in return. This man who is my whole life. Who owns all of my heart and soul. Simon Snow.

Simon-Snow Pitch.

SIMON

“I love you, Baz.”

“I love you, Simon. I love you so much. My husband.” Then Baz starts shaking his head back and forth. He looks at me, disbelieving.

“To this day, I still find it all so amazing and incredible. Sometimes, I really can't even grasp it. I can't believe it to be true...” I'm amused at the implication.

“What? The fact that we met over a pile of puke?” Baz shoves me playfully. Our eyes meet and I nuzzle into him, whispering...

“What, love? What are you thinking, right now?...” Then, instead of letting him answer, I kiss him roughly, selfishly. I need him. I want him, so badly. My fucking husband. My Baz, the reason for my career and my happiness and for everything good and wonderful and my God.... Baz. I'll love you, forever. My Baz...

BAZ

I can't believe he wants me. I can't fucking believe Simon Snow actually _wants_ me.... Aleister-Crowley, I'm so fucking in love. I want him back. I want him now....and forever after.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you All, so much. I hope that all of your dreams come true, and that you are happy and well. I hope that the amazing "too-good-to-be-true" thing you don't think will ever happen to you, happens... Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! <3
> 
> Thank you AO3, users, writers, guests, readers, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Goodbye 'Don't You Want Me: SnowBaz.' I'll miss working on you so, so much!!!!!..... <3 <3 <3


End file.
